Genin Teacher: Harry Potter
by Nemo Ate Your Sandwich
Summary: When Harry Potter didn't show up for the Hogwarts sorting, his family was enraged, the twin to the boy who lived was gone from the Dursleys. Years later, they found him, well his students found them! Turns out Harry is now a Ninja and it a Genin Teacher to 6 Genins that he trained personally! :Nem way of Writing: T for Safety HAITUS SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own the anime, game, pic, information etc. that we use in our stories. We only own our own plotlines and stories, OC's or made-up information that we use for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.**

 **A/Nem:** Welcome all to Genin Teacher: Harry Potter! It has won the poll and is now the new story that I will be working on with Skull's Illusion! I decided to post it earlier since I was already done with the first chapter and I am now working on both Skull's Illusion chapter 8 and the second chapter to this story.

So if you don't like it then you can go nobody is making you stay. This is kinda a bit filler if you see it that way but anyway I'm just jumping right to it. More information will be provided below, flames will be ignored and I hope you like it! Good luck!

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!

* * *

 **I.**

 **The Start of a New Day**

 **aka**

 **The Usual Stuff**

* * *

"Sensei!"

Harry blinked as he heard his student calling him, shaking his head he turns to his student "Hai, Niko-chan?" he replied with a grin, his student huffed at the mention of his horrid (butsecretlyliked) nickname from his teacher.

Nikolai was an 11 year old, half-Russian and half-American, he was an albino, white snow hair and ruby-like eyes. Harry had taken him under his wing 3 years ago, when he saved Nikolai from an illegal slave ring and the boy was stubborn in staying with him. When Harry introduced Nikolai to Ninjutsu he was glad the white haired boy took it very well, he could produce chakra and was currently on his way to Chuunin reserves. His nature affinity was water and wind, Nikolai had a theory about ice and snow and was determined to prove it, recently the boy had, amazingly enough, made a little snow in his experiments and boy was the kid smug for _weeks_.

Nikolai rolled his eyes and tugged on his bandana that was wrapped around his neck, the bandana was colored red, his outfit was a slightly modified Chuunin outfit, the albino glared at his sensei "When are we going to Britain?" the half-Russian asked curiously as he sat down beside his teacher by the fire.

It was currently night time in the woods that they were camping at, it was very peaceful.

Nikolai sputtered when two sets of hands suddenly gave him a surprise hug, Derrick and Damien snickered mischievously as they dodged the incoming kunai swipe at their persons " _Cut that out you two!_ " Nikolai shouted, waving his kunai threateningly at the twins.

Derrick and Damien responded maturely, and by mature I mean they stuck their tongues at the albino teasingly. Both of the twins were brunettes with the same matching onyx eyes they were born with, only Harry and those within their little group would be able to tell them apart.

Both wore everything in the same way, even the bandana they wore proudly on their waists were the same color, black. Derrick and Damon were orphans that ran from their orphanage even before when Harry and the others found them, about 3 years ago just a few months after Nikolai but both twins were 10 soon rolling into 11.

Harry had caught them sneaking through their tents and things and playing with their shurikens and kunais when they came back from their training spars, the twins instantly claimed they wanted to be ninjas like them. Harry of course was hesitant but the twins proved themselves quickly, both having talents in Fuuinjutsu. Amazingly enough both had the same nature affinities, fire and wind, though Damien had more strength in fire than wind while Derrick had more strength in wind than fire.

Together the two were a very explosive combination.

Derrick grinned as he leaned against his brother "Yeah sensei, when will we go to Britain?" he asked as he and Damien settled on the other side of their teacher.

Harry chuckled at the three "Next month, we'll go to Britain." he answered as he relaxed before the fire, actually above the fire was a big pot, their dinner.

"T-That's good" a quiet voice murmured making the four turn to the source.

Yoko smiled softly at them as she sat down before the fire with them, blueish black hair glinting from the light of the fire and violet eyes filled with kindness shone on her face.

Yoko was by far the oldest of the group, 12 and stayed the longest as well, Harry had found her drifting through the streets of Tokyo lost at the age of 8 and the young girl stayed with him for 4 years. Harry had wanted her to go back home to her parents but Yoko refused and stayed by his side, Harry had gave in when he saw those desperate and sad violet eyes and took her in, she was his first student. Her bandana that was wrapped on her right forearm was colored a soft violet.

Yoko's hair was very long and was kept short by braiding it, Harry would admit with no shame that he was the one who taught her to braid. Yoko was an aspiring healer of the group, learning iryojutsu easily with her precise chakra control which was surprising because her reserves were not something to laugh at, already nearing high Jounin reserves. Her affinity was water and lightning, a deadly combination as water was a very good conduit. And despite her kind nature you would _not_ like it if you came to her bad side, the girl's shy and kind sure but under that is a very fierce nature and a terrifying mother-esque personality.

"YUP! I can't wait!" a loud voice declared, Ben somehow in a way crashed down with grace before the fire, blue eyes alit with excitement while shaggy brownish blonde hair bounced from the impact.

"Ben, calm down we still have to wait a month" Harry said as his most energetic student sat up from the crash looking fine.

Ben was pure American, Harry had somehow acquired him two years ago in America. The boy's parents were hospitalized and his uncle was downright abusive towards the kid (Really reminds him of his childhood), in fact Harry had met him as he started to run away at the roof of his apartment building. The kid was going in the middle of the night and stared at him in surprise when Harry suddenly landed on the roof with no injuries, the boy had seen him jump from a much bigger building to the roof and he had landed without a scratch when the normal man would've been left disabled the rest of his life.

Ben had begged him to teach him on how to be strong like he was, Harry refused but reconsidered when Ben had told him the reason why, he didn't want to get hurt from his uncle again and that made Harry adopt the kid as his own after Ben talked. Just in time too, his uncle noticed he was missing and went to the roof just in time to see Ben hop unto his back, the brother of Ben's father immediately tried to stop them and was too late as Harry hopped from roof top to roof top. Of course the uncle didn't believe if at first but then he woke up to find his nephew gone.

Harry wondered on how the bastard was doing but he didn't care enough to find out.

Ben couldn't use chakra, well not in the normal sense anyway, he liked swords and was very good in Kenjutsu, swords plus Gates? Well, let's see if you survive it. Anyway, Ben was also the second cook of the group, the first being Harry, both were mean cooks and the others said their cooking was the best. He was the second oldest of the group but the shortest to spend time with the group, he was 11 and a half, soon enough he'll be turning 12 and his birthday was a few months before Nikolai's. His bandana that was tied to his head was colored light blue.

"I can't wait, there are certain books there that are only limited to Britain." a small voice chirped as Julia crept into Harry's lap. She had light brown hair and honey colored eyes, she was the 'baby' of the group since she was the youngest.

Harry and the others had met her a year and half ago, her mom was very kind and let them stay with her for a while after they had shooed away a few mafia men, Julia was half Italian. Julia had just turned 8 by then and was currently 9, soon turning 10.

Her mother had married a mafia man that was always away despite their love, when Delilah saw them training (Without chakra, just spars and all that) she begged Harry to teach Julia how to defend herself. Italy was a dangerous place after all, Harry agreed it was the least he could do so he taught the basics to Julia.

But tragedy struck just as they planned to leave, a hitman had been paid to kill Delilah and Julia on orders of an enemy famiglia. They had heard it too late and when they came back Delilah was dead but they managed to save Julia, the kid was traumatized although she didn't witness the actual death. She was in a different room when she heard her mom scream before she was silenced, she screamed when she saw the motionless figure of her mother lying in a puddle of blood and a stranger standing before the corpse with a handgun.

Ben took a bullet for her while Harry disposed of the hitman, Julia demanded to stay with them, not wanting to stay in Italy and her old home any longer. Harry was less hesitant to accept but he had, they helped Julia get over her trauma and helped her grow stronger as she didn't want that to happen ever again.

Julia was very smart, like _very very_ smart for her age. Think of her as like Conan from Detective Conan smart but still very childish. She was a tracker and a trapper, silent as heck, her specialty was traps and tracks and her affinity was earth and water, Nikolai had said something about wood but shrugged saying he would tell Julia more about it when she had the proper reserves and control. Her bandana was wrapped around her thigh, it was colored a soothing honey color.

She was also great at keeping information and thinking of a good plan.

Harry smiled at his students, they were coming along nicely and at a very good rate. The 15 year old rolling 16 would never regret taking them in, they were his family and he thanked the strange woman who gave him his life.

* * *

 _A small figure sobbed as he curled up, hiding in the bushes of the park. Little 6 year old Harry never knew why his relatives hated him, he wished they didn't though._

 _Sniffing, he wiped his tears away._

 _" Hello"_

 _He squeaked and jumped, his head snapping towards the source of the sudden voice. There stood before him was a strange lady, though strange she looked very pretty. Long brown hair tied to a high ponytail and strange orange eyes, in fact she dressed in a lot of orange, her shoes were orange, her jacket was orange, her scarf was orange, her jeans though were white._

 _In her hands he could see an orange notebook and a pen._

 _"W-Who are you?" Harry asked shyly, wanting to know why a pretty lady like her was talking to him. The strange woman smiled widely " My name is not important right now, but let's just say I'm a friend here to help you" she said with a smile, Harry brightened, he never had a friend!_

 _"O-Oh, okay" Harry replied, she motioned him to come out of the bush and slowly he crawled out, shyly ducking his head he stood before the woman._

 _" Now Harry" he looked up at the mention of his name "You're a smart boy, yes?" she asked as she kneeled down to his eye level. Hesitantly, Harry nodded, for some reason he felt like telling the truth to her "Good now, I want you to have this. Hide it away from your relatives or else they'll destroy it, read it when you get the chance" she told him gently with a soft smile, handing him book. _

_Harry blinked as he read the title 'Naruto', the book was quite thin and was colored light orange. He looked up to the smiling woman and nodded slowly "Okay" he said quietly, clutching the book " That's a good boy, this is my birthday present to you Harry" she said with a grin making Harry's eyes widen in disbelief and shock and looked at the book in his hands in wonder._

 _A present? A **real** present?! He never had a present before! Presents were for good boys and not freaks, his uncle had told him. _

_A beaming smile put itself on Harry's face and he looked up to thank her but blinked when she wasn't there, he looked around but there was no sign of the lady, looking at the ground he caught sight of an orange piece of paper, there written in clear writing in white letters._

 _'_ Dear Harry,

Sorry for leaving so soon, my time was up and I had to go. Don't worry, I am still your friend and I am sure I will see you again, I have no doubt that you will enjoy the book Harry! It is one of the best stories there ever was, there might be some confusing things there but I'm sure you can figure those out; you are a smart boy.

Don't let your relatives crush you Harry, you are a _very_ special boy. Don't listen to their comments, don't believe their words, you are absolutely NOT a freak, understand? You are special in your own way and your future is bright, I know it.

 _Your Strange Lady Friend_ '

 _Harry gripped the note in his hands with determination and a newfound happiness._

 _And with that he opened the book to read, when his aunt called for him he hid it in his rags and went home, waiting for the time he could read it again. And with that action, Harry saw a new path in life_.

* * *

Harry grinned at the memory, and read he did with that book. Enthralled by the story, he was inspired to never give up like his childhood hero Naruto Uzumaki.

But the book was thin and when he finished that book he was left craving for more but he found a little note written at the end of the book.

' I see you've finished reading the book Harry, good job! I know you want more; go back to where we meet and find the tree with the Leaf carved into the bark, dig into the ground under it. You will find what you seek

 _Your Strange Lady Friend_ '

And he did as soon as he was able to, he went to the place he met her and looked for the tree and found it a few feet away from the bush he used to hide in, he dug with his bare hands and was delighted to find a big box laying in the pit he dug.

It was a _very very_ big box, it could've hide three kids his size in it! He had a hard time getting it out of the ground so he left it in the ground and just opened it instead and he was happy to see _so many more books inside_! And he could see a fair amount of scrolls in it too!

It was by the time he was at the Wave arc he noticed that he had a strange energy inside him, though at the time he thought it was actual chakra, now he knew better. He had found out when he felt childish enough to sit down lotus-style and make a hand-sign and focusing his 'chakra' to flow through his body.

He was surprised when it actually did it though! He felt his 'chakra' flow through him and it left him amazed, immediately he consulted the book he read and read the part of tree walking, turns out he had big chakra reserves for his age and so he tried tree walking out.

It had took him about 3 weeks to actually walk _up_ to the top of the tree and down it too! He was feeling so giddy~! He dug through the box and was amazed and happy to find the scrolls containing tips and information about chakra and chakra control! Some also having instructions to the Basic Academy Three, Harry was high on happiness for a couple of months!

His malnutrition was fixed quickly by using Genjutsu on his relatives and was eating healthy from then on! And even then he stole some healthy food for his own as he trained.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Magic was contented as _her_ mage was finally happy.

Magic worried for her mage since his sires were sent to Death and the other Magic that tried to hurt them, their sires Magic saved them and they were sent to different sires that were not mages. And Magic knew the reason they were so harsh and hateful was because they had little-to-no magic, the Horse's Magic was so very small and bitter and the Pig's Magic was even smaller, the Walrus had absolutely none.

When she felt her mage urge her movement she was happy to comply, her mage was finally using her and not accidentally! She traveled through her mage and read through his eyes, she read her mage's thoughts and wondered.

Her mage thought she was 'Chakra', silly mage she thought but she saw the happiness in her mage at the thought and thought to herself.

I cannot be this Chakra my mage, she thought, But I will birth it for you as it will keep you happy my mage.

Splitting a chunk of herself was painless, Magic felt no pain as she cut herself in pieces and molded them to her mage's memory, she molded till she was but a drop of Magic in the newly pool of Chakra, it was fine, she would re-grow.

It took a week in her mage's time to finish her birthing, satisfied she went back to her core and watched as 'Chakra' flourished in its pool, she slept as she felt herself re-grow.

'Mother' they said, Magic awoke to find 'Chakra' _alive_ and _flourishing_ and found them to be triplets.

The pool was divided into three sections, one was white as snow and the other was dark as night the last was a beautiful shade of blue.

'Mother' they said again, and Magic smiled at her 'children'. Her mage was so creative to think of this, she thought happily and felt a portion of herself smug at the fact _she_ created new energy, her children and how it was _her_ mage that thought of this. Oh the other Magics will be so jealous~ She thought gleefully, and oh! What would _Lady Magick_ say?! That filled her with a strange sense of nervousness

* * *

As he trained he managed to take on various odd jobs under Henge once he had gotten that down, earning money and keeping it hidden away from his relatives. He was saving money to buy his own things and possibly some weaponry if he could find a blacksmith or something. Using old kitchen knives and sharp stones to help him with his accuracy and learning which way he could grip a knife best was tricky.

Luckily there were some scrolls that contained the basics for healing and he healed his cuts and minor wounds... after a month that is. But he didn't mind, he was patient and you couldn't just _learn_ something immediately after reading it! That was reserved for gamers, Mary Sues, The Boy version of Mary Sue (Forgotten the name), and OP people in comics and books.

He worked hard for his power! And when he managed enough chakra to get a shadow-clone going without passing out he amped up his training a bit, he relaxed on some days knowing with childish wisdom that one must relax now and then to become better. But even then he had a shadow clone reading something, he started on the Japanese language as he found some scrolls that were in Japanese writing and he wanted to learn Japanese since he knew that was the original language Naruto was written in, it was mentioned one of the books.

Harry was very smart his age, a prodigy hidden by his horrid relatives but it worked in his favor. He was left alone mostly, even in the library and school and that gave him an advantage for his skills, he worked in being stealthy, sneaking around the older years of his school then eventually sneaking around his teachers and having a few hands in some mischief here and there, then it went up to him tricking the night guards into temporarily believing the school was haunted!

His stealth went higher and higher as he went on, and in the later years he became a world-wide trickster thief, his students were in on it. They stole expensive things from people but gave it back a few days later but sometimes they handed them to other people, mostly from people who had stolen them originally from their rightful owners.

Cops all over the world hated him as he and his students travelled around the world with their heists. Also it was a good way for tracking and stealth training for his students. The world called them different names, one of the most famous names were, Shinobi 6, Shadow group, Kitsune's Servants, or Whirlpool's Coming.

Harry liked Whirlpool's Coming and often used that name, they got that name from the Uzumaki symbols they wore on their jackets and bandanas (they changed bandanas during this). Though he had no idea how they thought of Whirlpool's Coming but he didn't mind.

Back on track, he had trained for 2 years, becoming 8 when luckily a retired Japanese blacksmith moved into the neighborhood with his family of blacksmiths. He henged into an older person and asked for kunais and shurikens, it came to his surprise when the old blacksmith demanded he drop the disguise.

Turns out the old man and his family were magicals! The old man had enchanted his glasses to see through disguises and those under invisibility, the old man had admitted though he would never had known for the disguise if it weren't for his daughter pointing it out, the girl was one of the very few gifted with a thing called 'Mage's Color', the ability to see the colors of magic.

The girl had come in just as Harry was about to leave and quietly told his dad about the 'strange blueish color surrounding a smaller body and making the body seem bigger'.

It was then that Harry was introduced to Magic, and it was a very bumpy ride since then.

* * *

"Sensei!"

Harry jerked and he snapped out of his daze and sees the faces of his pupils "Dinner's ready! Geez sensei, you almost dozed off, what were you thinking?" Ben asked as he took of the lid of the hanging pot, skillfully balancing multiple bowls and filled them with ramen noodles and soup.

Harry sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry guys, it wasn't anything serious. Just thinking about visiting the Hamatos when we go to Britain, our kunai supply is running kinda low and I _do_ want to check in on a little project of mine" he said with a smile as he accepted his bowl.

Harry tugged down his face mask and ate with fervor, loving the taste of ramen, hey he loved it but he wasn't as obsessed as Naruto!

Harry usually wore a face mask like Kakashi's, he wore it most of the time unless under physical disguise, he usually covered it up with a Henge while out with his students in public turning into a forgettable face in the crowd. Ironically with the face mask he had a giant scar to his chin on his right eye, just the opposite of Kakashi's (is that right? I forgot where his scar and sharingan was).

Half of it was covered by the face mask but Harry let the top show, it was a miracle he didn't go blind there, thank goodness for potions huh?

Yoko was an aspiring Potion Mistress as well as healer, an expert with potions. Nikolai was great in Runes despite his horrid talent in Fuuinjutsu (strange huh?), Damien and Derrick were gifted in plants despite their destructive nature affinites, Ben while had no magic was brilliant in coming up ideas for the group magical wise and his cooking skills helped in potions. Julia was proving to be a great charms mistress!

Harry himself was one with defense and had a wicked sense in transfiguration.

Their reason for going back to Britain was to resupply their kunais and shurikens, get possible upgrades on their weapons and there were many things that were restricted to Britains territory only so they had to go there _and_ they would like to visit the people they befriended there and on another hand! It was Julia's first time going to Britain! They were all excited to go to Britain again.

* * *

 ** _Potter Manor_**

Honey eyes filled with tears gazed at the picture held in his hands, his fists clenched and unclenching around it.

"... I'm such a failure as a big brother..."

* * *

 _Honey eyes filled love gazed into a beautiful set of emerald colored eyes, he smiled a toothless smile and leaned his head against the smaller ones much to the amazement and amusement to his parents._

 _"Hwy! 'y Hwy... Mu, Da! Hwy! Hwy! Hwy!"_

 _He babbled and his Ma and Da laughed, taking both into their arms. Hwy cooed "Wl, M.. Mu, Dau~"_

 _Ma, Da/Dau were amazed and laughed even more, snuggling the pair into their arms, Wl didn't mind as his Hwy nibbled on his hand when Wl slapped him gently on his chubby cheeks._

 _"Oh they're so amazing James! So smart! First words on their first birthdays!" Ma said as they put Hwy and Wl back into their crib, both babies cooeing over each other and their Ma and Da/Dau. Da/Dau laughed and hugged Ma "While a little shaky, it'll get better! They're our little geniuses! I can't wait till their older, they'll be brilliant at Quidditch!" he grinned as Ma slapped him gently, scolding him "Is Quidditch all you can think of James?"._

* * *

The memory was very old but he managed to recover it completely after he learned enough Occlumency...

His little brother... Harry...

The picture crumpled in his hands.

"Where are you Harry?... I'll find you, I will, I promise... I'm sorry, little brother"

William Charles Potter pocketed the picture and wiped his tears away.

"Stupid goat... convincing my stupid parents to separate him from me... Stupid Voldemort for attacking us... I... I hate this, I only want my brother back... I want my family whole again"

The red haired boy breathed deeply before tucking himself in.

The Boy-Who-Lived hated everything ever since his parents revealed he had a twin... it explained why he felt a small emptiness and why he felt pain whenever he saw the Weasley twins and felt a strange send of jealousy and how looking at his younger sister, Elizabeth Rose Potter or 'Lizzy', made him slightly upset for some reason and the empty feeling would return.

He used the ametuer Occlumency skills he was taught and searched through his memories, he found very fuzzy little ones floating endlessly at the forgotten parts of his mind. It took him practically a year for them to be clear enough for him to watch through since they _were_ baby memories and they faded so much but the familiar warmth of Harry kept him going.

Will sighed and curled around himself, covering himself with his velvet blanket and snuggled into his bed and pillow, a month till his 5th year starts, he wonders if he could find his brother before his last year of school...

He never noticed his door opening slightly and a concerned green eye peered through the light the poured in, the owner sighed and closed the door. Lillian Potter-Evans gazed at her eldest child's bedroom door before going to the dining room where Sirius, Remus and James were along with Dumbledore and some of the Order like Molly and Alastor Moody were staying.

"...He isn't taking the news as well as I would have hoped" Lily said quietly as she sat down in her chair next to her husband, James patted her comfortingly sharing a sad look with her, Remus scoffed "Well what would you expect? That's what you get when you separate my godson, _his twin brother_ away from him for so long and not even tell him all these years" Remus said, feeling hurt as his cub was currently MIA.

James and Lily flinched while Sirius glared at him "That's enough Moony! They've had enough, they feel really bad, isn't that enough?!" the animagus growled out and twitched when the werewolf glared him "NO!" Remus roared as he stood up "He was _my_ cub! My godson that _you all_ sent away from me!" his eyes flashed silver.

Albus stood "Now, now. Remus please calm down, there is nothing we can do now. You have my deepest apologies for me to lose Harry, if you have anyone to blame please blame me and not Lily and James" he said, wanting them to calm down, reluctantly Remus's silver eyes shifted back to their original color before he sat down with a huff, glaring at Albus.

Sighing the old man kept standing before looking at the couple "I am very sorry, you two, I should have checked on him. I had thought Petunia would have subsided her hate for an innocent child. But unfortunately, I had thought wrong" he said grimly, James smiled weakly at his old Headmaster " It's fine Albus, but... please tell us you have good news for us?" he asked hopefully.

Albus nodded "But first I do have news to tell you all, the board is planning on hosting the Tri-Wizards tournament at Hogwarts, and the international council have expressed interest in joining the tournament, meaning that the Tri-Wizards Tournament can become the Inter-Wizards Tournament" that information brought gasps to the group.

Alastor growled "Idiots, that tournament has not been used for almost a hundred years! Barely anyone remembers its champions and everyone that entered died or were crippled for the entire lives! They're really considering to bring that tournament back?!" Albus nodded at him with a grim look "I have tried to decline the order but the majority have taken an interest in it and currently working on the contract. Not to mention the schools all over the world that are saying their interests in the tournament"

"Russia plans to join, as well as China, Japan, America, and Italy, the original invited countries will still be joining, France and Belgium. The other countries have declined in joining the event but express their interest in watching it so many families from other countries might come to see the event. This is the first Tri-Wizards in one hundred years and first Inter-Wizards Tournament for almost one hundred and fifty years or so."

Moody nodded and then asked "Anything else Albus?"

"A group of wizards broke the Statue of Secrecy and has not yet been caught yet by any country"

This got the entire rooms attention "WHAT?!" and instantly everyone were on their feet shouting.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"  
"WHO ARE THEY?! ARE THEY MAD!?"  
"ALBUS SURELY YOU ARE KIDDING!"

 ** _BANG_**

Albus held his smoking wand as the room quieted instantly at the sound.

"Calm down! I have no idea who really are but the Muggles have known them for quite a while, there are many names to this group one of the most famous names for this group was Shadow Group. They are a group of wizard thieves that stole various expensive and famous objects, be it magic or muggle"

Sirius looked at him like he just turned into an ostrich "Thieves?"

Albus nodded "Yes, but the odd thing of the group is that they always tell the police of their next heist and somehow always escape even with magic." they gaped at him "That's impossible!" Molly gasped as she listened.

"Yes, we had thought they were only muggles for a very long time until they stole a magical object called ' _Ether eYe_ ' from a Magical Museum under the disguise as a Muggle Museum. The Ether eYe was passed down from Museum to Museum, magical or muggle, and it wherever it went peril followed. Unexplainable murders happened until a wizard from long ago sealed the curse on the object."

"The American Ministry had a close eye on the eYe but they were baffled when Shadow Group proclaimed their heist and succeeded as well. They researched him and it turns out that wasn't the first object they had stole that was magical in nature, but they were all either in hiding or disguised in well protected areas. Russia, China and Japan were already on the hunt for the group but they had thought they were all different groups. The Americans called them Shadow Group, Japan called them Whirlpool's Coming, China called them Sun's Stealer, Russia called them Black Bandits."

"They were all surprised to find out that the groups they were hunting for were the same ones but they had called them differently. Nobody has caught them yet, close calls yes but they have yet caught them entirely. The group consists of what is suspected to be 6 or 7 people. They all were the same clothes but only different colored bandanas with a different colored swirls stitched into the cloth..."

"What's odd is that always after a few days the stolen object turns back into the hands of either the police, the Museum or the rightful owner that had said it was a family heirloom and proved it right saying someone stole it from their family."

Lily nodded, mentally thinking over all the possible theories in her head "And how did they find out they were wizards? Not muggle that know of magic and use magic items or just humanoid creatures?"

Albus looked at the bright Charms Mistress "They were seen transfiguring a giant snake in a cloud of smoke in one of the get-away chases, they had used the snake as a boat and had it swim out into sea faster than any boat and when then disappear as unnatural mist suddenly filled the air. They were definitely human as one of the werewolves that was part of the muggle police or the aurors in other countries would always smell and sense they were human since even under a spell their wolf halves would detect nothing but normal human scent from them"

James and Sirius grimaced at the mention of a snake but couldn't help but be impressed at the level of transfiguration from the fact they were being chased and managed to transfigure a gigantic snake from probably a giant rock or something.

"And there were many instances of magic seen being in use, even before muggles but the most confusing part is that when they try to find magical residue they find nothing but their own! There were small parts of magic left but not enough to track them or find out who they were. But so far the muggles think what they're doing are all just tricks and illusion and some may think it's true but they will have no proof."

Moody looked at his long time friend "Well? What are we going to do about this Albus? Are they coming to Britain?" Albus shook his head "I have no idea my friend, their heists are random, and even I do not know if they will be coming to Britain. They _have_ done heists in Britain but fortunately they were always in the muggle museums and only once did they steal a magical item on Britain soil but it was a very long time ago. The last I heard about Shadow Group they had successfully escaped capture again and succeeded in another heist somewhere in Hungary.

They had stolen a magical staff that was said to control the skies and once again after a few days after the heist the staff was found by the curator as he opened the museum with a note and the curator has confirmed the staff was the real object and not a fake."

Sirius shook his head "I don't get it, why steal a powerful artifact only to bring it back a few days after? What are they up to?" he asks to himself. Albus looked at the Black and shook his head as well "I do not know Sirius, but we will have to have our guards up as the they might steal the Goblet of Fire, a small possibility but a possibility nonetheless" Moody nodded approvingly at the statement "Constant Vigilance!" he barked out with a crooked grin sending it to his friend, who in turn sent his own amused smile back at the old auror.

Remus rolled his eyes but mentally thought of the information that the Headmaster of Hogwarts had just told them. He had a feeling about this group of thieves but he had no idea what it was.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Harry grinned as he stepped off the head of his serpent summon, his students following with enthusiasm. They were at an empty beach with a forest nearby, Julia took out her map "Okay, we should be heading South East, London is that way and it's the shortest route we can take if we want to arrive there before the sun rises.

It was very fucking early in the morning, heck to others it wouldn't be _considered_ morning, the approximated time was 2:17 AM in the morning.

Harry turned to the beautiful dark blue sea-serpent "Thanks Mizuha! We'll see you later!" he said as he waved goodbye, his students waving with him with happy nonchalant smile like a gigantic sea-snake was a normal thing to them and you know what? It was.

Harry grinned at his students as he stepped in front of them "Well team? Let's get to London! First one there will an hour extra rest for training and the last will get an hour extra _of_ training!" he hollered as he jumped through the trees expertly in the dark.

The others grinned as determination rose in their eyes like flames as they jumped into the trees to catch-up with their teacher. While Julia was the youngest and had the littlest training out of them all she was well coordinated and fast enough to keep up with them.

"I'm not going to lose! Good luck with the extra training douche!" Ben declared as he went past Nikolai who glared at him with a smirk "Yeah right moron! While I'll be relaxing an hour extra I'll watch you pass out from exhaustion!" he taunted back as he and the blonde raced.

Yoko sighed at their antics and rushed past them, Damien and Derrick were helping each other out and doing tricks in the air, Julia rolled her eyes and just continued on.

Harry snickered as he zoomed through the forest and into the air "C'mon my cute genin! Come and try to take your prize!" he yelled as he was given light from the moon and fell back into pace and continued tree hopping.

"Banzai!"

* * *

 **A/Nem:** AND IT IS DONE! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF GENIN TEACHER: HARRY POTTER! 6,000+ words, a great job if I do say so myself! Don't like it? Well then why are you staying here? Go find some other fanfic, nobody is making you stay! Anyway, hope you liked it, worked hard on it and currently working on three other stuff while working on this.

 ** _Why did you have the Potters stay alive?_**

Well I find it kinda challenging to do _and_ I have yet seen anybody else do this! What I mean is combine one idea with another like having the Potters be alive while Harry becomes a badass ninja, I thought of it! Also I wanted my hand on trying the Potters being alive fic like other cool fics I read where they were alive. They _will_ be slightly bashed, I like a good bashing and I've seen a _fuck ton_ of fics where they are all mostly assholes so I wanna try and change that.

 ** _Why is Harry teaching other kids?_**

Another idea that sprung up to me when I was reading a fic with Harry being the ninja badass, I forgot the name of the fic but it was where Harry was teaching both Neville and Hermione to be badass ninja too! He's a good teacher, its even canon! _AND_ I like the idea of it, think of all the thinks it could lead to~

 ** _Why did you start so late in the timeline? Why not when he was a kid?_**

It kinda felt tedious for me to just go from the very beginning to then _and_ I was very impatient and wanted it to get going so I just settled for that! Don't worry, there will be flashbacks here and there to explain some other things I'll be putting here.

 ** _Will it be the Wrong-Boy-Lived?_**

I... actually don't know about that. Should I let Will be the _actual_ Boy-Who-Lived of should Harry just be it since its canon and tons of others have done it? Or maybe just Will be the Boy-Who-Lived and have Harry be the hero of his own Prophecy? I actually don't know about this, how about you guys let me know about it? Give me a good reason why too!

 ** _Bashing?_**

Yes, maybe slight or major. I will _slight_ bash the Potters and Sirius and some of the Order, major bash on Umbridge (who the fuck actually thinks this pink piece of shit could not be bashed on? and if you do, what the fuck is wrong with you? [Okay that was harsh but she used _dark artifacts_ on **_kids_** and was a fucking pain in the ass]) and ministry (i.e. Fudge and the other fuckers, not on Miss Bones I like her, feisty and a good role model for women everywhere albeit a bit naive on some counts, like on some ministry matters). Dumbledore? Sure, gonna bash him but have yet to decide if I should bash him fully or partially, why? That'll be the next topic later on. Weasleys? Fuck yeah, Molly will be bashed upon a lot (Never really liked her, I'm on the borderline of hate and dislike for her, I like her enough to like her when she's being a badass mother for her kids on good fics but most of the time? Nah [Tho she gets points for unaliving Bellatrix. Good for her :)]) The other Weasleys will be partially bashed, not Fred, George, Bill and Charlie though, they're nice weasels.

 ** _Will Dumbledore be evil?_**

Nah, he'll be manipulative but I'd just say he's severely misguided from his past experiences but he'll still be a manipulative little fuck and will sometimes refer his comrades as pawns because of again, past experiences.

 ** _Will the Dark be good?_**

No, but they may be neutral, depending on how you see it, Lucius may be neutral and Bellatrix will be evil. I have yet decided for Voldemort because the influence of Good!Voldemort or Tomarry fics have been getting me lately. Maybe like a Dark Neutral guy, review and tell me on what I should do.

 ** _Why is it Inter-Wizard Tournament?_**

Again, it felt interesting and I wanted to see on how it would go. And it would make the story more interesting than it already is.

 ** _Pairings?_**

Harry's pair has yet to be decided! I was thinking of having him with no pair and just flirt with everybody on both genders (Flirty Harry is a nice Harry) like Jack from Doctor Who and Torchwood (I like Jack and his ass and his tastes in genders. Hey I'm bi! I can ogle equally on a womans ass and a mans ass and I feel like Jack is my long lost brother, Nemo says I act too much like him minus the whole immortality and manwhore thing. Hey I'm still a virgin! I'm not some hooker! I just like to flirt and ogle on both genders ;})

And I have yet decided on which pairing other people will have and what gender it will be, expect some MxM somewhere and some FxF but there will be FxM (Duh, James and Lily and other stuff). I think I'll keep Neville and Luna together, both are such cuties~! And I might Draco gay (Hey, tight ass and attitude gots to have something kinky under there! Plus, little revenge for him being a dick in Canon and other fics where he is a complete asshole. I like it when he's on Harry's side though, and side as in side of the war of above Harry or below Harry, I go either way :} I am a shameless bi fangirl that loves both genders and yaoi what more can you get?) but still undecided.

 ** _Incest?_**

YeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaNO. I mean sure hot brother/father relative guy and hot brother relative guy? Bow chicka bow wow, hot sister/mother relative girl and hot sister relative girl? Bring me popcorn! But right now in this fic? No, you can put down your hate signs now. I will not be exploring this path unfortunately/fotunately (depending on how you look) but meh~

And I think that's all for now I guess. BYYEEEEE

 **Nem leaves the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches and a ramen cup balancing carefully on her as well as a notebook and pen on her person. She also takes a jug of juice along the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime, information, books, etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our plotlines, OC's and any made up information that we made for everyone's entertainment. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction.**

 **A/Nem:** Numbah 2!

One thing: I must have worded it wrong, I actually wanted to ask as in should Will be the Chosen One? Or should we have Harry be the Chosen One? Or should Will be the Chosen One while Harry has his own Prophecy to overcome? Tell me in the reviews!

A guy also told me about the chaos and madness Harry will cause because he morphed Primordial Magic into something else and made an entirely new subspecies, my first answer: FUCK YES CHAOS! Love chaos!

Second answer: Point, but there are lots of other stories with something like this either in Naruto, Harry Potter and other things and I like causing Chaos. But if it helps I'm amping the regular wizard a bit along with the powerful ones to accommodate for this but Harry will still be powerful but not god. Besides there are other wizards that will be involved.

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!

* * *

 **II.**

 **A Day in Britain**

 **aka**

* * *

"CONCENTRATE! DON'T YOU DARE LET ANY OF THOSE FALL!"

Harry let out a nasty but amused grin as he watched his students struggle, who were all struggling to keep their balance on the thin earth poles that Harry had created for them.

Each pole was different in height, Yoko's being the thinnest and tallest pole and Julia's being the thickest and shortest but still it was not something to laugh at.

All of them were balancing something, Yoko was balancing senbon with chakra, there was a senbon on each of her fingers floating upwards covered in water and there were senbons rotating around her left leg which was stretched out as she struggled to keep it up as she had only started on doing the balance exercise her sensei thought of. (Sensei was a sadistic sensei, they loved him they truly did but he was a **spartan torturer** )

Nikolai actually had two poles underneath him, one for each palm and he was using his chakra to make him hover the slightly pointed tips, it would hurt if he stopped because while the tips were blunt enough to not _pierce_ through his palms it would still hurt **very very** much. Around his feet were floating blurbs of water that would randomly split in half before rejoining and repeating the motion. He had also recently started on this training.(How the heck does sensei think of this stuff?!)

Ben was in a similar position with Nikolai, but he had very heavy gravity seals on his feet and he had to wave them around and do poses as he tried to maintain balance, he wore dragon leather skinned gloves that were charmed to be comfortable so he had no trouble with the slightly tipped poles in his hands but it did make balancing a little harder. (He thanked kami and other deities out there that sensei had them train on their flexibility and muscle endurance otherwise he and the others would have cramps and ripped their muscles!)

Damien and Derrick sweated as they tried to keep still, their legs locked together as they formed somewhat like a bridge if you looked at them currently, they had sticks gripped in their mouths that sparked repeatedly and at the middle of their leg lock was a piece of paper that was floating and slowly being ripped apart. (They had to agree on Niko-chan on this, how _does_ sensei think of this things?! But however difficult they were it was effective they would admit in the future)

Julia was doing a one-handed stand as she stretched her legs to do a perfect split as she focused on the shurikens and kunais floating all over her body. She was a bit young to do nature affinities training yet but she was getting there fast! (Julia was happy at the fact soon she would start her training on this no matter how grueling it would be knowing her sadistic sensei. She was going to catch up with the others in a flash! But seriously how does sensei think of all of this?!)

Harry grinned as he clapped his hands signaling their break which everyone let a relieved sigh as they slowly stopped their training and climbed down from their high poles, panting from exhaustion.

"Good work team! Now take a break for a bit, we're done for training for today. Later after lunch we'll be heading out for supplies since we're short on potions and other things" he said as he threw them all a bottle of water which they all caught effortlessly and greedily drank the surprisingly (to others) cold water with fervor.

Ben panted as he splashed the last of the water on to himself quietly saying to his teammates "Honestly we love sensei but he's a sadistic torturer that likes to call himself a teacher" he says quietly causing all the others to nod in agreement "What was that?" Harry called out as he looked up from the list he was creating, the all shook their heads "Nothing sensei, just excited for the new books I'm going to read!" Julia called out as she laid on the ground in a heap.

Harry just chuckled and grinned at his team underneath his Kakashi mask as he tossed them towels as well as he rolled up the list in his hands and stashed it away. It had been a couple of days since they arrived in London, Britain or United Kingdom, Ben had unfortunately for him lost the race and had to an extra hour of training.

He could barely breath when he finished the hellish training, apparently with the extra hour his training was amped up temporarily making the boy dead tired and slept through the morning the next day, even now he could feel the aching along with the new aches from the training.

Julia was the one to win the race, using her knowledge and brain to plan for her prize and she won, she enjoyed watching the others train for an hour for simple amusement and taking down notes and observing them.

* * *

Harry hummed as he stirred the curry he was cooking for their lunch, Yoko was drooling beside him, impatiently and greedily watched her sensei stir her most favorite meal ever. The green eyed teen chuckled at her reaction as he let the curry simmer for a bit, dragging her away from the pot (Yoko squirmed and whined, which was rare but this was a regular thing when they had curry for the meal) and had her sit at the table that was set up.

He looked at their little camp they made, there were three tents all magically charmed for the inside to be bigger than the outside, the girls had a light yellow dome tent, with a bathroom, their rooms and a small living room for them to hang out.

The boys had a dark blue dome tent that was basically the same as the girls although a little bigger since the girls only had 2 members and the boys had 4. Harry had a separate tent that was a forest green dome tent that had a living room, a meeting room (for when they plan for their heists) a small library (but there was a _ton_ of material there sealed into separate scrolls that lined the shelves with the books they had left unsealed) his bedroom, a bathroom, and a weapons room (where they stored most of their weapons, magic and muggle).

Harry's tent was in the middle of both while the girl's tent took to his left side and the boys his right. He thanked the Hamato's who showed him the Magical World or else they would have been in slight trouble in multiple scenarios. How did they afford for all this? Well at first the Hamato's had shared their money for them for a while as Harry looked for a steady supply of money, he took the money and had it grow as he took part into many businesses as a helper and sometimes the heists were for the goblins who requested old stolen items from goblin history that were on display on magical and muggle museums and private collections.

When that happens the goblins provide them a very convincing item that matches the original that would fool anybody but the goblins themselves so they stole the original and gave the copy days later and returned the goblin item to the goblins in return for a sum of money.

He had also done some assassinations in the muggle world under the name of _ANBU Kitsune_. Although these were rare and only happened like 4 times a year. He was no stranger to killing, none of his students were, in fact only Julia had yet to actually kill somebody, the closest she got was putting a rapist into a coma while he rotted in prison for nearly raping a sick Yoko who was too weak to resist properly.

Harry's first kill made the scar on his face, nearly dying in the process.

* * *

 _Harry's green filled eyes stared at the figure looming over him. The man above him had a sickening grin as he brought done the katana at the 11 year old, Harry barely managed to dodged but screamed in agony as he felt his right side of his face suddenly flare with pain and he lost vision in his right eye. He yelped painfully as a foot kicked him towards the wall, clutching the right side of his face he panted as he looked at the figure across him._

 _Dressed in a black hakama, his slick black hair was tied into a low pony-tail, bloodied katana gripped in his left hand as a corpse laid behind him, a delicate hand covered in blood was the only skin Harry could see of the corpse but he could also see the silver-red hair behind the man._

 _"_ _ **Fight me, Re-chan... Fight. Me.**_ _" the man demanded, a demented look on his face as he slowly prowled forward katana glowing ominously in the moonlight that poured through the open window, Harry let out a shaky breath as he pushed himself against the wall, he clutched the ninjato in his right hand, his left clutching his bleeding face._

 _He could barely see as well but he could see the pair of crying yellow eyes in the corner, staring at them with fear and desperation, the little girl in the corner that was tied up struggled but her efforts were wasted and her desperate concerned shouts were muffled by the gag._

 _Harry shook his head and focused at the slowly coming figure, his eyes glanced at the silver shackles on his wrists and ankles that had his power locked up and useless. He took stance, his body shook but he wasn't going to back down, not when she needed him, not when they needed him._

 _Everything was a blur from then on, he remembers letting go of his bleeding face to help his grip on his ninjato that clashed with the katana, he remembers more pain as his form is littered with cuts and he makes the effort to do the same with the man before him, he remembers the man having half of the cuts he has, he barely remembers the plan he had come up on the spot. The plan that barely made it and he remembers his ninjato burying itself into the mans chest just as the blinding pain overtakes his mind that originated from his left abdominal side then blurs of concerned yellow eyes and more yellow eyes coming to view before the darkness takes him._

* * *

He had spent in the Hamato's infirmary for 4 days before he was able to walk, he was lucky to be alive and actually be a _ninja_ after that.

Nikolai's first kill was the very same slave-dealer that kidnapped him, Ben's was the hitman that took Delilah's life, Derrick and Damien's was an insane mercenary woman while Yoko's was the mercenary's husband that was equally insane.

They have yet to have their second kill and Julia has yet to kill and Harry prepares them for whenever they do, he tells them to never look at them in the eye during the kill, it'll make it worse he knew.

Along with assassination he also does other things under _ANBU Kitsune_ , he finds people, items and all that.

* * *

"Sensei! The curry's going to get cold!"

Harry shook his head as he was brought back to reality, he was sitting at the table with his students who were staring at him in concern as they stopped eating their curry meals "Ah, it's nothing my cute little ones. Just thinking of something stupid." he dismissed as he started to eat his meal, hesitantly they continued but from time to time they would send him a concerned look but he would always respond with an eye smile.

After lunch everyone was ready to go.

They henge'd their ninja clothes into civilian clothes, deciding to just go with their normal faces and colors however Harry henge'd into an older version of himself without his mask. He had a charm on his bandana that was wrapped around his neck made those who didn't know him make his face blurry in their memory.

Everyone was ready to go.

* * *

They went shopping in the muggle world first since the world was the easiest to get to and nearby. They had just bought groceries and were currently going to a well-known shop.

 _Nihon's Little Palace_

It was owned by a long friend of Harry's and the rest of the group, the Hamato family.

Entering the establishment Harry grinned as he caught sight of a tween working at the register of the clothing shop "Rika-chan!" he called out making the girl with shining yellow eyes and grayish black hair turn to him, Rika gave him a beaming smile.

"Re-niisama, ohayo!" Rika greeted as they approached, some customers turned to them curiously before turning back to their own works. Rika was currently 13 years old, about 2 years younger than him.

 _Yellow eyes looked at him with fright and tears as his vision went in and out._

Harry shook his head and pushed it aside as he accepted a hug from the little girl he considered as a sister "Where's Ji-san? I want to introduce a new member to the group" he asked as he motioned to Julia, who was hiding behind his leg, Rika grinned and nodded sending a wave to Julia and received a shy wave back "I'll be right back!"

Rika rushed to behind the counter. They lived above and below the shop, before they lived in his old neighborhood but now they moved here to open a clothes shop, it was a popular store all ages but what most didn't know was that the clothes shop was a front and a side business.

They were a family/clan of renown blacksmiths and crafters, their trade of art was passed down from _years_ ago and each generation added to the trade in one way or another. They really know their stuff, Harry still had the ninjato they crafted for him years ago but he was planning to give it to Julia and get a new blade.

"Brat"

Harry perked at the affectionate nickname (to him and the others that knew the man) and pounced on the old figure that dragged himself from behind the counter "JI-SAN~~" he cried out blissfully...

Only to hit the counter with his face as the old man dodged his attempt of a hug effortlessly "Idiot" the old man spat, hitting Harry on the head with his cane much to the wince of the others. Harry got up with a large bump on his head but he had a beaming smile on his face (much to the disbelieve of the customers who were ready to call 911 or the police or something) "Still grumpy as ever ne? Ji-san?" he said cheekily as he rubbed his bump without a wince.

The old man rolled his eyes before heading behind the counter motioning the others to come with him "Follow me, we have much to discuss Re-gaki" he grunted as Harry and his students followed pursuit. Harry grinned goofily as he followed the old retired blacksmith to a room and watched as the old man tapped on the floor once on the floor revealing a hidden compartment big enough for all of them to crouch through, the retired blacksmith crouched and went through and Harry followed him immediately with his students following him after.

Ben was blabbering animatedly to Julia about the cool weapons the Hamatos crafted before the old man silenced him by knocking on the metal wall with an annoyed grunt. Harry chuckled "Still using this old passageway? Why not upgrade ne? Kei-ji-san?" he asked with a grin making 'Kei' roll his eyes "As much as I would like to deny it you are right for once gaki. We're planning on upgrading the tunnels and paths this month" he said blankly making Harry blink

"Eh?! Honto?! What happened that made you and the elders to change your minds?" he asked knowing him and the other old geezers would rather dance the makarena than change their ways more than they already have (he fought down a snicker as he remembered one of the old geezers actually _did_ the dance when he challenged them about it) Kei stayed silent and didn't answer.

It was an awkward silence until they finally arrived at the end of the small passageway.

As they exited the small passageway they came upon a medium sized room, Kei tapped the left wall once with his cane and slammed the cane right in the middle of the room where it fit snuggly in a hidden hole. Using his cane like a lever he pulls, his foot putting pressure to a hidden tile and a door revealed itself at the right wall, Kei twisted his cane and yanked it free making the door slowly close, moving quickly they poured into the entrance and the door, hole and hidden tile became non-existent to the normal eye once again.

* * *

Harry grinned as Julia test out his old ninjato, a smile on her face, he turned back to his own new blade, a beautiful katana with a custom made hilt made just for him. It was named as **_Mazu Buredo_** _{Japanese: First Blade}_ by Harry because it was his first blade _ever_ and back then he sucked a bit at naming.

Harry hummed as he practiced his slashes, grinning at the fluidity and grace it emitted "I'll name you… **_Uzu no Ryu_** _{Japanese: Whirlpool's Dragon}_ because you're made from the tooth of a dragon. Actually Ko-kun, which dragon tooth did you use to make Uzu?" he asks the blacksmith that grinned at him.

'Ko-kun' or Koro, was a buff man with wild black hair and molten yellow eyes, Kei's nephew. Koro was no shirt, thick leather gloves, a big black apron and buffy pants and equally thick boots, at his collar bone was a scar in the shape of a tear drop, on his left shoulder was a tattoo of a red hammer with steam curling around it and in metal-looking writing were kanjis that would translate to 'Live by Crafting is to Die by Crafting'

Koro hummed and answered back "It was from a thousand year old dragon, it gave Kei-Ji-Sama one its old teeth as thanks to something he did. Never knew what though nor what type of dragon the dragon." Koro said as he looked over Ben's katanas nodding with satisfaction "You've taken good care of these kid, good because if you didn't I would have socked you and burn your face off" Koro said casually making Ben sweat "O-Okay…" Ben said nervously as he took back his katanas. He named both his katanas as **_Tsuinki_** _{Japanese: Twin Keys}_ he named them this because it would seem they would be the keys to unlock his gate states.

Nikolai was testing out a spear that he saw on the shelf and with permission from Koro he swung it around with skill. Nikolai fought with a bow-staff that was made out of metal and modified by Koro, Koro installed blades at both ends of the staff that would reveal itself when Nikolai channeled chakra or magic through it. Nikolai named it **_Seihyo-ki_** _{Japanese: Ice Maker [Nikolai was_ _ **so**_ _close he could taste it!}_

Yoko was twirling her newly repaired kusarigama that she dubbed as **_Hira no Toge_** _{Japanese: Healer's Thorn}_ because while she was a healer like Harry she was also one of the strongest in their group despite her kind loving nature. She had broken her kusarigama in a fight when they met an assassin that tried to kill them when they witnessed her killing their target.

Damien and Derrick both had twin ninjatos that were the same in almost every-way though one would boost their wind affinity and the other would boost their fire affinity. From time to time they would swap blades even in battle to get the upper hand though they only used in extreme situations or when training with their weapons, Harry doesn't want them to get rusty now. They named them **_Futago-Kaze to Hi_** _{Japanese: Twins Wind and Fire}_.

Harry handed Koro a pouch of galleons with a smile "Thanks Koro, it's nice to see you again" he says as he shakes Koro's hand, Koro grinned at him but suddenly he tightened his grip and became serious "Be careful Re-chan… Remember to not beat yourself up okay?" he says seriously with a glint in his eye. Harry stays silent but nods, refusing to meet the yellow eyes of the blacksmith.

 _Green eyes stared wide and frozen as blood stains his face, he sees a smile so different from before from the man that tried to kill him, eyes shadowed the man whispers to him and Harry breaks apart._

* * *

It was currently about 3 in the afternoon, they had spent about 2 hours at the Hamato shop and they finally left for the magical side of Britain.

Harry didn't like that side much, there was so much potential that was being wasted in the magical side of Britain for so many reasons, corruption, laziness, fear, and stupidity were one of the few reasons. But even if with all that they were, for some reason Harry doesn't get, strong in a way but _only_ if they put aside their racism, stupidity and other silly things. Many strong wizards came from Britain, Merlin, Morgana le Fey were two examples and four others were the Founders of Hogwarts, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Raveclaws.

Britain's magical side would've been the strongest in the world if they would just _try_ in the _right way_ not the racism and other crap they spouted. Prejudice has made them weak from the amount of spells that were banned and forbidden that weren't even actually _dark_ , and even then _dark_ did not mean _evil_ , and here we thought the Americans were the stereotypical ones. Not to mention that the magic in Britain's soil was so potent that other magical countries have _considered_ to declare war just to take the soil, these wizards didn't even realize it! Honestly!

They would've been magical capital of the world if it weren't for all the crap they made, the title went to the Asians with China and Japan competing for the top and America right behind them fighting Russia, Bulgaria and France on the way. I mean, come on! They were the first to develop _Time Turners_ in the whole world, _time travel magick_ and they don't realize how amazing that fact is! Too blind from the sun that 'shines' from each others asses.

Anyway, Harry didn't like the Magical Side of Britain for those reasons, not to mention the fact that the Ministry was so corrupt and that mostly everyone was so bias over everything.

Harry was neutral with everything on the magical and non-magical side.

He sees the bias of the non-magical and newborn magical (muggleborns) label magical creatures in black and white, that vampires and werewolves are monsters, that certain magick artes are _evil_ for using something they think is immoral (blood, soul), banning certain magical holidays because of its ways (Samhain and others), that fairies and unicorns are good (they've obviously never met the fae and mirror unicorns). Offending many old magical (purebloods) from their ways of not understanding, that most don't make an effort to _truly_ understand and they forget _they_ were the ones who brought racism to the magical world and they whine when old magical go bias on them.

He sees the bias of the old magical for _listening_ to the newborn magical and label the newborn magical for their ways of changing everything, hating the newborns for changing their holidays but hating werewolves and sirens for the labels from the newborns, believing in the black and white or good and evil. Many of before actually banning _sacred magick artes_ from the fact the newborn magical said so and hating the newborn magical anyway after they listen. Not helping the newborn _understand_ their ways for they have forgotten most of them among the chaos of bias and whine when the newborn magical go bias on them.

He sees the bias of dark being seen as evil and light being seen as good. He sees the bias of the good being dark and the evil being light. He sees them all.

He and his students are gray, equally gray, for them there is no white nor black. Just gray. They are not pure for they have killed and sinned, they are not evil for they have morals and can love, they are in between like many other people in the world.

* * *

Walking through the crowded alley was not really difficult for the group of ninjas, gliding through the people with ease, even this was training for them in Harry's eyes to blend into the crowd seamlessly. It was useful for when they were doing heists in the daylight or in crowded areas, gaining attention then losing it.

Harry grinned at his students as they grouped together "Sooo… Who's going where?" he asks with a grin "M-Me and Ben can go ga-gather more potion s-supplies" Yoko says shyly as she smiles at Ben who grins at her with a thumbs up "Bookstore" Julia and Nikolai said together, they liked books very much, Damien and Derrick grinned at each other "Joke shop" they chirped but pouted when Harry shook his head "No, no joke shop for today you two. Some other time" he says sternly.

They were both silent for a while before turning back to Harry with new grins "Quidditch shop, we want new brooms and supplies" they say with a glint in their eyes. Harry grinned this time, he loved flying! He was neutral on the Quidditch sport, sure he found it cool but just that, cool but he loved the snitch!

"Fine, but first let's stop at Gringotts, we need to stack up on more money and check on our things" Harry says as they trudged on to the goblin bank. They had an international vault, meaning they could access their vault from anywhere in the international banks, one of the perks from being on nice terms with goblins.

When they arrived at Gringotts, Harry walks up to a goblin teller he recognizes as PrickSlice "Salutations Teller PrickSlice, may your enemies forever beg for mercy from your wrath" Harry grinned with touch of sadism, PrickSlice smirked at him with bloodlust. The Shadows greets your Nation "Salutations Warrior of Shadows, may your enemies be silenced by your shadows. The Nation greets the Shadows" he murmured.

Julia rolled her eyes ' _Honestly, the sadism and bloodlust was unnecessary_ ' she thought to herself as she felt the both males bloodlust peak. Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice a certain werewolf that noticed the peak of bloodlust alerting another man that was with him.

Amber eyes flashed as he felt the bloodlust peak for a moment, enough for him to snap to the source and gape (I actually don't know his eye color, someone tell me please). Remus saw across the room was a man that looked similar to James Potter but had green eyes, he was hesitant to think about it until he caught the scent of the man, unfortunately for Harry he forgot to change his scent because he forgot amidst the excitement from his student.

PrickSlice motioned a guard goblin to them and they left, Remus could only wait anxiously for them to come back so he could make sure, when Sirius asked what was wrong he brushed him off and just waited.

They were guided to their Vault, on the mining cart they enjoyed immensely especially Harry and the twins. When they reached the Vault they greeted the Summon Snakes that Harry asked to guard their Vault from all over the world, each on got their own pouch filled with galleon, sickles and knuts.

They left the bank in a rush as the excitement was moving them, making them miss Remus who tried to stop them and made Sirius see Harry and talk to Remus about it.

"That can't be Harry, he's 16 years old! Not in his mid twenties!" Sirius argued as they got out from the bank "He _smells_ like my cub! He _is my_ _ **cub**_ , Moony agrees and you know Moony is right" Remus argued back, his wolf growling in agreement "He probably took an aging potion!" Remus reasoned and Sirius paused "But where in the bloody hell did he get the potion? And what about the kids he was with?" he questioned as they walked through the alley.

Remus blinked "I have no idea but I know that _is_ my cub. And those kids are probably like his foster siblings." he says, mentally he frowns and crosses the possibility that they were his children since they were about above age 10 and his cub was only 16… Buut… NO, not now Remus!

"We need to look for them" Remus says as he speeds up but gets stopped by Sirius "We _need_ to tell the others, they can help" Sirius argues, Remus huff and glares at him but he sees the pros at that.

* * *

Harry hummed as he walked down the alley, his students all over the alley in their preferred shops, Ben and Yoko were looking for potion supplies and possibly another cauldron, Nikolai and Julia were at Flourish and Botts (Is that right?) while the twins Damien and Derrick were at the Quidditch shop looking at new brooms.

He feels a stare and stops, looking at the source green eyes met golden orbs and…

Immediately fell in love~

* * *

Nikolai sifted through the multiple books, Julia by his side as she looked for anything interesting with him.

They found a group of books that caught their interest ' _Ancient Runes and Origins by Theo Gamorez_ ', ' _Animagus Training and Potions by Yuki Oki_ ' were one of the two books they found interesting and added to the group.

When they started to walk to the counter they abruptly crashed into another person "Woah!"

 ** _Crash_**

"Ugh!" Nikolai and Julia groaned as they sat up, looking at the mess of books scattered around them, mentally they were panicking, their teacher would flip at the amateur move they pulled!

* * *

Harry sneezed as he stopped at the counter, rubbing his nose he shakes his head and pays the man at the counter ' _Someone must be talking about me…_ ' he thought mentally as he smiled brightly.

* * *

"Watch where you're going!"

Nikolai blinked as he looked up to see fuming brown eyes, a girl about his age with dark brown eyes and messy black hair was staring at him with anger. Beside her was a teen about his sensei's age with flaming red hair and honey brown eyes staring at them with concern and for a moment he saw his sensei's face overlapping the boys face for a moment.

Shaking his head he stared at the girl coldly "Well excuse me" he scoffed as he started to gather his and Julia's books and pile them again in their basket, surprisingly the boy crouched to help them "Broo, c'mon we need to get my books!" the girl whined as she tugged on the boy who stared at her sternly "Your books can wait Elizabeth now come and help me with this. We _did_ collide and make them drop their books" the boy told her off. 'Elizabeth' huffed "It's Lizzy! C'mon Will, it's _their_ fault for bumping into us let's just get my Hogwarts books and go! I want to go to the Quidditch store!" 'Lizzy' urged but stopped when 'Will' glared at her.

With a huff the girl hurriedly stacked the books clumsily, Julia's eye twitched at the girl's antics "There! We're done, let's go!" Lizzy said as she pulled on her brothers arm, Will rolled his eyes and turned to Nikolai "I'm sorry for my sister, she's starting Hogwarts like you." he said with a smile, Nikolai raised an eyebrow at the notion but doesn't confirm it "It's fine, c'mon Julia we need to hurry if we want to meet the others" he said as he and Julia went past the siblings.

Will turned to his sister "What's with you Liz? That was rude!" he scolded, Liz just rolled her eyes "Yea, yeah, yeah, you can scold me later! Let's get my books already!" she said as she looked through the shelves. Will sighed and followed his sister for his own set of school books.

* * *

Ben hummed as he looked at both of the jars in his hands "Should we get some more Mandrake Roots? They are on sale today, but the Newt Tail can substitute for a lot of potions with the Mandrake Root" Ben asked to Yoko who looked over the cauldrons.

A man blinked as he heard the statement, his godson stopping and listened in as well "Newt Tail does have the capability to substitute for Mandrake Root but there are potions that we need that _requires_ the Mandrake Root. Buy both." Yoko said as she tapped on the iron cauldron lightly and shook her head "Not the right one" she decides.

Ben grins at her "Yes, Potion Mistress Koyo~" he teases and the man and boy's eyes widen.

But before they could approach her, Harry strolled in "Oi! Both of you hurry up! We need to go soon!" he called out to the two, Yoko and Ben nodded and paid for their ingredients and left the shop.

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy glanced at each other and hurriedly paid for their ingredients and went outside to look for them but found nothing "I'll have to speak with Albus about this…" Severus murmurs.

* * *

Damien and Derrick however didn't meet anyone of importance in the Quidditch shop. But they managed to buy a new kit for their brooms.

They met at the Leakey Cauldron, not noticing the pink haired woman glancing at them every now and then along with a man with her. Harry grinned at his students "Well, I think that's enough for today, we can come back tomorrow but right now we need to go back. I got a special surprise to tell you all" he said teasingly as he and his students exited the pub.

Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt glanced at each other and headed for the floo. They had to confirm something.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAW HARRY!?"

Lily shouted at Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, and Severus.

Remus glared at her as he rubbed his ears "Sirius and I saw him in Gringotts withdrawing money with some children" he answered. Tonks' hair turned pink from its precious gray "Kingsley and I saw him with children in the Leakey Cauldron" she said, looking at Kingsley who nodded. Severus rolled his eyes "I saw him enter the potion shop I was in and call out to a couple of children before leaving." he answered with a sneer.

Lily looked at them in disbelief "Y-You mean… You found my baby?" she whispers with broken hope, Sirius rubbed the back of his neck "Well… Kinda? The thing is…"

Severus answered "He looked like he was in his twenties" he drawled and watched the look of disbelief grew on both Potter parents.

"T-Twenties? That's impossible! He's sixteen!" James protested, Remus snorted "Snape didn't lie, Harry looks like he was in his twenties. I think he took an aging potion" he says.

Albus stayed silent before interrupting them "We will see about this ourselves. Kingsley you said they would be back tomorrow?" he asks the Auror who nodded in confirmation "We'll have keep an eye on them, put a tracking charm on them and follow them back to wherever they're staying." he concluded, Lily bursts into happy tears while Remus thinks about Albus' sanity.

Severus sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** Hope you enjoyed! Ignore the parts you don't like and focus on the parts you do like~ If you don't like it entirely go find somewhere else to read!

ALSO! IMPORTANT THING

I'm planning on having like mini-crossovers for the Inter-Wizard Tournament, like having Hetalia characters in the story as humans and other anime. There will be at least 3 animes as mini-crossovers, Hetalia included, and some other anime characters mentioned in the background, be prepared to find them! Anyway, since this is the second chapter…

OMAKE TIME

* * *

 **Omake I.**

 **Haunting in the School**

 **Aka**

 **Making the Guards go Insane :}**

* * *

Harry quietly snickered as he crept along the ceiling of the hall and over the guard that was patrolling the school. Nobody looks up huh?

Currently he was in his school, self testing his stealth and just for the fun of it. And he had the _best_ idea.

Smirking he landed silently on the ground and entered the room, his classroom. He memorized the rounds around the school and soon a guard would come. He grinned mischievously.

 ** _Night 1_**

Adam was patrolling as usual, he had been a guard for the school for about 2 years.

 ** _Giggle_**

He paused when he heard a childish giggle, he moved his flashlight "Whose there?" he called out, cautiously following the giggle as it giggled again "Kid? What are you doing here this late at night?" he asked as he stopped before a classroom door, peering through the small window and found nothing in the limited space he saw. Opening the door he paused and looked through the darkness as he used his light to lit the room "C'mon kid, come out. We should get you home, your parents are probably worried 'bout ya" he said as he looked over the desks.

He hears a giggle behind him and he turned, his eyes widening as he saw a realistic drawing on the board. It was a girl with enchanting green eyes and long messy black hair. He tilted his head, that wasn't there before.

 ** _Giggle_**

His eyes widen again as he heard the feminine and childish giggle come from… the drawing. He nearly drops his flashlight in surprise.

The drawing smiles and her eyes narrow, waving a delicate hand at him, he takes a step back. The girl's smile widens as she seems to push, her hand reaching out, breaking the barrier of reality as her drawn hand becomes real. She pushes herself from the board and lands on the floor with grace, green eyes glinting, she wore a white night dress that was stained pink.

"W-What… the hell?" Adam stutters as he falls on his ass, the girls pale white skin was tainted with red splatter, her feet were bare.

The girl tilted her head " _… My brother… Where is he..?_ " she questions lightly " _My brother is here, where is he? I need him, he is mine_ " she says with a bright smile as she is suddenly looming over him. Adam inches away "I-I.. Don't know… I don't know w-who he is" he says fearfully, the girl frowns and the blood splatter on her dress grew bigger.

" _You're a liar mister… Give me my brother… He is mine, he belongs to me… Your hiding him, give him back_ " she demands, Adam watches in terrifying interest as the blood splatter on her dress now stained the entire dress and turned her white night dress into a red nightgown.

"I-I'm telling-g the tru-truth…" he whimpers as the girl growls, its deep and animalistic, her emerald eyes bled red and her hair floated wildly and she started to float above him " ** _Liar. Give him back, he's mine! Stop hiding him!_** " she snarled, her teeth sharpening into sharp canines and fangs.

Adam dropped his flashlight and dashed out the room.

The girl stared at the open door and her image bled away to a snickering Harry. He thanked the ideas he would get from the horror movies the upper graders would describe. He laughed but stopped as his enhanced hearing caught the incoming footsteps. He grinned and hurriedly wrote on the board.

Adam had met his friends Terry and Richard as he ran for his life, he explained his situation and they didn't believe him he hesitantly decided and lead them back.

When he came back he found his flashlight on and pointing at the board and in messy handwriting was.

' ** _GIVE_**

 ** _HIM_**

 ** _BACK_** '

Adam fainted causing the others to panic.

* * *

Two days later, Adam came to pick up his son and nearly collapse from horrifying shock. In his sons classroom was a pair of familiar green eyes and though it was short, the boy looked eerily similar to the ghost girl he had encountered.

Harry on the other while was forcing his laughter down his throat at the look the night guard sent him when he saw him.

The fun was just beginning.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Harry's Mischief**

* * *

AND THAT IS THAT. So, that's all for now I guess! BYE~

P.S. Going through a raging cold right now… Hate being sick…

 **Nem leaves with a plate of small sandwiches with a pitcher of water and a cup filled with medicine. She moans about how being sick sucks balls.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the anime, books, pics, information etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our plotline, Ocs, and any made up information. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction.**

 **A/Nem:** Chapter 3! Let's go~

Okay about the prophecy deal, a decision has been made…:

THERE WILL BE NO PROPHECY! We all know how much of a hack Trelawney is, she's barely a seer and caused everything after Dumbles. So! We will bash the hell out of her! She'll be bashed along with the others and that pompous twit Lockhart. What are we going to do? Just leave it to me :}.

Never liked both of them. Elizabeth's attitude will be spoiled but it'll cool down with the help of Harry's students. Also, the normal wizard's power will be boosted a bit for the sake of the story and its characters but Harry and his minio-*ahem*genins will still be very powerful but not godlike nor OP, they _will_ get hurt and be defeated but they'll be powerful enough to resist the Ministry by the time the Ministry goes ape-shit over the fact they have no power over them.

ALSO being sick sucks ass cocks! I cannot smell a thing! It's like once you become sick you forget everything other sense in your body! And when you're not sick it's like smelling soup for the first time! Still sick though… MOTHERFUCKER. The weather's not helping either! Well, ignoring my teenage sick angst:

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH

* * *

 **III.**

 **Beginnings**

 **aka**

 **Okay, who are these fuckers and what do they want with sensei?**

* * *

Harry briskly blocked another attempt at his head from the incoming ninjato and at the same time he grasped the chain that was sent his way, katana in one hand and chain in the other he pushes the ninjato away and briefly pulled the chain of the kusarigama and had Yoko crash into Nikolai.

Harry grinned as he dodged the underground attack from the twins. Although they were talented with wind and fire they were also great in underground attack despite their lack for the elemental affinity, but just because you have talent in certain elements doesn't mean you're not great at other elements.

He kicked both their heads away as he blocked both katanas from Ben, whose weights were taken off for this sparring session. He glanced back and grabbed a kunai and had one hand on his katana and the other on the kunai that blocked Yoko's **_Hira no Toge_**.

Pushing both of his students back for a moment but it was enough for him to jump back from them, using one hand he quickly went through hand signs and called out. " ** _Katon: Rotasu-en; Sukyatta_** _{Japanese: Fire Style: Lotus Flame; Scatter}_ " A giant fire lotus was breathed out of his mouth suddenly scattered it's firey petals all over the place, the students scattered and dodged most of the petals, when they didn't they were slightly scorched and burned.

" ** _Suiton: Mizu no Dangan_** _{Japanese: Water Style: Water Bullet}_ " Nikolai grunted and spat out a hundred water-made bullets at Harry, Harry dodged the bullets but felt some of them graze his clothes and mask making him grin, his students were slowly getting better and better.

Ben panted and prepared " ** _Hachimon: Kyumon; Shomon_** _{Japanese: Eight Gates: Gate of Healing; Gate of Pain}_ " instantly he felt his energy back in full power, he winced as he felt the force of chakra forcibly make his way to his spine. Yoko is going to yell at him for this, Ben thought mentally to himself as he zoomed at his sensei, his speed boosted even further from him opening his gates.

Green steam overcoming him he sped up and lashed at his sensei.

He currently managed to master the first 2 gates and was currently trying to master the third gate and the fourth. Harry forbade him from doing any other gate without his permission, Harry feared the day if in a very deadly situation that Ben would open the eighth and final gate, he preferred that he wouldn't open that gate but the future was wild and that was still a possibility.

Harry sweated slightly as he blocked each and every slash from both of the katanas with **_Uzu_** and a kunai. ' _He's certainly gotten faster_ ' Harry thought as he dodged a blade at his side, it managed to tear his vest slightly.

He jumped back and noticed he was completely surrounded by his students, they were all panting and tired and Ben still had green steam coming off of him. He smirked as he got into stance until…

 ** _BRRRRRRIIIIINNNGGG_**

He smiled cheekily as he heard the timer ring, his students groaned in either relief or disappointment.

Ben 'powered down' with a groan and fell into a heap, wincing as he felt his muscles scream at him along with his spine, Yoko stood before him with a glare making him sigh "Yeah, yeah I know, I was stupid to do it but I thought I could beat him this time" he whined. Yoko sighed and just crouched with her hands being covered with green healing chakra, iryojutsu, Ben sighed as he felt the pain and muscles relax and mend "You, my dear big sister are a god send with our spartan teacher" he said blissfully to Yoko.

Yoko giggled as she stopped "T-Thanks little b-brother" she smiled. Harry and his students were all family, they considered Harry either the 'Dad' or the 'Eldest Brother' but they had yet to call him such. Harry grinned as he ignored the 'spartan teacher' part as he healed both the twins before moving on to Nikolai as Yoko moved on to Julia.

"Good work you guys, if the clock hadn't rung I'm sure you would have taken me down" Harry praised as he and the others returned to their camp, Ben limping slightly he let out a 'Whooo!' from excitement "As celebration, let's have a barbeque feast tonight. We've bought some pork and beef, we can get fish from the nearby stream. How does that sound?" Harry asked with a bright smile.

They all perked up and cheered making Harry laugh as he and Ben went to prepare lunch before they all went to Diagon Alley again for more shopping.

Harry perked when he saw a familiar white owl waiting on top of his tent "Hedwig" he cooed as the snow white owl swooped down and landed on Harry's head. Yoko and Julia cooed as Harry crouched and let the two girls pet the owl, Nikolai and the other boys just watched in amusement as the female owl soaked up the attention.

* * *

 _"Why is there an owl on your head sensei?"_

 _Nikolai deadpanned as Harry grinned at them, a hand on his head to pet the Snowy Owl on his head who nuzzled his hand affectionately. Yoko and Julia squealed at how cute she was while Damien and Derrick were looking at her closely, Ben just grinned excitedly and searched through Harry's bag for owl treats._

 _Harry smiled sheepishly "Weeell, I was walking by the Owl Emporium and Pet Shop when I caught sight of this lovely lady being shown through the window. I fell in love and immediately went to buy her, and she loves me back isn't that right my lady?" he asks as Hedwig hopped of his head and nipped his ear affectionately and chirped._

 _Harry squealed and gently but tightly hugged the owl "OH YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE~~ I LOVE YOU~~!" he shouted happily as he nuzzled her feathers._

 _Julia smiled "Oh! Can I name her?" she asks as Harry lets her go and the beautiful snow owl flies around them before landing on Julia, looking at her expectantly. Harry nodded "Sure, go ahead Jules." he said._

 _Julia hummed for a moment before perking up "I know! Let's name her Hedwig! After the Maiden that saved a forest of magical creatures but was burnt for her heroics by the non-magicals" she said happily, looking at the owl for her approval. 'Hedwig' tilted her head for a moment before barking and nuzzling Julia's head, approving of her new name "Well then, Hedwig it is~ Perfect for a lady~" Harry chirped as Hedwig flew to his arm and turned to Ben who shyly offered some owl treats._

 _Ben was rewarded with a gentle screech and a feathery nuzzle to the face making the blonde grin silly, Nikolai sighed but smiled, reaching out to pet her feathers gently. Hedwig cooed at him "Well, maybe we can train her to become a great Ninja Owl" he suggested._

 _Damien and Derrick perked_

 _"Oh that would-'  
"Be so cool!-'  
"An excellent idea-'  
"Niko-chan~" _

_The two chirped making Nikolai twitch, he took out his bow staff "I told you two to cut that out!" he roared as he chased after the laughing twins._

 _Harry laughed as he watched his family and turned to his new member of the family "Well what do you say girl? Become a Ninja Owl? You'll be so strong, and I think it'll let you speak like us~ I can see it now~" Harry coached as he petted her feathers, Hedwig chirped and nuzzled his face and Harry beamed._

 _He took out a white bandana and carefully wrapped it around Hedwig's neck, making sure the owl felt comfortable in it. Hedwig's chest puffed out proudly as Harry smiled at her "Welcome to the family Hedwig" he said as he let Hedwig fly around the camp before he went to prepare dinner._

* * *

Harry chuckled as Hedwig landed on his right shoulder "What do you say Hedwig? When we go to Diagon Alley I'll let you choose your toys and treats ne? I only bought some from yesterday since we had to leave so early. But now we can take our time" he cooed as he brushed the feathers of his beloved owl.

Hedwig preened and bobbed her head in agreement that made Harry smile "Alright! Now off you go, Ben and I need to prepare our lunch. Go hunt yours in the meanwhile okay?" he says, Hedwig bobbed her head again and left her perch that was Harry's right shoulder.

Ben smiled at Hedwig as he put on his blue apron, tying his shoulder-length hair into a short ponytail so no hairs could fall to the food. Harry did the same though his apron was colored dark green, his hair was already tied but he tied it again into a bun, he slightly longer hair as it reached his upper back and was growing to his middle back.

Harry looked at Ben "So, what should we make for lunch?" he asks as he sets up the table and knives, Ben hums "Oh! How about…"

* * *

Harry and his students strolled through the alley, Hedwig was perched on Julia's head.

"Do we need any-more potion supplies?" Harry asks to the two potion brewers of the group, Yoko shook her head "N-No, we've ma-managed to g-get a lot t-to last fo-for a while-e" she stutters as she smiled shyly at him. Ben's limp disappeared after lunch so he was walking just fine now, he looked at Nikolai and Julia "Well, did you bookworms get enough books to last for a while?" he asks with a grin.

Nikolai glared at him for the bookworm comment and sighed "Yes, we've gotten quite a couple of books that will last for a while. Although we haven't found the book you were looking for Yoko, strange though, you'd think they would have it there." Nikolai said, sending an apologetic look to Yoko who just sighed and nodded.

She was looking for a book that was written by a Potion Master she looked towards, the creator of the potion Wolfsbane. Severus Snape.

Julia looked up to Hedwig, tilting her head back and met Hedwig's amused golden orbs as the owl hunched over to meet her gaze making a comical sight for the group.

"We managed to bump into the so called Boy-Who-Lived too" she says carefully, sending a glance at her teacher who froze for a moment and the others glanced at him too.

Harry froze when he heard Julia's words, he faltered for a bit before he returned back to normal "O-Oh, that sounds interesting…" he says quietly. It was silent for a moment until Hedwig decided to change the subject by screeching at the shop filled with owl toys and food.

Harry brightened "See something you like Hedwig? C'mon! Let's go get it" he chirped as he and Hedwig entered the shop, his genins glanced at each other before following their teacher.

In the background a certain color changing pinkette whispered quietly to her comrade as they continue to look at the group of undercover ninjas.

* * *

Severus huffed as he waited along with his 'friend' , as he would reluctantly call him, and his son and friend. Lucius Malfoy smirked amusedly at the Potion Master as his son Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as his friend in the sidelines just looked at them all with disinterest.

Draco's 'friend' since 3rd year, Mortus Slytherin, was seemingly a normal slytherin 5th year besides the fact Mortus was the only heir to Slytherin. He had transferred during 2nd year and had spent most of the year quickly building his reputation as the 'Neutral Slytherin' that even Dumbledore had doubts about him on his own doubts.

Mortus had dark black hair and chilling blue eyes that would morph between 'kind and gentle', 'cold and vicious' and 'emotionless and neutral' from time to time depending on the situation. Occasionally some students would see his blue eyes flash red but usually brush it off as imagination but those who had their doubts found themselves too busy to think more of it, when Dumbledore had his suspicions it was steadily wiped out throughout the year and it was nearly gone when Mortus joined the Order of the Phoenix with the Malfoys who seeked refuge against the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore's twinkle blasted through the roofs during that day when the Malfoys promised to act like spies like Severus as long as they would protect them from the Dark Lord, Mortus had acted the same and was steadily charming the others in the Order. Lizzy already had a schoolgirl crush on him.

"This will be really interesting" Mortus mused as he sipped his cup of tea, they were currently in the Leakey Cauldron in a private room to discuss. They were waiting for the signal of the others who would tell them when they succeeded on putting a tracking charm on the supposed 'Harry James Potter', the supposedly missing/dead twin of famous Boy-Who-Lived William Charles Potter.

Draco looked at his godfather "He seems strange for some reason, like there's another energy surrounding him and those children. Am I the only one feeling that? And what's with the group of kids?" he asks as he thinks back to yesterday at the potion shop and the information his godfather provided them.

Severus shook his head "I have no idea, but yes I have felt the strange feeling around them but I do not think the others have felt the strange energy. Albus has yet to comment on it since he has yet met the boy or was near his vicinity, if he does feel it when we confront them he will surely come to me or McGonagall." he answers as he finished his tea.

He pauses as he sees a silvery grim phase into the room, the echoing voice of that blasted mutt Black echoed " ** _Oi! Snivellous! Albus says he managed to get a tracking charm on one of 'em. Come on you greasy git! Oh and bring that bastard Malfoy, his kid and that creepy kid Malfoy Jr. hangs out with!_** " he said as his Patronus fades away. Severus growled and muttered insults as both Malfoys twitched at the insult, Mortus just sighed and finished his tea "Well come along… We mustn't keep them waiting now" he says elegantly as he walks out the room with the three Slytherins in tow.

Mortus smirked privately as his eyes flashed red briefly before turning back into a chilling blue ' _This is will be_ _ **very**_ _interesting… Now Potters… What will you do?_ ' he thought to himself.

* * *

Albus was surprised when he saw the group for the first time, from Harry's age and the group itself to the strange energy that seemed to swirl around them. But the blonde child's energy felt different yet the same as the others.

His moon-spectacles detect no other magic on them but he _feels_ the strange energy that surrounds itself around the group. He acted cautiously, he doesn't put the tracking charm on Harry, not on the albino, not on the two boys, not on the two girls, but he puts it on the blonde.

The risk was to high if he casted it on the others, the energy was unknown and who knows what would happen and there was the risk of being found out as well. The tracking charm sticks, hanging on a ledge but it sticks well enough.

Albus watches them exit the pub and stops the others from following "I have put a tracking charm on one of them. We will follow them later, for now let us head back to the base" he says and turns to Sirius Black "Please inform Severus of the situation, and please ask him to bring the Malfoys and dear Mortus will you?" he asks kindly. Sirius nods and casts a Patronus and has it record his voice.

A few minutes later Mortus walks down with his fellow Slytherins, good now all they needed is to get the others… Maybe he should bring the children as well, they might help them in confronting Harry. Yes, he will bring them in hopes that everything will go well.

* * *

Ben grins as they hop back to camp chanting all the way.

"BAR-BE-Q! BAR-BE-Q! BAR-BE-Q!" he chants enthusiastically with the twins and Julia chanting with him. They had just came back from a non-magical store after going to the magical side of Britain, they had bought what they needed for a full-blown barbeque tonight!

Harry chuckles at the excited chants and looks of his students as Hedwig flies a tree branch, chest puffed and content as they got everything they needed and some things that she liked very much "Okay! All we need to do is go fishing and we can prepare for dinner! Julia and Yoko, this time you two are coming with me. The rest of you can do as you want, just make sure to gather the firewood we need before we come back! We're going to need lots of it!"calls out as he enters his tent to drop off some of his sealing scrolls and got a couple from a shelf that contained the nets for fishing.

"HAI!" the boys yelled together as they watched Harry leave with the girls to catch fish, Hedwig trailing above them, wanting to catch some as well.

Nikolai turned to the others "Well! You heard sensei! Let's gather tons of wood!" he commanded, the three other boys saluted "SIR YES SIR!" they said together before rushing into the woods, Nikolai's eye twitched "Goddamned idiots" he mumbled before following after them but Nikolai would deny the small smile that appeared on his lips.

At the edge of the woods that they were camping at, a group of magicals apparated at the edge and prepared to follow the trail.

* * *

Lizzy grinned as she skipped ahead "So cool! Our brother's alive! I bet he knows tons of interesting stuff! He'll teach them all to me.. erm us!" she quickly corrected as she caught her elder brothers eye who rolled his eyes at her and thought deeply.

' _Harry… Is it really you? If it is.. I'll make it up to you, I promise!_ ' he thinks determinedly as he strides forward with his best friends trailing after him. Ron, Fred and George Weasley and a girl named Hermione Granger, unfortunately Neville couldn't come because he had Dragon Pox.

Ron was bickering with Draco while Hermione was trying to have a conversation with Mortus who declined her as he said he had a headache. Fred and George were whispering to each other with mischievous grins that would have mad Molly suspicious if it weren't for the fact she was currently trying to scold Albus and the others on the fact they let the teens come with them.

Ginny and Lizzy were swooning over Mortus though Ginny would swoon over Will from time to time. Severus rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he would definitely get a Headache Potion Cure after this whole thing… and some firewhiskey if needed as he ignored Sirius and James acting immaturely as always.

Remus stayed silent and glowered at them but that was all as his mind was too preoccupied at the fact he was going to meet his cub after all these years.

In the trees, Nikolai watched them suspiciously as he saw them tread through the trees. His eyes narrowed as he eavesdropped "…Harry Po…er… We nee…. get….ck" he tenses and his eyes sharpen. He leaps towards his teammates… it seems that there were intruders on their territory.

Mortus twitched and looked back before continuing on.

* * *

Ben blinked as he stared at his white haired friend "Wait, there are intruders in the forest? Are you sure they just aren't hunters?" he asks as he carries a pile of logs and twigs back to the camp, behind him the twins were doing the same though their piles were relatively smaller than his. Nikolai shook his head "They aren't hunters, they don't have rifles, they were wearing robes and talking about Sensei" he says grimly as the others tense at the mention of that "The Potters are there as well… " he added quietly.

Nikolai looked sharply at the twins "I'm counting on you two to make the traps we need to get them all, and Ben you will help me drag them back to camp" he said as they arrived at their camp to drop off the wood. The three boys nodded and went off with Nikolai going with Ben.

* * *

"We've been walking forever! When are we finally getting there?" Lizzy whined as she clung to her father's back, James was carrying her as she felt tired.

Albus sighed "The charm keeps moving at a fast rate" he says as he watched his wand twirl from direction to another. Will just glared at him and stayed silent, he sighs as he stops by a tree to catch his breath "Grr… Stupid Dumbledore" he mumbled as he leaned against the bark, he jerks in surprise as he feels something grab his waist. With a silent scream he disappears.

Lily blinked as she turned back, she worries as she see Will amongst the group "Will? Will sweetheart?" she called out making the group stop and look around as they realize that the Boy Who Lived was currently absent. Just as the others weren't looking Hermione and Ron jerked as they were pulled up into the trees without a sound.

Gred and Forge were the first to notice "Ronnie-kins? Hermioine?" Gred called out hesitantly as he no longer sees his brother and his girlfriend and instantly everyone had their wands out. Moody grunted as he looked around, his eye spinning madly but just as the others were looking else were he gets pulled into the ground silently.

Tonks and Kingsley jerked in surprise as they find their old mentor and ex-Auror gone "Moody?!" they crowed as the group crowds together, Lizzy was clinging to her father in fear with Ginny clinging to her mother.

Lily screams as she is suddenly pulled into the trees by an 'invisible force'… No one saw the faintly glowing blue strings that was wrapped around Lily's waist "MOM!/LILY!" James cursed as he resisted storming off to find his wife but currently he had a scared 11 year old clinging to his leg.

Remus heard a small cracking sound and looked down and his eyes widened as he sees the cracks forming underneath his feet "LOOK OUT!" he yells just as the ground beneath them breaks and they were falling down into a darkened pit "SHIT!" Sirius yelled out as he braced himself for impact.

Above at the edge of the pit were two smug twins that had bundles of rope in their arms, they weren't worried the people and soon the knockout gas they had set up by the net that would catch them would have them falls asleep.

 ** _Fump- Fwooosh_**

They heard the small impact of the intruders and the net and the knockout gas in work, using their bandanas as mask to protect their mouths and noses they jumped down the pit, grinning in triumph underneath their bandanas.

* * *

Nikolai raised an impressed eyebrow as he sees the tied up and knocked out figures of the intruders that included Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, some of the Weasley clan, all of the Potter clan, two of the Malfoy clan, the Slytherin Heir, Mad-Eye Moody, Metamorhmagus Nymphadora Tonks, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Potion Master Severus Snape, Sirius Black, and a werewolf Remus Lupin.

They knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf from the state he was in, they had seen many werewolves that rejected their wolves from the beginning but it looks that he was recovering slowly.

Nikolai sent an approved nod towards the twins, their twins not the intruder twins. Damien and Derrick grinned smugly and then turned to the other pair of twins in curiosity.

Nikolai sighed "Okay, let's get them back to camp. **_Kage Bunshin {Japanese: Shadow Clone}_** " he calls out as he creates two clones, currently he could make about 5 clones without fainting from chakra exhaustion. The twins followed his example and made a couple of twins as well.

Ben huffed as he carried the old man and the plump woman effortlessly. Nikolai took the redheaded twins while his clones took the little girl and the teen girl, the twins and clones picked up the Potions Master and the two Malfoys.

At the second trip they managed to take everyone back to camp, Nikolai rummaged through them and took away their wands and any portkeys he could find. He could feel portkeys from the amount of magic that would wrap around the object and the feeling of the wind on it.

He stored the wands and the portkeys in two separate scrolls as the twins and Ben grouped them together and made sure the ropes would last and wouldn't break or loosen, with the twins casting a spell on the ropes just in case.

The knockout gas should have them asleep for 30 more minutes as well, during that time they spent 20 looking for more wood for their barbeque. At the last 10, they were waiting for the intruders to wake up and for their mentor to come back with the fish.

* * *

Will groaned as he slowly woke up, he felt… unable to move? He blinked as he realized he was unable to move or his movements seemed limited. His eyes widened as he felt roped tied tightly around his body and he saw them on his body "W-What?" he mutters in confusion and wriggled and winced as he felt the ropes bite into his skin. He looks around and he stills as he sees the unconscious and tied up figures of the others he panics.

"H-HEY! Wake up! Wake up! We're in trouble right now!" he says as he bumps his body against his father's body along with his godfathers body "WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" he yells as the others groggily awaken.

Severus mutters "What is it now brat?" he blinks as he feels his restraints and groans into his 'friends' Lucius's side "For Merlin's sake" he groans as he shook the Malfoy Head awake.

It took them a while to all wake up but they were all tense, Moody was cursing himself and the others "Constant Vigilance I said! Constant Vigilance" he muttered.

Albus tried to feel for his wand "Does anyone have their wand? They may have taken mine and maybe yours as well" he says and the others check and try to feel for their wands "None of us have them" Moody grumbled darkly as he nearly growled, it they could the others would inch away from the angry ex-auror.

"We took them away, along with the portkeys on your persons" a voice chimed making them all look for the source.

They see two boys walk into view from behind the trees, it was then they realize they were in a camp. The one who talked first was the blonde boy with blue eyes, his friend to his side was an albino. Both were dressed in similar styles though the blonde was wearing a bit less than the white haired boy.

"You have trespassed on our territory, you will be held captive until our mentor comes back with the others so we can deal with you all" The red-eyed boy said monotonously as he crossed his pale arms together. Albus blinked before gently saying "My dear boy-!" he started before he was abruptly cut off when the teen suddenly had a spear in hand that was aimed at the old mans throat.

" ** _ALBUS/PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE/DUMBLEDORE_** "

They shouted in concern as the headmaster of Hogwarts stilled as the tip of the spear dug slightly into his silvery beard "Do not call me that, I hardly know you and you don't know me so don't act like you're my grandfather" Nikolai said coldly as he stowed away his spear. Ben looked at his teammate with worry "Are you alright?" he said quietly making Nikolai nod hesitantly, Molly looked disgruntled and fumed "Young man where did you get that spear?! Playing with sharp things is dangerous" she scolded only to recoil at the cold glare she got from both boys.

Ben sighed but turned to face them again "Look, just wait until sensei comes back so we can decide what to do with you guys. He'll know what to do but in the mean time just wait there, they'll be back soon" he said as he heads into the tent before coming back out with some tools. Nikolai grunted as he sits on the ground lotus-style and keeps a steady eye on them, to their disbelief the blonde pre-teen suddenly pulls out two swords from nowhere and starts to clean them.

Severus sighed as he wished at least one hand was free so he could rub the bridge of his nose, Mortus on the other hand was intrigue while his friend Draco was annoyed like his father. James and Lily were huddled together with their children though William wished he was somewhere else, the others were just doing fine… at least as fine as tied up adults were.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** YEEEAAAAAH finished chapter 3! I'm still sick as fuck though! That sucks balls… But anyway! I can't think straight much so heres an omake

* * *

 **Omake I**

 **A Meeting of Thieves**

 **aka**

 **Holy Shit**

 **Crossover with another Anime, Thieves, Flirts, Kiss, Stealing Language, Made up Information**

* * *

Harry blinked as he stared at the white clad figure in front of him, the audience was silent and a 'kid' in the sidelines blinked as well.

Harry smirked as he leaned in "Kaito Kid huh? An honor to meet another famous thief such as yourself" he purred as the man/teen in white smirked back "And _Kuro no Uzu_ _ **{Japanese: Black Whirlpool}**_? An honor for _me_ to meet such a famous thief like yourself, the pleasure is mine~" Kid purred back.

Conan deadpanned as both thieves sent flirty remarks and pick-up lines but his face morphs into a serious emotion ' _Kuro no Uzu is here as well? This is not normal, from what I've heard Kuro is like kid, he sends his warnings but to come here unannounced? Something's going on here_ ' he thinks as he thinks about the object both thieves were targeting.

The _Eien no Namida_ **_{Japanese: The Everlasting Tear}_** was a one of the most clearest gems of the generation that stayed since the early 800's. They said that the tear will never darken permanently and it would heal those in need.

Kid was about to flirt back again when he felt lips on his own and a tongue swiping his lower lip and his grip on both gems, the fake and the real thing slipped, he stumbled back a bit and held his lips in surprise as he looks up, Harry purred and his green eyes flashed "Thanks for the gems Ki-kun~ You can try stealing them again in a few days~ _Auf Wiedersehen, Wiebe Taube~_ _ **{German: Good Bye, White Dove}**_ " he purred as he walked up the walls of the museum and out the window, he let a genjutsu take over as small floating water droplets appeared in thin air for 10 minutes before disappearing.

Kaito could only just stare dumbly before dropping a smoke bomb and disappeared from sight, immediately Conan races after him after gaping from the kiss scene. Conan would find the white thief flushing in his white suit and the shrunken detective couldn't resist teasing the teen who fumed and flushed. Meanwhile Harry watched at the sidelines with a small blushing smile, Yoko by his side with a nosebleed that was stopped thanks to her handkerchief as she thought less innocent thoughts about the kiss, Nikolai just sighed at them and urged them both to move back to the base.

Back in the museum the crowd was in a uproar as screams of excitement, despair, surprise and other things. The police were too stunned to catch up with the thief this time.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Case Thief**

* * *

THERE, hope you enjoyed. Imma go back to bed and weep over the fact I can no longer smell the great scent of my favorite noodles.

The next chapter of Skull's Illusion should happen in a few days. BYE

 **Nem leaves covered with a thick blanket, she takes the chicken noodle soup she cooked earlier in your kitchen with her wailing on how she can't smell how delicious it was.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own the anime, information, songs, and books etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our plotline, Ocs, made up information for the sake of everyone's entertainment. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction.**

 **A/Nem:** Number 4! They meet! Okay, my other story Skull's Illusion will be on hold for a bit since I have no idea what to do and I kinda want to update more on Genin Teacher and have by at least chapter 6 or 7 like Skull's Illusion but meh.

I really have no idea on what I should do next with Skull's Illusion if anyone has an idea tell me cus having writer's block is a fucking pain in the ass! As well as having to be sick! Well luckily I'm feeling better as of late.

Let's get to the part where they meet already! Remember I'm an impatient bitch! Oh! And I might have changed the way they met from the sneak peak I let you guys see from before, they still meet the same way but I executed it differently since right now the wi-fi and internet is fucky and I can't check on how I actually had them meet since the file that had it was wiped out when my precious laptop broke so meh.

Oh and there will be innuendos of sexual activity and other stuff within the fic, I wanted to be safe and all so I made my fics M rated just to be safe! YAY SAFETY

Also I squeezed in some familiar characters here and there and will continue to do so if I think it'll fit, and I also made up some people. I'll be squeezing in some animes and other stuff in the story long enough as it progresses.

* * *

 **IV.**

 **The Meeting**

 **aka**

 **…What in Merlin's name?... ~Wizard  
Hah! You can shove your magic right up your…!~Ninja**

* * *

Nikolai looked over the tied up magicals that trespassed their forest, Ben was by his side polishing and sharpening **_Tsuinki_** and the twins were hidden within the ground for the element of surprise. Hopefully sensei would be back soon, and hopefully the barbeque would still happen.

"Boys untie us this instance! And you better throw away that sword young man!" Molly demanded as she squirmed around, glaring at them and flinched when Nikolai aimed a glare at him before returning full force "Don't you dare glare at me! Untie us this instance, this is no way in respecting adults and Albus Dumbledore!" she seethed and recoiled again when this time Ben joined at glaring at her.

"You have no right to talk, respect is earned, not given. You all have not earned our respect and don't talk as if your our mother lady, you don't have the right to scold us as if we're your children" Nikolai told her coldly with Ben nodding in agreement with him as he continued sharpening **_Tsuinki_**.

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND  
All this torture will unwind  
I was never all that KIND  
If you were to rewind, then you would fiind~_

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND-!{Left Behind by DAgames Sister Location Song}_

Nikolai reached for his white-cased cellphone that was hidden in his bandana just as the magicals jumped at the sudden music, Dumbledore and some others frowned at the lyrics and wondered if there was a hidden meaning. Nikolai snapped it open and answered "Yes?" he said as Julia's voice rang out surprising the wizards.

" _Nikolai! We're coming back in a few minutes, prepare the grills and the meat!_ " Julia said to him as he heard the faint sound of laughs and splashing water "Alright, but there's something you should all see. I think the barbeque should happen later, though hopefully we can still have it later on after this" he says as he stares blankly at the wizards who mostly wondered on what the heck he was holding, Lily had an idea on what it was but she was mostly cut off from the muggle world since she married James.

" _… Roger that. We're coming now_ " Julia said with a serious tone "Roger, out" he says as he hears the line cut off and looks at the magicals "They're coming back, and hopefully this will be settled soon" he says with a sigh as Ben puts away his swords, much to the relief of the mothers and the others, and puts away his tools back into the shared tent.

The wizards went back to struggling but some were just quietly talking to each other, Nikolai narrowed his eyes at the groups that whispered to each other but particularly to the group with two pale blondes, and two dark haired ones.

The older dark haired male had a glamour on him, but Nikolai didn't bother on breaking it since it was only covering his appearance sure he was curious but he wouldn't do that just yet. Harry had trained them to recognize glamours and disguises since it would be common in their line of work and with the people that they would usually be with, be it client, enemy or ally. He even managed to get them to resist a _Veela's_ charm after a female Veela assassin had forcefully had his guard down and a male Veela nearly raped Yoko when she was sick and feverish for god's sake! The same Veela bastard was still in a coma and was hopefully rotting in prison after Julia forcefully broke out of the charm, after that Yoko was traumatized at the near loss of her virginity and had begged Sensei to find a way to prevent this from happening again.

And found a way he did, he managed to create a seal that would help them mentally and physically be able to resist compulsions and charms and even without that they were now able to resist Veela charms with no sweat but only if the aura was not aimed at them, the seal would activate and protect them if the aura was aimed at them. Sensei was able to resist Veela charms naturally so he wouldn't need it, but after the twins encounter with the mad Siren woman and her husband who used the Imperious Curse on Damien Harry had trained them to be able to break out of it, even teaching himself and them, Occlumency.

They could break out of the curse in a few minutes but after that they would be mentally exhausted and would be vulnerable to all attacks since their bodies would temporarily shut down from them fighting the curse off that's why Harry had them become very fast to dodge incoming spells like the unforgivable as soon as possible.

* * *

Harry frowned as they jumped back to camp through the trees, a big net was swung over his shoulder filled with barely alive fish that flopped around helplessly. They were going to have a nice celebratory barbeque and Harry wouldn't let anything ruin that dammit! His students worked hard to get where they were right now and Harry was proud of that fact!

Harry felt they were ready enough to become Chuunin! Well, Yoko was, the others were coming in close and Julia was catching up in an amazing rate. Harry also felt he was powerful and skilled enough to become a Special Jounin or High Jounin soon enough but he would have to wait until **_that_** time of year to tell.

Harry was a Chuunin when he first gained Yoko as a student, she and the others started as Academy Level Students, when Yoko became Genin he became a high rank Chuunin close Jounin and by the time the others joined her in Genin rank he was a low Jounin and when Julia became a Genin he was a mid Jounin with Yoko a High Genin, Ben and Nikolai Mid Genin and the Twins catching up to Mid Genin with Julia of course the newly Low Genin.

When Yoko becomes a Chuunin she can teach others her ways if she wanted and only _if_ she wanted as long as she and the others would agree, it was something Harry thought of when Yoko asked what would happen if she became Chuunin, _that_ and a little something else! He had one for each of his students when they graduate to Chuunin rank!

And Harry would be very proud if or when she would get a team of her own, they were going to start a new ninja generation though Harry was a bit wary about that, it was why he was wary in taking students in the first place but so far everything was perfect for them! They were one big happy family! He just hopes that the future students would be the same to their teammates.

"We're nearing the camp, I wonder what this whole thing is… Bah! Whatever it is we are still having our barbeque no matter what! I gave my word and I am keeping my word!" Harry yelled with annoyed determination while Yoko and Julia sweatdropped at his enthusiasm, honestly their sensei can be so flamboyant and random at times!

Julia shook her head and raced before him "I'll go first and see what's going on!" she called back as she sped towards the camp faster than the two others who nodded "Be careful Jules!" Harry called out to her as he watched her disappear into the trees, he slowed down to Yoko's speed. Yoko smiled at her mentor "H-Hai Sensei?" she asks quietly, Harry shook his head and sent her a gentle smile "It's nothing Yoko-chan, I'm just… glad for my family that's all" he said with a fond look.

Yoko flushed and quietly said "I'm glad too… _Otou-san_ **_{Japanese: Father/Dad}_** " she meant to say it quiet enough for him not to hear but Harry heard it and stumbled much to the blushing shock of Yoko "WOAH!" Harry yelped as he messed up a jump and crashed unto the ground but thankfully the fish were saved by Yoko.

"What did you call me?" Harry said with a confused voice as he stared at her from where he was lying at, Yoko paled and blushed at the same time "U-Uh! I! Uh… Otou-san?" she stammered helplessly and cringed at the silence she got in return, looking down at the net shamefully.

…

…

Yoko yelped when she suddenly found herself swept from her feet as a joyous laughter rang in her ears, she opened her eyes to face Harry's bright sparkling eyes "I'm a father! That should be right! I'm the papa of the group and your all my children!" Harry said with hidden tears in his eyes as he hugged her, Yoko shed a tear and smiled brightly "Hai! Tou-san!" she said brightly as Harry swung her around happily, somehow doing it effortlessly on the branch.

Harry puts her down after a few swings and swung the fish-filled net over his shoulder and sent her a sparkling smile "Let's get back to our family ne? We have a barbeque to do!" he said with a grin that could split his face in half, Yoko wiped her tears and nodded "Hai! Otou-san! Let's go!" she says with a big bright smile that made Harry sparkle more "I'm a papa!" he said fondly as he and his daughter, that feels so good to say~!, and went back to the camp where the rest of his family waited. Yoko just giggled at the dazed and happy look her papa had on him.

(To those who don't like that tidbit, it's fine you can ignore it but I find it absolutely adorable! I know Harry is still like 16 and the others are in their starting or in their tweens but who cares! I find it fitting, 'sides, while flamboyant and random Harry is mentally a mature adult that is actually a responsible teen that cares for his family! I mean he practically raised them and they see him as a parental figure! Just look at Kirito, Asuna and Yui! SAO isn't the best anime nor is it the worst for me but look at that happy family~ So THERE, deal with it!)

* * *

Nikolai perked as he heard trees rustle as turned to the source "Julia!" he calls out when he sees the little girl land on the ground. The wizards jerked at the sudden appearance of a little brown haired girl and suddenly Lizzy remembers "Ah! Your that girl and albino boy that me and my brother bumped into at the shop!" she shouted as she looks at the girl and the albino, the adults moved their stares at her making her puff out at being the center of attention, Will blinked and said "So that's why the white haired teen felt familiar."

Julia took a step back in surprise as she stares of the magicals that were tied up in a group "What the heck?" she said as she turned to Nikolai for an explanation, Nikolai just sighed " ** _They were trespassing the forest and I think they were looking for Sensei_** " he explained in Japanese (Currently the internet is gone so no google translate) that confused the wizards " ** _I see_** " Julia replied warily as she looked at them.

Ben interrupted briefly " ** _Is Sensei coming with Yoko?_** " he asks with a grin, Julia nodded " ** _Yeah, their coming also we caught a lot of fish, I don't think we can eat all of them!_** " she says with a wide grin making Ben drool " ** _Aah~ Awesome!_** " he yelled sending a thumbs up with a yellow sparkle appearing near his closed eye.

"OI! Speak in English you bloody wankers!" Ron said impatiently making his mother and Hermione scold him but was irritated when the shinobis just ignored him, Julia looked sharply as she felt them get closer "He's here!" she declared in English just as two figures bursts from the shadows of the trees, Julia jumped out of their way and unto a nearby branch, hanging upside down effortlessly.

Harry blinked as he saw the tied up figures of people sitting in the middle of their camp "Careful Sensei, their magicals" she warned as the wizards gaped at her for she was _standin_ upside down on a tree branch. His expression changed slightly as he handed the net filled with fish to Ben and Yoko, he looked at Nikolai who nodded at him.

Lily looked at Harry with wide eyes, she sees the green eyes and messy hair of Harry and her eyes widen at the lower mask and scar "H-Harry, is that you honey?" she said hopefully as she stared at her son that was missing for 15 years or so, James was right behind her.

Lizzy was looking at him with stars in her eyes while Will looked at him with hope. Harry's face became stone cold "Who the hell are you?" he spat and their faces crumbled, James shook his head and tried "We're your parents Harry! Your family!" he said with a hope-filled smile just as Lizzy chirped "You're our brother!" she said with Will nodding with her in agreement.

Harry sneered at them making them flinch "You're not my family, my family is right here with my kids" he spat just as the twins popped out of the ground, both had a mischievous look on their faces "Ooo~! They hit Sensei's nerve! They're in biiig trouble!" they sang and snickered at the bewildered face of the others at the sight of another pair of twins.

Forge and Gred Weasley's eyes were wide as they stared at the younger pair of twins that popped out of the ground, woah they thought together as they stared at each other then back to Damien and Derrick.

* * *

Harry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he ignored the silenced and squirming tied up group of wizards that sat before him, he used the silencing charm on them since he needed to think without any of their noise.

Derrick and Damien hooked their arms around his neck and hung as Harry stood unyielding from their added weight "Can we still have the BBQ, sensei?" they begged with pouting puppy dog eyes, Harry paused and looked at them before smiling "Sure, I gave my word didn't I? 'Sides, I'm the Papa of the group and your all my kids~" Harry said with a sparkling grin as he set them both down and inwardly snickered at the shocked looks of the twins.

He ruffled their hairs before turning back to the wizards as the twins walked silently to their teammates, Yoko had a bright grin on her face as she told the others of the great news and they all had smiling faces… though Ben had a conflicted expression that he hid from the others.

He clapped his hands and the spell was over but the wizards fell silent when he clapped his hands "Okay, here's the deal. I promised my students that we would have a barbeque since they worked so hard, and I gave my word so this is how it's going to go.

I'll untie you" they perked "BUT" they wilted "I will be using something to make sure you guys won't leave the camp or hurt us, this will also prevent you from using your magic and I'm keeping away your wands and other focuses _away_ from you to protect my team" he says with a no nonsense voice as they protested. Harry looked at them sharply making them wither "I'm doing this for everyone's safety, you do this and we won't hurt you unless you hurt us, capiche?" he said with a glare and with great reluctance and hesitation everyone nodded.

Harry turned to his team "Oi! Damien, Derrick! I need you for a sec! We need to use Seal #8, Yoko, Julia set Tent 4A,4B and 4C while Ben and Nikolai you set up the grill!" he commanded, they all saluted and went to do their assigned jobs. Yoko and Julia went inside Harry's tent to search for the tents.

Harry had extra tents for in case of emergency, Tents 4 ABC were for those who had Seal#8, it would trap them in the tent so long as the Seal was active and was protected against almost anything. 4A would be for the Malfoys, Snape and Slytherin beause Harry knew what a bloodbath it would be if he let them stay with the 'Light', he knew of the Malfoys, Snape and Slytherin from his spy network.

Yes, he had a spy network like Jiraya. 4B would be the Light males and 4C would be for the females. 'Nuff said. What no one noticed was a strange crow, staring at everything with strange intelligence.

* * *

The twins and Harry took out a Japanese brush, a bottle of pure black ink and Harry had a scroll.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ron roared as he felt something wet and cold brush against his palm, Hermione jerked as she felt the same thing, Slytherin didn't flinch from it as Harry applied the ink to his palm but was trying to see what he was doing.

"My boy, what are you doing?" Albus asked as he felt his wrinkled palm become wet from the brush "Don't call me that" Harry said monotonously before saying "I'm not your anything, anyway this is mostly harmless unless you do something stupid. Just think of it as another way of Runes or Arithmancy" he said as he finished quickly, Moody grumbled from the process but did nothing knowing better than to resist.

The brown twins finished the last two who were the red twins "Another pair of twins?" "Wicked innit Forge?" "Yes it is Gred, very wicked" Forge and Gred said as they grinned at the other pair who grinned back.

"Dear brother, it seems we have found another pair!" "Quite so dear brother, oh this will be fun!" they said to each other while the others groaned at the fact there were two pairs of twins while the redheaded twins grin widened.

"Now for the finishing touches" Harry said as he kneeled before them and unfurled the scroll, he wrote down the complex seals with the twins standing behind him, Hermione and some others looked at the seals with curiosity just as Harry finished before making handsigns " ** _Fuuinjutsu: Binding Seal 8_** " he called out as the seal on the scroll glowed blue, it continued to glow blue till Harry bit his finger and let his blood drip unto the seal much to the horror of the others then the seal glowed white before settling.

Most of the wizards were too focused on Harry to see the black kanji that traveled from their arms to their necks and settled like a collar but Will and the Slytherins noticed it. Harry scoffed at their reactions "It's not blood magic if your thinking, it's something else and it's harmless unless you do something stupid like attack us when you don't even have magic, a weapon or your wand" he said to them as he sent a look towards the twins who grinned and snapped their fingers and instantly the rope snapped apart and fell to the ground.

Mortus rubbed his sore wrists and looked at the ink mark that was painted on his palm, curiously he tried to wipe it away. Emphasis on the _tried_ , it didn't budge an inch and stayed stubbornly on his palm making Mortus raise an elegent eyebrow and gained a smirk before glancing at Harry who was looking off to the side ' _This is going to be_ _ **very**_ _interesting~_ ' he thought to himself.

"Ben, Nikolai! Make another place for the others!" Harry called out as Ben and Nikolai nodded before jogging to work "Damien, Derrick go help them" he said as he went to help the girls "Don't leave the camp, you can try but you can't but it'll be less painful if you don't" he told the group as he left.

It was already sunset when he had untied the others and they just stayed together in one place… Well the Order of the Phoenix did, the teens and Slytherins wanted to roam around but the Order of the Fried Chicken insisted they stay together.

When the sun went down completely Harry let the lights he bought from Japan from, they floated around and were sphere shaped and were see through when one would put magic in. Japan invented many great things it was a shame that Britain was so backed up in their ways.

"A-Amazing" Lily said in awe as she looked at the floating lights "If you Brits weren't so caught up in yourselves then you could've created something like this" Nikolai sneered as he puts the meat on the grill. Harry grinned "Full on Barbeque Tonight! We've got fish, pork, steak!" he said happily as he tied his favorite white black that said 'TOUCH THE FOOD WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH' in forest green lettering with a red smiling chibi devil with big green eyes that had black sparkles around it, in fact Harry had a matching black chef hat to go with.

Ron drooled at the mention of food making his mother and Hermione shake their heads.

Ben had tied his own favorite blue apron, it said 'MIND YOUR HANDS OR I'LL CUT THEM FOR YA' in yellow lettering with a chibi chef wielding two katanas smiling with sparkles and had a matching blue chef hat.

Harry grinned as he unsealed the rest of the meat along with the fish on a giant smooth slab that Harry had created when they set up camp. Harry cracked his knuckles as he turned to the others, everyone had their own aprons that they bought for the BBQ "Yoko, Julia and I have already cleaned the other meats, you can grill them now however you like. Ben and I will take care of the fish!" Harry told them as he unseals a giant tub of water for the fish and another bucket for the guts and nasty bits.

With precision Ben and Harry began to quickly cut and clean the fish much to the awe and wonder of the others. Every time they finished a fish they flicked the meat behind them and one of the others would catch it and put it on the grill and put the finished meat on one of the finished meats into separate dishes.

* * *

Will watched in amazement at the skill his brother and the kids showed, the adults couldn't believe their eyes.

Later on they stared in amazement at the amount of grilled meats they had finished with, Harry of course casted a preservation charm and anti-insect charms on each of the meat so it wouldn't get cold and there wouldn't be any insects.

Harry turned to the wizards "Grab a plate and get what you want, we have more than enough for everyone" he says as he leaves a stack of plates for them along with a pack of forks as well as providing them cups with water.

* * *

Harry grinned as he enjoyed his grilled steak "We deserved this! To VICTORY!" he cheered as he raised his fork "HAAI!" the others cheered as they laughed around the fire, in the other fire-pit that held the wizards they watched the shinobi celebrate "'ha 're thay cel'rate'in?" Ron asked with a full mouth "For Merlin's sake Weasley have some decorum! You're so disgusting!" Draco sneered at the redhead.

Julia perked as she thought of something "Yoko-chan! Sing, c'mon sing!" she cheered as the others started to cheer with her "Yoko! Yoko! Yoko! Yoko!" they cheered before she sighed and gave in, Harry grinned "Sing that new song we worked on!" he said with a big grin, Yoko blushed and smiled before standing.

The wizards blinked as the Asian girl stood up and began to sing

 _I'm a New Soul  
I came to this Strange World  
Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to  
Give and Take_

 _But since I came here I felt  
The Joy and the Fear  
Finding myself making every possible Mistake_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la_

Yoko sang softly with the twins providing some background music that fit into the song, Harry and the others sang with her during the 'La la lala' part. Will smiled as he closed his eyes to listen to the music, taking a peek at the others and found some of them joining him in enjoying the song like Albus, his mother and Remus and surprisingly the Malfoys, Snape and Slytherin were enjoying it too… if you looked close enough

 _I'm a Young Soul  
In this very Strange World  
Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout what is  
True and Fake_

 _But why all this Hate?  
Try to Communicate  
Finding Trust and Love  
Is not always easy to make_

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

Harry smiled softly as he sang along, the words were true well some of them. Trust and Love were not very easy to make if you had a background like his, heck he had a hard time adjusting to Yoko when she first came and it took her near death for him to realize he wasn't alone anymore, after **_his_** death [His first kill] he became cold and withdrawn from the Hamatos but when he met Yoko in Japan years later he found himself melting off his cold exterior.

Remus saw the soft but sad smile and wondered about his cub's past, what he experienced and he wasn't the only one who thought of it when they saw the sad but softly happy smile.

 _This is a Happy End  
'Cause you don't Understand  
Everything you have Done  
Why's everything so Wrong?_

 _This is a Happy End  
Come and Give me Your Hand  
I'll take you Far Away~_

Yoko sang with a small but bright smile on her lips as she saw the happy and peaceful looks she made with her song on the others. Harry hid his sadness from Yoko when she turned to him and gave her a thumbs up

 _Tear filled violet eyes looked up to him as he stood over the beaten up body, he stared back coldly and found himself amazed when she showed no fear nor did she flinched when he glared, she stepped towards him. One Step, another… "_ _ **T-Thank you m-mister**_ _" she stammered as she reached for his hand. He didn't know why he reached back, he didn't know why he allowed her to drag him away from the burnt smell of cigars and sex pheromones into a vacant alley. He didn't know why he agreed to take her under his wing when he caved after staring at those begging violet orbs… But he never regretted not knowing._

Harry shook his head and discreetly rubbed his eye and listened to Yoko.

 _I'm a New Soul  
I came to this Strange World  
But since I came here I felt  
The Joy and the Fear  
Finding Myself Making Every Possible Mistake_

 _I'm a New Sooul in this Very Strange Woorld~ [Background: *claps* La la la la la la la la la~]_

 _{New Soul by Yael Naim}_

As Yoko finished her song she blushed under the claps that her teammates and the wizards. Harry grinned and hugged her and swung her around "You're so cuute Yoko-chan! That's my daughter!" Harry cheered loudly, multiple spit-takes were done when he said that.

Yoko beams "H-Hai, tou-sama" she said quietly with a small smile as Harry puts her down but continues to hug her "You're absolutely adorable~~" Harry cooed as he rubbed his cheek against hers. James blinked and pinched his neck, wincing at the spike of pain "This can't be real right? I'm too young for grandchildren!" James muttered as he looked at Lily who was conflicted.

Remus rolled his eyes and scoffed "They're not biological children you moron, they're mostly likely adopted" Remus said looking at them as if they just insulted his intelligence "And here I thought you were smart blokes" he snarked. Sirius frowned darkly at him "Remus, that's enough. They know what they did and they regret it! Stop being such a jerk!"he growled out, Remus scoffed again and looked away.

Harry grinned "Well, let's get to bed everyone! We gotta deal with all this tomorrow" he said as he motioned to the wizards "There are 3 tents for you, the Slytherins will have the dark green tent while the Order of the Fried Turkey, sorry Phoenix, will get the dark red tent while all females will get the light red tent. I don't trust the Gryffindors to not make a bloody mess with you and them in the same tent. Every tent has at least 4 bathrooms and multiple bedrooms. Around 6 is when usually we take breakfast so a bell will ring to wake you all up at 5 AM since we won't cook if you wake up 6 and above since we are busy and won't have time to make your food till lunch" he deadpanned as he saw the look of horror that appeared on Ron's face.

Snape grunted and stood up, already heading towards the dark green tent with Mortus and the Malfoys behind him. Harry shooed his students towards their tents "Oh, and the tent will lock itself once everyone enters and stay locked until the bell rings" he says as he enters his tent.

Albus sighed as he entered the tent and looked at the somewhat homey feel that the tent gave off. This was not what he had expected in meeting the middle Potter. The crow cawed and flew away, black eyes flashed white before fading into the shadows.

* * *

As Yoko laid on her bed that was across Julia's she smiled softly as she replayed the events of the day, she curled up and cuddled against her favorite pillow thinking of her 'father', her new one and not the one that conceived her out of necessity of conceiving an heir and not out of love.

Well… At least that was what she thought. She grew in a cold household, she was the younger sister of two brothers that each owned a part of their heritage. Her father gave her elder brothers both of his companies each while her mother would have given Yoko her company. Growing up in a household with barely any love was uncomfortable, her father and mother were always busy along with her elder brothers, be it with their company, studies, or social life. Whenever they had a rare family gather in the diner for dinner it was quiet and when they did talk they talked of their successions, Yoko was talented and the praise she got from her family were… they seemed to stale to her.

Compared to Sensei-Father, they were stale now that she thought about it as they were nothing with the warming hugs, praises, prizes, pats, and everything Harry did when they succeeded. When they failed he would be disappointed but he would cheer them up and help them improve and that glint in his eyes when they succeeded was worth the hardship, worth the work.

They really did see him as a dad, or an older brother figure for Ben… She didn't think that Ben was comfortable in seeing Harry as a father when his own was alive, in a coma yes but _alive_ nonetheless.

Yoko yawned and snuggled more against her pillow and blanket, she would think more in the morning, sleeping was precious and she would need it for training, being sluggish will get you killed in a real fight.

* * *

Harry shifted as he looked at the ceiling blankly, the day was rolling into him like always.

He sighs heavily and shifted again to his side as he thought of the Potter Family… He grimaced as he felt that empty feeling that he would get when thinking about them. He never liked the empty feeling whatever that was, and it grew when his eyes met that strange raggedy man with the scent of a wolf, a werewolf he must be.

His thoughts shifted to his team, his _true family_ and that empty feeling would go away and he smiles softly "A Dad huh? Always wanted a big family" he whispers as he thinks of the years he spent with them.

Yoko was a kind and loving girl. Nikolai was a distant but gentle soul. Ben was a spark that would never be put out. The Twins were lively and full of fire. And finally sweet Julia was a treat and a very smart child as well as gifted, they all were in their own special ways.

He looks back to when he met Nikolai, he had went to fill out a mission that he was assigned to by _them_ and told Yoko to wait at the camp, at the time when it was just the two of them she was a fast learner and stayed with him in their old tent.

 _He blinked down into narrowed and cautious red eyes as he looked down at the albino kid that was dressed in rags and had a big steel collar and iron chain around his neck. The boy was filthy and his supposed white hair was gray from the dirt. They paid no mind of the blood and cooling corpses at the side, in the boys hand was a sharp iron shrapnel from when Harry broken down the iron door and it was covered in blood._

 _The white haired and red eyed boy ignored the blood that covered his person, he tried to hide his limp from when he was thrown to the side and his ankle was broken but Harry sees the horror and worry in the red cautious eyes and the twitches of pain. The kid would be a natural actor or even a shinobi. He kneeled down in front of him slowly as the child took a step back "_ **Hello** _" he says in Russian, thank god for language potions and charms and learning the basics helped as well "_ **Do you want to get out of here with me? But first let's free the others, yes?** _" he asks with a gentle smile, a smile that was formed after Yoko's arrival. The little boy hesitated before lowering the blood-covered shrapnel and slowly nodded, Harry offered his hand to which he accepted slowly and soon they were both heading towards the other room and both ignored the two corpses they left behind_.

Harry grinned at the memory, sure it wasn't much of a good one but it was when Nikolai started to trust him.

He thought of tomorrow, a part of him wanted to show off his students in front of the wizards but they couldn't let all of their secrets out just to show off now can they?... AH! PERFECT!

Harry closed his eyes and slept with a smirk on his face as he thought of tomorrow, though he felt sorry about the fact he couldn't summon any snake just _yet_ since it was one of his trump-cards but he would summon them in the near future and say sorry and give them the tons of leftover barbequed meat they had sealed away, even though the redheaded boy _tried_ to eat everything, he failed after consuming a lot but it didn't even come close to half.

* * *

Will sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, today was just… bizarre in his opinion. Thrilling because he got to see his brother again after so many years apart, and boy did he grow up! He wondered about the mask and the hidden eye he had going, Harry's bangs were covering his right eye for whatever reason and he wanted to know. Now that he thought about it during dinner not once did he pull it off so how the heck did he eat so much!?

But he couldn't know yet since Harry didn't particularly trust him, the sad part unfortunately but he understood it when he thought in Harry's perspective. He wondered when Harry would see him as a brother again, he clearly had his own family that got well with each other and loved being part of it and seeing them all together like that it made him kinda… jealous.

He wanted his family back, his _whole_ family back. His mother and father were sad and happy he thought they were bipolar back when he was 13, his sister was a spoiled kid, his godfather Sirius was funny sure but was a bit much and Remus his goduncle hated his parents and Sirius for taking Harry away from him. He couldn't blame him though, he was angry for weeks after they told him but he realized that he had to let his anger go so he could properly look for his brother and that it wasn't worth it, sure he was extremely annoyed at his parents, sister and godfather, he couldn't be really angry with them.

It took a lot of effort to get him angry and when he did stay out of his way because he would be on a rampage! Especially when the Dementor thing happened during his 4th year at Hogwarts just to look for Peter Pettigrew who escaped _Azkaban_. It put so many students endanger when that happened he stormed the Ministry at the end of the school year and pretty much went on a political rampage! It must've been from his Black and Evan genes his mother would say after she watched him hand those old geezers their asses using their own laws and rules against them.

He managed to get the pureblood to _slightly_ consider that muggleborns didn't steal their magic and their magic wasn't pure, only because they feared his temper and sharp tongue maybe? He was supposed to be in Slytherin much to the shock of Snape and the others when he told them after the Political Massacre as the Wizarding World of Britain called it.

And during the revealing of the fact he had a brother he destroyed the room and the hall when he stormed off!

Anyways, all that aside he thought to himself on how to at least be part of his brothers life, he wanted to make up for all those years he had to be alone, tomorrow maybe he'll get an idea and a chance to make it up.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

At Mahou Gakuen of Japan, Principal Ishiyama looked at her gathered students "We will be participating in this years Inter-Wizard Tournament! I expect everyone to behave well and be at the top place! Support the one who will be our Champion and show the others that Japan is not a country to be trifled with!" she said sternly with her eyes shadowed by her glinting glasses.

Within the crowd two boys, one 17 and the other 16 stared at her with determination, both had violet eyes of different shade and both had black hair that was tied to a low-ponytail. At the Tournament… They might find her!

At the same time at the other side of the room, a white haired 16 year old with yellow eyes let out a lazy smirk, his hair was short but long enough to a short ponytail "Ara~? How interesting~" he said lazily as he leaned against the window sill, around his neck was a choker with an iron plate, it had a swirl engraved on it.

* * *

At Magister Palace of China, Emperor Chi Zai (Made up:P) stood before his gathered students with a cold frown "We are participating in this years Inter-Wizard Tournament, be sure not to disappoint me nor your country. Stand tall together and help our Champion when he or she is elected" he said loudly to the silence of the room, the room murmured their answer with determined eyes.

Within the room sat a 17 year old with long black hair that was tied in a high-ponytail, gray eyes looked sharply at the Emperor and a fanged smirk on his lips "Interesting~" he purred as he clutched a dark green cloth, it was slightly ripped but the symbol on it was clear, a black swirl was stitched into it.

* * *

At Pryvet Magister of Russia, Headmistress Katarina looked at her students with a smirk "We are participating in Inter-Wizard Tournament, we will show them Russia is the strongest country. They will Submit under Mother Russia's rule, da? Unite under our Champion! He/She will lead us to victory!" she roared as her fellow Russians roared with her.

In the shadows a towering figure let out a dark chuckle "How very interesting, kolkolkolkolkolkol~" he chuckled as violet eyes and grayish hair was seen in the shadows, as well as a… Plumbing pipe? Okaaay…

* * *

In Salem's Academy of Magic of America, Principle Matthew smiled at his students "This year we will be participating in the Inter-Wizard Tournament! Show them that America is the best country and stay together under our Champion's lead!" he yelled as his students screamed in excitement and agreement.

In the crowd a girl with blonde hair and black eyes smirked cockily as she cracked her knuckles, at the sidelines were two men with blonde hair and blue eyes, one looking ashamed and the other glaring at him with hate.

* * *

In Magista School of Italy, Headmaster Feliciano smiled at everyone in the room "Ve~ We will be joining in this Inter-Wizard Tournament! Please behave nicely and support our Champion ve~" he says cheerfully before a hard glint appeared in his brown eyes "Show them what we've got, and that Italy is not a weak country" he smirked as his students cheered.

In the crowd, a teen of 17 stood with a smirk, black hair and eyes and curling bangs that framed his handsome face, the teen tipped his fedora "Oho~ Very interesting~" he said with a grin as he remembers that night of shadows and 7 figures wearing matching outfits "Surely they will be there" he says with a smirk as his familiar chameleon purred against his neck.

* * *

In an unknown place, however…

Dull yellow eyes opened as its owner awakens to the silence of the room. He ignores the bodies in his bed, useless and filthy, he rises elegantly and lets his pure black hair fall to the ground. Crossing the clean floors to the porch connected to his room he looks down at the world with disinterest ' _Boring… So boring…_ ' he thinks as he watches a disfigured figure get cut down by one of his soldiers.

The sky is red and nature is dark, the world he claimed bows beneath him. He turns back and sneers at the lustful and submissive looks he sees on the bed, he also sees fear and **_love_** "Leave, even with all of you none of you managed to truly satisfy me" he says with a sneer, they flinch and scuttled about like the bugs they were and leave the bed.

Some don't leave, they look conflicted but they soon turn to him with determined and lustful eyes and he snarls "I said **_leave_** " he growls as he swipes his hand and instantly they were flung out of the bed and out the porch and into the grounds below.

He pauses as a new figure emerges from the shadows "What is it now?" he asks boredly as he sits in one of the beautifully dark chairs in his room, the figure disregards his nearly naked body and just answers emotionlessly "We have found him my king… The one you asks for, we have found him" and instantly the dark being's boredom flings away.

He raises an eyebrow and the dull yellow brightens slightly "Indeed? Show me" he commands softly as the figure kneels and presents a crystal orb towards him, the emotionless figure murmurs a chant in a language only the king and some others would understand.

The orb glows before showing an old memory he knows almost fondly, a young boy looking at him with such adoration he shifts his legs as he feels a spark and he watches with calm anticipation of the memory to change into a memory from the figure.

 _Green eyes like Death looms over as flowing yet somewhat wild black hair bellows and he looks down on the memory, on one side was a red scar that glowed menacingly_

Yellow eyes sparked and his lips curl, that mark…

 _Blood spilled on flesh and fabric and also on steel, the blade pointed directly at him through the memory as a cold look is in his eyes._

Nails sharpen, fangs lengthening as he keeps shifting in his seat.

 _In one swing the memory is done and before it fades, chilling green eyes of death with one red scar on the right are left in the dark before fading completely._

The figure murmurs after the memory "I came across him during my mortalic mission, protecting some pathetic worm and I met him during my hobby. He 'killed' my container and left after killing the worm, I admit he is a formidable opponent. I managed to find him again in another container and found he is no longer alone" he says as another memory appears.

 _Cheerful green eyes and braided black hair, the scar barely seen from the bangs and mask. Him with other people,_ _ **children**_ _, and the green eyes watched with glee as a female began to sing._

Yellow eyes chilled but the spark was there, filled with dark emotions and a cruel smile is on his lips with something else hidden in its edge "I see… Find out more on what is happening on the SurfaceRealm and more about _him_ and these little ones" he commands as he takes the orb in hand, the figure nodded before sinking into his own shadow.

Cradling the orb in one hand he smirks darkly at the frozen picture of Harry James Potter and whispers to the orb that was filled with dark and sinful promises

" ** _Re-chan~… Found you~_** "

* * *

 **A/Nem:** Heya guys! Hoped you enjoyed it, sorry if it feels kinda rushed and all that but I'm impatient and I think of things that go like that. LOOK! A PLOT IS IN DEVELOPMENT! AN ACTUAL STORY INSTEAD OF MINDLESS NINJA MAGIC!

Okay to those who don't like slash, it's fine it won't happen frequently in this early of the story! Just wanted to give heads up to whats to come in the future which is still a way to go! And the creepy pretty dude is pretty much One-Sided Stalker Yandere thing that I thought ' _Hey! This might lead to something interesting!_ ' and it's not going to happen till like in the late arc of the Goblet of Fire which I plan to make the chapters long and all that!

It might even not happen till like way after the Goblet of Fire, and I haven't had any ideas for the pairings much less slash or no slash. Even if I did I doubt there would be much since I'm not experienced enough to make slashy scenes and I have 0 writing experience for lemony scene goodness! SO yeah! Hope that cleared a few things!

ALSO longest chapter evah! about 8,000+ words and I think if I add an omake it might go 9,000! Please do make a pun here I'd love it:}. OKAY OMAKE TIME

* * *

 **Omake**

 **The Meeting of Spartans**

 **Aka**

 **So, how's your victim-I mean student?  
Fine, how're yours?**

 **(Non-Canon, another Universe, Another Anime)**

* * *

Harry hummed as he sipped his tea, he was sitting in a private corner of the cafe that he would go to occasionally every few months or so, waiting for a dear friend. The 26 year old teacher enjoyed the peaceful affect the place had on him and the other dangerous figures in the café it was a no fighting zone.

He grinned as his friend arrived just on time, curls bouncing as the other man nodded in greeting "Renato-kun, Ohayo" he greeted as the handsome man sat down in front of him, favorite coffee in hand. Another reason why they met in this café every few months, the things the café made were simply delicious.

Renato Sinclair, aka Reborn, smirked at him "Hello Hadrian" he said as he sipped his coffee and mentally thanked the brewer for such a delight, Harry pouted at the use of his full name before his expression melted into a calm daze "How is your student? I heard you took up a new student" he asked casually as he bit into his treacle tart, slightly moaning at the taste.

Reborn chuckled "Doing fine, although he isn't moving as fast as I want to" he says as he bit into the coffee cake he had ordered, Harry hummed in thought before turning to the Hitman "Perhaps having him run around with weights? Along with some… enthusiastic support of course" he said happily "I added the weights on my students and had my… pets chase after them, non-lethal of course but still extremely painful, and recently I've added to throwing projectiles at them for more experience on dodging, they were coated with a paralysis venom to hinder their movements every time they get cut" he says nonchalantly as he happily thought back to his training with his family.

 _"SENSEI YOU DEVIL THIS IS NOT NORMAL TRAINIIIIINNNNGGGG!" Nikolai screamed as he dodged another barrage of kunai and shuriken as well as trying to dodge the many snakes his sensei summoned, they were the size of a full grown Labrador "SENSEI ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?!" Yoko squealed (an unnatural response from the usually quiet girl but if it was in this circumstance? It was common) as she felt her arm go heavy from the latest cut she gained along with the weighted seal on inked unto her arm. Julia whimpered as she watched from the side, she was still a bit behind but soon enough she would be… included in the torture._

 _Damien and Derrick wailed as they were ambushed by a group of snakes as they tripped from the loss of feeling from their legs, Ben was ahead with a pale and frozen face, ignoring the cries for help by his teammates 'Sorry guys, you're on your own for this!' he thought as he sped past a big snake that snapped at his hip._

Reborn nodded as he thought about it "Hmm… Yes, that _does_ seem effective" he thought out loud as he thought of the necessary arrangements "I had him face projectiles but not the ones your talking about, I'll try that when I get back" he says with a smirk.

Far away Tsunayoshi felt his impending doom and hid underneath his bed much to the shock of his other guardians that were in his room.

Harry nodded with a grin "It is effective! Not only does that help stamina, it also helps reflexes and their speed" he said with a cheerful smile "Though I need to work on their balance too" he says with a pout. Reborn sent him a grin "Have them balance on a thin wire or a very thin pole with something heavy, I've done this to my student who is very clumsy but after that he was never clumsy again! Though he pretended to be to keep up his clumsiness in his school, it ticks me off" Reborn says with an annoyed twitched as he thought back to his students ridiculous façade.

Harry nodded and Reborn continues "Thinking about it, add the same projectiles and enthusiastic support, I think it'll be very effective. In fact I think I'll do the same when I get back" he says with sagely nod along with Harry.

Harry smiled at him "We should really do this more often Renato-kun, maybe in the future we can get meet up again with our students ne?" he asks brightly, Reborn hums in thought before nodding "We'll talk about this next time, it's a great idea. But unfortunately I have to leave early, it was nice meeting you again Hadrian" he says with a cocky smirk as he kisses Harry's hand in leaving.

Harry rolled his eyes as and waved him goodbye with a smile "Bye Renato-kun!" he said happily as he continues his tea and treacle tart. Reborn sent him a grin as he tilted his fedora, he left the café.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Meeting of the Spartan Teachers**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed~ Seeya later guys~ I think I just got an idea for Skull's Illusion! Bye bye~

 **Nem waves goodbye as she leaves with a plate of her deserved ice-cream sandwiches.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own the anime, cartoon, information, songs etc. that we use in our stories. We only own our Ocs, plotline, and made up information for everyone's entertainment. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction.**

 **A/Nem:** Chapter 5! I am on a roll!

Okay, to those who are confused to the dark ending of the last chapter and are still confused even after reading my thing. Like I said that won't happen till after or waay after the Goblet of Fire Arc, it may happen after the stupid war between dark and light or maybe before dark and light! Think of it as a Naruto-esque or even an anime-esque thing, dark foreboding and fore-shadowing ending that won't happen till later on and while the 'heroes' prepare by getting stronger after facing the problem they had! I did not mean for this to be very happy-go-lucky-crapping-rainbows, there's gotta be a dark and powerful tension there somewhere!

And last chapter I let you all have a sneakpeek at the other champions and some side people who are involved with Harry in one way or another. So we have _lots_ of people to fill in and it'll be kinda hard for me to keep track of all these people for the sake of the story but I knew what I was getting into when I decided it would be a Inter-Wizard Tournament and all the other characters too. I am prepared for such actions!

Anyway, let's get on with show!

 **[10/4/16]** Heya guys, Nem here, sorry for the lack of updates exams are coming up for me and Nemo so we have been working overtime but luckily after the exam we have the whole week off from work and school! More time for ourselves!

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH

* * *

 **V.**

 **Breaking Expectations Ninja Way!**

 **Aka**

 **HOW IN MERLIN'S NAME!?~ Wizards of Britain**

 **HAH! Take that! It's called PHYSICAL EDUCATION AND TRAINING(And some other stuff)!~Ninjas**

* * *

Harry sat up as his internal clock woke him just, he slammed the button on his alarm clock to cancel the alarm 30 minutes prior, he always woke up about 30 minutes before the alarm since he trained himself to do so. The alarm was there just in case he overslept or something.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, he looked at his alarm clock ' **4:32 AM** ' ' _Right on time_ ' he said with a grin, which quickly turned into a frown as he remembered yesterday's events and groaned into his hand which met with his face. He sighed before smirking as he remembered his plans for the day ' _I'll be opening some of Britains magicals' eyes after this_ ' he thought smugly as he got up from bed.

Bathing quickly, he dressed into his clothes and made the bed and getting his things before exiting the tent " _Hooo~_ " he paused as he felt some weight on his hand and smiled "Heya Hedwig" he greeted as he reached up and petted Hedwig's feathers softly, the snowy owl hooted and nuzzled his hand before gently nipping his fingers "Hungry eh?" he asks as he shifted through his pocket for some treats "I'm feedin' ya a little bit because I don't want to spoil your breakfast" he says happily as Hedwig chirped and accepted the treats "Breakfast is the most important day of the meal" he says with a grin as he feels Hedwig fly off his head and sees her land on a stone slab with a hoot.

Harry did his daily stretches and katas as he thought for today's training, they would definitely work on their magic this day since they haven't had a chance over the week and Harry didn't want his students to get rusty. He thinks to himself on what to do as he does a seemingly impossible stretched which involved his head meeting with the back of his knee easily as he stretched his other leg into the air in a sharp point, one of his arms was holding him against the ground as he stretched while the other wrapped around the leg his head was meeting.

He did this for a few minutes sometimes stretching further before switching legs and hands for the other.

Flexibility was a big advantage for a shinobi, he got the idea after he saw a ballet dancer stretch at what seemed at the time as an impossible stretch and position. He henged into a little girl and asked the ballet dancer to teach her how to be flexible like herself, after some pouting eyes and lips the dancer relented and showed him techniques on how to start working on his flexibility. It was painful at first but he was very stubborn, his kids could tell you that for sure, and eventually he worked his way here.

Harry blinked as he casted the time spell again ' **4:49 AM** ' it said to him, he nodded as he turned to the slabs and blinked as he saw the comical figure of his precious owl stretching her wings and a claw out and looked fatigued but was stubbornly but shakingly staying in place "Uuuh… Hedwig?" he asks in concern as he looks at his obviously tired owl. Hedwig hooted weakly before crashing into a feathery tired heap, Harry chuckled before gently taking Hedwig into his arms before sitting down on the slab and gently sifted his hands through her feathers, he casted the drying charm and some others on Hedwig as he felt the wet feathers.

Hedwig let out an owl sigh as she fell completely relaxed at her humans gentle miraculous 'hands', she felt the magic that washed over her and got rid of the disgusting wet and heavy feeling she had before.

(Do owls sweat? I have no idea, but if they don't then Hedwig'll be different and be unique)

Harry chuckled as he felt the snowy owl snuggle and nuzzle into his hands "C'mon Hed, I gotta get breakfast going." he says with a chuckle as he tried to get Hedwig off his lap much to her displeasure, she let out a whine-like shriek "I can do this again after training and lunch mkay?" he says with a grin as he sees her reluctantly hop of his lap, he pats her feathery and fluffy head gently while checking the time ' **5:01 AM** ' making nod in understanding.

He dons his cooking apron and hat before preparing all the ingredients and the needed items, he smiles happily as he brandished his sharp cutting knife and gets to work as he had a lot of mouths to feed this morning.

* * *

Julia yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes from the leftover drowsiness as she felt her clock awake her. Her alarm clock was a spell that would automatically wake her up when she wanted, currently the spell was tied to her bed so she would wake up. She was usually the one to wake up after her Sensei ever since she started training with them.

She stretched as she looked at the time ' **5:09 AM** ' she nodded as she went for the bathroom, a few minutes later she came out looking fresh and went to the sleeping Yoko "Yoko, wake up. Time to wake up" she said as she shook the girl who was curled up in fluffy blankets and cuddling into her favorite pillow "Yoko" she says as the Japanese girl stirs.

Yoko yawned sleepily as she rubbed her eyelids against her fluffy pillow "J..lia… mor..in" she mumbled as she promptly went back to sleep making Julia sigh and mentally thought ' _3…2…1_ '

Yoko suddenly jolted as her whole body vibrated and felt energy suddenly shoot through her veins making her jump from her fluffy paradise, her alarm was of her own creation since she wasn't much of an early bird even though her Sensei was one. It was a spell that would shoot adrenaline into her body for a moment and was timed by the time Julia was ready for the day. The spell was also really good for lots of other things as well. Yoko groaned softly before smiling at Julia "Morning Ju-chan" she says with a small yawn as she got out of her precious bed and into the bathroom.

Julia grinned at her figure before making her bed and went out of the tent. A few minutes later Yoko exited the bathroom and made her bed before following Julia out the tent.

"Ohayo Sensei" they chorused as they saw Harry prepare breakfast just as a smirking Nikolai exited the other tent, Harry smiled at them "Good morning my adorable little students!" he sang as he flew through ingredients flawlessly, batting eggs, preparing the batter, frying bacon… mhmmm bacon.. oh!sorry rambling and getting hungry here.

 ** _BOOM_**

Nikolai's tent expanded briefly before returning to its original size followed by the muffled screams of his teammates. They ignored it as Harry poured some tea for them as they sat down.

* * *

Nikolai sat up as he felt his pendant jolt him awake, his alarm clock was his special pendant that Harry made him for his birthday, he added some spells to wake him up. He huffed as he saw the messily sleeping bodies of his other male teammates, he got up from his futon (he rather liked the traditional bed from Japan, very comfy) and entered his bathroom after checking the time ' **5:11 AM** '.

After a few minutes he exited the bathroom looking fresh and makes his bed, he looks at the hugging pair of twins that were sprawled on their bed and to Ben who was half-hanging out his bed. He snorted at their figures before smirking, he set up his personal contraption "This is payback for messing with my shampoo you little shits" he says quietly as he silently cackles evilly.

He smirks as he exits the tent mentally counting down. He greets his sensei as he sits down with the two girls of the team, he smells the tea and lets out a small smile.

 ** _BOOM_**

He smirked into his cup of tea as he sees some smoke exiting the tent and the muffled screams.

Harry hummed as he looks at the tent before looking at Nikolai "Now what did they to deserve this?" he asks patiently with no negative emotions, Nikolai smirked evilly and looked away "They messed with my shampoo they _pay_ " he says as he sips his tea. Harry chuckled and pours more tea for Julia as he returns to cooking.

It was ' **5:20 AM** ' when the twins and Ben exited the tent with a dead look in their eyes but they were relatively clean "Ohayoo…" they deadpanned as they sat down, inching away from Nikolai who smirked and exuded a smug aura and a cocky smirk "That's what ya get for messing with my shampoo you morons" he said to them who just nodded in understanding.

Harry smiles as he sets down the first batch of breakfast for his students, pancakes, rise, eggs, bacon, some salad. He would cook again after they ate for his guests.

"Itadakimasu" they chorused as they ate with chopsticks.

* * *

When they were finished it was ' **5:36 AM** ' and Harry puts the empty dishes in the clean water basin "Yoko, Ben please wash these dishes while I cook for our guests alright? The rest of you study your magics while we do this, Ben, Yoko you can study after cleaning" he says, Yoko and Ben nod and start to do the dishes. Nikolai and the others nodded and went to get their things.

Harry smiled as he glides through the cooking.

* * *

Will jerked as he heard a loud ringing sound around the room causing the others rooming with him to jump and jerk as well "BLOODY HELL" Ron yelled as he covered his ears. Will blinked as the events of yesterday came back to him making him sigh "Okay, time to wake up" he says loudly as he looks at Ron who tried to go back to sleep but Will had the upper hands "If you sleep in Ron, you'll miss breakfast, you'll miss food"

As if the magic words were said (In Ron's case they) and the redhead jumped out of bed and ran into a nearby unoccupied bathroom "Well what are you waiting for mate? Time to get up!" he had yelled making Will shake his head in amusement.

Later on everyone was ready and the tent flaps opened "Good Morning Albus" Molly said to the headmaster as she and the other girls exit their tent "Good morning Molly, Severus" he greeted, the greasy man just glared at him and sniffed.

Harry let out a small smile and said "Morning to you all, better get eatin' now since after this I have to help my students" he says brightly as he sets down enough food to feed them all, Ron drooled and was the first at the table. Nikolai, who was reading at the side a Russian book, sniffed at him distastefully "Have you no manners moron?!" he snapped and was disgusted at the mouth-full answered he got and didn't understand.

"Ronald!" Molly, Lily and Hermione snapped as Draco snickered while Lucius and Severus smirked at the flushed look the redheaded Gryffindor had. Harry's nose scrunched up and shook his head before motioning to them "You better eat now before he eats everything" he said reminding the others of their empty stomachs of the morning.

"Just put the dirty dishes in the water basin" Harry told them as he turned to the twins who were reading one big giant book that was in Latvian, he sat down beside them and helped them with whatever they were doing. Mortus looked at them sharply before returning to his meal.

It was ' **6:30 AM** ' when they finished and the water basin was filled with dirty dishes "Okay my adorable kiddies it's time for training! Put away your studies, we'll get back to them later in the afternoon" Harry says as his students stand from where they were standing and stretched lightly before going back into their tents briefly to store away their books and studying material.

Mortus quirked a brow "Training?" he asked making Harry turn to him "Yup! I train and teach them things I know, they've progressed greatly on their own pace" he said proudly as he walks towards the forest with his students trailing behind them "You can see if you wish, follow us if you want to" he says to the group behind him "Don't bother to try to escape since the seals and wards will prevent you from going anywhere without my or my pupils decision. Those who will be following will still be under the effects of the wards and seals and will only wander away from my group at a limited distance" he explained as he turned to them briefly and turned back.

Remus blinked before saying "I'll go" he says.

Those who went were, Will, the Weasley Twins, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius, James and Lily, the Slytherins, Molly, Ginny, Tonks and Moody. The rest decided to stay.

* * *

Harry grinned as he stood at their usual training spot, it was field of stone and earth as there was no grass growing on it from the usage of Earth techniques used to fix the ground after every time they wreck it, although there were charred, wet, sliced trees at the sidelines that made the wizards question on how they were like that and what exactly happens during their training sessions.

Nikolai stood in line with the others as Harry stands before them with hands on his hips, he glances at their audience who were secluded way off the side but near enough to hear and see what's going on. Harry smirked as he looked at his students "Today, we will be having… A…. BATTLE ROYALE!" he shouted loudly making his voice echo around the field. Ben's eyes sparkled, Yoko let out a small smile, the twins cheered, Nikolai smirked while Julia grinned.

"Battle Royale?" Ron asked as he looked at the group, Hermione frowned "A Battle Royale is when the contestants that were usually more than 4 or 5 fight against each other, the one who manages to stay standing and defeats the others is the victor" she explains with a scrunched up nose. Molly gasped "They'll be fighting?!" she gasped out as she looks at the group with worried eyes "We should stop this!" she declared as she started to move towards them.

She jerked as she felt her arm being grabbed "No, Molly. Now before you go into a fit remember you are not their mother as they see Harry as their parental figure, look at their faces they look like their looking forward towards the Battle Royale" Severus said with a glare, Molly glared at him and freed her arm from his grip with a huff before reluctantly stepping down.

Harry saw the whole thing with a frown before smirking at his students and proclaiming loudly "ALRIGHT! Physical attacks only! Enhancements are allowed as long as they only help _you_ and _you_ alone so no other attacks other than with your fists or your weapon!"Harry snapped his fingers and suddenly a giant rune circle appeared around them much to the shock of the wizards ' _A Runic Sphere?! I didn't notice that!_ ' Lucius thought to himself as he eyed the circle warily knowing full well of it but he was confused as it seemed… different.

"Last one to remain in the circle wins the chance to get bumped into a Higher Ranking!" he calls out with a smirk as he jumped out the circle, the wizards blinked as they saw him jump _impossibly_ far and high in just _one_ jump! However with the ninjas in training their eyes blazed with the chance laid in front of them and they unsealed their weapons making Molly nearly faint at the sight of them.

Remus frowned "Bumped into a Higher Ranking? What does that mean?" he murmurs to himself as he looks at the group before him, the cubs of his cub (Man, accepting Moony had changed his view on the world _a lot_ ) were getting ready for battle. Was it like having a lower wolf challenge a higher wolf their spot in the pack? Winner gets to keep the spot and the loser switches with the winner?

Harry grinned as he raised his hand "Get ready!" he yells as his students tensed "Set!" he continued and then threw his hand down while shouting "BEGIN!"

Yoko tensed and threw her chain at Ben who dodged promptly, Harry perked as he seemed to remember something "Ben! No opening the Gates beyond 2! Only 1 and 2!" he shouted out towards him. Mortus raised an eyebrow ' **_'Gates_** **'** _?'_ he questioned in his mind as he sees the Battle Royale begin.

(Pardon the crude description of action, inexperienced in it future actions might be a little better over time maybe?)

Ben nodded and dodged a kunai from Julia and ignored the screech that came from Molly and Lily, he blocked the twins ninjato blades with one katana while the other was aimed to cut at Nikolai who dodged and blocked it with his bow-spear staff.

"Take this! **_Tsuin Geijutsu: Dasu wa Bokyaku o katto! {Japanese: Twin Arts: Dozen Cuts Oblivion!}_** " the twins roared as their unleashed a prototype move they were working on. Damien and Derrick linked arms grasping their hands together as they rocketed at Yoko while spinning rapidly using their chakra to enhance their speed and endurance, the pathway underneath them was shredded with dozens of lashes.

Yoko smirked slightly and used her chakra enhanced chains to block the whirling fury of seemingly _dozens_ of slashing blades, Damien and Derrick gritted their teeth and jumped away as they smoked slightly.

Forge and Gred's jaws were sprawled on the ground as they saw the technique that was performed by another set of twins that were _younger_ than them "Wicked…" Fred breathed as there were stars in his eyes "Think we could do that Gred?" George asked with a spark on interest in their eyes. Hermione was currently suffering in denial "How?! Gravity! Physical! The blades should've! Physics! Movements! Speeds!" she babbled as she looked on wide eyed at the battle.

Draco and the other Slytherins were openly gaping, well Mortus eyes were wide in surprise and hidden awe "Holy Merlin" James muttered as he watched Nikolai deflect every kunai in the kunai hail that was sent from Julia.

Will caught the very proud and smug look that was on his brothers face and blinked ' _Wha…? Their your_ _ **students**_ _Harry, did you… teach them all this?!_ ' Will thought as he looked at his long lost brother in awe and wonder. Harry caught William's eye and winked at him with a very smug smirk with proud eyes, suddenly his vision was blocked with red.

Specifically the red hairs of Molly and Lily "Stop them! They're going to get extremely hurt! Stop them right now young man!" Molly screeched at him as she shook him "Harry! Take down this barrier right now and stop your students! You are their teacher! How could you!? Making your students practically kill each other!" Lily seethed as she looked at him with anger.

Harry looked at them emotionlessly "I will not" he said simply, Molly screeched so loud Yoko and her siblings stopped fighting and the others saw their state. Their clothes were cut and there were blotches of red here and there and there were cuts on their visible skin, they look at the two redheaded women in confusion.

"Sensei? What's going on?" Julia asked as she and the others stepped out of the runic circle with ease, Harry smiled at them reassuringly "It's nothing Jules, continue on!" he said cheerily making the redheaded women glare at him more "No! No continuing on! You will not make them fight against themselves any longer!" Molly shouted as she slapped his cheek harshly, Lily took it a step further and slapped him as well just as he had fell on his ass from Molly's slap and Lily's slap made his head collide with the ground "They are not your pupils any longer Harry, you are not fit to be their teacher" Lily said harshly.

Harry twitched as he looked emotionlessly at the ground and the slightly blackening cheek stung a bit. his student- _children_ were frozen.

Lily and Molly turned to the children with warm smiles "It's okay now kids, I'm sorry from my son's horrible teachings and forcing you to be his students. Honestly, a teacher at 16?" Lily said as she and Molly stepped towards them and engulfed them within a hug.

 ** _SMACK_**

The two redheaded mothers and the others watching in the sidelines stilled at the harsh sound, even harsher from the slaps Harry received. All six children looked down at them with cold eyes "No, you're wrong" Julia whispered harshly, it was heard by everyone.

"Father's a great teacher! He's a great parent! He's not horrible!" Yoko shouted at them with angry eyes filled with raging tears, Nikolai's usually cold look turned into a _frozen flame_ "He is the best teacher and guardian in the world, _you_ have no right to slap him like that" he spat. The usually mischievous brown twins were scarily emotionless "He is fit to be our teacher, even with his albeit hard teachings and techniques they are 100% effective and he loves us and he would never willingly hurt us in a bad way." they said together that had a scarily and creepy effect.

Ben's cheerful eyes turned harsh "He saved us, raised us, taught us, protected us, _loved_ us in a way you would never know because you and the others _weren't_ there to **_experience_** his love. He is the closest one as a big brother to me and a father to them, he is our **_FAMILY_** " he roared at them making them flinch, in the corner of his eye he sees the others opening their mouths to argue but he glared at them forcing them to be silent.

Harry looked at his students with a stunned face, unbidden tears were gathering in his eyes. The six kids then ignored the hurt-looked mothers and focused on their Father/Big Brother, Yoko kneeled down and with a chakra-green hand she touched his cheek and to the others surprise when she pulled away the bruise that was forming was gone.

Harry turned to Ben "Do… you really mean that?" he asks quietly and Ben nodded with determination and yelped when Harry pulled him and the others into a hug "You goddamn brats! I love you so much!" bawled Harry comically as a waterfall of tears fell to the ground "You gakis **_{Japanese: Brats}_** are making me cry like a freaking baaaabyyyy~!" Harry sobbed loudly as he buried his wet face against his children's cheeks.

"Oi **_Otets {Russian: Father}_**! Your gonna get us all wet!"  
"Tou-san! D-Don't cry!"  
" ** _Padre {Italian: Father}_** stop crying please"  
"Pops stop'  
"Cryin' will ya?! Your gonna flood the world!"  
"Big brother please stop crying! I-I don't know how to handle this!"

Harry wailed even harder much to the displeasure of his children-pupils.

* * *

Remus glared at the two redheaded mothers who looked at the sobbing Harry with shock "Well good job you too!" he growled sarcastically "Anger them more so we don't have a small chance to reconcile with my cub! What were you two thinking?!" he snarled snapping them both out of their shock.

Molly glared at the werewolf "They were hurt! Harry is not responsible enough to teach them and what he's teaching is barbaric!" she yelled making Harry snap out of his sobbing glee, Remus glared back his eyes flashing a dangerous shade of amber "If you had paid enough attention the kids were _happy_ and _determined_ to do the Battle Royale! Their moves and techniques are incredible and Harry is a great teacher to teach them those amazing moves! There are so many benefits in his teachings! Lily you're a teacher! Don't you see the benefits of having those moves and physical attacks taught to them?! The world if dangerous and I'm sure Harry just wants to teach them how to defend themselves!" Remus shouted back making Lily look down in shame, Sirius was torn in glaring at Lily or Remus, he knew of the benefits and pros in his other godsons teachings as he was an Auror, James stayed silent.

Harry blinked at the strange slightly ill-looking man that was defending him. Lily looked down and thought of the advantages of Harry's teachings and grimaced, she looked at Harry who glared at her briefly before turning back to look at Remus and she deflated and mentally beat herself up as she just lowered the chances of having the chance of Harry join their family!

Harry puts on a serious look and walks to them "He is correct for the most part" he says and Molly turns to look at him, a fuming look on her face "I teach them how to fight for themselves" he continues as Molly then shrieks to him " _THEY'RE CHILDREN THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO LEARN TO FIGHT FOR THEMSELVES!_ " Harry glared at her making her recoil "So they shouldn't learn to fight?" he questions making Molly nod with confidence

"Alright" the plump woman smiles smugly but he continues making her frown "So I should let them be defenseless against the ones who seek to harm them? Let a rapist rape my daughters? A murderer to murder my sons?" she pales at the mention of a rapist and Yoko pales and whimpers "Yoko" Harry says as he motions to his adopted daughter "Was once almost raped by a Veela male and it was my Julia's martial arts and physical attacks that saved her from being raped by the bastard, so you're telling me to just let her and Julia be raped by Veela males and other men? I was busy _saving_ my sons from the Veela's murderer sister and brother-in-law that the Veela bastard snuck off and went to our home to rape my children because Yoko was ill and I had Julia look after her" Julia glared at Molly as she tries to comfort the shaking Yoko.

Molly stuttered as the others had wide eyes "I-I.." Harry glared at her with even more force "I may be harsh in my teachings but I have my kids life in mind when I do this. I want them to _live_ past the age of 20 or even 30 and be _safe_ , I can't be there always to protect them and they know it. I was actually _hesitant_ in training them but they _insisted_ , they _begged_ they _pleaded_ for me to teach them so they could _protect themselves_ " he spat out harshly, the boys nodded as they stood before Yoko and Julia protectively.

Lily covered her mouth in horror as she looked at the whimpering and shaking form of Yoko as Harry explained what happened to her, she would never doubt her sons education again as she saw the looks of fierce determination on the children, even Yoko had gained that determination as she started to stand with Julia's help.

Tonks and Moody looked at each other, Moody nodded approvingly at Harry's explanation while Tonks nodded as she was once a victim of near rape so she knew the experience.

Harry glared at the pale and slightly shaken form of Molly Weasley "We'll put training off for a while, since _people_ would rather have us _not do it_. We'll resume another time, come here Yoko I'll heal your cuts and the usual progress" he chirped as Yoko nodded with a small smile as she wiped away the tears away.

"Heal? You a healer or somethin'?" Ron grunted as he eyed him warily, though he was angry at the git and his kids for slapping his mother but he could honestly relate to them using her, it really got annoying when he and the others tried to join the Order of the Phoenix. Will on the other-hand was emotionless on the subject but he agreed his brother on it, 'sides! The martial arts were amazing!

Mortus hummed as he thought back to the Battle Royale, the children were strong, very strong he wonders if they are just as strong magically wise? He senses magic around them but he can't really distinguish if they were witch/wizard of squib? Or Merlin forbid a _muggle_. He snorts in quiet disgust at the notion but shook his head and looked at Harry, the show of physical prowess was incredible and he wanted that on his side, he needed to tread carefully around them even more so them than the Order of the Bloody Chicken. He paused in thought and focused his attention at the teacher of the amazing pre-teen children that showed amazing skill, how good was Harry? He smirked and felt a sense of anticipation at the thought.

Harry breezed through a couple of hand seals and a green glow covered his hands gaining the attention of the magicals and they watched in awe as the green glow was conducted all over Yoko's body and they watched as the cuts, wounds and bruises just disappear as if they were never there "I-Impossible!" Molly gasped as she looked at the unblemished skin and watched the now fully-healed Yoko turn to Ben just as Harry turned to Julia and like him Yoko went through the hand-seals and healed Ben who grinned.

The magicals watched in disbelief and awe as a 16 year old wizard teen and pre-teenish Yoko _heal_ the others _with-out_ _ **wands**_. Nikolai took one look at their faces and snorted at them, backwards brits, he thought with a private sneer.

He didn't like the backwards world of Britain, he was on the borderline of hate on the subject and disliked the wasted potential they had over the decades. Throwing away the new-magicals out of their world without a second thought unless they were related to someone or thing important? Banning the rights of the other creatures? _Forbidding_ the use of the _Dark Arts_ and the other arts that weren't even dark to begin with?! Honestly!

Nikolai huffed and thanked Yoko for healing him before she and **_Otest_** move to the twins.

Hermione was silently gaping before she snapped out of it due to Ron waving a hand at her frozen shocked face, she stormed towards Harry who squirmed at an unknown magical girl (JAPANESE THOUGHTS) that invaded his personal space. Hermione had a hard frown and intense curious eyes "How did you do that?! Wandless magic is almost impossible to do!" she demanded with a fire in her eyes.

Harry stared at a deadpan "No, it's is not almost impossible to do it's just Britain is so stuck in its ass that they forgot the origin of magic herself" he replied snidely that had Hermione stepping back in confusion "I-Uh-whaa?" she dumbly stuttered.

Harry shook his head and motioned for his students and the others to follow "Let's head back everyone, since today's training has been postponed for now so let's focus on magic" he said as he started to walk back with his students in tow.

Ron looked at her in concern "You alright 'Mione?" he asked as Hermione nodded weakly "I guess?" she questioned as she and Ron started to follow the others.

Draco glanced at his friend Mortus, he was unusually quiet well he was always quiet when left alone but this kind of quiet was different in a sense "What's wrong Mortus?" he asks quietly. Mortus smiles blandly at Draco but the young blonde didn't seem to notice "It's nothing Draco, just thinking" the black haired student replied as he started to follow the others making Draco hide his pout at his 'friend'.

Lucius and Severus shared a look before following the two boys as their minds buzzed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp Albus observed the other tents that were in the camp, he touched the flap and recoiled at the sudden shock he had "All these tents are warded, I don't even recognize half of the wards as they are in another language that I know not of. If I tried the language translator it would not work as they are wards not normal words nor vocal language" Albus murmured as he used his glasses to try to observe and figure out the wards around the tent before turning to the mark on his palm.

His eyes widen in shock "These marks are remarkable, I cannot see their functions something is blocking my glasses' s vision from seeming the mechanics but I do know that young Harry was right, the marks are connected to the tents and small ward barrier around the camp" he says as he sees the strange strands of 'mysterious energy' (AKA Chakra) connect the mark of his palm to the tents and a strange marking he sees on a tree.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow as he heard the old man's mutter "Really? How is this possible? The boys only a 16 year old!" he exclaimed making Albus shake his head "I do not know… But I think we should keep an eye on Harry and his pupils…" Albus said as he cancelled the runes on his glasses that let him see the wards as he looked at Kingsley.

Minutes later he sees Harry and his pupils coming back into the camp as he (Albus) and the others were sitting on the stone slabs that acted as chairs and tables, following him was the group who wanted to see the training and he notices that Molly and Lily were looking down and were gravely silent. Albus blinked as he saw the slight bruises on their faces "Oh dear, what happened?" he questioned when the other half of the Order of the Phoenix settled down at their stone table.

Harry looks at the Order of the Phoenix before turning to his students "Gather your materials and let's get started. Yoko and Ben I want you to start working on the **_Imitatar Mikstury [Belarus: Shapeshifting Potion]_** assignment from Madame Natalia Arlovskaya as recently I have received something from her and she says that she would like you both to send her your work soon. Nikolai you may continue with your experimentation just make sure not to blow anything up. Julia work on _Charms And Rituals_ by FangWrath Flitwick. Damien, Derrick work on your katakana and some Level C-3 seals or clay. Work nearby your tents" he commanded, Nikolai smirked at him as he entered his tent for his notes and research of snow manipulation while the others started on their work.

Remus huffed as he sat down, particularly far away from both Molly and Lily who were being comforted by their husbands "These two slapped Harry" he said with little emotion but had a small sneer on his face. Albus glanced at him before turning back to Molly and Lily "Is what Remus said true my dear Molly? Lily?" he asks softly and Lily nodded silently along with a surprisingly silent Molly "But why my dears? Why would you slap Harry? What has he done?" he asks and it was Mortus who answered.

"They slapped him because they didn't like the fact he was teaching pre-teens how to defend themselves" he said evenly and didn't even flinch at the glares he got from Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius and Molly "What's the matter? You know it's true, you heard him and I know he's not lying about it since you've seen the reaction that Yoko girl had. Sheltered children will only get hurt" he says emotionlessly as he looks at Nikolai who had sit down at the far side of the camp currently hunched over a lot of notebooks and pieces of paper that were filled with words in different languages.

"He was teaching them how to be barbaric! He gave swords to _children_ and then he made them fight each other!" she insisted making Albus frown "They were fighting?" he asks. Remus sneered at her fully this time "It was a Battle Royale and they were looking forward to it or were you so blind not to notice the excited looks of the kids and how well they were handling their weapons?! They're practically experts Molly!" he snarled as Albus and the others looked at him in confusion.

Arthur shook his head "I'm sorry but you've got us lost, what exactly happened?" he asks as he comforts and tries to quell a steaming wife so the group explained what happened before they arrived back at camp and the events that took place at the unfinished Royale. The other half of the Phoenix were gaping and looking at the others in disbelief "No way that could've happen!" Kingsley denied as he looked at his usual partner Nympadora Tonks in disbelief along with the others, Albus looked at them in concern "Are you sure?" he asks as they all nodded.

Albus thought quietly to himself ' _Surely this is false, such mastery over such weapons are unheard of… But the looks on their faces say the truth… If it is, then we really must keep on eye on Harry! Wait, I think I've got an idea!_ ' he thought, he only hoped it would work.

* * *

Minutes later the meeting was done and Albus allowed everyone the perk of roaming around.

Mortus went towards a certain white-haired boy who was too engulfed in his research to notice the person whom he gained an audience from, Mortus looked over Nikolai's shoulder and saw sketches and words, the sketches were different snowflakes and icy weaponry, a scythe sketched beautifully with a snowflake pattern etched from the handle to the blade.

Mortus hummed "Impressive" he said quietly and didn't even flinch when he was suddenly tackled to the ground with a blade pressed against his neck. Nikolai thought rapidly as he looked over his notes, he was soo _close_! "Impressive" a baritone voice said and he automatically jumped into action, pinning the intruder to the ground with his hands and a kunai pressed against the adam's apple of the one who intruded in his personal space, straddling the intruder and had his blade digging into the neck enough to draw a little blood.

Red met blue and Nikolai flushed in embarrassment as he slowly removed his kunai with a huff "Don't sneak up on me like that ever again! I could've killed you for Kami's sake!" he huffed as he stood from his straddling position and felt anger when all he got was a smirk from the blue-eyed boy "Of course, I was merely gazing at the magnificent sketches you have created. Tell me, are you planning to be a blacksmith?" Mortus asks with a spark in his eyes as he took the offered hand from Nikolai.

Nikolai huffed again and replied "No, I'm not becoming a blacksmith. These are just sketches of the weapons I'm going to try and create in the future when I'm ready." he says, Sensei allowed them to talk about their findings for some reason he doesn't know but he won't judge since he trusts his sensei/Otests. Mortus hummed as he sits beside Nikolai who ignored him in favor of his notes "I do have to ask, why snowflakes? Oh, how rude of me, I am Mortus Slytherin a pleasure to meet you" he said with a smile as he offers his hand.

Nikolai looks at his hand for a minute to contemplate, this guy was very suspicious and he sees the faint line of magic over the teens skin, very well hidden compared to that Snape (Isn't that the name of that guy Yoko and Ben are crushing in educational sense because of his so called Potion making brilliance?, he thought to himself in the back of his mind) who had a thicker layer, but this layer had a focus, the teen's blue eyes.

He hesitated before taking the hand and shook it, politely replying with his name "Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Slytherin. I am Nikolai Zerkalo" he said as he returned to his research and answered the curious question "I will be trying to make a line of spells ' _More like replicating a bloodline_ ' that will include snow and ice, I have a Water affinity as well as an Air affinity so I excel in water and air based spells and I had a thought, why not ice? I know there are freezing charms out there but I want to _create_ a new line of ice magic" he said with a grin as he glanced at the surprised Slytherin briefly before turning back to his notes.

Mortus raised an eyebrow ' _Interesting thought Mr. Zerkola… I would like to see your goal being achieved in the future_ ' he thinks as he looks through the notes.

* * *

Draco and Severus wandered off, Lucius and Mortus had broken from the usual group and Draco had seen his fellow Slytherin student sit beside the albino who was hunching over what looked like some research.

Severus blinked as he picked up something strong, he sniffed the air making Draco stop and look at him "What is it Uncle Severus?" he asks as Severus looks around in curiosity. The Potion Master looked at his godson "Unblock your nose, a potion is being brewed" he says making Draco blink in surprise.

He looks at his godfather warily before unblocking his sense of smell block, it served the purpose of blocking his actual sense of smell as well as other senses that he got from the family bloodline, he sniffed the air and blinked "Yeah, I can smell the fire and the ingredients… Newt tongues… Dawnshine Herbs? Very few potions include dawnshine herbs" Draco murmurs as he follows his godfather and the scent of dawnshine.

Dawnshine Herbs were herbs that were rare but recently the Chinese have gotten the big boost of dawnshine, they bloomed at dawn and withered at dusk, their opposite dusklight flowers were the exact opposite. The problem was the fact that the soil and environmental issues were in the way of cultivating Dawnshine or Dusklight plants. Dusklight Flowers grew on _white_ sand or _shining_ sand as the wizards called it while Dawnshine Herbs grew from _black_ sand, either that or _volcanic_ ash.

The only reason Draco knew of the scent of the Dawnshine Herbs was when he and Severus had to work on that very complicated potion that was submitted to them by the Dark Lord. Speaking of which the Dark Lord is now in Slytherin mansion, seeing as Mortus was his relative and no one but Mortus or himself knew of the Dark Lord taking residence there but the Order of the Phoenix thinks that the Dark Lord was taking residence at Malfoy Manor.

Draco and Severus blinked as they were at the very edge of the camp, just behind the tents as they see Yoko and Ben working together with two cauldrons, the girl was gently kneading the Dawnshine petal herbs while Ben was stirring the steaming cauldron, the liquid inside was changing colors variously.

Their eyes widened as they see the two and they remember a little event that happened a few years ago

 _Violet hair and black eyes stared back with a gentle smile while blue hair and bright yellow eyes bore a grin as they offered their hand._

 _"Nice to meet you, I am Potion Mistress_ _ **Koyo**_ _and this is my assistant_ _ **Akarau**_ _, I hope we'll get along" she says gently with a bright smile, both were much older and in their late 20s. They see the twos teamwork and are amazed at the seemingly_ _ **years**_ _of trust built into the two._

"Koyo and Akarau…" Draco mumbled as he sees the very familiar moves in potion brewing between the two.

Yoko sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead as she finished kneading the petals and added them to the potion and watched the ever-changing potion color stop at the perfect shade of silver "There, we can lower the flames now and let it simmer for about 15 minutes for a break before we can continue in adding the autumn leaves paste, which reminds me we'll need to make more of that soon enough since we're gonna run out after this batch" she says to Ben who nodded as he quells the flames a bit, the silver potion bubbled slightly before calming down.

"Koyo and Akarau…" Ben perked at the mention of their potion brewing personas. Koyo and Akarau were slightly-famous in the potion brewing world and they had met many _many_ potion brewers that were amazing but they were really amazed about Severus Snape, _the_ youngest potion master in the _world_ well the youngest to become a potion master, they would've gotten the title if it weren't the fact they used the older different personas so they wouldn't hit the spotlight on their shadow group.

They adored his talent and skill and the potions he would modify and also the Wolfsbane Potion he created was _genius_! While it still had a few kinks here and there the concept was amazing and it was a start! They had met him a year ago in their Koyo and Akarau persona along with his talented godson Draco Malfoy.

Ben looked at the blonde and blinked in surprise "Eh?" he poked Yoko who was busy going through the instructions again to notice the two figures who were watching them, Yoko blinked at the sudden contact and looked at Ben questionably and he just pointed silently to the pair. Yoko blinked again as she stared back at Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape "Ale?" she sounded dumbly as she looked at them both.

Draco deadpanned at them as he had a hand on his hip and his foot tapped the ground impatiently "You both got a lot of explaining to do" Draco huffed with a spark in his eyes, he clearly knew them and they were dead, Snape was no better as his expectant stare was a little unnerving. Yoko giggled nervously "O-Oh! W-We'll, um, we can chat l-later because Ben and, and I have to brew this potion right now" she stuttered as she backed away from them slowly.

Severus raised an eyebrow "What kind of potion?" he asked curiously as he looked at the simmered silver brew that was in the blue tinted cauldron, Ben grinned excitedly "We're gonna brew **_Imitatar Mikstury_**!" Draco perked at the mention of the potion as well as Severus.

"Isn't that the new potion by Potion Mistress Natalia? I heard you had to have exclusive permission to brew it! They say it's ten times waay better than Polyjuice!" Draco said excitedly making Ben chuckle "Yup! Sensei had gotten permission from Miss Natalia to brew the potion! In fact we've been assigned to brew the potion and send it to her when we're done, if she thinks it's good enough we might get be able to get Miss Natalia's permission to brew another one of her potions!" he chirped as he looked at his watch and jumped at the time"15 minutes are up! Hurry! We've got to get the Autumn paste!" he said hurriedly as Yoko snapped out of her shy haze.

She hurriedly opened a container filled with a color changing paste, the colors were changing to the perfect shade of the autumn during the time of Halloween and before Christmas and the snow!

Severus and Draco shared a look before they continued to watch the two brew.

* * *

Fred and George, as soon as they were released from the meeting, immediately flocked towards the other set of twins. They didn't side with their mother, for the past years they didn't really saw her as a mother for god's sake she can't even tell them apart or tell they're actually quite brilliant when it came to their studies I mean, you can't just _create_ a prank as complicated as the Canary Creams! They _created_ a potion for Merlin's sake! It seemed as though the others were blinded too, though Will was less blinded by their act and was quite decent in figuring the two out.

He wasn't perfect in telling the two apart but he was getting there depending on how much time he would spend with them. Anyway, their mother was too blinded in her own woes and kept focusing on either Ginny, Percy, and Ron while side-glancing Bill and Charlie and only when they were pranking did she _actually_ look at them. At the start she was a great mother but when it was clear that they would be 'troublemakers' she slowly blanked out.

She was proud of Bill and Charlie sure but she was disappointed with their job choices, rather than working with the Ministry of with Dumbledore they went out on their own and they didn't send any money to help their family. Actually they did, she didn't notice the steady growth of money in the Weasley vault and it was money they were practically risking their lives! Charlie was a dragon handler, handling dragons isn't all sunshine and rainbows! The burn marks over Charlie's skin were proof and Bill's job might even be more dangerous! He's _breaking_ into **_ancient_** tombs that could kill him at any moment!

Yes she noticed the danger in their jobs that's why she wants them to quit their jobs and either work for the ministry or for Dumbledore but they didn't waver and stuck to their jobs because honestly? They loved it. Gred and Forge were inspired by them so they were planning on opening a jokeshop when they graduated Hogwarts and maybe some other side business that they liked to do, they wanted to join the tournament to get the starting funds that they would save for their jokeshop knowing their mother would never approve.

They perked as they saw the other pair of twins at the other stone table and were currently hunched over, one was writing with a paintbrush on pieces of paper while the other was fiddling with what looked like clay.

"'Ello gents!'  
"May we be honored'  
"In joining your ever loving'  
"Presence?"

Damien and Derrick blinked as they stopped working, Damien puts down the brush while Derrick turns his attention to the other pair of twins that approached them. They both grinned " _Yeah sure why not?_ " they chorused perfectly as they motioned the other two to sit down with them making the redheaded set of twins grin and sit down.

"So, having forgotten introductions we are'  
"The magnificent Weasley Twins!"

They said with jazz hands as they sat down "I'm Forge and he's Gred" Fred told them as he grinned lazily and George looked at him with mock confusion "I thought I was Forge and you were Gred? Or am I George and your Fred?" he asked cheekily while Fred replied lazily "No no, I am George while you are Fred… Or is it the other way around?" he asks as he looks at the others.

Damien and Derrick were laughing at their act and grinning with wide silly smiles " _Brilliant, absolutely brilliant! We should try that!_ " they said together in sync before Damien broke the sync by saying "Though what should be our names? Merrick? Dade( D-ade not Daddy)?" he asks his twin making him hum "Sure why not? I'll be Dade you be Merrick" he decided and Damien replied "Nah, I'll be Dade you be Merrick" Derrick sent him a look which he returned equally before both grinned " _We'll switch like them_ " they decided as they looked back at the other pair of twins satisfied.

Fred and George were giggling and laughing at them "Oh! This is brilliant!" George managed to say as he slowly stopped laughing while wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, Fred nodded after him. Damien grinned as he introduced himself and his brother "'M Damien and his Derrick, our last name is Ravielle"

Both pairs of twins shared a look with each other before in perfect sync saying " ** _Oh this will be a beautiful friendship_** " they say with very mischievous smiles, around the camp people shuddered ominously and suddenly they either feared or were wary of the future.

* * *

Will, Ron and Hermione walked towards the 10 year-old girl that sat underneath a nearby tree with a book on her lap and some more books to the side, Will however wanted to find his brother but unfortunately for him his brother was nowhere in sight and Hermione dragged both her boys towards Julia (*cough cough* _whipped_ *cough*).

Julia noticed the three coming her way, when they were close she closed her book mentally reminding herself of the page number and paragraph and raised an eyebrow at the three "Yes?" she asks emotionlessly. Hermione smiled at her gently "Hellow, my names Hermione and this is Ron and Will" she introduced as she and the boys sat in front of her, Julia looked at them for a moment before returning to her book "Okay, I am Julia Conoscenza now what do you want?" she said as she continued reading her book.

Hermione frowned before leaning in to read the title ' _Charms and Rituals by_ **FangWrath** **Flitwick'** she blinked at the title and author "FangWrath Flitwick?" she asks loudly and the boys blinked at the name. Julia raised an eyebrow again as she partially closed the book to look at the cover "FangWrath Flitwick is a genius Rune Master and Charms Sorcerer, he found the recent discovery of _Weaving Creations_." she stated.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "Weaving Creations? What's that?" she asks and Julia sighed as she remembered that Britain was so stupidly cut off from the rest of the world "Weaving Creations is a very difficult process where you ' _weave_ ' two spells together either temporarily or permanently depending on how you do it or what you want. For example, say you 'weave' the Water Spell and Fire Spell together you get steam and can temporarily control it by weaving a Wind Spell" she said and Hermione's eyes sparked with interest "That sounds interesting, mind if I borrow some of your books?" she asks as she leans towards the pile of books and flinched at the sudden flick at her cheek.

Julia glared at her "Yes, I _do_ mind, these are not your books and are only for me and my team and most of these are personal and are not for you Brits. You may act all high and mighty but you do not comprehend the actual magic that is out there" Hermione flushed "But knowledge should be shared!" she protested and Julia snorted "Not all knowledge should be shared, what happens when Voldemort get his hands on the secret knowledge of nuclear firearms or bombs?" she said snidely and Hermione paled at the thought.

"Point taken" she said weakly as Ron looked at her in confusion "What's a nuklaer fire arm or bomb?" he asks and Hermione went into her lecture mode making Julia twitch, Will was also pale at the thought of Voldemort gaining access of those things, hey he might be a wizard but he still keeps lots of tabs on the technological world but not as much as he would like since either Dumbledore or some of the Order would wave off his tabs and say they were unnecessary and that Muggles were harmless oh contraire, he looked up a gun in an internet café once and was pale and shaking when he saw the guns that were shown in the video.

Julia sighed into her palm as she just hoped they would go away in time as she really wanted to continue in reading a certain ritual.

* * *

Harry sighed into his palm as he was in his tent he exited his room briefly, what he got from one of his information brokers was not good but hopefully it would pass if he and his students just stayed out of it… hopefully. He heard a loud voice come from his room making him come back.

" _Ōi! Koko ni modotte sekushī shutoku shi, watashi wa anata ga yakusoku shita watashi no kisu o ataemasu! Hari kanbenshitekure yo, anata ga yakusoku shita~_ **_[Japanese: Oi! Come back here and give me my kiss you promised! C'mon Hari, you promised~]_** " Harry's eyebrow twitched at the annoying yet charming voice " _Anata tōsaku kitsune o damare! Watashi wa son'na koto o yakusoku shite imasen! Shōjikina tokoro, anata wa, kono yōna hito no baishunpudesu_ **_[Japanese: Shut up you perverted fox! I promised you no such thing! Honestly you are such a man whore!]_** " he shouted back "Go home!... Thanks for the information" Harry said hesitantly and instantly regretted it.

"Kyufufufufu~ Little Hebi _does_ love me~ How nice, now if only you could admit it in real words and come to my be-!" Harry sent a kunai at the communication mirror that was on, the kunai only bounced off the glass but it did cut off the connection, with a flushing face he exited his tent furiously and let out an embarrassed but angry roar " _Na gaisi de selang!_ **_[Chinese: That damn pervert!]_** " Hedwig was on top of his tent looking at her hatchling in concern as he raged about some predator fox.

Nikolai just sighed at the roar from his sensei while Mortus jumped "What the bloody hell?" he asks quietly as he sees the fuming face of Harry Potter "Don't mind him, it's just a perverted fox contacting our teacher" Nikolai said flippantly as he continued his work.

Draco and Severus jumped and nearly bumped into a cauldron while Yoko and Ben just kept going "What in Merlin's name?!" Severus sputtered turning to the two potion brewers "Don't mind sensei, it's probably Kurama-kun.. again" Ben said and inched away from Yoko who's grip tightened on the wooden spoon which cracked under her grip "That damn pervert going after Tou-sama" she muttered as the others inch away from her as she exuded a blackish aura, they eventually were about 1 meter away from her as she brandished her knife and began to mince the _wooden spoon_ pieces into finely cubes.

The twins were about a feet in the air after it happened and watched as Harry cursed in multiple languages "What's wrong' "With 'im?" they asked the other pair of twins and recoiled at the dark aura that the two were giving off. Damien grinned maliciously "It's probably that perverted nii-san" he says making Derrick nod "That perverted fox is bad, let's prank him the next time we see him". Fred and George watched as the other two plot with a purplish black aura.

Will looked in concern at his younger brother that cursed and kicked the ground and turned to Julia "What's wrong with Harry?" he asks as his two best friends turn to her for the answer "It's probably Kurama again, he's a perverted fox-like guy who likes to molest our teacher when we meet with him. I think Kurama once drugged our teacher but failed when Sensei came back looking fine and Kurama was tied up in the corner" she says nonchalantly as the three paled at her nonchalant response. Will was producing a black aura "He did what?" he whispers maliciously making Hermione and Ron inch away from him but Julia stayed as Will wasn't as scary as the twins or Yoko.

* * *

He chuckled as the mirror was cut abruptly by the kunai his beloved snake threw at it. He tucked in a strand of white hair behind his slightly pointed ears, yellow eyes sparkling with mirth as he fingers a clawed hand at the iron plated chocker around his neck " _Hebi-chan~_ " he cooed with a grin. He blinked as he heard a knock at his dorm door, he smooth his hair as it turned less white and his almost inhuman features smoothed into more human look as his claws turned to normal human fingers and his pointed ears rounded and his slitted pupils turned round "Come in~" he purred and two figures entered the dorm.

Violet eyes stared at yellow as 'Kurama' brightened "Ah! Tadashi-kun, Takeshi-kun Ohayo~" he purred as he looked at the brothers who nodded in greeting "Ohayo Kurama-kun" Takeshi, the younger, said with a small smile while Tadashi the elder just continued to his bed and just dropped into his precious paradise. Kurama grinned as another figure waltzed in the dorm, their final dorm-mate "Rakan-kun~ Ohayo~" Kurama purred and the stoic look he got back made him mock pout "Kurama-san" Rakan said in a stoic tone.

Kurama grinned at his dorm-mates and thought to himself ' _Yes, this will be a_ _ **very**_ _interesting year_ ' as he thought of his certain Hebi-chan and the little violet child that would protect her 'father's' innocence from him.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** DONE THANK YOU GOODBYE BUT BEFORE I GO I'LL SAY JUST THIS: EXAMS ARE COMING AND NEMO AND I ARE BUSY AS FUCKING HELL SO UPDATES ARE SLOW AND ALL THAT I HATE EXAMS AND THANK GOD I WAS ABLE TO POST THIS BUT I'M SORRY TO YOU ALL SINCE I COULDN'T MAKE AN OMAKE IN TIME FOR ME TO POST THIS BECAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS. Sorry for shouting.

Though seriously me and my bro are being tortured right now! So much knowledge so little time! But don't worry, after the exam it's a school-free week for me and Nemo! See ya guys!

 **Nem rushes out with her sandwich that she stole from your fridge, Nemo rushing after her as they went to school crazy anime style (use your imagination to imagine anything you want :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/Nem:** Helloooo~ Okay, while I'm typing this it's still the week before the exams and I know by the time I post this my exams will be over and I will be freee~ Well, free for the week anyway.

 **[6:24 PM 10/19/16]**

THE EXAMS IS DAYS AWAY, next week Monday and Tuesday! AH! I need to let out some stress! And what other way than to write? Okay maybe something else would have been better but what the heck!

 **[7:19 PM 10/25/16]**

Okay, right now I still haven't taken my exams because… I got a fever. SUCKS TO BE SICK ALMOST ALL THE TIME. **BUT** It's actually a good think, remember that thing where I said I and my brother would have like a week off from school? Turns out it'll be two weeks! AWESOME! So right now, I'm sick and slaving over this fic with a raging headache. Why? Cause I'm bored and a stubborn bitch that wants to do what she wants no matter what even through a fucking pain ass headache and shitty stomach! So yeah! Mind the slightly shitty typing because I'm high on pain and hallucinating from the fever.

 **[1:21 AM 10/28/16]**

Someone… knock me out because I feel like Im gonna keel over any minute, I really need to sleep but TO HELL WITH SLEEPING I'M SO FUCKING STUBBORN AND I DON'T WANNA GO TO SLEEP BUT I NEED TO SLEEP I CAN BARELY STAY AWAKE A STRAIGHT 5 MINUTES WITHOUT NEARLY DOZING OFF. Fuck it.

 **[10: 41 AM Same Day]**

Fell asleep, woke up shitty and still sick as fuck. FUCKING KILL ME ALREADEH. Anyway, sorry for sharing my pathetic woes with you all, this suddenly feels like some kind of diary.

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH

* * *

 **VI**

 **The Decision**

 **Aka**

 **I can't believe I'm doing this ~ Harry  
They said so, they win~ His students  
They're coming! ~ Wizards**

* * *

Twitch

Harry mumbles as he prepares lunch for everyone, chef outfit whipped out. He stabs at the raw steak, cutting it into smaller pieces and idly imagining it was a certain somebody's dead carcass as he thought of the trouble they kept bringing to him no matter what they do.

 _Yellow eyes stared into green as a mischievous glint appeared in pair of eyes and an equally mischievous grin on the owner's face as a beaten up Harry finally wrapped a choker with an engraved iron plate on the stronger being's neck "_ _ **Mm~ How interesting little Hebi, you have my alliance**_ _" he conceded as he caught the barely conscious Harry in his giant half burnt claw, his fur was burnt from the curious fire technique Harry did earlier in the battle "_ _ **I'll have**_ _ **so much fun**_ _ **in messing with you now, little Hebi~**_ _" the stronger being said in delight as Harry blacked out from exhaustion._

His knife broke through the wooden cutting board causing him to curse and repair it quickly at the memory.

In Japan a white haired information broker sneezed in the middle of class promptly waking him from his precious nap and making his current teacher fume and yell at him.

"S-Shouldn't we… Do something?" a shaky James asked as he watched his long lost son brutally beat eggs with a malicious aura, Julia just shook her head "No, it's better for him to cook out his frustrations… It'll make the food taste slightly better" she said nonchalantly as she continues to read at the table they were all gathered at, she looks at the sulking figures of the twins and their big sister figure "Just be glad the three over there *she points at the three mentioned earlier* are sulking and not preparing for an assassination" she says quietly to the Potter who gulped.

Lily turned to Ben and asked curiously "Why is he exactly angry? And why are they angry?" she asks making Ben twitch before he shrugs it off "Don't worry about it, it has nothing to do with you" unknowingly making an arrow of pain with the label ' _Nothing to do with you_ ' stab into her person.

Will was looking at his brother with concern as he also planned the secret murder of whoever this 'Kurama' guy was.

Again, the white haired fox sneezed right but this time he sneezed right in front his teacher's face much to the teacher's dismay and disgust the teacher yells at him more and he only listens slightly as he dozes off once again. His classmates just shake their head at their new teachers antics, since he was knew he didn't know the functions of any of their classes with a certain white haired and yellow eyed student.

Hermione looked at Will with a sweatdrop "I think Will is already developing a very protective brother's complex" she whispers to Ron who nodded in agreement as he could practically _see_ the over-protective aura that the fellow red-headed teen was exuding in waves.

Yoko blinks as she hears her phone ringing

 _One step left now  
It's almost time  
Show you what my DETERMINATION  
Has still have left for you to get back to_

 _You should prepare to just_ _ **DIE**_ _  
Like all your friends you'll have a really_ _ **GOOD TIME**_ _  
But guys like you are always just_ _ **fools**_ _  
Come at me, try to kill me with your_ _ **fancy tools**_

 ** _Let's go, now the room gets CHILLER  
Let's go, just another KILLER_**

 _Go ahead kill me again  
I see your able  
But inside you know the end can't be evaded  
I can tell you're really tired out of fighting _

**_BUT I EVEN COME BACK AFTER DYING-!_**

 ** _(_** _Stronger than You Chara Vers. Undertale, used lyrics off from video from YouTube 'Milkychan'_ _ **)**_

" ** _Moshi Moshi?_** **_{Basically, "Yes, Hello?" in Japanese}_** " she asks as she answers.

Dumbledore frowned as he strangely was reminded of Tom Riddle by the lyrics of the song but really who would create a song like that?! On the other hand Tom was amused by the lyrics especially the 'But I even come back after dying!' part, doesn't it perfectly describe his usage of his hocruxes? Especially towards the light and the meddling old man? Death could not touch him! He was IMMORTAL.

Yoko stood from the table and quickly went into her tent causing some people to frown (All from the Order of the Phoenix group, the Slytherins were also frowning but inside as they _were_ slytherins after all) as they missed the chance to eavesdrop.

"Dinner is served!" Harry declared with an angry huff as he presents his meal to his pupils and guests, just as he went to sit down he noticed the missing presence of his daughter "Where's Yoko?" he asks the twins who looked at them with chipmunk cheeks that made him inwardly squeal in adorableness.

Damien swallowed first before replying "She went into the tent after her phone rang" he answered as his twin swallowed after he spoke "Yeah, it's probably the psycho hag-man again" he says with a scrunched up nose making him chuckle and pat his head and his brothers "Thanks you two, now save some for me and your sister. I'll go check on her" he says to them as he goes and walk into the girl's tent.

The twins saluted and diligently moved some food from the feast and guarded it with their chopsticks, they guarded it from the hungry redheaded teen that moaned for more and swatted his hands away from the meal while tending to their own foods.

* * *

Yoko frowned at the information "I see… So the decision was made already?"

" _Yup, the old geezers have decided for you and the others to keep an eye on the 'Inter-Wizards' tournament. Magical Bounty Object: The Crystal Goblet of Pyreleesia is suspected to be there and is suspected to be under the name '_ _ **Goblet of Fire**_ _' *she snorts at the name* and should be used as like some lottery name picker thing._

 _We want '_ _ **Shadows**_ _' to take back that goblet and return it to its rightful owner, Pyrrha Nikolias Flare, a shit ton of greats granddaughter to Pyrrhos Nikos Flare, the original creator of the goblet. Pyrrha shall be in one of the competing schools as a student, teacher or a helper. Take the goblet either after the names were picked out or after the goddamn tournament, that thing's on its edge from being away from the Flare line for so long that it'll cause catastrophe when it's crystals shatter, releasing_ _ **hundreds**_ _of Flare Pyre Apparitions_ "

Yoko looked down at the information paper that was sent through the magical slot. The Crystal Goblet of Pyreleesia was a goblet containing the last flames of the deceased Flare Family's Pyre, the Flare family was obviously a family of skilled flame users by either spells or downright flame elementalists and their founder created the goblet to store the last Pyres of the deceased family members and wherever they were their pyre would be sent into the crystals of the cup through the birthmarks that were _always_ there so even if they were on the other side of the world away from the cup, their deaths would sent their last pyres into the cup.

Exactly why they did that was a mystery to most people, even most of the Flare family, very few actually knew of the reason. But it was stolen in the ages and was passed around too fast for the Flare to catch up with it and eventually they lost track of it but sometimes they would find a small line that would lead them to the goblet only for them to be stopped at a dead end.

" _So tell your Pops to agree with the Headmaster's offer, knowing the cracker he'll ask that, if he doesn't well he can say goodbye to that special ice cream I promised him. Very convenient that the old goatish cracker came to you, it'll save us much more time like that._ "

Yoko's eye twitched as she giggled "Okay, and of course you'd know he accepted us as his children and that Dumbledore came to our camp" she said with a grin " _We could_ _ **all**_ _see it darling, then there's that protective aura he had with him when that stupid prick_ _ **dared**_ _insult us, you and him. Honestly, he had it coming. And besides, our dear moonlight warned us_ " she giggles again.

"Y'know, for being _him_ you are awfully snarky and flamboyant" she says to the phone and hears feminine laughter " _'Course I am dearie, I am_ _ **me**_ _and I am_ _ **him**_ _at the same time so of course I'd have some loose screws or two~ Oh! And Morgon says hi, well bye bye honey good luck for your future~_ " she hears the faint sound of smooching before the line kills itself.

She sighed and shook her head in amusement "Was that the old lady-man?" she hears behind her making her turn to see her father "Yup" she says with a smile as Harry ruffles her hair "Well, lunch's ready but that can wait for a while. Now tell me what she told you, thought really I don't know why she keeps calling _you_ and not me" he pouts out as Yoko looked at him in barely hidden amusement before her face becomes serious and hands him the file.

Harry read through the file and listened to Yoko and groans into his hand "I was afraid of this" he groaned out as he slumped against the tent wall "I heard from Kurama that the Tri-Wizards tournament turned into an International thing and I just wanted us to be at the sidelines and not get involved in the whole big event but _of course_ the old geezers **want** us to be **_involved_**." he growled as he bit his thumb in annoyance as his mind raced in plans and back-up plans, most of them would be unable to be done unless he was _actually_ inside the castle and all that.

He was flamboyant, he was happy, he was outgoing, he was silly, he was a father.

He was stoic, he was emotionless, he was careful, he was serious, he was a warrior.

Two sides of the same coin as most would say.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his face "Well… we can't exactly decline now can we?" he asks tiredly as he smiles at Yoko who smiles back "Yeah, and I've always wanted to see Hogwarts Castle anyway" Yoko re-assured him making him grin "C'mon Yoko, let's go have something to eat ne?" he asked cheerfully as he and Yoko went out the tent to join the others for lunch.

* * *

Glossy blue lips grinned as she snapped the phone shut, petting the small serpentine-like creature that wrapped around her figure loosely.

"They have agreed?"

Deep blue eyes turned to face burning red "Well it's not like they can really decline now can they? Poor kids, but I'm helpin' by being their Chain." she said with mirth as she lounged around.

A woman lounged against the fluffy black couch, blue water-like eyes stared across her with amusement, a white serpent with wings curled around her loosely, short gray hair slightly curled around her ears as she looks at her old friend.

Across her was a man with long gray hair and stoic fire red eyes stared back at water blue, he lounged on the white leathery couch with a black winged serpent that curled against his side.

"I supposed you are correct" the man conceded as he stroked his pet's scales, the woman giggled at the other's barely seen grumpiness "What? Still grumpy over the fact **_I_** found them first and not you? Honestly Morgon, I thought you were over that" she teased and chuckled at the other's silence.

"… Silence Melinda" the man said reluctantly to her making her giggle.

The door squeaks open making the two turn to the one opening the door, a faceless human-like being stepped in, an emotionless voice spoke to them.

"Morgon Yuu, 546th holder of ******* ** ***. Melinda Riser, 567th holder of ****** ******. They are waiting on your order just as asked" it said before bowing and walking out of the room.

Melinda grinned and stood up, her serpentine pet lowered towards the couch content on just staying there. Morgon stood and let his pet stay on the couch as well as both persons walked out of the room.

On Melinda's side of the room a portrait of a young man with the same blue eyes but had black hair stood wielding a clear crystal-like staff as the very same white serpentine creature curled around his body.

On Morgon's side of the room a portrait of a young woman with the same red eyes but had white hair stood wielding a clear crystal-like staff as the very same black serpentine creature curled around her feet.

The two serpents looked at each other, sending each other knowing looks before curling up on their respective couches for a midday nap.

* * *

 **Short Time Out:**

 **Okay, to those who are overwhelmed at the new things I keep bringing in: I'M SORRY. But the plotline I think I have demands it and I hope it's not very annoying. I think for a couple of chapters (unless it's necessary) I don't think I'll add any new characters and introductions unless again, it's necessary.**

 **And to those who are annoyed with the starting of the British Wizards, sorry I'll work on that but like I said before they'll be boosted more than the regular wizard from the canonverse so they'll be more powerful and all that.**

 **And for those worrying about Slash and Yaoi involved in this fic, don't worry it's not happening in the canon story I've got, sure some omakes here and there but so far that's all for now since I have no idea with the pairings so I decided to just pair people in the omakes and I am fond of slash but I do like straight or even yuri. It's either implied, or just there for convenience sake, I like slash yes but I cannot write it** ** _yet_** **since I am a noob in a author sense and have no experience whatsoever so sure I might write a few kisses between guys here and there but those are small things, honestly some of you make big deals out of it and I don't particularly understand why. Like my Conan crossover where I had Harry kiss Kaito Kid, it was one small kiss and it's not even canon (my story canon) and was just something I made on a whim. Kurama is a flirty fox, much more flirty than Harry (who is flamboyant and flirts to both genders but not all the time) and is like Captain Jack Harkness but no sex… maybe (again implied I have no experience in writing sex scenes so put down your torches and pitchforks).**

 **The plotline I think that I have going on is twisty and sometimes won't make any sense and I just hope you can all bear with me and tolerate it. I am impatient, I am impulsive, when I started this I didn't really have a direction going but I** ** _think_** **, stressing on** ** _think_** **, I've got something of a plot going on so just bear with me m'kay? And sorry for taking your time while reading, let's go!**

* * *

Harry looked in bemused amusement as he sees his students interacting with some of the British wizards.

Just last night and this morning both sides avoided each side for a bit but it seemed when he was busy with Kurama his students were relaxed enough to get along with the others which made him a bit happy he guessed as he knew that his students needed more friends and the ones they made in different countries were distant because of their travels.

Ah, the pros and cons of constantly on the move.

He sees the twins goofing off with the twins (He felt kinda silly wording it like that, so do I but MEH), he sees Nikolai getting along with the strangely glamoured dark haired boy, he sees Yoko and Ben getting along with the hook-nosed man and pale blonde kid, he sees Julia reluctantly getting along with… the infamous Golden Trio.

He paused at the thought of his so called 'brother', as much of an oblivious flamboyant guy he was he noticed the concerned and protective looks his so called 'older brother' sent him occasionally when he thinks he wasn't looking.

He honestly had no idea on what to feel for the older teen, he also didn't know on how to feel with the slightly sickly-looking man that would stare at him with a strange sense of protectiveness from afar. In fact right now he was ignoring and pretending he didn't noticed the stare he got from the man who felt slightly familiar.

The subject on his family was slightly touchy for him, his biological family not his newly adopted family.

He hated them before, but that was _after_ his first kill but before that he felt strangely numb and… jealous he guessed but after Yoko and the other hate gradually turned to jealousy before annoyance and back to that numbing sensation he had before **_that_** incident but occasionally he would catch himself thinking of the Potters and he would feel an aching inside him in which he would just push away and ignore.

But now they were right in front of him and… he didn't know how to feel about it. It was just him at first, then the Hamatos then _him_ , then after that he was alone again. Later on Yoko was there and he wasn't alone again, then came Nikolai and he went back with the Hamatos with his two new students in tow, then there was Ben and the twins and finally Julia.

…

He shook his head as he loosened the grip he had on his cup as he took a swig at his tea before putting it back down with a determined look. If they wanted to make it up to him than they would need to work hard for it! he thought to himself as he looked at James and Lily, who were whispering to each other worriedly, then to Will, who's gaze snapped away when he was caught looking at Harry.

He didn't know much about the dark haired man sitting besides James other than he was his biological father's best friend from the frequent pictures he would see of them in the Daily Prophet (a newspaper that disgusted him so much that he rarely picked it up and if he did it was only brief to know who was doing what and if Britain was still a safe but shitty place) from either his brother's shenanigans or catching the latest Death Eater over and over again (and most bribing their way out of their trials, honestly Britain's corruption is even worse than the old corruption in magical China!).

Though there was one British newspaper that he liked, the Quibbler. It's amusing takes on Magical Britain and its conspiracies, the random creatures that were featured there were also cool, and somewhat real! He had done his research one boring day and found himself gaping as he found _actual_ evidence of these so called 'Wrackspurts' and 'Humdingers' that were commonly in the paper only they went by different names and were so old they could've been _thriving_ during _Merlin's_ day of age!

Of course he had found the proof in the geezer's tombs and got the evidence when he went to the old lady-man who was actually amused and amazed that _some_ people could still remember the ' ** _Mind Shifters_** ' and ' ** _Shape Breakers_** ' as she said albeit the information and description was a bit changed over the years. So yeah, he liked the Quibbler but unfortunately he couldn't read it as much as he would've liked because either he was tired, busy, on a job, unavailable and etc.

Back to the family thing.

Yeah, he just… didn't feel anything over the numbness? Or is that the shocking denial? He honestly didn't know and that itself baffled him slightly as he **_most of the time_** knew exactly how he would feel.

Harry turned his gaze to a certain old wizard past his supposed prime. Albus-Too-Many-Fucking-Names-Dumbledore himself. Honestly, back then did _everyone_ have such long names? Well, sure Albus was a pureblood but the House of Dumbledore wasn't _that_ old by actual pureblood standards so why the long name? Did the parents just thought 'Oh hey! Let's name the kid something long because he might be some big hot shot in the future and it would be very impressive savvy?'…

Okay he didn't understand himself sometimes but he did get the point!

Anyway. To Albus-Long-Named-Old-Beard-Dumbledore, he felt neutral to both sides of the war as he can see _both_ the cons and the pros in each side. The Dark _needs_ to survive, and not the evil aspect mind you! How else would the Balance be kept?! It seemed that over the years, Britain has forgotten the Balance and it's taking a heavy blow on them with all the prejudice and biased nonsense.

He and everyone else that knew of it were worried that Britain's Unbalanced threads would seep into other Magical Worlds and cause everything to rip itself apart!

Harry bit his thumb worriedly as his mind raced.

 ** _THWACK_**

Harry flinched at the sudden pain and looked to its source. The source being an irritated snowy owl that sensed his ire and wanted him to stop thinking so hard.

"Hedwig, what was that for?" he whined to the newest member of the family who in return huffed and pecked his forehead again only much harder

 **THWACK THWACK THWACK**

"OW! Hedwig please stop!" Harry begged as the owl kept pecking his head, all conversations stopped as they all watched Harry get beaten up by a mother-bird. When Hedwig was satisfied she swooped from his head to steal all the pieces of meat on his plate "Hey!" and ate on the table looking very satisfied.

Harry sobbed as he turned to his eldest daughter "Yoko! Hedwig's being mean!" he whined as he appeared by her side and flopped his torso unto her lap when she turned to meet him "Well, it's probably a good reason" Yoko reasoned with a small grin as Harry looked mortified.

Harry heaved himself off her dramatically before launching himself towards Nikolai making them both crash into the ground "My dear son!" he wailed as he rubbed his cheek against the pink tinted cheek of the half Russian "Your sister and Hedwig are being mean to your father!" he said to the embarrassed boy who looked at Mortus with a plea of assistance but the Slytherin just looked at him with a smirk. Nikolai sighed before looking Harry straight in the eye and said "Declined" making Harry freeze up like a statue and had him up on his feet and clutching his head in comical denial.

"Nooooo! All my children have become mean against their papa!" he cried out dramatically as he went into a fetal position on the ground. Ron stared at the overreacting form of his best friend's younger brother before turning to said older brother "Your brother is weird mate" he declared to the sweatdropping duo of the Golden Trio.

Julia rolled her eyes "He's flamboyant most of the time so if you find that weird than prepare for things to get even weirder because this is just the beginning" she told them bluntly as she finished her meal.

The brunette twins were laughing about the whole situation as they used the other twins as crutches to hold them up though it would seem that the redheaded twins would soon fail and all four of them would eventually fall to the ground "Sensei's hilarious as always" Damien snickered out as Harry's pale and sobbing face looked at their directions "Waaa" he sobbed pathetically.

The Order of Kentucky Fried Chicken were cross, Tonks was chuckling madly, Kingsley was hiding and stifling his laughter, Moody just deadpanned while looking at the other group ' _And_ _ **this**_ _is the group's teacher that caught all of us off guard?_ ' he thought to himself, Molly was looking at him disapprovingly, Ginny and Lizzy were giggling madly, Remus was huffing in amusement, Sirius was cackling, Lily and James were kinda in disbelief at the whole thing.

* * *

Minutes later when everyone was done with the meal…

Harry hummed as he set the dishes aside and sealed away any leftovers for later

"Excuse me, Harry my boy? I would like to speak with you for a moment"

Harry stilled as he heard the old voice and continued nonchalantly as he replied "Sure, just wait a moment and stop calling me 'boy' I am hardly one and I'm not your anything so please resist in calling me that will you Dumbledore-ji"

* * *

Harry sat down at the table and looked at them with a polite expression "So? What is it that you want?"

His pupils were sitting by his side while the others were on the other side of the table "Harry, I would like to ask you some things if that's alright with you?" Albus asked politely with his signature smile making the ninja teacher narrow his eyes.

"… Fine, ask away" he agreed as he prepared himself and knew his students were preparing themselves as well.

"I'd like to go first if you may Albus, I have a question to ask him" Molly said to the aged man who blinked in surprise but nodded in agreement and let the Weasley mother ask her question. The woman turned to Harry with a serious look in her eyes and face "I want to know… Why you have children with you, where are their parents? Their families? Did you kidnap them?" she accused and the ninja group tensed.

Harry didn't miss a beat "No, I did not kidnap them as they have come to be with me of their own free will and they can leave whenever they want. I respect their decision and if they want to leave they are free to do so and I won't stand in their way." he told her, his students nodding their heads. It was the first thing Harry had told them before they joined him, that they were free to leave if they want and that if they did he would not stop them and will just drop them off wherever they would like to be dropped off.

Molly's eyes narrowed "And their families?" she insisted making Harry look at his students before looking back at the redheaded plump mother "That is classified and none of your business" he said and Molly shouted back at him "OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS AS A MOTHER I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU KIDNAPPED THEM FROM THEIR LOVING FAMILIES OR NOT!" she screeched and faltered a bit at the angered faces of the teens and the emotionless look on Harry's.

"You are not their mother… You are not their guardian, you have not known them as long as I did and you do not know them just as much as they don't know you. And besides, how do you know their families loved them?" he drawled to her making her freeze and she looked at the faces of his students.

Harry tched before turning to the others of the Order "Next question" he told them as he sent his adopted children a gentle look, they calmed down a bit.

This time it was Dumbledore who asked the question "I have one, why did you leave the Dursleys Harry? I'm sure they were really worried about you when you suddenly disappeared from their lives" he asks gently but it had the opposite effect on Harry, Harry sneered at him "I left, that is all I will say and I doubt they would be _worried_ about me since I was the **_freak_** of the family" he spat towards them with cold eyes making them flinch when they saw them, Harry then smiled cheerfully turning them confused "Though I will thank you, if you hadn't put me with those pathetic excuses of living creatures than I would have never met my family, my students" he declared as he snuggled towards the nearest person, that person being Ben who blushed and awkwardly hugged back.

Harry looked back at them before singing " _Next~_ " roughly they all thought on how the teen was bi-polar, they were right in some ways.

Mortus was the one to ask next "I have a question that's been plaguing my mind ever since we woke up… How did you come across such power? Your physical prowess is very impressive and I have no doubt that it is the same for your magical abilities but I would like to ask… How did you get all of this?" he asked the ninja who stared at him blankly.

Harry sighed before smoothing his face into a serious look "Unfortunately for you that is classified information by my higher authorities and unless I have permission then I have no obligation to share my knowledge with you all" he said ' _A Half-Truth, I have permission to tell whomever I like just as long_ _ **I**_ _give permission and trust them enough but they don't need to know that now do they? 'Sides, I would rather have my craft in safe hands and not in bumbling magicals that are too far up their own asses to see the light of_ _ **real**_ _day_ ' he thought to himself as he looked at them with his mastered poker face.

Mortus hummed and conceded, seemingly satisfied but curious of the answer but the others were grimacing at the lack of information from a potentially very powerful ally/foe.

Albus insisted "Oh I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you just gave us some of it, I am concerned on your abilities on protecting the young children you have under your guardianship"

"Oh they would mind, in fact I'm not surprised if I told you right now they would instantly know and have to take drastic precaution to ensure the information I would give you is secured and all that my higher ups _are_ very serious people after all" he bullshitted slightly to them ' _Just one of the few times I'm calling the old geezers my_ _ **higher ups**_ _, including them_ ' he thought as he kept up his poker face.

Julia nodded and spoke, gaining the Order's attention "Correct, the last time we gave that information it was to the new information broker they wanted to join, he joined and he knows _small_ information but even with that he had to take a Vow and signed the Contract under the direct supervision of one of the Highers and even now he's under strict supervision even though he joined about a year ago" she told them as they paled slightly and she wasn't even lying!

The information broker that she was talking about that joined a year ago was still under probation and was little by little gaining more information from the geezers.

Sirius blinked as surprisingly he was the first one to catch up on what Harry and Julia were saying "Wait, 'higher ups'? 'Information broker'? 'classified information'? Are you part of some sort of organization?!" he asked as the others finally caught up. Harry smirked "Took you long enough" he said nonchalantly as he leaned unto his right hand to support the weight of his face.

"An organization?! You're too young as well as they are! You are not supposed to join one at such a young age!" Molly screeched at them making the Order wince, the Slytherins scowled at her but surprisingly the ninja group didn't even flinch though inwardly they were cringing at the terrible loud voice the woman had, honestly did she have Banshee blood in her family?!

"Technically speaking'  
"We aren't really part of their group'  
"We're just like some of their allies'  
"Though sometimes we go under their order'  
" _For some kind of task they give us_ "

Damien and Derrick chorused as they leaned against each other looking very bored with the whole conversation.

Ben nodded in agreement with the twins "Yes, that's right. While we aren't really members in their whole organization we do go under some of their orders and we respect their authority… Well, some of us do" he said as he sent a look at Harry, Nikolai and Julia who sent his tongue out, rolled his eyes and just continued reading her book and ignored Ben's look. (In that order)

James sent a confused look at the blonde before turning to his black haired son "Well, what do you do then?" he asks them, it was Yoko who answered.

"Well, I guess you can call us a group of… traveling mercenaries. We do jobs here and there and learn more things in that place and about the place, from time to time we get some tasks we have to do from them and their mostly not that difficult ' _Depending on who it's for and what they're doing_ '" she explained to them, though that was very accurate and they couldn't really go for 'We are a group ninjas who do work and stuff'.

"Mercenaries?! You are not appropriate for that! That is not a stable job! How are you even able to afford these tents with a job like that?!" Molly yelled at Harry who simply blankly stared at her challengingly.

"Do not assume _every_ 16 year old is powerless and unskilled, for years I have survived on my own then later my pupils joined me and we are doing **_fanfuckingtastic_** on our own if you hadn't of noticed. How we get our money is none of your concern and business and you only need to know we are doing great on our own. Should things get hard for me and my students we find a way to get over it with and if not we have our own sets of friends who would be happy to help" Harry told them with an icy glint in his eyes, his own students reflecting him with their own icy looks.

They were survivors, one way or another they survived the cruel aspects of life and they were doing just fine on their own and their life was great even with those hardships.

Harry tsked as he then sent them a look "Since this is going to take all day I leave you all 2 questions for you to ask for today. Choose wisely as it will be a _long_ while till the next time I answer your questions like this" he said as he folded his arms together as the Order looked at each other.

James looked at Albus with a pleading look on his face making the Defeater of Grindelwald sigh before nodding.

James spoke "I have one…" he said and Harry looked at him lazily though inside he was tensing. James shared a look with his wife who had a doubtful look on her face "Will… Will you join our family again Harry?" he asked softly, a look of hope on his face "We're sorry that we… sent you away, but it was for the greater good! We just… Will you ever forgive us?" he asked again and Harry looked away, letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"I… Do not know the answer for that"

Harry told him quietly as he unfolded his arms for them to hang down his sides "I have no love for you and I have no hate for you so I do not know where I stand on such. I already have a family of my own and I don't think… look I have no idea on how to deal on this whole scenario, for now I'm just going to go with the flow and see where it takes me" he sees the hope in their eyes get crushed by the 'but' "But, should this lead to harming me or my kids than you can consider me out of your lives forever" he said to them with dark glaring eyes that made them all shiver, well not all.

Will and Remus didn't as they were too busy internally cheering at the chance to get to know Harry and the chance on having their cub/brother back to care about the threat or the fear that was on the other's faces from the very scary glare the _16 year old_ sent them.

Yoko quietly giggled at the 'Dragon Mama Mode' as Kurama (as loathing as it is to admit) called it seep in for a moment, they called it that because of the fierceness and scariness Harry got when his 'hatchlings' get hurt or when they were in pain by an outside force. Every genin under Harry's teaching watched in amusement as 'Dragon Mama Mode' seeped in for a moment before it was swiftly changed into a bubbly and cheerful expression (yes they did think that their teacher was bi-polar but they honestly didn't care much in situations like this).

"Got it?" Harry asked sweetly and the Order nodded in slight fear "Okay! No more questions!" he chirped.

…

"What!? I thought there was 1 question left!"

They protested but Harry reminded them of James' question/s "He" Harry pointed at James "asked 'Will you join our family' and 'Will you forgive us' those count as two questions" he smiled innocently as his students snickered behind his back at the dumbfounded faces of the Order of Fried Dodo Birds. (There's plenty of birds I can still make fun of and sorry to those I'm offending by making fun of the Order but I just can't help it :P)

Albus panicked before he remembered "Wait!" he said to Harry who was standing from his seat to move somewhere else, idly Harry hid a sly smile knowing exactly why the old coot stopped him.

"Please I have a request, won't you hear it out?" Albus asked with a seemingly calmed smile, Harry 'looked in interest' "You have my attention" he told him as he sat down back on his seat.

"I wish for you and your students to come to Hogwarts, I can provide you and your students more interesting education"

They ignored the noise that statement caused on both sides of the group, Mortus looked on in interest as he looked at the two.

"Why? We have no need to go to Hogwarts when I give them the needed education, I teach them myself while learning myself and sometimes I hire tutors when I cannot. Their OWLS and NEWTS and even higher tests can be taken in any magical country as long as it is registered properly" he said with a smirk and only few saw the slyness hidden in the smirk.

Albus gaped for a moment, disbelieving the fact a _16 year old teen_ **_refused_** his offer to _Hogwarts_ the 'best' magical school in the world! An idea clicked in his mind as he remembered the conversation earlier.

"You are mercenaries correct? I would like to hire you to guard my students and teach them defense" he told him and Harry's eyes glinted in hidden victory "Hmm~ _Interesting thought Mr. Dumbledore~_ " Harry purred as he intertwined his fingers and his eyes twinkled, the Order gaped at the twinkling eyes thinking no one but **_Albus Dumbledore_** could possibly do those twinkling eyes and his were even more annoying and mysterious than the aged wizard!

" _I'm listening~_ "

* * *

Mortus smirked to himself as he looked up at the ceiling from his bed within the tent that temporarily housed them, blue eyes flashed red before he closed his eyelids.

He found himself in a different location from where he was, awakening in a different bed and in an older body. Green blanket moved to the side as he arose from his ( ** _his and his alone_** ) bed, his first familiar curled in her comfortable corner on her favorite pillow rose her head to meet with her master's gaze.

 ** _$Marvolo$_** the familiar greeted in a known language only very few were born into, and he was the only one in Britain who was born into it in his knowledge.

 ** _$Nagini, it ssseemss I have found a new interessting human that has joined the 'game'$_** He told her with an amused smirk as Nagini slithered from her pillow to curl around her master's body before settling on his neck. Barely fazed by the added weight from his neck he went out of his room to another, wand in hand as he hissed a spell.

Immediately a masked and robed person appeared into his home, the person was male in gender.

"I greet you my Lord, what would do you wish?" the masked male asked obediently and Mortus chuckled "You have been very useful my tool, continue your usual gathering as always but I want you to gather information about a group that has recently caught my attention. Do not disappoint me, Night Ivy, this has my full attention on" he told him causing the masked one to nod in obedience.

After he gave his command and details on Harry's group, Mortus watched as Night Ivy disappeared, leaving a blooming crimson flower in his place and Mortus smiled smugly as he remembered getting this hidden treasure from under the Old Fool's nose, the coot didn't even notice the potential!

His thoughts turned to Harry's group, they were interesting, they were powerful, they were near masters of their crafts and were a goldmine of potential and he would have them on his side or at least prevent Albus's attempts of having them join his side but he doubted that.

The past years were somewhat entertaining although redoing his schooling was a hassle but it was worth seeing the fury the mudblood Granger had when he beat her at _every. single. subject_ was very amusing and keeping an eye on both the Boy Who Lived and the Old Man Who Lived Way Past His Prime was another plus, managing to slip into the Order of the Phoenix was another accomplishment that had him grinning in victory after he did.

And in these years some of his views were changed as he reevaluated his plans, he thought them over carefully one boring day and found himself angry at himself for not thinking about it for nearly _decades_. They were too small, too thin, they needed more people as those filth were outnumbering them by the thousands and even if he did eradicate all of them it would leave even more problems for the magical world.

Vampires and others needed to eat, Wolves needed to sire children for bigger packs, they were more useful than he had thought, though he _was_ blinded with insanity from the fact he had split his soul in pieces. Coming back sane made his eyes open and he made sure his followers knew that, they knew and they did not dare go against his orders and for those that did were living today but had great pain and suffering on their shoulders.

He smirked as he leaned into his throne, yes, everything would be interesting this year especially with the Inter-Wizards Tournament on the horizon and the involvement of the long lost Potter and his protégés.

Yes, interesting indeed.

* * *

 **A/Nem: There we go! Hope you enjoyed, feeling a bit better now but still sick. Hate fevers, hate life (at times), haters going to hate, waiters going to wait, strangers going to… strange okay I don't know where I was going with that sentence and I have no idea where it went. ANYWAY moving on**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE; Straight to the Omakes!**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **The Night of All Hallow's Eve**

 **aka**

 **Harry's Mischief** ** _2-3_**

 **Non Canon to Story (or when I decide to change it to Canon)**

 **(Crossovers, not anime and yada yada, mention of slash that you can ignore)**

* * *

 ** _Harry's Mischief 2: Night of the Mansion(You can see very little slash going on or just use your imagination, crossover yada yada)_**

Harry cackled silently as he thought of the plans he had for tonight, it was Halloween Night and as always like all the last Halloweens he was stuck in the cupboard as the Dursley's partied and took the small pig-ape (Dudley) out for trick-or-treating. Disgustingly enough Dudley was dressed up as Superman, a very fat, obese, blonde Superman, had the real Superman from Metropolis seen the small fat pig-ape he would have been sick.

Dudley's friend Piers was dressed up as Batman, a very thin, stick-like, and ugly Batman as the upper mask did nothing to help the freckles and buck rat-like teeth the boy had. The costumes they had bought weren't very good, they were shiny and expensive and to any proper healthy kid they would've looked fine but Pier's had the cape almost falling off his shoulders everytime, the Superman costume that Vernon had bought custom made was so loose and wide (perfect for Dudley) that it lost it's original Superman look, the logo was so stretched to fit the torso and hilariously framing the pig's fat man-boobs though for once he was relieved for Dudley's fat belly as it covered the pig's red Superman underwear completely Harry only had to avoid looking at Dudley's backside and he would be fine… Hopefully.

He waited as the Dursley's returned early as he knew that Dudley would have whined that it was too much of a hassle to walk to _every_ door to demand candy and that Vernon and Petunia just spoiled him again and gave him boxes of boxes of candy.

After the exhausting day Petunia and Vernon would always go to bed early just like every holiday like this, even New Years and they would always be crossed with the other neighbors the next day complaining on how they were trying to get some sleep but the others would just wake them up for the New Year countdown.

Harry waited until it was 8 before sneaking out, casting a genjutsu on his cupboard to have the Dursleys ignore it should they wake up for a snack or something.

Tonight he was going to prank the giant mansion/hotel that was nearby London, the 10 year old stored enormous amounts of chakra into seals around his body for this event and he knew it wasn't smart but it would be _so fucking worth it!_ Mind his language, becoming a ninja might do that to you at times, just look at Anko!

The mansion belonged to some big hotshot rich guy that lived in America but had a mansion in Britain for whatever reason. Brock Wane or something like that.

Since the guy was mostly at America the rich person decided to make it into some-sort of hotel for the workers who vacationed there, they were mostly from the guy's company, he remembered the Dursley's bragging to the others in the neighborhood that they got to sleep in it one time, and he knew during that time he was with that crazy cat-lady Mrs. Figg, don't get him wrong sure he liked cats but that place! Ugh!

Now, the reason why he wanted to prank the mansion so much was the fact it was highly guarded and he wanted a shot of sneaking into a high security place like that after his shot at the museum in London he was confident he could finally take on the mansion! He made sure to grab that potion he got from the Hamatos to change his appearance and age so no one could link it to him, this time he turned into a younger version of Kakashi as last time he changed into a younger version of Obito.

He hitched a ride on the passing taxi after he into London, using genjutsu to hide himself from the light of the night people that passed by, it took him a while as he jumped from car to car to reach the place. He liked car hopping, the adrenaline and speed always made his day.

He grinned at the giant mansion/hotel, it looked very expensive and pretty… Let's change it shall we? Hihihihihihihihihiihiiihihihihiiihihihihihiii~

Over the years he made a name for himself, he pranked and stole from high security places without warning and people took to calling him Itazura, the Loki of Britain (he left the Japanese kanji of 'Mischief' in each of his pranks). Everything that he stole always came back just the way he stole it.

Grinning evilly he walked on the thin but very strong wire that lead to the mansion that he threw with w kunai which attached to the roof, the clouded night hid his very being from the sight of humans as he effortlessly walked on the wire. Training with the Hamatos was hard but very effective!

He looked down fearlessly to see big dog hounds of multiple species with their assigned walkers/guards as they strolled around alert. He would prank them, he just needed to be at the mansion.

He reached the roof in no time and cut the wire and watched as it was blown away from the wind he timed it with, he knew it would be found later on but he didn't care, he planned other ways for escape.

He crawled along the walls and looked through the windows, ducking when a guard would flash his light occasionally, he also ducked when he embarrassingly enough found some guests having sex with the window uncovered or open, he avoided the open windows enough by avoiding the moans that would be there.

He was no stranger to sex, having read through one of the magazines that he would steal from the older years back then and he was curious when he was 8 and he got to an internet café in London. Some guys found him trying to search for 'what is sex' and he was shot down by them as they frantically tried to avoid the 'sex' situation from the 8 year old boy, they grabbed the attention from the whole café and it was amusing and embarrassing to see the café bumbling over themselves to explain what sex was to him after he demanded and persuaded them to tell him.

It took him weeks upon weeks to recover from the trauma after a guy (a teacher from another school) carelessly showed him a some videos, they were educational, explaining it though somehow the guy accidentally mixed some of his **_porn_** into the shuffler and he was scarred.

Back on the pranking.

Harry found a window that was perfect for him to sneak in, he used his wand to unlock it (illegally made by Britain's standards but it's okay in all the other countries, no trace and was one of the several he had on emergencies) and made sure to wipe away any magical traces just in case a magical was here (Hamato secret).

He looked in awe for a few moments at the amazing decorations before slapping himself in concentration for the thing he had to do and why he had come here for. He looked around before casting a wide spread genjutsu to fool any cameras that would be there (a jutsu that he created after he was nearly caught by a camera that he fortunately destroyed)

Harry looked around, brushing away the silver hair that hung in front of his eyes for a bit and adjusted his forehead protector that bore the Konoha symbol (a gift from AuntMana when he wanted to cosplay as Kakashi once for fun, strangely Naruto does not exist in his world…) he jumped to the ceiling, avoiding the dangling lights in the process as he heard footsteps and underneath him a muscular man with black hair and blue eyes walked by, yawning as he adjusted his glasses while taking a sip from his glass of water.

Harry grinned, his first victim, he crawled along the ceiling as he followed the man back to his room, the guy was like a wall of muscle! He could see the muscle from the shirt he was wearing and the exposed arms that were there, cool~ Though he liked his lithe figure and wanted to keep it that way since he was working on his flexibility and his speed, plus his stealth benefited from this.

Though as he crawled he was beginning to doubt himself, the man felt harmless at first but as he followed him, his instincts told him to avoid the guy, he hesitated enough as he was on the ceiling as the man stopped before the door to his room and blinked when the door opened to reveal another man with blue eyes and black hair (lacking the glasses though) dressed in black robes looked less than impressed at the other man.

"Clark" the other man said to the sheepishly grinning man "You know you could have asked Alfred to bring you a drink. It's not that late and I know he's still awake, besides he likes you enough" he said smoothly making 'Clark' grin even more sheepishly "Yeah but it's fine though Bruce! I think Alfred's busy enough with the dishes from the dinner" he replied with a silly grin making 'Bruce' roll his eyes.

Harry was frozen as he felt his instincts go haywire with the new appearance of the man, both together were driving his instincts haywire! They were dangerous and far stronger than him… He'll prank them later, he thought to himself as he crawled away for another victim.

"By the way Bruce, what were doing you doing in my room?" Clark asked Bruce as he entered his room, Bruce was silent for a moment as he looked at the ceiling for a bit before replying to him "I needed to talk to you" he told him as he entered back into the room as he closed the door.

* * *

Harry hummed 'Mission Impossible' in his mind as he kept crawling along the ceilings, dodging the hanging ornaments and lights. He perked as his chakra infused ear caught the sounds of two sets of feet coming his way, the song was stopped as he saw two teens the same age as he currently was as Kakashi walk down the hall, both had a pile of candy in their arms.

His instincts ringed again but these two were not as dangerous as the other two, he grinned ' _Okay, these two will be my first victims in this mansion hotel_ ' Harry thought as he followed the two cheerful teens. The two unknowingly lead him into a place that looked like a fancy gaming room, there was a flat screen tv and gaming consoles.

"C'mon Wally! We've hit the jackpot!" the teen with black hair and same blue eyes as the other chirped (he wondered if he was that guys son in the back of his mind), the other a redheaded teen grinned back "Yeah yeah I know Dick! Shame Conner and the others went in early! Look at all the candy we swiped from the kitchen!" Wally cheered as he set down his pile of candy alongside 'Dick's' pile of candy.

Harry stared at the pile before crawling back down to the floor and casually entered the room without his genjutsu on, he looked around in awe.

Wally blinked as a kid with silver, _silver_ , hair walked in the room and looking around in awe, Dick also saw him and blinked as well "Hey!" Dick called out and the teen around their age looked at them in surprise "Oh hi!" came the muffled reply from the face mask.

"Who're you?" Wally questioned as the teen came closer and Wally had to admit the clothes he was wearing were awesome and cool probably a costume "The names Kakashi Hatake, nice to meet you" 'Kakashi' drawled lazily.

Dick's eyes narrowed "'Scarecrow?'" he questioned and Kakashi chuckled good naturedly "My pops named me so blame him for the name. I'm a guest that's stayin' here for a while, just came back with my little sis who's tuckered in our room, we went trick-or-treating so I went to explore the place for a bit, didn't bother changing too troublesome . Awesome mansion~" he cheered with the same lazy attitude and they both relaxed somewhat.

"I'm Wally West, he's Dick Grayson, nice to meet you too Kakashi" Wally greeted with a grin "Awesome costume dude! How'd you think of it?" he asked in awe as he circled around Kakashi. Kakashi's eye curved "My dad is a fashion designer and was inspired by some story he read so he made me this costume for Halloween, course he changed some stuff but still awesome. I like it" Kakashi admitted as he looked around the room more before noticing the pile of candy "Oh cool, candy" he lazily said, his posture practically oozing laziness.

Dick chuckled at the laziness "Wow, you seem _really_ lazy" he said as he popped some candy into his mouth before offering politely at the teen "Want one?" Kakashi hummed as he took it in hand "I'll eat it later, not really hungry right now" Kakashi said as he pocketed the piece of candy in his front breast pocket of his Chuunin vest.

He perked as he turned to look at the clock that hung on the nearby wall "Wow, I need to get back to the room, my pops wanted me back by now. It was nice meeting you two, hope we can meet again soon! Seeya!" Kakashi called out as he walked out of the room greeting them goodbye and the two returned happily and went back to their candy eating though the two could swear the pile they had was a bit bigger before…

Harry snickered as he popped a lollipop in his mouth, humming at the grape taste he got back "Okay, not exactly a good prank but meh, still got plenty of plans for tonight~" Harry cackled quietly as he continued on his merry way, eyes and smile brimming with mischief.

* * *

The manor was in chaos as the vacation guests and staff awoke to pranks, in every room there was a noticeable symbol that was very famous, the symbol of Itazura, the Loki of Britain. Everyone had fake animal limbs stuck to them for the day.

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson sulked as they were pranked as well (astonishing), both were cats though Bruce Wayne's were black and Dick Grayson's were white, Clark Kent had black dog ears while Wally West awoke to a beak stuck to his face and small fake and red wings stuck to his back, Alfred had a gray lion's mane around his face with matching ears and tails.

The mansion were littered with traps made people scream in fright and surprise but no one was hurt, Bruce was paranoid after that because someone had managed to creep up on him _and_ Clark while they were sleeping!

Bruce saw the blurred footage of Dick and Wally talking to a kid in the gaming room and demanded on knowing who he was and the other two gave the name but frustratingly enough the Kakashi Hatake they knew didn't exist! Wally and Dick though were in awe as they potentially met with Itazura, the Loki of Britain who managed to _prank_ _ **both Batman and Superman**_!

Harry returned in 5 in the morning, very very very very very very tired and sore but satisfied and happy as he managed to prank the mansion hotel and even managed to prank those two dangerous men from before! Yup! That stroked his ego nicely but he knew he shouldn't get cocky, he was lucky.

* * *

 _Harry froze completely as Bruce shifted before settling, Harry had to move so slow it took him a_ _ **hours**_ _compared to the others and that Clark was not that longer than Bruce but still pretty long, heck both the teens he had gotten before took long but not as long as Clark and not even as long as Bruce! He had to cast so many silencing spells, almost all of his chakra in his seals and body was gone and just enough was left for him to survive and go back home, just for these people and he was hella glad he decided to leave Bruce for last as he knew he wouldn't have enough chakra to do anyone else and his magic was getting thin as well._

* * *

And so, that Halloween was very much remembered as Loki tricked and played mischief on the two most dangerous hero's on the planet along with one of the hero's sidekick and also the sidekick of the fastest man alive.

Life was good for Harry Potter, even if he didn't know it that time.

* * *

 ** _Harry's Mischief 3: Prison Madness (Nothing, implied murder[very tiny and you have to look for it])_**

Harry's eyes sparkled as he got ready for his next prank, a prank that he was planning for weeks. Nikolai sighed as he stood beside his teacher alongside with Yoko who sighed with him, the twins were just as excited for this like their Sensei.

It was just the three of them, Harry was now 14 while Nikolai was 8, Yoko was 9 and the twins were rolling into 8.

Harry was going to break into one of the most guarded and feared prisons ever… and prank the hell out of everyone inside including the prisoners.

Nikolai groaned into his hand "I can't believe we're doing this, do you know how incredibly stupidly dangerous this is?" he groaned to his teacher who just grinned at him "Come on! Where's your sense of adventure? This will be one of the most greatest achievements of Loki!" he cheered as he jumped for joy.

Loki was the name of the group, it started out as Loki of Britain before it just became Loki as he traveled along the world pranking a lot of people. Itazura was his name, and recently they found out he wasn't alone as Yoko was accidentally caught on tape and he let them know her name was Ao because of her blue hair at that time as she was disguised as a very young Konan.

They haven't found out about Nikolai and the twins yet but it would be a matter of time anyway and he already had the perfect name for them if they were found out in any way.

"Are you'  
"Sure we can't come'  
"With you? It'  
"Would be so much more fun and'  
"We know we could help so much more!"

The twins chorused as they looked up to their sensei with big puppy-like eyes making Harry snort and laugh "Nope! You're not ready for this yet, you guys have been training with us much shorter than these two" he motioned toward Nikolai and Yoko who puffed in slight pride and blushed shyly. The twins pouted but nodded in understanding "Okay! C'mon let's get ready for tonight! This will be one of the best Halloweens ever!" Harry declared as they set off to get ready.

* * *

This time Harry decided to be Kakashi again as it was a long time since he was Kakashi while Yoko decided to be younger Konan again.

Just in case everyone took a potion so Nikolai was Neji Hyuuga while the twins turned into Young Orochimaru and Jiraya Damien decided to be Jiraya while Derrick decided to be Orochimaru.

"Okay! Time for the start this thing off~" Harry sang as they stood in the shadows, it took months to prepare this but Harry was stubborn and wanted to do it anyway. He had to go into the deepest depths of the blackmarket to get the blueprints of Arkham Asylum and they were expensive as hell and cost him all of his paycheck from the old geezers and learning the guard shifts were no easy task either.

The cameras and thermo-sensors would be slightly hard to deal with but nothing too brash as he _did_ come up with plans and plans with this.

Was he crazy? Probably, it took to being crazy to attempt to prank one of the most dangerous prisons filled with one of the most dangerous people in the world.

Let's get to work shall we?

* * *

Harry and Yoko crawled on the ceilings, charms and genjutsu on their bodies as they avoided the guards and doctors that stayed the night or were on shift and doing their job. The magical earpiece they bought in the Russian Blackmagic Market was working just fine

' **I can't believe we're doing this. My teacher's insane, your all insane** '

Harry stifled a snicker at his most stoic student's lament as they crawled through the Asylum/Prison.

Grinning, his first stop at a cell that had the plate with letters of its prisoner's name. Harley Quinn.

How he got in he won't elaborate but right now he was inside Harley Quinn's cell and looked at the woman who was humming lightly to herself as she swung her feet as it was hanging from her cot.

He lets a small baby blue pellet roll under her cot as Yoko unsealed the prank for her, the pellet rolled to a stop right under her and releases a thin cord that went through the cot and wrapped itself around Harley's head before sinking in, the pellet turned crystal clear as all the baby blue was rushed out and into Harley who yawned groggily "Gee… I sure feel tired… I guess Ah'll take a nap for a bit… Night mistah J" she yawned quietly as she laid down on her cot in a deep sleep.

Wispell Eyes from a Wispy Worm, one of the most laziest creatures in the magical world and although they were lazy their eyes were one of the most affective sleeping magic ever. Harry harvested and converted the eyes to Wispell Eyes as a raw Wispy Eye would be kind of fatal to most people, Wispell only lasts 12 hours depending on how blue the pellet was and baby blue was just enough time for their prank and Harry had lots of them.

Grinning at their work Harry urged both of them to the next cell which happened to be Killer Croc's cell, they had to be very careful about this one as the animal instinct was a dangerous thing but they managed with magic and chakra.

From there they went to the inmate after inmate and most were simple as they were lower goons and villains but the high ones were more specific. They got Poison Ivy, Riddler, Two-Face, heck at the last they even got Joker! A magnificent feat!

' **Okay, I'm done at my side and everyone's asleep, the camera's are fooled and the twins are doing their job nicely. You know after this there** ** _will_** **be some villains that will come after us right?** '

'I know, but I'm prepared for that and that's _if_ they can find us! I doubt _Batman_ knows who we are~'

Harry teased as he panted slightly, finally finished with the whole prank.

' **Okay Sensei!** "  
' **We're done! C'mon, let's get out of here~** "  
' **We can't wait for everyone's reactions~** '

Harry grinned at Yoko who smiled back tired "Let's get out of here ne Yoko?" "Hai Sensei"

The two left and as they left they continued some of their mischief.

* * *

Gotham was in chaos, heck the _world_ might be in chaos.

" _It was confirmed, Loki's group has managed to_ _ **break**_ _in Arkham Asylum and pranked, I repeat_ _ **pranked**_ _everyone inside._ "

Harry giggled as he looked at his work. Arkham was clean as a whistle, like it was brand new! The floors were repaired the rusty but sturdy cells were shining! Though there were drawings of mythical beings like dragons and fairies and big giant wolves, Harry casted an advanced drawing charm that drew all the magical creatures he knew he even got the Tailed Beasts drawn in cells all over!

The guards were all dressed up in maid and butler uniforms, maid for boys and butlers for woman though the butler outfit was just as revealing as the maid one.

Harley was shown dressed as a male dominatrix, though there was enough fabric to cover her privates properly for there were children watching the news and the picture was blurred just in case. She looked happy and blushy even with the make-up as she hugged the Joker who was dressed as a sexy big boobed nurse! He even included fake boobs to fill the gap of the nurse outfit and he looked disgruntled but amused in the picture.

He left the Joker's make-up but did make a few changes, big bushy eyelashes and had the Joker's hair grown and tied to a bun, wandlessly shaving his hairy legs and arms (in all honestly there wasn't much hair to begin with)

The Killer Croc was painted pink and had a very fluffy pair of bunny ears on his head, along with the paint were pink and white patches of fur glued to his hide!

Poison Ivy was dressed looking like the green version of Tinkerbell complete with transparent glowing wings and puffball shoes though she didn't look affected but Harry knew she was happy as he left a little gift at her cell knowing she liked plants he gave her a special plant that bloomed different kinds of flowers that glowed when she would touch them, a note was left saying that he liked her plants and left her one of the plants he was experimenting on. (He did like her plants that were in the cell so why not? He got those blooming flowers as a gift from China)

The Riddler was now dressed in a full-body suit of a black cat that had grey and white question marks all over it and he painted his nose black and glued whiskers to his face and filled the Riddler's cell with stuffed plush cats of all colors that stuck to him if he got near them and since his cell was full of them the guards found a plush round ball of cats stuck to his person that morning.

Two-Face was dressed in two costumes for each side, groom and bride, he gave the bride side to the normal looking face while the bad side became the broom and even had Yoko give the normal looking side lipstick and make-up!

* * *

 _"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh my god we look ridiculous! This Loki group are a bunch of geniuses!" Joker cackled as he posed sexily as he fondled his fake boobs lightly before caressing his hairless arms and legs in cackling wonder "Though I wonder how he pulled this off?"._

 _"Mistah J! Ah like this outfit, do you?" Harley asked as she posed for him, Joker nodded approvingly making her squeal._

 _"Always liked Peter Pan, though I now like that Itazura guy for leaving me this curious plant" Poison Ivy told them as she caressed the roses and tulips blooming from her new plant, the feeling she got from the plant about the Itazura guy were all positive and happy so she liked him._

 _"This is unbecoming for me" sulked Riddler as he shook away the pink plush cat that stuck to his arm and the white cat that stuck to his leg._

 _"I am not amused" snarled the Killer Croc as he got rid of the patches of fur from his body and tried to get the bunny ears off which was futile as the spell sticking them to his body was not done yet._

 _"…" Two-Face said nothing but glared at everyone as he brandished his coin menacingly, tapping the floor with his new white heel that somehow fit his foot perfectly._

* * *

Robin guffawed along with Flash and Kid Flash as they looked over the pictures of the pranked villains, the other heroes were snickering and laughing with them.

Batman was disgruntled but he was amused from the whole situation, the incident from about 4 years ago was now outdone by this one. Though he wished on knowing who Itazura and Loki was and how they did this.

* * *

Harry cackled as they traveled to California, his students were amused with NIkolai reluctantly so.

Life was good for Harry Potter and his students and this time he knew it.

* * *

 **Omake Over.**

 **Happy Halloween Everyone!**

 **Continuation of Harry's Mischief 1 though Non Canon to Story.**

 **Maybe**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! It was fun typing and thinking up over the pranks. If you don't like it then Meh, who cares.**

 **Sorry if my typing or writing is shitty for the actual story and all the new stuff coming in but I can't help it since I think I've got a good plot going on and I need these things to happen and I'm still pretty much a noob to this so eh.**

 **To those who worry about Skull's Illusion don't worry, I'll be back on it later on but right now I'm still having troubles and still sick. SO**

 **That's all for now I think, see you all later!**

* * *

 **Nem leaves the kitchen ill-looking and grabs a plate of her sandwiches for the chapter and a lot of medicine along with hot-cocoa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the anime, information, books, music, and etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our OC's and made up information and the plotline and story for our stories. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem** : Heya, so chapter 7! We're almost over 10 chapters.

The interrogation was weak from last chapter and all that well sorry but it's my first time writing that kind of scene, right now the internet is down so expect no translations until it's back.

Yes I used Pyrrha's name from RWBY (I cried during her death, I totally ship Pyrrha and Jaune) and yes I'll be using more names and characters from other animes just because I'm too uncreative for a name besides I thought it had fitted quite well.

I think next chapter 9 is where I'll fully introduce the other schools into the story and I'll have a bit of a time keeping track of everyone and their personalities and all that but hopefully I can pull it off well enough for everyone's entertainment. Next chapter might have some tidbits for each school, like information or their own scenes.

 **[11/19/16] Sorry for the late update, the wifi here is broken and recently we now have a new member of our family~ We have a puppy and she's kinda hard to handle. Sorry again, on with the show!**

LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH

* * *

 **VII**

 **Potter Manor, Fox's Part and The Train**

 **aka**

 **Finally I get more screen time! ~ Fox  
Wait, if purebloods hate muggles so much than why do they have a train? ~ Ninja  
… I.. I don't know ~ British Pureblood**

* * *

Harry stretched as he exited his tent, it was early in the morning. Yesterday was… well he didn't know what it was, mind-numbing? Annoying?... Yeah he'll go for that, annoying.

The negotiation was well and now they were going to the Potter manor today as he and his students will stay there for a few days before going to Hogwarts on the train, they would go right after breakfast. The mission stated that they had to stay until they retrieved the Crystal Goblet of Pyreleesia which was basically a ticking hydrogen bomb in the making (an ice cream sandwich goes to Remzal Von Enili for pointing this out, thanks).

Going through his normal stretches he pondered on the information that was sent to them about the Goblet.

It had two forms, it's Stone State and Original State. The Stone State was when the cup would turn completely into an ordinary stone cup sans the giant blue flame that would appear on the top. The Original State is when it's in original form (duh), a beautiful red crystal goblet that was filled of the dead Pyres of the Flare family.

The Flares were one of the most skilled magicals of fire magic, ranging from simple spells to fire elementalists and they would sprout all kinds of magicals from healers to battle mages and a close cousin to their family would be the Flammels.

Nicholas Flammel, the creator of the infamous 'Philosopher's Stone', was a great great great great Uncle to Pyrrha Nikolias Flare.

Harry wondered how the British Ministry of Magic managed to get their hands on the goblet and why they didn't know of the Goblet's history and if they did why not return it? The information told him that while Pyrrha could outright claim the goblet herself making the Ministry reluctantly give it back she preferred to have them steal it back and watch the chaos it would leave, he could get along with this woman.

Her fiancé Jaune Arc would be helping her in this and would be disguised with her as either a student, teacher or an assistant.

"Hmm… Should we stop by Diagon Alley, or maybe a market? I think we need to buy more groceries and all that, not to mention we'll need to go back to Gringotts for _those_ scrolls" he mumbled as he started to cook.

* * *

"We have to stop by the market for a bit, a non-magical one mind you, before we stop by Gringotts as I have business with them for a bit."

Harry told them as he distributed the various pancakes.

Hermione blinked "You mean a muggle market? Why?" she and others questioned as Harry sat down for his own meal. Harry looked at them "Well, I have to buy groceries and there are things in the 'muggle' world that are not in the magical so either you can wait at Leakey Cauldron for us to come back or you can come with us to the market." Harry told them bluntly as he added maple syrup on his pancakes.

Draco and Lucius scrunched their nose in disgust at the notion of going to the muggle market but were too curious for their own good.

* * *

The ones that came with them were Tonks, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Mortus, Draco, Lucius, Snape, Lizzy, the Golden Trio, the twins and Arthur and the rest waited at the Leakey Cauldron.

After displaying remarkable 'magic' by packing their tents and releasing the seals on the others they finally noticed that Harry was still 16 and yet he was able to do magic along with the others.

"Wait, why are you able to do magic? Your underage!"

Hermione had all gasped out as she remembered making the other minds click as every British Wizard turned to them for the answer.

Harry giggled "Took you all long enough, the reason why is that we were given permission by our Higher Ups in using magic as long as it's hidden from non-magical eyes. Our wands were handcrafted by them so there's no trace but they'll know if we expose our magic to the non-magicals or not" he told them as he and the others sealed the tents away, the British wizards looked miffed at the explanation.

"Well it's not right! Children should not use magic underage, they're only allowed in school or when their of age!" Molly huffed making Harry deadpan at her "We're really going to have this conversation? Did I not tell you yesterday of us being mercenaries and self-taught with tutors here and there? Did it not occur to you guys that we were able to use magic freely? And besides if we didn't we would've been dead long ago" he told them as he moved past them, Molly flinched at the implication but glared at Harry's back.

* * *

Harry hummed as he looked at the products, Yoko and Ben were behind him doing the same.

Nikolai and Julia were explaining things to the wizards who didn't knew of the 'muggle' things with the twins (both sets though one set would explain to the other).

They were all in normal clothing though Harry had to transfigure the robes of the wizards into fashionable clothes that suited them and the Malfoys reluctantly admitted that they liked them.

"Hey Julia! What's this?" Ron asked as he looked at the aquarium that was filled with fish "It's an aquarium" she replied dryly making Ron huff "I know but what's it doing here?" he asked back making Julia look up from where she was choosing "It's there so that the fish is kept fresh, the butchers can just kill them for meat for the costumer if they want" she told him before returning to choosing between which bag of chips she wanted to buy as Ron scrunched his nose in confusion and disgust.

"What is the function of a rubber duck?" Arthur asked Nikolai who breathed through his nose before exhaling "It's a bath toy, you can squeeze it for amusement and some can even squirt water when you squeeze underwater before squeezing it out of water and there are various bath toys of different kinds that can do the same" he explained making Arthur brighten considerably as he squeezed the rubber duck in his hand before cradling more and squeezing them making them squeak.

"Hey! Try this!" Damien called out to Forge who bounced towards him, Damien shoved a handful of hard candy into the redhead's mouth and watched with a grin as Forge tasted it for a while before jumping at the small popping noise and feeling on his tongue.

"Wow, this is different from the stores back then" Lily breathed as she looked at the television section in wonder as she and her husband looked at an ad through a telly while Sirius was enthralled with a show called 'Ben 10' or something "Awesome! Look at what muggles can think of! Ooh, he's changing to multiple forms, is he a multi-animagus?" Sirius questioned excitedly as he watched 'Ben' change from one weird creature to another.

* * *

Harry sighed heavily as he entered the Leakey Cauldron with the others, shopping with magicals was tiring albeit amusing.

"You said you were going to Gringotts?" Will questioned as they met up with the others making Harry nod at him after craning his neck to take out any kinks "Yeah, I suppose you and the others would like to come with me?" Harry asked dryly as Will grinned sheepishly at him making him sigh again.

He turned to the Order of the Phoenix "As I said I'll be going to Gringotts for a while" he told them before turning to his students "I want you guys to stay here or follow the Potters to go to their manor *turning to the Potters* I want you to bring them to your manor, I have to go alone. And while you're it figure out your sleeping arrangements" he said lastly back to his students who nodded.

James and Lily were about to protest but Will persuaded them to go with it, them, the Weasleys, Albus, Draco (at the command of his father) and Mortus , and most of the Order went with them while the rest either stayed with Harry or went to their own to do their own things.

The Slytherins were the few who stayed along with Tonks, Kingsley and Moody.

"Well? What are you going to do in Gringotts?" Moody asked as they walked through the alley, Harry sighed at the looks they attracted from going in like a group "None of your business, but if you must know it's something that will be useful for my students in the future" he said as they entered the goblin bank with Harry sending a curt nod to the goblin guards who nodded back, a gesture the wizards did not miss.

Harry looked around before perking at a familiar looking goblin which said goblin noticed him as well " ** _Head Griphling Scaw, an honor in seeing you again, Shadow greets_** " Harry greeted in Gobblygook (that right?) much to the shock of the others. Griphling Scaw smirked at him " ** _Snake Sage, the honor is ours, Nation greets_** " she greeted back with a bloodthirsty grin which he mirrored.

The green eyed ninja glanced back to see the slightly uncomfortable and disturbed looks he got from the others from his grin making his grin twitch wider slightly before turning back to them "I'll need to go with her, _alone_. This matter does not include you all" he smiled sweetly as he said something to the female goblin making her nod and motioned him to follow her in which he did.

Moody growled and glared at the back of Harry Potter "I don't trust him" he growled out making Tonks snort "You hardly trust anybody, heck I doubt you even completely trust _Dumbledore_." she retorted and didn't flinch at the retired Auror's glare at her "And for a good damn reason too, that mans made too many mistakes now" Moody grumbled and huffed but luckily nobody heard him.

Lucius hummed in thought as he whispered to his friend "What do you think of the long lost Potter?" Severus huffed before quietly responding "Different from _James_ " spitting out the name with venom "thankfully but also different from Lily, I have yet to complete my judgment of him but his students… I will admit I am impressed, especially with the girl and blonde boy" he admitted with a smirk as he idly fingered one of the vials he had in his pocket, Yoko and Ben had let him and Draco bottle some of the potion for themselves.

Lucius nodded in agreement "I agree, their skills are amazing for their age, either their _all_ prodigies or Potter is a very good teacher though I am inclined to believe both"

* * *

Meanwhile with Harry and Griphling Scaw…

Griphling Scaw grinned toothily at Harry as she handed him a sealing scroll "It took a long time to find these and a lot of resources were used just to find out their location and the scrolls themselves" she said to him as Harry opened each scroll with a critical look.

"It should have, these things are so few and rare it's hard to find them and _I_ was lucky that the one I talked too had a connection to its protector" Harry responded with a satisfied grin.

 ** _$You were_** ** _extremely_** ** _lucky, 'Chakra' Ssssage… I have risssked my sssscalesss talking to their protectorsss and persssuading them into letting uss have them$_** a voice hissed underneath Griphling Scaw's sleeve making Harry look at the sleeve with a fond grin **_$And I ssee you have ssucceeded honored SsshineSserpent, I thank thee$_** Harry hissed back as a snake appeared out of the sleeve as it dropped to the ground and grew in size before wrapping itself around Harry's left leg.

The snake had blue-green scales that shined in the light, though it's eyes were white as it was blind, her name was Levis and her breed was called a shine serpent. Shine serpents were magical serpents that were all blind but had the ability to ' _see_ ' things just fine by its magic, its magic acted somewhat to a bat's echolocation, giving out a constant wave that would bounce off the surroundings and back to inform the snake and along with this they were able to grow into different sizes at will, she was in fact the first magical snake he had met and was the one to give him the contract to the Snake Summons.

 _Harry gasped as he was suddenly surrounded by all sides, walls of scales blocking his view of the trunks of the trees as a female voice hissed at him in a language he had just discovered weeks ago._

 ** _$Interessting, a ssspeaker… I have heard through the nessstsssss of a new ssspeaker with an unussual magic and I have come to sssssee for mysself &_** _Levis hissed as she circled the small boy who was tense in preparation for a possible battle as the snake was bigger than a school bus and Levis noticed this_ _ **$Calm yoursself ssspeaker, I ssshall not harm you… You sssseem too interessting to conssume anyway.. My ssize ssseems threatening to you, allow me to fix that$**_ _she hissed as she coiled around herself an gradually shrank to the size of a regular snake._

 _Harry blinked down at the shrunken snake_ _ **$Better?$**_ _Levis asked as she slithered towards him._

Levis slithered up his leg and unto his right arm **$I expect that you are sssatisssfied?$** she asked dryly making him nod, atop her forehead was a complex seal marked in blue ink **$Good, now wipe this ridiculousss ssseal off me. I wisssh to relax back in my nesst with my children, do not call for me, I will call for you$** she said haughtily making Harry chuckle slightly as bit his finger and let his blood drop unto the seal, as soon as the blood came in contact with the seal it glowed briefly before fading away.

Levis hissed faintly as she began to fade away before disappearing in a slight pop, leaving behind a sparkle of blue which faded after a while.

Harry grinned at Griphling Scaw who in turn had her hand out expecting something which he knew what, he took out a black scroll and tossed it into her hand "Thank you Head Griphling Scaw, as always your work is appreciated" Harry thanked making the female goblin warrior snort "Damn right it is, those things were almost impossible to get all on one adventure, usually it would take at least _dozens_ to even get some of that but thanks to you I will be boosting through the ranks of bounties and my clan will be raised so in turn I thank you as well, Snake Sage Harrison Hamato" Griphling Scaw thanked with a sharp grin.

Harry bowed as he exited the room, humming happily at the new scrolls that he had acquired ' _Yes, a very good job indeed~_ ' Harry thought to himself as he met up back with the group.

Sealed within the sealing scroll were four scrolls that were big in size, each had a different seal that were in either gold, silver or in one scroll's case an entire gem.

* * *

Entering the Potter manor using the floo system was unpleasant as always.

Nikolai didn't like the floo transportation system, he really didn't but with practice he managed not to fall unto his butt on the floor much to the surprise of the wizards as they were expecting him and his… siblings, to fall unto the floor on their butts for their amusement but Nikolai and the others had Harry's spartan training to thank for that, Harry saw the floo system as something that was an obstacle, what if there was an ambush on the other side? An unexpected event? So Harry trained them to be able to take the floo system and still be battle ready.

"Ne ne~ What'  
"Do you think Sensei's'  
"Getting at Gringotts'  
"Niko-chan?"

The ninja twins chorused much to his ire, he glowered at them before answering "I have no idea" he replied as he looked around.

As expected the manor was decorated in red and gold, but thankfully not everything was in red and gold but it was obviously decorated in Gryffindor theme.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, I hope you'll enjoy your stay" Lily said kindly as she finished dusting her daughter off, who in turn was pouting at the ashes. Yoko and Julia nodded at her as they looked around before Julia turned to the others "So, should we just stay in a room or just set our tents outside?" she asked making them all blink.

"No! It's okay, you can all stay in rooms" James protested making the genins turn to him "Setting our tents will be no hassle and we are more accustomed to our own rooms than your guest rooms and I doubt Sensei will let us continue the break from yesterday. I assume the manor is within a forest of some kind?" Julia asked Will who nodded "Yeah, we're pretty far from muggle London and there's a forest nearby the manor" he answered happily ignoring the looks he got from his parents and the Order.

Julia nodded "Exactly, we'll be nearby whatsoever if you need us and even then we'll be more comfortable with our situation. We'll be fine, we usually room like this anyway as we rarely room somewhere unless it's necessary. If you're suspicious then that's fine, we're not leaving since Sensei told us we're going with you to Hogwarts and all that and we won't go against his nor our word" Julia explained as she and the others nodded in agreement.

Ben grinned at the adults with a carefree grin "We swear! We'll be going to Hogwarts like promised, to be honest I'm kinda excited~ I wonder what Hogwarts looks like~" he said childishly making the adults smile at him.

Julia nodded "Hogwarts has a library that I wish to go through, I wonder about their information" she told them ' _She's certainly a Ravenclaw…_ ' the British wizards thought with a sweatdropped while Nikolai nodded with her "I wonder as well, I want to see if there's anything there that can help my experiment even if it's little" he mumbled as he thought to himself though Mortus was close enough to hear him and smirked, thinking of the ice weaponry and the information Nikolai told him.

 _"Ice and Snow? Well, if you do ponder I guess if there's cold enough winds or temperature the water will turn into such but I see no point" Mortus said as his interest piqued at the concept, Nikolai smirked at him before going through a series of handsigns much to the wizard's confusion "_ _ **Hyouton: Ice Shuriken**_ _" Nikolai whispered as he finished his last handsign, his hands cupping together and covering one hand._

 _Mortus shivered a bit as he felt the atmosphere grow a little colder and found the source coming from Nikolai's cupped and covered hands, Nikolai panted a bit before uncovering his hands to reveal a dozen but very small shurikens, the size of the shurikens were the size of small marbles._

 _"I would've made them bigger but at the rate I'm going on right now I can only make one in its original size and even then it's not as sturdy as I want it to be, soo~" Nikolai drawled before sending his hand out and throwing the small multiple shurikens towards the a nearby tree. Mortus's eyes widened as he sees them digging deeply into the trunk of the tree, he stood and looked at the shurikens that were buried deep into the trunk, they didn't shatter like he would have thought they would but after a few minutes the shurikens cracked and turned to snow and melted away._

 _'Strengthening spells, sharpening charm, a temperature spell and more. He spelled them in just one instant? Wandlessly? How? Those hand gestures? No, it must be something more… ' Mortus thought to himself in amazement as he looked back to a smug Nikolai who smirked at him._

Nikolai noticed the smirk and grinned at him back.

Yoko turned to Will "Can you lead us outside so we can set out tents? After that you can show us around" she said with a kind smile. Will grinned back and nodded "Follow me" he said as he motioned the young students to follow him and ignored the protests the adults made and swiftly exited the room with the others in tow.

Lizzy and Ginny followed them, quietly gossiping to themselves as they glanced at the youngest Potter's older brother's students.

The adults fumed at the fact they were ignored by the younger generation but were distracted when the floo activated again. In came Tonks, Kingsley and Moody along with Lucius and Severus and finally Harry who looked like a satisfied cat who caught its canary.

"Everything well I presume?" Dumbledore asked Harry who sent him a look but nodded anyway "May I ask what you retrieved from Gringotts Harry?" he questioned and Harry shook his head and childishly sent his tongue out at him "Nope! You may not~ Anyway, where are my students? Did they choose where to sleep? No wait, let me guess, they chose to set up their tents outside?" not even waiting for their answer he continued on and enjoyed their disgruntled expressions "Awesome! Now, someone lead me outside so I can help my kids in setting the tents" he said cheerfully, Remus inclined to help in which Harry accepted and followed the scarred werewolf to where his genin team was.

Molly huffed and turned to Dumbledore "That boy is not parenting or teaching material, honestly Albus you have to do something!" she complained and the old man just sighed heavily "I'm afraid I would have to disagree with you, it seems that the young children think differently and he has been providing them with the proper care and education" Dumbledore explained to the miffed Weaslette mother who in turn stormed off muttering on how she was returning to the Burrow and she would be back to pick up her children, Arthur followed his wife out the floo after saying goodbye to his friends and colleagues.

Dumbledore then turned to the newly returned members of his Order "Do any of you know what Harry withdrew from the bank?" and was disappointed when he was met with shakes to the head in a negative way and sighed again "I hope it is nothing that's dark, though I doubt it since Harry seems to be a wonderfully light child with some questioning quirks" Dumbledore said as he turned to the others.

Sirius stepped up and asked the old wizard "Albus, what do we do now? I mean, he's so different in what we thought he would be!" he exclaimed making the others agree with him, especially Snape and Lucius (though they only thought of their agreement in their minds so very reluctantly as they _were_ Slytherins and it would be unbecoming if they would just agree with a _Gryffindor_ ).

' _I honestly thought he would become like his arrogant father, though now that I think of it, it_ would _be foolish to think of that seeing as I know not of his childhood and how he was raised. For all I know he could've ended up as an actual Slytherin!_ ' Snape thought.

Outside the manor, Harry sneezed and suddenly felt the urge to do something cunning, something that would do later. He grinned at his students as he sees them setting up the tents, he didn't mind that the teenage British wizards and witches were helping them, though not as much as they thought they could.

"No, that doesn't go there Ronald! It goes here!"  
"What? No Hermione, it definitely goes here, we do this all the time when we set up the tents at the Quidditch World Cup!"  
" As much as I loathe saying this but Granger's right, it doesn't go there and it's supposed to be _there_ not _there_ honestly how your tents kept standing is a mystery to me Weasel"  
"Oh shove off Malfoy!"  
"Actually it's supposed to be over here, the tents we're using are custom made and are different from other tents so all three of you are wrong"

"Um, I think that wasn't a nice thing to say it Jules-chan"  
"… I'm not apologizing"

"So I loop this here… and there… aaand… done! Hey Ben! Did I do it right?"  
"Yup, that looks great to me Will though it looks like it could be a little tighter on the knot"  
"Oh okay!"

"These runes look different from the ones I know, what language is this Nikolai?"  
"It varies from Japanese to Filipino, we had it custom made to suit our needs. Need help there Mortus?"  
"No, I believe I'm quite alright… and there"  
"Impressive, you're the only one in the group that did that on their first try and it looks like it'll hold on quite well"  
"Thank you"

"These tents are wicked ain't that right Forge?'  
"Quite so brother mine, where'd ya buy these?"  
"Oh, we had them custom made in'  
"Japan, though it started there before it'  
"Continued to China to finish since there had to be more'  
"Seals and runes sewed into the fabric"  
"Wow"

"Gin _*snort*_ I don't know _how *chocked sound*_ you got freaking _tangled up_ like that but… *Bursts out laughing*"  
"OI! Stop laughing and help me get out of this mess Lizzy!"  
" _*small giggle*_ I'll help Weasley-chan"  
"Thank you Yoko, though you _can_ call me Ginny you know"

Harry chuckled gaining the attention from everyone "Well it's nice to see everyone getting along, miss me~?" he drawled cockily as he walked up to them, Julia and Nikolai rolled their eyes but had smirks on their faces while both Yoko and Ben just smiled at him. The twins however jumped on him, linking their arms together and hung from his neck

"Oh we did'  
"But then we realized we didn't care'  
"So, what ya got from Gringotts?"

They chorused happily, Harry sulked for a moment before grinning at them "Oh, it's just a little something. You'll find out when you bump up a rank" he teased sending his students a wink and instantly there was a flame in their eyes as they remembered.

"Well then, we'll have to become Chuunin much faster than ever!" Ben declared determinedly as he stood, his eyes flaming with his 'brothers' and 'sisters'.

"Chuunin?" Lizzy asked as she helped getting her best friend out of the tangled mess she somehow got herself in "What's that?" she questioned her older brother, Harry.

The others also had a questioning look and were looking at Harry, expecting him to explain to them about it. Harry in turn leaned in "That is…" he paused dramatically though somehow the others were leaning in like they were going to learn the deepest darkest secrets of the universe "Something I will explain _later~_ " he sang making them face fault, though Mortus looked at them amusedly as he was the only one in the group who didn't lean in expectantly though he _was_ curious but something told him he would have to wait on that explanation later.

"Well, since you all got started on the tents let's continue shall we?" Harry asked cheerfully and his students nodded happily as they and the others went into continuing in setting up the tents.

* * *

"You do know this would have been much faster if they hadn't offered to help right? They had no experience in setting up _our_ tents and sometimes even made it longer for us to set it up."

Julia deadpanned to her new 'father' who in turn just smacked her head lightly with his wooden spoon "Oh don't be such a spoilsport, I saw you enjoying yourself and don't try to deny it!" Harry teased and Julia huffed, turning to hide her pinkish cheeks though she knew her teacher had already saw them.

Harry was making lunch, he declined the offer of lunch by James and Lily but reluctantly he did accept their offer at dinner.

Will and his younger sister was having lunch with the two Potter while Harry was making lunch for himself and his wards, who were currently studying their chosen subjects of the day. Mortus and Draco went back to Malfoy manor with Snape and Lucius while the Weasley children were picked up by their mother who was still miffed with Harry and Hermione went with Ron as her things were at the Burrow though the Weasleys would join them for dinner.

Nikolai was going over Charms.  
Ben was learning the Magical History of Russia.  
The twins were studying Potions.  
Yoko was reading about the Magical Creatures and their biology.  
Julia was going over her transfiguration essay that Harry had assigned to her a few days back.

While Julia was pouting in embarrassment (IWASNOT) and returning to her essay, Harry hummed lightly as he continues cooking. Stirring the soup with his ladle and adding more ingredients, today for lunch they were having _Sinigang*_ , a dish he learned to cook when he visited the Philippines with the twins, Nikolai, Ben and Yoko in tow as Julia wasn't with them that time.

* * *

 ** _Sinigang_** **is a soup that I really like, I loved it when I first tasted it in the Philippines. I can't explain because I suck at doing that but go Google it if you really want to know.**

* * *

They managed to do all sorts of things… Though Harry really wished that they avoided that _manangal_ incident in Visayas.

* * *

 ** _Manangal_** **, half demon person, literally because their torsos and upper body grow wings and separates from their lower body. They eat babies from pregnant women, nuff said from me *shiver* Want to know more? Google. It.**

* * *

Honestly, that whole thing was a hassle.

Back on the original topic; lunch.

Yes, lunch was going to be normal for them.

* * *

Kurama pouted as he laid on the school roof, his fox ears and tails were out in the open currently and his features were no longer hidden.

"I thought everything was going to be a little more interesting~ But everything is still as boring as it was before!" he whined to his companion who rolled her eyes and just continued to type away making him sulk more "Ai-chan! Don't ignore me, I know you're bored of all this too! C'mon!" he whined to her though 'Ai' just ignored him again.

Ai was a young brown haired girl, age 11, with blue eyes.

Haibara Ai was her name or in English terms, Ai Haibara.

Ai sighed heavily as she stopped her typing and turned to Kurama "Akai-kun while I agree with you slightly on this matter it doesn't give you the right to keep whining to me about your troubles, for an all powerful and old being such as yourself you are really childish" she huffed with a glare.

Kurama whined again but went silent as he continued to sulk though he seemed to be sulking even more before perking at the sound he heard with his superior hearing, it was a three sets of footsteps. Immediately he had his supernatural features hidden just in time for the door to the roof to open revealing two violet eyed brothers and a calm tall brown haired roommate and classmate.

" _Oya~_ Tadashi-kun, Takeshi-kun, Rakan-kun what brings you three up here~?" he purred as he props his head on his arm to stare at them with a cocky smirk "Looking for me~? Feelin' horny are you three~? Well, I could've waited until back at the dorm but this is much more kinkier especially with an audience too~" he sent a lecherous grin to the mortified brothers though Rakan didn't look bothered, Ai's eye twitched irritably before smacking the old fox with her laptop on the head "Ecchi (Another term for pervert)" Ai declared with a dark frown though within her mind she knew she wouldn't mind watching… stop looking at her like that and shut up, she's been tainted enough.

* * *

Around the world certain people who knew her and was the reason why she thought like that sneezed, Yoko was one example.

* * *

"You are the most disturbing person I have ever met" Tadashi finally commented as he walked forward with his brother and roommate following him.

Kurama grinned at him "Good, I should be" he retaliated as he laid back down, looking at the skies "So, what brings you guys to my roof?" he asked the three students. Rakan hummed as he took a seat beside the white-haired fox before laying down beside him "I followed… was bored…" he said slowly and quietly, a tired and bored tone in his voice as his eyes fluttered close for a quick nap as always from the gentle giant.

Tadashi huffed as he sat beside Ai, who in turn was beside Kurama with her laptop in her lap, as his brother took a seat beside him "The student council's meeting ended and they ended up voting for me to fill in the champion slot" he said as he too laid down at the roof "And again this roof does not belong to you Kurama… it belongs to all of us" Kurama barked a laugh "Yea yeah why not?" he laughed out.

Takeshi grinned "Are you excited ni-san? You'll be chosen as the champion of Japan for the Inter-Wizards Tournament! This week's been hectic! Everyone's so hyped on going to England and watching the countries compete for the cup!" he said excitedly as he craned his neck to look at his elder brother, Tadashi was the older brother by a year but that didn't stop him from catching up with his brother in school as he skipped a grade to join his brother who decided not to skip but just go on his own pace.

"I supposed" Tadashi sighed as his mind began to wander.

The last four years was hard for the two brothers, their younger sister went missing and the whole household was affected. The normally cold and aloof parents were sobbing, worried, and tired to the bone while the hardly familial brothers that were always a bit far away to connect were suddenly connecting to find their long lost sister.

With the realization of their little girl gone the family was no longer the hard family they were, and over the years they began to act like a real family though it was never complete with the lack of their sister. Their mother was now fierce and open than the closed off and aloof Mistress, their father was now kind and gentle than the hard and cold Head of the Clan. Tadashi before was even more closed off, focusing all his will into studying and pleasing his parents while Takeshi was the quiet rebel that was just as ambitious as his family now Tadashi was still slightly closed off to strangers but he was a 'tsundere'ish guy to those who know him and Takeshi became an energetic but still ambitious kind guy.

When their little sister was gone it was like a forgotten command was suddenly activated, or more like a hidden persona they never knew was rising and taking over them but they were two dumbfounded to do anything about it.

Something in their heads just suddenly… snapped at the news of Yoko being missing, they spent _months_ off of their usual schedules and looked through Tokyo, Beika, anywhere where Yoko was said to be seen, even if just a glimpse.

She was still alive, to this day they all knew she was but her location was never found, the ones who kidnapped her kept changing locations.

Through video feeds and pictures the one accompanying Yoko changed, in one it's a woman with black hair and green eyes and the next it was a blonde with brown eyes and their ages seemed to differ as well.

That was 3 years ago and they haven't found anything else than that so far, and any possible sightings of her outside the country was considered but could not be proven.

"Ne, ni-san? Do… Do you think we'll be able to find Yoko in England? Or at least someone who knows her? It _is_ a possibility right?" Takeshi asked hesitantly, Tadashi paused in his thoughts before replying "I don't know, but yes. There _is_ a possibility of finding our imouto (little sister) in England" Tadashi says and he knows he caused another spark of hope in his younger brother's eyes.

They made a mistake once, they will fix that mistake and try again but better this time and this time? They won't make another, they'll find her… eventually.

Who knew it would be so soon though?

Kurama was silent with the whole ordeal and thought of Yoko, the kind and gentle but overprotective girl that was training to be a combat healer. Once they found out that he knew of her all this time they'll be hurt and betrayed, that's fine with him because they _will_ forgive him eventually as he was stubborn.

Over his stay at the magical school, it was pretty boring for the most part but he had grown quite fond and attached to these people very much, more than he should have.

Ai glanced at the white fox pausing her typing before going back.

Rakan glanced at Ai before crawling towards her which required for him to crawl over Kurama who in turn yelped as he was suddenly crawled over by the giant bringing attention from the two brothers "What… you doing, Ai-kun?" Rakan asked curiously as he laid across Kurama's stomach "Mou~ Rakan-chan, as much as I like having you draped over my form like this (though I prefer having you facing me) you're heavy~" he whined as he faked trying to get the tall teen off him, to be honest he wasn't heavy at all compared to Kurama.

Ai looked amusedly at the situation but answered anyway "I'm gathering information and installing more protection for my technology. Hogwarts has too much magic for electronics to withstand, with so much untrained magic from 11 year olds to teens the castle has absorbed so much magic that electronics makes it hard to work there, and it's the same for the rest of Magical Britain.

The reason why technology does not work there is because of the untrained magic from the cores of 11 year olds and up who were raised away from magic for their whole childhood seep from their bodies and into the magical area, the untrained magic mixes with the magic in the area and causes technology to break down from the interrupted flow of energy the wild magic makes causing the flow and stature of electricity to breakdown and disperse from the area and converted into more wild magic.

Britain is the only country with the magical training of age 11, other countries have figured out the technology problem and have turned the magical training age to 5 or 6 years old and have them slowly introduced into the magical world at a pace that won't cause their magic to unravel and turn into wild magic. Honestly having them introduced to the magical world so suddenly at 11? What were they thinking? Not only will the so called 'muggleborns' be culture shocked and misunderstand and not understand many things, their cores unravel to fast from the excited emotions and the feeling of the magic of the area causingthe untrained core to leak wild potent magic into the area.

The so called 'Purebloods' who were raised from the start around magic have more chance in using technology in a magical saturated are. How ironic" Ai snorted as she kept typing "The protection I have right now would break upon entering Hogwarts so I'm creating and installing a much stronger protections for the technology we'll bring, Headmistress Ishiyama asked me and others to create protection for the technology.

Sure, some technology runs on magic but it's pretty much used to tame magic areas and wild areas like Britain will make it malfunction as it will again disrupt the energy flow" _ **(1)**_

Rakan seemed satisfied with the answer "Ah" was all he said before he laid his head on his arms, though he stayed on his position over Kurama.

Takeshi grinned as he sat up "As expected from Ai-chan, one of the smartest 11 year olds I have ever met~" he said as he reached over to pat her on the head making Ai glare at him though he wasn't effected from the glare.

Kurama chuckled as he look towards the sky no longer minding the weight on his chest from his friend ' _Yes, this year will be very interesting_ ' he thinks to himself as he fingers his choker, tracing the metal engraving of a swirl with a nostalgic smile.

"Ne, Kurama-kun why _do_ you wear that choker always? I mean, I've never seen you without it" Takeshi asks suddenly when he sees the nostalgic smile and the way Kurama fondly traces the metal engraving. Kurama hums lightly "Secret~ Anyway, you wouldn't want to know it happened years ago" he said with a grin making the latter pout in dissatisfaction.

Ai looked at him before returning to her programming.

* * *

Harry sneezed nearly breaking a plate from the fact the sneeze made him drop it but thankfully his awesome ninja reflexes made him catch it "Woah, that was close" he sighed in relief as he dries it off.

Lunch was finished, time for training!

In the background his students shuddered violently.

* * *

Will blinked as he stepped outside the manor, he sees his brother standing in front of his students who were all standing in line looking serious and standing tall.

"Now! I want everyone to do 100 laps around the manor, 100 pushups then do your stretching 20 times!" Harry barked and Will swore up and down that he saw him _physically_ shift into someone else despite looking the same.

"100?! Um, don't you think that's a bit much big brother?" Lizzy asked with a sweatdrop, Harry twitched at her calling him her brother but let it slide for abit before turning to her with a happy grin "Actually they can do a lot more, this is just a minor warm up, I want to focus on teaching magic to them this week until Hogwarts I just want them to work out for a bit" he replied cheerfully to the shock of his biological siblings.

"Minor workout?!" they exclaimed to him making Harry nod in honesty that they could clearly see ' _I think he's worse than Oliver!_ ' a little part of Will thought though he pushed it down, no way his precious little brother would be worse than his Quidditch captain… right?

Oh the woes of developing a brother complex.

Lizzy shook her head before introducing herself "Anyway, I forgot to introduce myself to you I'm Elizabeth Rose Potter your younger sister but just call me Lizzy I don't really like Elizabeth! I can't believe that I have another brother!" she exclaims happily "Hey! I've got a question, why do you teach those kids? I mean you _are_ like the same age as Will" she asked curiously.

Harry sighed "Harrison James Hamato-Potter I guess, and the reason why I teach them are personal besides aren't you a kid yourself?" he replied dryly making Lizzy puff her cheeks in annoyance "I'm 11 years old! Don't call me a kid, I'll be going to Hogwarts this year!" she declared like it was an actual reason.

Rolling his eyes he crouched to her level "Despite what you say you _are_ a kid, the only time I'll say you aren't is when you **prove** it" he told her and Lizzy took that as a challenge before something clicked in her mind "Hamato? That can't be right, you're our brother so you should only be a Potter besides it sounds weird" she said.

Will blinked and thought of it ' _Hamato? Sounds foreign_ ' was his thought as Harry scowled slightly before replying "Hamato is part of my name because I took the name of the family that cared for me" was what he said.

Harry stood up before turning to Will "Well? Your sister introduced herself as well as me so I think it's fair that you should introduce yourself as well" he said to Will who grinned sheepishly "Ah? Oh, yeah, sure" Will said sheepishly but got interrupted by Lizzy who looked confused and shocked at Harry.

"But shouldn't you know him? He _is_ your brother and the Boy-Who-Lived!" she said proudly and was looking at him like he had lost his mind, Harry rolled his eyes "I don't really care if he's Merlin himself but if he can't introduce himself than I doubt that" he replied dryly making Lizzy gape.

Will shook his head before stepping in and introducing himself "Don't mind her I'm William Charles Potter, your older brother" Will said with a soft smile "It's wonderful to see you again Harry… I'm sorry for our.. my parent's decision, if only they didn't listen to Dumbledore then you could have been with us. I don't mind if you don't see me as your brother but.. can I at least be your friend?" he asks hopefully making Harry blink and look away causing Will to wilt a bit.

Will perked as he felt the awkward pat to the head he got from Harry "You're not the one who sent me away so… Don't worry about it, and sure.. I guess I'll be your friend" Harry said with a smile under his mask.

Lizzy was in the background mentally trying to understand everything as she _thinks_ she sees the sparkles and flowers appearing around the two brothers _and_ the pair of doggy years with matching wagging tail appearing on her big brother who looked very happy at Harry who looked more… _define?_ Along with Will.

' _Somehow this look kinda romantic?… NO WAIT THEIR BROTHERS WHAT AM I THINKING! AND THEIR_ _ **MY**_ _BROTHERS! BAD MIND BAD_ ' Lizzy thought as she began to punch her fist against the ground, her face heating up and she was wondering why her face would heat up at the thought of her brothers being romantic together "STOP IT" she screams as she began to roll on the ground steaming.

She blames her mum on this, when she accidentally burrowed her mother's romantic book with some… _very questionable scenes_ , though the pairing was a normal female and male couple there was those chapters with mentions of _two men_ that had her confused but _now… It seemed she understands. **(2)**_

Will sweatdropped as he watches his younger sister screaming about how a book ruined her 11 year old mind or something while Harry was just awkwardly standing beside him though he waved at his students who passed by for the nth time.

Everything was how as it should be.

* * *

Yoko jumped in her running as she suddenly felt something strike down her spine.

' _My fangirl sense are tingling! Someone I know has joined the side!_ ' she thinks to herself with glee as her nose bled slightly though she quickly wiped away the blood as she passed her tou-san who waved at her.

* * *

 ***Time Skip to Dinner***

Dinner was… is awkward.

Usually dinner for the ninjas over the couple of days with the wizards was relatively easy as they were in their own camp and they were eating Harry's food but now? They were in Potter Manor, the numbers decreased to only the Potters and the Weasleys (plus one Granger), the food was not made by Harry nor Ben or any of the students that could cook, a notion that was failed by Julia who managed to _set_ _fire_ to **_cold_** ** _water_** how it was possible nobody knows.

Ron of course was a savage and beast over the food like always ignoring the chides coming from his mother and Hermione though once in a while he seemed to slow down… only to gain speed once more and continue the cycle, honestly it was almost… hypnotic? to watch.

Though the awkward tension with the Potters was clear and one could cut right through it was a pair of scissors, Harry was left facing his twin while he sat right next to his biological mother who fussed over him and insisted to take his mask down though each time stopping mid sentence then forgotten only to happen again later on.

Was his notice-me-not seal deteriorating? Because she should _not_ be noticing his mask on his face, he had a seal on his mask that prevented people to _strongly_ forget and ignore his mask and only focus on something else, the seal also extended to the right side of his face which was already covered by his bangs.

It wasn't permanent, the seal, it always deteriorated after a certain amount of time for reasons he did not know and the ink that was _required_ to use it (he found out that certain seals and runes required certain inks and items so yeah) was quite expensive and although he did have more of that ink but it was only used for missions and emergencies and he would _not_ waste his ink just to hide his mask and right side of the face, he did in fact have common sense… in a sense.

Well, he'll just go Kakashi style when the seal deteriorates completely, it _has_ been quite a while since he last did Kakashi style and he missed doing it and he couldn't wait to see the lengths these wizards would go to do it and he knew they were great lengths just like the others though none have done it _officially_.

The old hag-man and geezer-woman did not count as they cheated and it was _unfair_.

* * *

"Ally! ALLY!"

Black eyes snapped open as she fumbles and falls off her seat "huh? What? Where's the bomb?" she asks stupidly not completely awake much to the amusing dismay of her friend, Lula Rosemarie.

Lula Rosemarie had dark red hair and black eyes.

"Huh? Lula? What's w _*yawn*_ rong? Is class starting?" she asks tiredly making Lula's eye twitch "It just finished Ally, you slept through the whole class… AGAIN!" she yelled out making Ally flinch at the loud noise and blink dumbfounded "Oh…" she deadpanned causing her friend to twitch again.

"OH? IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOING TO SAY?... Why do I even bother?" Lula said with a heavy sigh that made Ally grin sheepishly "You always do this, you sleep our classes because you go loiter around somewhere else at night! How many jobs do you _have_? I mean there's that café waitress thing you do before school that's open 24 hours, the bakery chef after school then the late night bouncer of that night club _which by the way is against the rules of this school_ , then at the weekends you practically disappear from the late morning to the early night!" she exclaims as they walk out the classroom.

Ally chuckled nervously as she fixed her blonde ponytail "W-Well, I'm not as rich as the rest of the guys here and I'm an orphan! And I have an older sister and a couple off pets to take care of!" she said happily but wilted at the end, stopping completely she looks down with the look of sorrow on her face.

Lula's hardened look softened completely and she laid a hand on Ally's shoulder "… Sorry I asked, how about we visit her during your break? I'm sure she'll love your usual hot cocoa from the café right?" she asks and Ally smiles brightly "Oh yeah she _loves_ the stuff and I'm worried she'll get addicted to chocolate at this rate…!" she continues to babble fondly about her older sister while Lula grins at her as she pulls her red hair to the side, following her best friend out of the hall and out of school to her friends first job of the day.

* * *

 _"Please brother, I… I'm sorry! I was drunk! I was stupid! You and Marla were in a coma and, and…"_

 _"THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY EXCUSE TO ABUSE MY SON! MY WIFE IS STILL IN A COMA AND OUR SON IS STILL MISSING! YOU…_ _ **get out of my sight**_ _"_

 _"But-!"_

 _"_ _ **GET OUT**_ _"_

Jack stiffened as he awoke from his sleep, he stretched as he heard his joints crack from the fact he slept on his desk, he sighed into his hand as his fist clenched at the dream- _no_ **memory**.

He grits his teeth as he looks towards the picture he had on his desk, he smiles fondly at it before his eyes hardened in determination "I'll find you… Ben" he swears to himself as he puts down the picture.

The picture reveals a family, a beautiful brown haired lady along with a small baby boy, a younger version of himself and another man who resembles him though older and they were all in a living room with a bunch of toys in the picture, in italics underneath the picture is ' _Ben's first steps! XXXX January XX_ '

 _Knock Knock_

Jack jerked before quickly composing himself "Ah, come in" he calls out as he begins to arrange his desk as the door opens "Professor Jackson? I wanted to ask you something" a female voice says as a blonde haired girl entered the room.

' _Oh, Allyson Walter if I'm correct? Yes, I think Headmaster Matthew said she had potential for being the chosen champion for the Inter-Wizard._ '

"Yes Ms. Walter?" he asks as her friend enters after her "And Ms. Rosemarie?" he adds seeing her "Hi" Lula says with a grin.

"What is it do you want to ask?" he asks as he motions them to sit down as the two share a look before turning back to the teacher.

* * *

The days they spent with the Potters were awkward due to the suspense of the Potters and Harry himself, when James and Lily found out of Harry's additional name they asked him on who the Hamatos were though Harry would never give them a clear answer as he seemingly be distracted by something else instantly and the Potter couple were at a lost on what to do.

Remus had yet approached him, the moon was full was during those days and he secluded himself away from the Potter area. Before, when the moon was full he would play with Prongs and Padfoot (hehatedWormtailandrefusestoacknowledgehimanymore) but now they just stay over to watch over him and it was tense over the three for Moony would still fume over it and nearly attacked the stag and grim one session when they tried to play with the werewolf.

That hadn't gone well.

So now, even though they weren't as close as before they would still watch over Moony as Prongs and Padfoot and Remus was secretly relieved at that fact.

Sirius had only approached him once and it was during the day before, it did not go as well as the animagus would've liked, it was as awkward as it was with the Potters between the both of them even if it was only for a short time.

Truly, the Marauders (plus Lily) have forgotten their social skills when it came to Harry who had also forgotten his social skills when it came to them as he avoided them as best he could (which was pretty damn good, the perks of being a ninja) and no matter how many times he would think ' _I can do this, it's fine_ ' it really wasn't and he couldn't so he hid.

His students were secretly planning to fix that in the future.

Anyway, although it was tense and awkward for Harry and the adult Potters he actually bonded and gotten well with Will and a little bit with Lizzy though he still avoided them but somehow Will would mostly find him with Lizzy in tow. Had you ask Will he would proudly say "My newly found Harry little brother senses lead me to him" with a million dollar smile which made Ron and Hermione and sure enough Draco worried over the brother complex Will had over Harry in the little amount of time they spent together.

Nikolai and Mortus seemed to get along with very well, Nikolai even told Harry that the teen was helping him with his goal and yes he was omitting details of chakra from the mix despite doing some jutsus under the pretense of wandless magic.

Both sets of twins as expected were getting along frighteningly well, frightening from the fact that one pair of pranking twins were at Hogwarts then _another_ set comes in just as mischievous and even more sneaky and are heading towards Hogwarts along with _said set of twins?_ Ron and Will have already prayed to Merlin, God and recently Kami and other gods they heard from the ninjas to have Hogwarts still _stand_ by the year was over. Hermione slapped their heads but discretely prayed as well.

Yoko and Ben were fast friends with Draco along with Lizzy and Ginny, who in turn were tolerating each other for Yoko who was a saint (indisguise thought her siblings as they have.. experienced her in their lives).

Julia was surprisingly enough getting along with the Trio, bantering with Hermione and managed to get her off the case of House Elves… temporarily? Will and Ron have no idea but were thankful for the girl as they no longer have to listen to her rant about house elves ever since last year from when she saw the few Potter House Elves and Malfoy ones as well and Draco was secretly glad as well.

The adults were conflicted but Tonks and Kingsley warmed up to them as well as Arthur but Molly on the other hand was still tense with Harry but tried to warm up to his students who refused.

Surprisingly Moody and Harry got along quite well, both were paranoid as heck though his students knew that Harry was even more paranoid though he didn't show it much at all and Harry liked his motto.

One time…

 _"_ _ **CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**_ _" Harry screamed all of a sudden in the middle of lunch causing everyone (even the others who joined for lunch with the ninja group) to jump at the very loud sound, Harry grinned wildly as he detached his finger from his neck canceling the Sonorus spell._

 _Everyone except Moody, Kingsley, Yoko and Will had jumped and Moody looked very amused and even pleased while Harry snickered loudly, both Kingsley and Will were chuckling while the others grumbled._

Another…

 _Borrowing the Potter library the pupils of Harry spent their time studying their classes with the others who visited, Nikolai and Mortus were secluded in one corner along with Yoko, Ben and Draco who joined them while the twins and Julia were with the Gryffindors (i.e. the twins, Will, Ron and Hermione)._

 _"_ _ **Constant Vigilance**_ _" Harry whispered loudly to the Slytherin group as he suddenly appeared in the middle of their conversation causing everyone in the group to jump with the exception of Yoko. Harry grinned at them before motioning a 'sshh' sign as he slinks away to scare the other group._

And another…

 _"_ _ **COO~OONSTAAANT~! VIGIL~AAAANCE~!**_ _" Harry sang as he broke into the boys room waking them up and making them jump and groan, Harry continues to sing while randomly picking them up from their beds and doing a 'waltz' like dance with them before throwing them back into a random bed._

 _Harry did the same to Julia and Yoko albeit a bit gentler and more gracefully though his singing was still as loud but his students were thankful for the fact Harry was as good at singing as Yoko._

And that was this morning.

Currently they were with the families right in front of the Hogwarts train, Harry's eyes sparkled at the old train "Ooh~ Such an old train, but it's kept in pristine condition! Train fanatics would go crazy over this" he commented as he looked over the steam train, and he wasn't the only one, Julia and surprisingly the twins were awing the train as they shared Harry's appreciation with old ancient things.

"We'll see you at Hogwarts, behave on the train okay?" Lily fussed over Lizzy who whined at her "I know! I know! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" she exclaimed with a bright grin as she flipped her hair to the side making Lily roll her eyes fondly "I know, but to me your always my little girl" she told her fondly as she hugged her before turning to Will "I expect I don't have to tell you to watch over your sister now do I?" she asks sweetly and Will nods.

"I-ah, um… W-Well I guess I'll see you at the castle?" James asked awkwardly but perked a bit from the hesitant nod he got from Harry who looked everywhere but his biological father's face, his students shared a look, they would really have to fix that at some point.

When Harry turned away to talk with his pupils James was inwardly crying ' _Goddamn it what happened to me?! I'm a bloody fucking Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!_ ' he cried mentally as he sulked along with his wife and the others as they used the train station's floo network to floo back to Potter Manor as they still had things they had to do there before flooing to Hogwarts.

Harry was grateful for the enlargement runes and extensions as he and everyone else were in one compartment alone though Will whined when he, Hermione and Mortus had to leave for prefect duties. Draco and Ron snorted at the redheaded Boy-Who-Lived, earning them a sharp glare from both Hermione and Will before they left.

The relationship between the two was… tolerable, they no longer fought the moment they met and just tended to ignore each other which was fine for everyone as they wouldn't cause a commotion.

When the train whistle finally signaled the time, Harry was looking out the window of the train as it started to move, ignoring the conversations for a bit as he thought to himself.

' _Well, here's to hoping it'll be a normal year…_ ' he said wistfully before pausing and snorting ' ** _Yeah right!_** ' Harry roared in his mind as he muffled his laughing not minding the strange looks he received from the British wizards minus his brother though his students didn't even blink an eye, very much used to their sensei's strange personality.

 _Ah yes, a very interesting year it will be._

* * *

"Yes… very interesting…"

"Your highness? Your orders?"

"Observe more, the bridge is in repair and cannot withstand myself, I am in no rush. I wish to observe more and learn more of the 'surface', just have the bridge repaired before… _That Solstice_ "

"As you wish your highness"

"… Yes, you've grown so much… I can't wait to see you again, it's been very boring and I miss you~ _Re~_ "

* * *

 **A/Nem:** Sorry for the late update and everything but the wifi here is atrocious and my laptop seems to refuse cooperating and connecting properly and now it's broken! So I couldn't get this updated fast enough and I had a hard time thinking of certain things in this chapter and I had to borrow my friend's chapter while my brother is busy using his for his projects and all that.

But hopefully the next chapter won't take as long and won't be much of a problem! And like I said, new member in the family, puppy's about 3-4 weeks old and is teething (she sucked on my pinky, a weird feeling but adorable nonetheless) and is noisy and needy as heck, it this what taking care of a baby feels like? I don't know.

Christmas is coming up and already people are going crazy here! Setting up and selling christmas décor and all that and I guess we should too? I dunno

Anyway! Have some omakes as a sorry for the long update! Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

 **Omake I**

 **Canon meets Fan!Canon?**

 **Aka**

 **How, why, who, where, what? ~ Harry  
Exactly! ~ Harry  
Again, how…? ~ Everyone **

**(Okay, this is part 1 that I will continue in the next chapter and all that and maybe even turn it into an actual story but here, there won't be much interaction from Harry and Harry but there will be more in the next omake in the next chapter, OOC Characters from Canon, crackish I think? Not sure. Oh and small spoilers for future story of my story and I'll try not to reveal too much or maybe this is just another version of my story like an alternate part ;}? WHO KNOWS?!)**

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day at Hogwarts, they would have Transfiguration, then free block and then lunch.

But it seemed that the universe decided to screw with Harry again.

* * *

"Do you think the new DADA teacher's any good? I mean, he's got to be, we've seen what he did on the train!" Ron asked as he swallowed his food, Hermione grimaced at his manners before answering " I look forward to having his class, I think he'll be brilliant" she answered as she dug in with Harry who in turn was grinning at his friends "Hopefully, I want to actually _learn_ something from the class, Lockhart was horrible last year" he said and Ron agreed with him and Hermione reluctantly agreed, they told her about Lockhart's mastery over obliviation and she was in denial before they provided proof.

They never did hear again about the pompous poof ever since last year, did he ever regain his memories?

Before Harry could say anything the hall flashed white and no one could see, panicked yelps and screams filled it before it was silent.

When the flash went away it was still silent, but when Harry opened his eyes he wasn't in the Great Hall anymore, he was in a doorless and windowless room and he wasn't alone.

Ron, Hermione, Ron's Mum and Dad, Ron's siblings (the twins, Ginny, Percy and two other redheads whom he assumes {in which his assumption was correct later on} was his two other brothers), Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, _Malfoy_ both senior and junior, a scarred man with what looked like an artificial eye, a fat man rat faced man, a scruffy man with a beard, _Sirius Black_ his mind supplied subconsciously and he was a about to scream if it weren't for another figure catching his eye, a snake and a _familiar looking teen_ , **Tom Riddle**.

"What the hell?"  
"Where are we?"  
"Wha-BLACK!"  
"WORMTAIL! REMUS?! HARRY?!"  
"WORMTAIL?! PETER! SIRIUS! HARRY!"  
"POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!"  
"SNIVILLOUS!"  
"BLACK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"  
"FATHER!"  
"Draco? Severus! _Potter!_ "  
"Ron! Percy! Ginny! Fred, George! Bill, Charlie!"  
 _$Harry Potter! What?!$_  
"Parseltongue?! Who the bloody hell are you?"  
"Tom Riddle?!"  
"Voldemort!"  
"My lord?"  
"Professor Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall! Professor Snape!"  
"Stay back everyone! That's Voldemort!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Harry's correct! Stand back!"  
"My lord, you have returned!"  
"I have no idea what the bloody hell's going on?!"

* * *

Everything was in chaos, but later on there was somewhat a peace. They discovered that their wands, _all_ their wands, and magical objects were taken away from them ( Moody's eye was replaced with a normal glass eye that only lets him see normally, no magic other enchantments like his old one) and even their magic was rendered useless.

When Tom tried to set Nagini on Harry she recoiled from the invisible force field that surrounded him, it was the same for everyone, in fact no matter harm came to anyone's way the force field was there to stop it after Harry tried to tackle the physically teenage Dark Lord and Arthur tried to take a swing at Lucius and how Remus tried to murder Sirius and Sirius trying to murder Peter.

Everyone had calmed down somewhat after, though it went into chaos again when it was revealed that Peter was a Death Eater and Sirius was innocent, even _more_ drama was processed from this fact that escalated to Harry's abuse being revealed in the midst of shouting that brought and even rowdier round of shouting at Dumbledore then back and forth subjects.

Right now? Everyone was lying on somewhere exhausted, their vocal cords were practically ripped apart.

Harry stared at the gray ceiling that seemingly stretched upwards to a never ending void before asking in a hoarse voice "What now?" there were hoarse replies but none were actually heard.

The room they were in was big, the doors were locked (After resting and recovering a bit they found out) and there were no windows. Harry was laying at the center of the room on the comfy rug with his friends Ron and Hermione laying down with him, on the green couch beside them were Snape, Lucius Draco though the young Slytherin was laying in front of the couch while Snape and Lucius hogged it to themselves.

On the other side of the golden trio were the two red couches which were occupied by the rest of the Weasley who managed to fit on two couches with some of them laying on top of each other.

On wooden chairs Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were slouching into the mahogany table while Professor Lupin-Remus was half-over Sirius Black underneath the table with Sirius keeping a tight but tired hand on Peter's ankle who in turn was panting heavily from the chase they were doing earlier.

Moody, was leaning against the wall near the door.

Before the warm crackling fire was Nagini who had coiled around Tom as he sat cross legged in front of the fire.

"Honestly… I have no fucking clue" Rasped Draco who ignored the mutters of disapproved sayings from his father, Weasley's mother and McGonagall.

* * *

Again, it was peaceful, somewhat but all the same it was kinda tense with the type of people being in the same room.

They got their voices back when a fridge suddenly appeared filled with water for everyone to drink, of course they were all wary of it until Nagini 'smelled' the water and took a sip herself and declaring it was safe to drink, Voldemort and Harry told them but they were still wary but eventually they gave in to thirst and drank anyway.

So right now they were sitting/standing around the room trying to figure out on why they were there and how to get out.

Well, Sirius wanted some bonding time with his godson who happily agreed thus causing him and Sirius to sit together on the couch and talk with each other, Harry stopped Sirius from picking another fight with the Slytherins which surprised everyone, even the Slytherins.

"So, no wands, no magic, two sides enemies, a barrier that forbids fighting, a room that apparently gives you what you want _sometimes_ with the exception of magical items that might help getting us out, locked doors, what do you get out of this?" Hermione wondered aloud as she and Ron began playing Wizard's Chess after Ron bemoaned about being bored and wanting to play wizard's chess.

"No idea Granger, but apparently you get _something_ from locking us up like this." Draco drawled as he watched them play, bored as well and his boredom has caused him to be _civil_ towards everyone which befuddled everyone though they were also befuddled by all the Slytherins _even_ _ **Voldemort**_ , began to be civil towards them.

Harry blinked as small flash of light appeared on top of him that stayed making everyone tense before the light faded to reveal a snowy owl.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed joyfully as the snowy owl perched herself on Harry's head, Hedwig crooned as she finally reunited with her hatchling of a master and crooned again when Harry petted her gently.

"How'd she get here?" Ron asked as he blinked from where he was, Draco sniffed "Probably the same way we got here, I mean there was that flash of light right? But we still don't know _how_ and _why_ we got here" he said as he looked at the snowy owl, he had to admit Hedwig was a beautiful breed of owl.

"But why bring Harry's owl here?" Hermione continued to ask but no one had an answer that would make sense, Harry hummed before something clicked in him and he turned to the currently teenage Dark Lord "How come you're a teenager again? I thought were a very old man? I mean sure, the last time we fought you were a teenager but that was because of the diary." Harry asked confused and that confused a lot of people but Voldemort looked at him in shock "Diary? _My_ diary?" he asked with sudden rage as he processed Harry's sentence.

Thus another round of screaming commenced from Voldemort to Lucius, then to everyone to everyone else, well at least they broke the record in being in peace for a little while longer.

* * *

"We need to stop doing that…" Harry deadpanned as he rubbed his sore throat from the shouting match with Draco nodding along "For once, I agree with Potter" he agreed as he drank a glass of deliciously cold water. Lucius cleared his throat as he drank, pale and sweaty from the glare his lord gave him.

Ginny whimpered as she snuggled into her mother, just seeing the teenage lord had taken her back into the past and reminded her on how weak and cold she felt in that chamber. Molly protectively hugged her as she glared at the Dark Lord with her sons and husband glaring at him as well, protectively sitting around the Weasley females.

Voldemort, although still very angry at Lucius, was reluctantly impressed by the ferocity that the blood traitor family were showing as they were fuelled by their family instincts to protect each other and a little part of himself, the part he thought was destroyed by his life and childhood as well as himself, was jealous of that family.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly as he popped another piece of his favorite candy into his mouth, he had wanted a bag of them and they appeared much to his delight.

Sirius buried himself into his godson's hair and Harry didn't mind, muttering tiredly. Remus was sitting beside him and was glaring at Peter who would occasionally squeak.

Suddenly the room morphed and changed making everyone panic and tense, Ginny yelped along with her mother as they suddenly found themselves on a giant bed.

The room morphed into a giant bedroom with enough beds and space for everyone.

"I think I will… agree with the room, it has been a tiring day for everyone and we should all get to bed" Dumbledore said with a tired smile and as if on cue the sound of something unlocking was heard and 4 doors were suddenly opening themselves, revealing two big bathrooms, and two big changing rooms filled with clothes.

* * *

When everyone was done bathing and changing they all went to bed, pretty much sleeping heavily even for the light sleepers, though it might have helped that the beds were charmed for anyone to be sleeping to stay asleep until the charmer let them awaken.

Red eyes appeared on the wall and the look of amusement was there as he looked at the dimensional doubles of people he knew, those eyes disappeared as a chuckle whispered into the silent room.

* * *

When it was 'morning' and they all woke up the room morphed again but this time into a kitchen as there was breakfast on the huge table and everyone dug in.

Again, like 'last night' things were relatively peaceful but tense between the group. While there were still problems they didn't want it to lead into another shouting match between everyone and roughen their vocal cords again.

Harry smiled as he petted and praised Hedwig who puffed in pride and nipped at her small master, he was small for a hatchling his age and she didn't like it as during breakfast she shoved more food towards him and barked at Ron who tried to get the food she was taking for Harry, Ron eventually got it and backed off though he would secretly steal from other plates.

Hedwig perked and screeched as she felt the air change and saw the forming of another bright light in the middle of the room, everyone stopped what they were doing as the room morphed again along with the forming of another flashing light.

This time the room changed back into a living room that they had all been taken too at the start, the light flashed again much brighter making everyone cover their eyes and wait for the light to die down and see who was brought into their 'prison cell'.

When it died down the stranger looked around Charlie's age but a few years younger.

He had long black hair that was tied in a braid, although his hair was black there were strands of red, green and grey that formed a stylish look. A green bandana was tied on the head and covered the figure's right side of the face and stitched into the handkerchief was a silver swirl, there was a soft green mask that covered the lower part of his face. Though his face was covered they knew he was about 18 years old, his visible eye was closed as if temporarily asleep.

He was dressed in a grey vest that had a black suit underneath and there were pouches on the vest and around the belts that hung from the figure's hips. There were three belts in total, one that slanted to the right, one that slanted to the left and one that was snug and was perfectly around the waist. A sword that was sheathed hung from the middle belt while there was something stuck to the figures back, a cylindrical tube of some sorts.

His hands were covered in fingerless gloves though the thumb was covered completely as the gloves seemed to extend to his elbows as his vest provided sleeves along with the black undershirt. His pants were black as well and were made to be fast and had padding's of armor that were on the knees and back of the leg as his feet was covered completely from what looked like gray socks that hid under the pants, the figure was wearing what looks like wooden sandals.

(I'm usually bad at descriptions and I tried really hard to do this and I hope its okay.)

When the figure opened his eyes, well er, eye, it was a shade of bright emerald green, Harry had those eyes as well but not as bright in color.

The stranger blinked and looked around in confusion "Where the fuck am I?" he asked and the motherly females were too shocked and confusion to reprimand him of his 'vulgar' language.

His eyes… eye-locked on to Harry and it widened "What the hell?!" he exclaimed in confusion, he stepped closer to look at him, all the while taking of his face mask and the bandana revealing two scars over his right eye, one that looked slightly fresher than the other as it crossed over the eye and the older looking scar.

Though above and barely piercing the left brow was the same lightning bolt scar Harry had though it looked less fresh and was of course on the left side rather the right side.

Though what caught Harry's attention was the eye, it was green, but a very different shade of green than the stranger's left eye, it was dark but then it somehow morphs down to oblivion black at the bottom of the eye and a strange pupil that was colored yellow. It was a cross a roman numeral, X was for 10 right? Harry thought to himself faintly as he was slightly entranced as it spun lazily.

Yes, a yellow X was the pupil of the other's strange eye.

"You're like a younger me… but more… Potter-ish? I can really see them in ya" the stranger said dryly as he observed Harry, Sirius quickly rushed to them and protectively grabbed Harry and hugged him, glaring at the stranger but blinked at the similarities the man held with his Godson sans the changes.

"Wha?" Sirius said in confusion as the others observed the man as well as they all gasped at the eye as the Older Harry Look alike looked around at them.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded as he glared suspiciously at him.

The stranger blinked "Mortus? No, but the resemblance is there" he muttered but Voldemort was left confused as he heard that ' _Mortus?_ ' he mentally asked but focused on the stranger as he puts the bandana back on as well as the face mask "Yo, soo… I have no idea what's going on and I think none of you know either looking at your body language but… Hi" he finished lamely as he waved at them awkwardly making the twins chuckle slightly and the stranger glanced at them and there was recognition in his eyes.

In fact he seemed to know everyone in the room as it would flash in his eyes as he looked at everyone "You don't know me?" he suddenly asked making the others shake their heads hesitantly and the stranger frowned under his mask.

"Well, I have… starting theory but for now… Hi! I'm Harrison James Potter, apparently I'm in another dimension or reality really depends for names just call me Rire (Ri-re) and him *points at Harry* Harry presuming that's the name the me of his reality is using" he says flamboyantly making everyone dumbfounded and befuddled.

"What?"

Was the common question and reaction from everyone.

'Harrison' or 'Rire' just waved happily at them as they slowly processed everything. Rire was just wondering about his pupils and why his sheath seemed lighter and why most of his weapons and wands seem to be gone as he discreetly felt himself.

* * *

 **End**

 **Dubbed: Canon and Fan!Canon**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! I know I'll be continuing that in the next chapter, that idea's been floating in my mind for hours now. Here's another omake that's been floating in my head;

* * *

 **Omake II**

 **Reincarnation Into A Loved World**

 **Aka**

 **DEAR KAMI-SAMA THANK YOU FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY! On the other hand; WHAT THE FUCK!**

 **(Yes, it's that kind of story. Oh and some hints of slash here and there (GO KAKAIRU, ZAZUIRU AND ALL THAT WITH IRUKA, LOVE THAT MAN) but Harry will be paired with the opposite gender…. kind of, and why not give him a harem? I'll probably make another one of this in the next chapter because this is a fun idea to play with, again with few changes next time)**

* * *

When Harry expected for his afterlife he did not expect a void of nothing, not heaven and he was actually expecting hell but this was not what he expecting.

Nor did he expect the muffled voices that would come from time to time in a language he was familiar with but it was too muffled for him to find out properly, he wondered on how his students and the others were doing and if they were missing him just as much he missed them. Ignoring his cliché thoughts and broken heart, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And…

Waited…

"DO SOMETHING I'M GONNA LIVE IN ETERNAL BOREDOM AND I DON'T WANT THAT!" Harry screamed impatiently after god knows how long, Harry jolted at the sudden rumbling and sweated nervously in fear "I'm sorry?" he tried but all he got was even more rumbling

" _Push… I can…..e the head!_ "

Harry blinked at the muffled but much clearer voice, it was in Japanese? Wha?

" _Hold on…er! You can do it!_ "

All of a sudden Harry felt a sharp pain, he held back a scream of agony as he felt pain enter his system. He felt himself changing and his head pounded so much!

" _You can do it my love! Come on! Just a little more!_ "

Harry, through the pain, thought faintly on how the voice was just taunting him now at how the words were.

" ** _YOU SHUT UP, NEXT TIME YOU'RE THE ONE GIVING BIRTH!_** "

Harry weakly chuckled at the words of the other before he thought carefully of the words ' _Wait…_ _ **BIRTH?!**_ ' Harry thought and temporarily the pain disappeared before appearing again ten times more powerful.

Harry writhed in agony as it felt like his nerves were on fire, being electrocuted and frozen at the same time and yes he has experienced them before.

He felt something pierce his stomach and **_pulled_** him along for a painful ride.

He didn't know how long he was under the agony, but it wasn't worse than being crucio'd but it was painful too.

He didn't know when he fell asleep and how his body shrunk and morphed all he knew was the blissful darkness as it took him away from his senses.

* * *

"…autiful, wha…. ould we….me h…?"

"Let… rest…rst"

Harry blinked sleepily as he awoke, hearing muffled voices.

"Oh! Look! Ren-chan's awake~" a masculine voice cooed into his ear with Harry replying ' _Who the heck is Ren?_ ', well at least he tried but all he heard was a baby babbling.

"Ohayo Ren-chan, I'm your tou-chan! Look, look, there's your kaa-chan!" the voice said and Harry blinked again as his eyes adjusted to the lighting and stared into a giant unfamiliar face, the face was male and had bright red hair that made him think of rubies and the man's eyes were violet and that made him think of amethysts.

Harry felt his body shift as he was suddenly facing a new giant face, the face was female and looked tired but what astounded Harry was the fact the woman before him looked like himself! Only female! And had less scars and all that! She had long black hair that made him think of an onyx while the woman had emerald eyes.

Harry had no idea where these gem references were coming from but went with the flow anyway.

The woman smiled tiredly at him and cooed "Ohayo Ren-chan, I'm your kaa-chan~" she cooed at him and Harry blinked in confusion before his mind clicked…

He was in a small body…  
There were two giant people that were calling themselves his kaa-chan(mom) and his tou-chan(dad)…  
They were calling him Ren and cooing at him…  
Before this happened he heard their muffling voices and 'kaa-chan' had said **_birth_** …

And he can no longer feel his family jewels…

Kami-sama and all the other deities, he's been reincarnated! AS A _GIRL_!

* * *

For the next month it was peaceful somewhat for the new family of three, Ren didn't fuss much to the relieve and slight worry of his… her, newfound parents.

Ren on the other hand…

' _I'm a girl, I've been reincarnated and I turn into a girl! I've been turned into a girl and reincarnated as a_ _ **baby**_ _girl_ ' he-she thought frantically before glancing at the apparent and familiar looking ninja headband that was tied around her 'tou-chan's' forearm ' _And apparently I'm in my favorite series that inspired me to become a badass ninja!..._ ' suddenly the face of his… her tou-chan appeared in his mind and h-she clicked ' _... MY TOU-CHANS A FUCKING UZUMAKI!_ '

Uzumaki Ryuuta panicked a bit when he heard the sudden cries of his beloved daughter from the other room and rushed towards his precious and loved daughter and fussed over her and reassuring her.

He heard the footsteps of his wife and beamed at her reassuringly "Don't worry Rei-chan, I handled it, you have to rest more!" and 'Rei' huffed "It's been a month, I'm fine anata(dear). Let me see Ren-chan" she insisted as she sat beside her husband.

She smiled at Ren who ceased her crying and looked at her in wonder and happiness "Her eyes are beautiful" murmured Ryuuta as he looked into his daughter's mismatched eyes. Ren's right eye was his violet while her left was Rei's beautiful green, Rei nodded in agreement "Mhmm, she'll be so beautiful when she grows up we'll have to beat away the boys with a stick soon" she said sharply and both parents grew dark at the notion.

Harry, Ren ' _Need to get used to that_ ' sweatdropped at her parents ' _You'd think Kaa-chan would approve but looks like to me both of them don't_ ' she thought to herself as she busied herself in distracting them both by reaching towards them making them soften.

Uzumaki Ryuuta smiled "We'll need to head to Konoha soon, I think some of my clan might of survived and is living there. Kushina-chan I think, she wasn't at the village during the attack" he murmured as he lost his smile, Rei frowned and nodded grimly.

Ren cooed at them curiously while Harry wondered on his parent's past.

* * *

Ren rolled around her crib boredly, as she did she dragged her stuffed bear with her using magic as a way of practice. Yes, her magic stayed with her along the way for some reason but she didn't care as long as she had it with her.

She panted softly as she let go of the bear and stopped rolling in favor trying to stand up using the cribs bars.

Just because she was a baby she didn't want to stay laying on her back doing nothing for the next weeks and months!

"My kawaii (we all know this word; cute) daughter~ Trying to stand so soon~?" cooed her mother's voice, making Ren stumble down cutely much to her mother's pleasure indicated by her mother's squeal. Rei giggled as she lifted her daughter into her arms "You're so cuuute~" Rei squealed to herself as she cuddled the reincarnated magical ninja.

Hah, Japan can just try to make that a thing.

"We'll be going to Konoha soon, maybe we'll find some of your tou-chan's family. Wouldn't you like that? A cousin?" she asked the small baby making Ren squirm happily.

Honestly acting like a baby was easy to do, he just had to remind himself of his situation… Her, he-she means… and here she thought she was getting the hang of it.

* * *

Today was the day, they were going to travel to Konoha which was who knows how far was. Ren was kind of miffed at the clothes her parents decided to make her wear, a red onesie with little sakura flowers.

At least it wasn't the pink one with the same flowers, she hated wearing pink!

"Come on, anata my adorable little girl, let's go to Konoha!" cheered Ryuuta with Rei cheering with him and Ren squealing with them happily.

Ren wondered for her future in this universe and debated on going with the flow or just tear apart the original story… Oh well, there's nothing much she could do right now!

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed: Reincarnation; Naruto End**

* * *

I like this idea, maybe in the future it'll become a full out story with more depth like the other one.

Also I have been reading a certain style of fanfiction, particularly 'Reading Universes', there are a few out there and then there are those that focus on one universe. I rarely see it in the Harry Potter genre though, and I want to fix that in the future so in the future I'll be doing a 'Harry and Company; Reading Universes' and all that _or_ go another fandom like Naruto or RWBY. Really depends.

AND! Unlike my busy brother, I'm not going to go his way and just do it my way and ask for suggestions and fanfictions though I might add my own work there, who knows? Like I said, future ideas.

 **[11/24/16]** My laptop is fixed for the meanwhile and now I can connect to the internet properly! And I finished my chapter!

Anyway that's all for now folks! Hope you enjoyed my chapter and I'm sorry for the late updates, reason; _LIFE_ in general!

I'll see you all later!

 ** _(1):_** _My theory on why technology doesn't work in Magical Britain._

 ** _(2):_** _I don't know why but I just find this fitting and hilarious, but don't worry she has not been tainted that much. The only thing she's capable of thinking at age 11 is two boys kissing and maybe groping. Anything further will just cause her to blackout and have no memory. Don't like? Well that's okay, ignore it and move on!_

* * *

 **Nem rolls into your kitchen, steals some sandwiches and a packet of coffee before jumping out the window and she sticks the landing!... Albeit covered in small cuts from the glass window.**


	8. Chapter 8Omake Palooza!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the animes, books, songs, information and etc. that we use in our stories. We only own our Ocs, made up information, plotline and stories. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** #8! Coming right up~

Okay, hopefully this time this chapter is up by the time I want it and not delayed from any reason whatsoever… Hopefully

 **[11/27/16]** Okay, this will be either after of before the big omake-palooza I'm planning.

* * *

 **VII**

 **The Train, The Castle and The Feast**

 **aka**

 **More Stuff and More Stuff ~Nem**

* * *

Harry looked out the window of the train as they rode through the green plains, this train was fast considering it's model. It's model was beautiful don't misunderstand him but the trains from Japan were fast, considering they were also called 'Bullet Trains' you just _know_ they're fast.

The Hogwarts train was fast yes, but that was probably because of the charms, spells, and runes on the train. He could feel them being a fellow seal master and oncoming rune master as well.

"Hey, have you guys tried any wizarding candy?" Lizzy asked in curiosity during the chat, Ben grinned at her "Mhmm, we have but we don't try as much as we want to now a days. We've been slightly busy since about a month ago" Ben commented as he petted Hedwig.

Will (Who managed to finish his prefect duties early just to be with his brother and the others or is possibly skipping his duties) smiled "What's your favorite? I personally like the Licorice Wands" he says, Ben hums as he thinks for a while before replying "I like the Clock Toff, those are nice _and_ useful!" he chirped and the British wizards blinked "Clock Toff? What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

Ben blinked before coming into realization "Well, Clock Toff is a magical candy from Japan. Here, I think I have some left" he says as he digs into one of his pouches as they lean in. Ben takes out a handful of brown candy that had shifting numbers on its surface "Here, try one!" he insisted with a bright grin as he gave one to Ron, Will, Draco, Lizzy and Ginny (Mortus and Hermione had yet to come back while the Weasley twins went to find their friends on the train) before popping one into his mouth.

Immediately everything seemed to slowdown, they saw Harry turning his head slowly and Hedwig taking off slowly "Woah" they awed as their surroundings slowed down.

"Clock Toff slows down your perception of time, the world isn't slowing down your brain and body is just speeding up. It only lasts for either a minute or 1 minute with a few extra seconds" Ben explained with a silly grin as they looked around though Ben stopped them from poking anyone "A poke like that while under Clock Toff will seem to be a fast and painful pinch in real time" he warned.

Seconds later it wore off and the British shook their heads a bit, feeling slightly dizzy and confused from the shift of time "That's a common reaction for first timers, the flavor kicks in about now" and grins as they jumped feeling a sudden burst of chocolate toffee on their tongues and liked the taste.

The group dissolved back into mindless chatter about candy and other things.

The Britain Wizards learned of new candies from all over the world.

Yoko's favorite was the 'Plush Plush Pop' that was also made from Japan and turned you into a temporary version of a plush you, she demonstrated with the last of her Plush Pop and turned into a cute plush version of herself that had Harry squealing and taking his attention from the moving landscape to her and cuddling her cooing at how his children were all adorable.

The twins preferred the 'Spicy Torrent Chocolate Bars' that were made in India that would have them breathing fire like a dragon but the fire wouldn't hurt anyone and could even change its shape demonstrated by the twins who mastered the art of shaping their fires. Damien created a mini Chinese dragon while Derrick created a lotus. When Ron tried he cried out as he tasted the very spicy chocolate bar, Damien and Derrick were one of the only ones in the group who could tolerate and enjoy the spiciness sans Harry and Yoko (she loves spicy curry, she now has a strong resistance to the chocolate bar.)

Nikolai enjoyed the Russian made 'Frost Breath Gumballs' that were the opposite of the twin's spicy sweets, as he chewed snowflakes would appear every time he breathed out along with the scent of minty freshness that everyone enjoyed and he even managed to create a small ice sculpture of Hedwig (She puffed out in pride that made Harry squeal again from her 'adorablenss') and Harry managed to save it from melting by casting spells over it.

Hermione and Mortus came back when Julia was about to introduce hers, Hermione was mildly miffed from the candies being the daughter of dentists but were interested nonetheless and even enjoyed Nikolai's Frost Breath Gum when he gave her the sugar-free pack.

Julia showed them hers and they were called 'Knowledge BookJells' and were jello in the shapes of books, there were many flavors but what was interesting was the random facts you blurt out after swallowing the jello. It was made in Greece she said and Hermione liked them and even risked eating a sugar-filled one and blurted a fact about one of America's presidents, Abraham Lincoln and everyone was surprised (sans Harry and his students as they knew already) to find out that Abraham Lincoln was a squib and that he was a Vampire Hunter that hunted rogue hostile vampires.

When it came to Harry he refused saying that he didn't have any of his favorite candies on him on the moment and wouldn't say their abilities and even their names, when they tried asking the students they just shook their head saying they weren't going to disagree with their sensei.

* * *

It was somewhat relatively peaceful with Julia finally succumbing to Ron's demands for a match in chess and was doing surprisingly well against the redheaded strategist. Harry was impressed with Ron's strategic mind and mentally noted that for later and thought of a perfect book for Ron, one of his favorites that he knows the redhead would enjoy. And he wasn't the only one, Mortus/Voldemort recognized the potential mind the Weasley had and would keep an eye out for him and of course this was a year ago (when he joined the Order and was hanging out in the summer) when he was surprisingly enough _defeated_ by the redhead in a boring act of chess and was befuddled after about _hours_ on the board he finally lost his black king to the redheaded white king.

"Checkmate!" Ron said happily and Julia blinked "Good job there Julia! You lasted a little longer than any of my other opponents, in fact I think you're the second one who came this far, Mortus lasted a bit longer" he informed her with a grin at the fact someone lasted longer than normal, it was kind of boring beating everyone so easily and he liked that.

Mortus was a good player against him though they couldn't play much against each other, each time they played Mortus lasted a little longer than the last but still couldn't beat him.

Julia hummed "Huh, and here I thought Papa was hard to beat (she ignored the high pitched squeal Harry let out and the fact he snuggled her tightly in return and also the fact she was flushing a pretty pink). I think you're just as strategic as papa" she told her and ignored the cooing mass of Harry who had hearts in his eyes at the fact his little 'Jules-chan' called him Papa.

"Oh! You're so precious~ Call me Papa again! So CUTE!" he said with a beaming silly grin that made his students chuckle while the British Wizards sans Will wondered for both their and his sanity at the father complex he now had that was now rivaling Will's brother complex.

Will just smiled happily at the sight of his little brother being happy and the thought of being an uncle warmed him though if anyone tried to date his brother they would have to go through him! He thought protectively as the others scooted away from the waves of 'Protective Brother Complex Mode' came off him.

Harry of course didn't notice and continued to freak out happily, loving the thought of his children calling him papa, father, and all the like. They still called him teacher and he was fine with that but more often they would call him papa, father, dad, anything that was related and he would freak out happily though he didn't mind Ben calling him big brother, he understood his parents were still alive, coma-induced but alive and was probably uncomfortable at the fact he would be calling Harry papa.

 _"I-I'm sorry, but…" Ben blinked at the warm hug he received from Harry "Shh, it's okay. I understand, I don't have to be your Dad, I can be your big brother or your uncle if you want" Harry said reassuringly and smiled at the small tears that appeared in Ben's eyes._

 _"Big brother…." he whispered before hugging back with a sparkling smile "I like that…" he whispered again as he hugged back tightly and Harry hugged back just as tight._

 _Their ninja family smiled at the scene as they continued on being the family they always have been._

"Well, aside from pop's' (Damien giggled at the end at the delighted noise from Harry as he switched from Julia to him instead)  
"Freakin' out and the like'  
"When are we getting to Hogwarts?"

The twins chorused with one very happy Harry clinging to one.

"He's so… clingy and happy" Draco pointed out, either Harry didn't hear him or just ignored him wasn't sure but it was Niokolai who answered, breath creating snowflakes "He's seen us as his kids for a long time and more reasons that are very personal. I guess the thought just sunk in and he's milking it right now" he explained and it somewhat cleared the confusion.

Harry smiled at the sentence before continuing to snuggle into Damien's hair and closed his eyes.

Damien made no move to get away and just let his teacher and father figure to 'fall asleep' on him, not bothered by the slightest… if you ignored the slight red blush on his cheeks and the snickering of his twin then yes, he wasn't bothered at the slightest.

* * *

When the time came for the wizards to change into their Hogwarts uniform Harry sniffed at the uniforms saying that the British wizards had no sense of style among the young. Sure they understood that the school was a old fashioned and they were schooling in a _castle_ but couldn't they at least have something _interesting_ assigned as a uniform?

Harry actually kind of liked the 'snobbish and uptight' pureblood robes because at least _they_ had some taste of fashion from the golden trims and designs that reminded him of the asian culture from the Chinese to the Japanese.

As the train stop the group of ninjas actually exited using the windows leaving Harry behind to talk with the others for a bit.

"Dumbledore insisted for us to go with the first years, the rest of you can go ahead while the rest of us will be hidden in plain sight before he says our presence" he told them before bursting in a cloud of smoke, when it cleared the window was closed and there was no sign of Harry anywhere.

After calming a worried Will and forcefully dragging him to the carriages the wizards minus Lizzy and Ginny (Yes I made them younger in this, and although the Chamber of Secrets _did_ happen it only happened to another student whom we will reveal later.)

Amazing, Harry thought as he watched them leave though his vision honed in on the thestrals that were used as horses to drive the carriages' _Well what do you know, they managed to tame thestrals here… And here I thought that Hogwarts wasn't all that impressive, but if they managed to tame and befriend the Runners of Shadows than maybe I was wrong… maybe_ ' thought the one eyed Jounin.

* * *

Hogwarts was beautiful.

That was no doubt though the amount of wild magic that engulfed the castle was slightly worrying.

Harry knew the cause of why Britain's technology could not work in its magical areas, he was baffled to the ignorance of the British wizards who had yet to find the source of their problems.

The answer came from a Curse-Breaker years ago, he had found out that wild energy that was around the tomb he was in was interfering with his equipment that was charmed to work around magic but even then it didn't work because; A) the equipment wasn't built to handle such wild energy and B) the wild magic was too strong and the charms broke on the equipment.

The tomb the curse-breaker broke into was actually an ancient school that was taught to the lower people, the 'slaves' as you could say. The ones who were taught there were mostly at the ages of 13 and above.

It was said that those who showed magical prowess among the slaves were shoved into magical teaching classes at the ages of 13 and above and that their wild magic would be tamed.

At the same time he found another tomb that was also a school but it taught nobles and royalties that were capable of magic at young ages ranging from 4 and above. The equipment brought there worked somewhat but was still slightly broken because the magic there was _ancient_ but it worked much better than the other tomb that was taught to much older children.

Funnily enough the curse-breaker was British and tried to get his ministry to listen but at that time it was one of the most corrupt times and denied him, saying that technology magic do not mix. Period.

He gave up and just showed his findings to the rest of the world.

* * *

Hogwarts was curious.

New humans were approaching, that itself wasn't all that different from every year and while she adored the little humanlings that entered her (nonetheless if they had black cores, white cores and grey cores) but among the batch of tiny humanlings (such tiny things) there were Magick-kissed ones.

It was a curious thought.

Usually every year the same batches of dark, white, and grey cores of humanlings would float on her child, Black Lake that housed the Waterlings, and their little cores would throb and pump. Releasing the strands of magic that would fly towards her own core (a pretty core her mother Goddy had cooed while father Sally would agree with him while father Rowwy and mother Helly would laugh at the sides) and wrap around it and keep her warm.

Magick-kissed humanlings, Hogwarts thought curiously.

There haven't been any Magick-kissed ones in a long time, her fathers and mothers were four examples. Sure here and there, there would be Magic-Blessed and Fate-Chained ones but Magick-kissed?

Magic-blessed were uncommon but not rare, the White Beard that was helped the tiny humanlings and the grown humanlings was an example.

Not to mention he was also Fate-Chained as well, along with father Sally's humanling that woke Terra in her nest and accidentally killed a humanling (one that she did not have a strong opinion, she kept moaning and whining, if mother Helly was there she would have been spanked red bottocked, silvery humanling be damned [and then mother Helly would have spanked her core for her language])

Along with Death's line red humanling that was always in danger each year inside her, this made her fume protectively and bemoan the seal that was on her core.

The seal on her core that prevented her from interfering like before, it restricted her movement to only the stairs, some rooms, some doors and the Changeling Room father Sally and father Rowwy made together for her.

She hated that seal, she forgot who had putted on her but she hated them too! It also made her this childish, a part of her whispered and she instantly agreed childishly and 'pouted' as well as a castle could pout.

Anyway, these Magick-kissed humanlings would be interesting as well as they were Magic-Blessed and Fate-Chained. A curious combination that reminded her of grandfather and grandmother…

She couldn't remember their names, the seal prevented her and made her forget a lot of things, she really wanted it off, _NOW_. But alas no one could see her anymore because of the seal, she lamented and 'cried'.

* * *

Among the first years a small petite blonde with misty eyes stared at the castle… Or more specifically, above the castle and was honed in on the faint figure that floated above. A wispy smile on her lips as she counted in her head.

* * *

Yoko looked at the castle with awe, her eyes shining at the beauty and warm feelings it emitted, she along with the others were disguised as first years as they slipped into the crowd of untrained children.

Julia was impressed at the castle but was less impressed with the children around her age, their magic was completely uncontrollable, well some of them. The 'Pureblood' children had a pretty good hold on their magic but the 'muggleborn' children had no control whatsoever.

The twins were grinning at the castle and wondered about the secrets it had inside them.

Ben was in awe of the castle, although he had no magic whatever chakra was in his body made up for it as it made him see magical things that would go unseen by other 'muggles', no he was not a squib, only a non-magical that had control over the chakra his Gates would let him.

Nikolai was also impressed at the castle, as well as the lake he observed as he lets his chakra enhance his eyes and sees the lake clearly, there were many magical and non-magical water creatures in the lake and he smiled at the tentacle that seemed to wave at him.

Harry smiled at the castle and commented on how pretty it was, ignoring the agreements from the other actual children around him, Hogwarts was pretty but if the education was backwards then that would minus the castle's prettiness.

And that would be a shame.

* * *

Kurama hummed under his breath as he prowled through the streets, his white paws leaving a trail of violet and red pawprints that eventually disappeared in a burst of red orange flames, the disappearing corpse of a stupid and ignorant low level demon was behind him, the fool was stupid enough to challenge him for his seat.

Amused yellow eyes looked at the moon as he strolled through the streets and into the park, he grins at the sight of Ai sitting on a nearby bench looking bored as she read through a big book. Atop the lamp posts was person with giant green bird wings while floating behind the figure was another person who did not seem to have legs as they floated about, surrounded by pink flames.

In the trees laying on a tree branch was a giant blue cat with 4 tails along with a huge butterfly that laid on the 'napping' cats back, its wings changing colors ever so often.

In a nearby pond floated a person on top of a snake-like fish made out of water.

"Well, it seems the gangs all here" he mused as he nears them and everyone shifts a glance at him, some went back to whatever they were doing (i.e. the cat, Ai and the floating person)

"Let's talk about future" he says with a sharp smirk as he shifts into his human form. The cat opens its eyes as it senses Kurama changing and yawns before shaking the butterfly off and jumping down. instead of four paws touching the ground it was only two paws as the cat turns semi-human and was standing on two legs, a male.

The butterfly hummed but just rests on the cat male's head while the winged-female jumps own from the lamp post as her floating female companion floats down as well as the human riding the water snake-fish steps of the fish and unto the water, walking on the liquid like it was a solid.

The water creature crooned softly as it trailed after its male master as the male steps on land only for the land his foot touches to become incredibly wet.

Ai just stays silent during the whole ordeal but as it went her body grew into a 20 year old woman's body along with her clothes that fit perfectly "So? I take it about the school's movement and involvement with the other countries you've summoned most of us here?" she asks nonchalantly as she continues to read her big book that seemed to have grown with her.

"Exactly, not all of us are needed to go and if we all do then our territory is up for grabs from our enemies and competition. I have to go, my little Hebi-chan will be there and my instincts are telling me to go there and you know my instincts"

Ai shifted and stole a glance of everyone "I have to go as was requested from the Headmistress, along with a certain object that was left in Britain that I plan to recover" she said as Kurama nodded, thinking of that certain object.

The water elementalist hummed "I would like to go along for Hogwart's infamous Black Lake as well as its flora and fauna… The idiots don't understand on how valuable their environment actually is there" he said, the cat-hybrid yawned "I will be going as well, one of my descendants is stationed there by their choice and I wish to check on them along with the Fanged Claws I left in his paws" the cat said lazily as he batted the butterfly away from his head.

The bird-woman stared at them as her companion spoke "Me and Nee-chan will be staying, our nests are still rebuilding after the sudden attack from the West and someone has to stay back and protect our land. I take it Nini will be staying with us?" asked the ghost-like female child, the butterfly fluttered towards the winged woman and settled on the greenet's feathered head and seemed to flap its wings in agreement.

Kurama nodded "So four are going and the rest are staying… Inform that damned dog, he skipped out on the meeting again" he said with an irritated twitch and a big red vain on his head, the water elementalist chuckled "Yes, yes" he waved off as he walked back towards the pond "I'll see you all later, it is late… And I have a appointment tomorrow" he said as he sank into the water along with the water creature.

"Bye bye, Kitsu-nii, me and nee-chan will go back home and continue fixing the damage" the ghost-woman said with a cheer as the green haired woman flapped her wings and took off with her companion in tow. The butterfly had flew off the greenet and back unto the cat-hybrid's head.

The cat meowed and said no word as he transformed back into a normal-looking cat with one tail while the butterfly shrunk and turned into a Monarch Butterfly and settled on the cat's head, the cat sent a look at Kurama before walking away.

Ai closed her book and stood from her position as her features flashed from inhuman to human "I'll be going back into my lab, I still have to program a lot of things for the school. I'll be back in the morning" Ai said as she snapped her fingers and promptly dispersed into a flock of ravens and quickly flew away.

Kurama smirked ' _Short and prompt as I expected, we are all busy… Next meeting will have to go longer and **will** involve that no good dog_ ' he thought irritably as he transformed into a big fox with all of his 7 tails and quickly sprinted out of the park and headed towards the school.

* * *

Harry hummed as he entered the castle with the half-giant named Hagrid (Will kept mentioning him the days before) leading the batch of first years into the castle. The group passed armors of steel, iron and other metals and Harry wondered if they were part of a security system and if they would animate at the sign of danger to protect the castle… He would have to test that.

In fact there were many possible security defenses that they passed just to get to the Great Hall that made Harry wonder, it looked like they were but for some reason the defenses were now deactivated and not in use judging by the dust they seemed to be collecting.

Shame.

A point down in his scoreboard for the castle.

…

He'll take back that point, considering its his first time visiting the old castle maybe there were still things he had yet seen that were worth adding points. He'll let the castle off the hook for tonight.

* * *

When Minerva McGonagall had introduced herself it was only Harry and his students who were not properly paying attention to her, only half a ear just in case they missed something. A prospect mastered by Harry and his students were nearly there themselves.

As the Head Gryffindor went back inside the Great Hall through the doors nervous whispers and murmurs swept through the group as the first years nervously babbled on ridiculous tests and tasks that they would do just to get in the school houses, which were amusing.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the silvery ghosts that entered the room and quickly assessed them to be no threat… not yet at least. The ghosts were harmless in a sense and did not seemed to want to cause harm. The green eyed ninja had… unfavorable experiences with the spirits of the afterlife, sure he was friends with _some_ but the others that he knew?... Some were now regretting their afterlives in even _daring_ to hurt his babies.

Harry sighed as he waited, ignoring Lizzy when she introduced herself to another one of her age only for the whole group to buzz at the fact the _sister_ of the _Boy-Who-Lived_ was standing with them in the hall! His students bled in, pretending to be… ugh, _fanpeople_.

Don't get them wrong, they _were_ fans of their own things but they didn't go over the top like most fans would. An example; _Fangirls_ … Yoko and Julia were offended, not by the fact they were girls but the fact there were girls who _acted_ like savage animals.

Around the world there's some fanperson that was so obsessed they would do crimes just to get what they want!

Nikolai and Ben pretended to be the disgusted potential 'Dark' Death Eater Children while avoiding the actual ones, the twins and Julia acted like naïve muggleborns while Yoko and Harry did the fanperson thing.

Harry was quite disgusted by the performance, though that was and might be his inner cunning personality and ninja senses talking.

When McGonagall came back to introduce the first years to the Sorting Ceremony Harry stared completely at the ragged hat that stood on a stool. His inner OCD and clean freak freaked out over the shaggy and raggedy hat that suddenly burst into song, which in turn caught his attention, specifically the lyrics.

 _Listen well, mortal beings  
For a story I shall tell  
Of four dear souls  
None like other  
Whom stories sing in bells_

 _Kind Hufflepuff who sang all day  
Smart Ravenclaw who wrote away  
Brave Gryffindor who loved to play  
And finally dear Slytherin who's tales are gone today!_

 _These four united together as one  
And their jobs had been done  
Though stories from long ago  
Have been twisted so and so_

 _But alas! Hear my call  
For I, the Hat, judge to all  
Put me on I shall decide  
On where you will reside!_

 _Gryffindor, Hufflepuff  
Slytherin and Ravenclaw  
Shadowing Six down to Four,  
Find these two or nevermore!_

 _Now let us begin!  
Who will win?_

Harry stored the song away and would promise to look and listen using a pensieve or something in the like. Being paranoid is worth it in the end… either that or somebody got hurt because of it even if there was nothing to be paranoid over with.

Harry and his students slipped away from the group of first years and into the shadows after the first names were called, they quickly used their chakra to stick to the ceiling with Ben holding onto Yoko as the medic-in-training used her chakra and magic to have Ben upside down and stick to the ceiling. Unsurprisingly Lizzy and Ginny went into Gryffindor.

Dumbledore went into his usual speech (in the views of the British Wizards who stayed for years) but at the end he introduced Moody and…

"Our brand new Muggle Studies teacher is Mr. Harrison Potter himself" Dumbledore said cheerily, in the background Harry's eye twitched at the Potter thing, he had told the old coot to call him Hamato, but nooo…

Whispers were sent out at the mention of the last names and pointed looks to Will and Lizzy along with his Parents who were the teachers themselves.

"Along with Mr. Potter as the new teacher of Muggle Studies Professor Lily will be assisting Professor Flitwick in charms. There will also be new temporary transfer students, Mr. Potter, if you will" Dumbledore said with a smile as he motioned.

Harry snorted signaling his students to go, the twins dropped from the ceiling and unto the floor with identical smirks, landing gracefully on the Gryffindor Table, Nikolai and Julia landed on the Ravenclaw Table while Ben and Yoko landed on the Hufflepuff table and finally Harry landed last on the Slytherin Table.

This got surprised screams from the unaware students, even Dumbledore was surprise from their entrance. The Weasley twins grinned and applauded with Will joining them as he sent a grin to his younger brother.

"Yo" Harry simply said as he waved at them casually, Yoko smiled shyly while Ben smiled widely, Julia and Nikolai nodded in acknowledgement with the ninja twins waving at them obnoxiously with matching laughter.

Dumbledore was one of the first who got over their shock and just smiled warmly at him "Hello Harry, welcome to Hogwarts" he greeted casually before asking "Would you like to be sorted or do you wish to…?" he trailed off.

Harry shook his head "No, there will be no need for such a thing. My students will not be sorted unless they wish it and I am not a student of Hogwarts and I see no need for it" he said emotionlessly as he jumps off the Slytherin table gracefully with his students following his movements.

Dumbledore nodded and motioned them to sit "You may sit anywhere you want" he told them and surprisingly the group of ninjas went to sit at the Hufflepuff's table, they valued loyalty after all and decided to start with it.

Will whined as Hermione held him back from joining his brother saying it was the first feast of the year and he should be staying at the Gryffindor table to show house spirit, the redheaded savior sulked and sent looks at the group who just waved at him making him wave back with a less sulky attitude.

Dumbledore hummed before continuing his speech and announcing the lack of Quidditch this year. The reaction to that statement was loud and even appalling, all four houses and those who were fans of the sport whined and gasped, even the duo of the Marauders Sirius and James whined even when they knew the reason why.

Remus rolled his eyes along with the others who did not see the sport in a spotlight like the others, so the sport was postponed that year so what?

Damien and Derrick gasped dramatically while Ben sulked a bit, Harry just cocked a brow but stayed silent nonetheless.

Using _Sonorus_ Dumbledore managed to get the school quiet again and had them listen to his announcement, said announcement was the fact a 100 year old tournament was being held at Hogwarts as well as the fact it was no longer a Tri-Wizard's Tournament anymore and was now an Inter-Wizard Tournament.

Harry sighed as he heard those words, his hopes of butting out of the whole thing was now nonexistence as knowing him and big events like this somewhere along the line he would be involved and all that… Though… now that he's thinking about it he wonders if he can get one of his students to compete? Age be damned, his kids were skilled and trained though he would prevent Julia from joining in even if she was a prodigy and fast learner she only stayed with them for about a year or so.

His children saw the glint in his eye and prayed for their futures, but something told them it would not be a good thing… well some good things but many bad things as well… But Ben, Julia and Yoko had a specific chill up their spines.

All three would feel dread in their guts with Yoko having more dread and Ben and Julia having a strange sense of joy, but whatever it was it was enough to have them tense for the future.

* * *

In Italy _Magis School of Olde_ , a boy with an orange striped fedora exited his classroom with a bored expression.

He ignored the blonde pest that greeted him with cheer like always and went to his most favored spot on the campus, it was underneath a specific tree within the school's forest. There, he sat underneath the giant tree that could easily be found if you stood right on the roof of the school's tallest building.

In his hands he reads the crumpled letter for the nth time, his father had written this years ago and was the newest one…

 _Renato,_

 _Forgive your old man, if you are reading this then I am either missing in action or dead as a doorknob. Should I be missing then don't bother to find me, should I be dead then don't find my killer but knowing you, you will probably ignore those two and do it anyway._

 _This letter is the newest one that I have written, the others are locked within a chest in the family vault. Your aunt should still be the head of the Famiglia by the time I'm writing this, if not then kill whoever's in charge and have either your cousin or yourself take their place. I only trust your cousin in taking charge and nobody else except you and her._

 _As you know at the end of my mission on the date of February XX of 20XX I relinquished my position as the head of the family for reasons I will not say as of yet. Back then I gave the position to your uncle-in-law who is now dead and your aunt took his place as was planned._

 _I have yet to tell you many things my heir, but I will say this;_

 _Do you remember Delilah? The woman you saw as your own mother after my ex-wife was banished from the famiglia for treason and betrayal? She moved away when you were 6-7 years old and I remembered a certain someone who refused to let go of her just as she was packing her things~_

A hidden embarrassed cough was heard

 _Anyway, before she left… She confessed to me months before about her love for me and you but she could not stay… She did not say why but she meant every word of her confession to me and I loved her, and she moved away._

 _But what she did not tell me was the fact after I shared a night with her she got pregnant; Yes…_

 _You are an older brother to a little sister._

 _…_

 _I did not know of this until recently, in fact I met the child and she was a little darling with both my and your face that blended perfectly with Delilah. I met with her again, I was… miffed at the fact she did not tell me but I was not angry, in truth she had not known she was pregnant when she left and she was afraid of my reaction and the dangerous ways of life we lived in._

 _I understood of course, by then I visited from time to time but with the missions I took up it was difficult to bond with both however… When I came back from a mission one day, Delilah was dead and Julia was missing. Her home was destroyed and there were signs of struggles and I used a spell to find out if they were okay but… Delilah was dead, I was devastated. But at least Julia was okay, the spell had said she was fine and not in any danger but I could not get her location._

 _If you are reading this letter then please, find your sister. She's a sweet 9 year old right now and I have no idea where she is but I would love for her to meet you and I know you will be a great brother._

 _I love you Renato my son, don't forget that. And I'm sure Delilah and your little sister Julia would have love you too, well I know Julia_ will _love you._

 _Have faith and grow strong, the future is hazy and no one truly knows it's direction and it's our family motto to prepare for whatever nonsense will happen._

 _With love and pride,_

 _Your Father  
Romano Sinta Claire  
Ex-Head of Ancient and Powerful House of Claire  
Hitman and Shadow to Famiglia Vongola_

Renato tipped his hat and idly petted his magical lizard, Leon, as he looked up towards the trees as his hand clutched the letter once again.

He had gotten this letter from his aunt after his father disappeared about 3 years ago however he has only read it a year ago as he was quite busy the past two years. He had a sister… He, Renato Claire of Magis School of Olde, proclaimed Demonic Spartan Tutor (He took up the job of Tutor out of boredom and he had a good time 'tutoring' his students who were now actually great students) had a sister that was about 11 by now…

He remembered Delilah, the woman was sweet and fierce and managed to capture the heart of his father in which was a feat itself! His biological mother did not love Renato and he was glad when the woman was banished for her betrayal and crimes.

The woman was a fangirl, she had been _obsessed_ with his father when she was a kid and her mother was not helping either and was encouraging and feeding dreams and lies to her ever since she laid eyes on his family. She was determined to become Lady Claire and become one of the most influential people in Italy as his family were always friends with high families.

She even went far enough to drug his father's drinks when they were old enough and get purposely pregnant just for his father to marry her, however that love and obsession would soon wash away when reality crashed on her little fantasies. She was not given the title of Lady Claire, she found out she had to _earn_ it by doing things that would kill girls like her, his father was not the knight in shining armor in her dreams and was cold and indifferent to her and never touched her in the bedroom ever again beside the time she got pregnant and he was drunk.

She tried to do it again which failed miserably as his father learned from his mistakes and never drank with her being so close in the vicinity and usually drank out far away from her on missions of vacations. When Renato was born she expected Romano to hate him but contrary to her expectations Romano actually loved the boy and spent way more time with Renato than herself.

That made her jealous.

She started to hate Renato that day and went out more often and came back drunk and clothes disheveled and hickeys on her neck along with the smell of other men's cologne. She avoided Renato and Romano and plotted all the while using her feminine charms to enthrall other men from other families for her plans.

She succeeded in charming an enemy family head and wanted to kill both Renato and Romano so she could become the head of the family but failed miserably and was banished, she left kicking and screaming bloody murder and Renato has not seen her since but he heard from a source that she was now one of the sluttiest whores in California after her memories were erased.

Good riddance thought little Renato who was about 7 when she was banished.

Now a 16 year old Renato stood tall and proud.

Anyway, Delilah was a wonderful woman and was a friend to Renato after she met him when he was 5. He had snuck away during a trip to the market and was found by the kind woman who offered cookies and smelled of lilac, one of his most favorite scents. When his father found him they were in a park petting and feeding the wild stray cats and dogs that were attracted to Delilah as she came by every so often to feed them.

From then on they stayed in touch and long story short here he was now, one of the top students in Magis School of Olde and newest Hitman and Shadow to Famiglia Vongola.

Julia was alive, the family tapestry had told him that along with the same spell his father used to find out if people he knew were alive or dead. It was a secret family spell and only worked if you knew the person you want to find out well enough, he had no idea why it had been created and who but at the time he was both thankful and cursed to the one who created the spell because although the spell told you if the person/s were alive, dead, or injured it did not tell you the location of the person.

The times he used the spell sometimes it had said she was injured, the word 'INJURED' would turn into a color that would signify the type of injury, green was small, yellow was medium, red was high and black was life threatening.

He… back then when the words were _black_ … he did _not_ in any circumstances; _panic_ … he just did not expect that and was frantically thinking too much he damaged most of the campus on a hurried rampage in trying to leave the premises and look for his half sister.

The few that knew of his half sister, the ones he _trusted_ the most, had calmed him down and when he casted the spell again it changed from black to yellowish-red, her life was no longer on the line was steadily healing.

Nowadays the injuries the spell had said were now either green, yellow and yellow with the tint of red. He had no idea what his sister was doing but just hoped that she was alright, maybe she was training? the thought slipped into his head like a breeze. A possibility and a good one at that, almost weekly the spell said she was injured but there were no longer any instances of her going into the black zone and risking her life but he tensed for the day it said that again.

He just hoped going to England he would find more answers because unbelievably enough the Vongola could not find her and there were few, groups and location that could challenge the family but they were mostly abroad.

From the Chinese Royal Magical System to some of Russia's government branches.

Since the tournament would happen and it was the first Inter-Wizard Tournament that meant that information from various countries would be available. The tournament was not only a competition anymore, it was a chance to make international diplomatic bonds and gather information from other countries and the other countries knew this as well.

Renato sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree, Leon trekked from his shoulder to his fedora and settled comfortably there as Renato relaxed against the giant tree.

* * *

As the feast began Harry looked over the food with a critical eye, subtly checking for anything dangerously foreign and out of place from the food before digging in. The food was nice though there was little greens, a bit much cooked fatty meats, not many fruits on the menu and much more his inner healthy side pointed out but he would let it slide with it being the first feast of the school year.

He ignored the pointed whispers he and his protégés attracted from the other houses as he mingled with the house of Badgers, kindly greeting the house and quickly looking over the students under the House of Loyalty.

His students socialized as well, kindly getting along with everyone as they dug in and of course his students followed his example and looked over the food with slight caution. You can never be _too_ paranoid and the children of Harry knew if they didn't Harry would lecture them later on as well as tweaking his meals for random things.

The last time they forgot to do it they suffered under Harry's pranks and training, their foods and drinks spiked at random times of the day/week/month and his training regimes straining under the effects of the pranks. One time he had spiked their food and they all lost their sight temporarily and Harry used that as a training regime for them to hone on their reflexes.

"So you're Will's brother?" one Hufflepuff asked Harry with a curious look, the others that heard the question turned to face them and listen in on Harry's answer. Harry lets a slightly strained grin, barely noticeably to the others who are not that adept in body language, but answers "Yeah, I'm his brother. Younger I think" Harry said as he continues to eat… somehow with the spoon going _through_ a black face mask.

It was then that the badger's noticed Harry's facemask and blinked owlishly "What the heck?" some even said at the sight of the facemask 'Was that _there_ all along?!' were thought by the others.

"Hmm? What is it? Is there something on my face?" he questions innocently as he began to pat his cloth covered cheeks and jaw and wiping the imaginary food or dirt that was supposedly there before reaching for his fork and stabbed a piece of roasted pork and tantalizingly bringing it close to his mouth. They waited for him to take down his mask and see his face before…

"LOOK OVER THERE!"

Harry shrieked all of a sudden pointing to some random direction and instinctively everyone who heard the shriek glanced around, only his students saw him quickly shoving the fork in his mouth with his mask down before the mask was back up all in record time.

Harry ignored the eyes that immediately zoned back to him as he chewed, he had to hand it to the chefs that made the meal, it tasted great! He wonders if they have any recipes of dishes he doesn't know off?

"What the heck was that about?" a male Hufflepuff asked dumbfounded as he stared at the younger brother of William Potter, a snort caught his attention and saw the other transfer students looking amused, the brown haired twins were even laughing and quickly drawing the attention of the others even those from the other tables.

"That's just Sensei playin' with ya!'  
"He does that to everyone who finally noticed'  
"His facemask! No one besides us'  
"Knows what his actual face looks like!"

The twins laughed out loudly and the wizards who spent time with the ninjas in training thought back "Was it there on his face the whole time? It couldn't be right? I mean… We were _there_ the whole time! But… I can't… remember what he looks like!" a dumbfounded Hermione Granger said as she looked back to her best friends. Ron thought about it before shaking his head "Nope, can't remember either", Will thought back as well and whimpered "I don't even know what my baby brother looks like! I'm a terrible brother!" sobbed Will who retreated underneath the table, ignoring the owlish and dumbfounded looks he got from his housemates, heck from the other houses as well!

Dumbledore blinked before scratching his beard in thought "I don't seem to recall as well" he said after a moment, the others blinked. Dumbledore frowned as he searched his mind, his memories were in intact as far as he could tell and his Occlumency shields have not been breached and there were no blind spots that there usually would be for Obliviations.

Snape and Mortus were doing the same thing, going over their minds and search for a possibility they've been obliviated but there was no evidence of it but they could hardly recall any memory of Harry showing his facial features to them!

Harry chuckled as he watched the stewing chaos, he loved his facemask! He couldn't wait for the attempts the others would use just to reveal his face! He knew the human curiosity would lead at least _some_ to have them at least _try_.

He'll probably restock that ink later on when the whole mess was over with, like he said he would _not_ compromise his emergency ink just for his facemask though all the while he would enjoy the trouble it would cause.

Yoko stifled a giggle as she looked at her father's giddiness, his face was neutral and polite but she saw his amusement and giddiness in his eye. She did enjoyed when her father did this, she liked seeing the attempts the others would try just to see his face.

Harry caught his oldest daughter's gaze and winked at her, to others it would only look like a blink but his students knew better.

* * *

When the feast was over everyone was surprised to find Harry and his students nowhere in sight, they couldn't recall any time of the night for them to slip away unnoticed.

Outside the castle, the self-trained ninja group were quickly assembling their tents as Harry declined Dumbledore's offer for them to stay in one of the castle's rooms. As much as it was slightly tempting Harry was too paranoid with the amount of magical sentient paintings that were in the castle as he knew they were the perfect information brokers to whatever happened within the walls of the school.

And of course, that night none of them got sleep as Harry insisted to explore the castle and of course his students agreed (knowing the subtle threat for more hours of 6 and above level of training, they complied).

The castle was huge and had thousands of rooms, well Harry suspected thousand as there was the big possibility of hidden rooms, compartments, and other secrets that had Harry and the twins brimming with excitement.

Even with Shadow Clones scouring the whole castle would take a bit of a long time since in every room there seemed to have at least one secret passageway that lead from one room to another and seemed to have hidden items all over the place.

In 4 rooms alone they found rare items disguised and hidden away, one being a rare seed of preserved StarMarble Fruit that had Harry, Yoko and Ben grinning at.

StarMarble Fruits were rare, very rare and cost a ton of money. Their use varied from an incredible and amazingly delicious food ingredient that would go well as virtually _anything_ (from pies, sweets, and spice to cookies and more) to a beautiful and everlasting oil that could last up to _billion_ s of years.

The problem was the fact they needed very specific terms for their growth and they had to grow for a _very_ long time to actually bear fruit, from nearing 50 years to hundreds of years and not to mention the very tree was also very valuable. Wands and items made from the tree were very powerful, one item such as the pouch of Morgana Le Fay.

Her pouch was weaved from the tree's leaves, any spell used on the pouch would be amplified and when she casted anti-theft and other spells on it the spells were amplified **big** time. Back _years_ ago like about a hundred years after her death no one has been able to even _scratch_ the protections on the pouch and the usual spells that would have slipped and faded by then were still running strong as ever, even now!

The pouch briefly disappeared from the public after the old geezers took it into their custody and was now back with its rightful owner.

Carefully, Harry slipped the seed into a crystal vial before securing it into one of his hidden pockets and made a mental note to send it to the old lady-man.

Harry grinned and let his students go to bed after hours of exploring the castle, they covered only a little bit for now but Harry let it slide for now as it was the first night at the castle and they would have more chances later as they stayed.

They had until Pyrrha Flare would arrive along with the other schools along with certain people.

…

Takashi and Tadashi Morino, he wondered about them as he knew they would come from Kurama's warning and was tense of the two brothers. Harry would do his best in delaying their meeting with Yoko for as long as possible as he knew it was inevitable for them to meet but he would try his best. He had no doubt that Yoko would forever choose to stay with him if the time came but he still had his fears of her being taken away from him, she was one of the first lights that came into his life years ago.

He just hoped Yoko and himself were emotionally ready for the meeting with Yoko's biological family.

Actually he hoped he himself was emotionally stable for the future, something told him he was in for a very bumpy ride.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** I AM SO SO SORRY

I'm sorry this was so late! I find myself so busy with the holiday lately! Then there's gift buying and the party my school's planning (they made me in charge of decorations in my class and everything is a blur and bad cuz _people have no **fucking idea on how to walk and avoid things properly and I AM WAY BEHIND BECAUSE ALL OF MY PRECIOUS DECORE-!**_ …)

Things are hectic, all things aside my bro's busy himself (he's in charge of the programs and he keeps coming to me for advice [last year I was the one in charge of the programs] and yeah)

Anyway, all that aside sorry for the chapter if it seems a little _bleh_ but writer's block is a horrendous beast to fight off. And the mind is so convoluted as while the _main story_ is blocked off other _stuff_ have been popping up here and there and _freakin **everywhere**_.

Thus, the main chapter will be kind of short (about 8-7,000 words) while I just spam omakes and ideas underneath to make up for it. Savvy? No? WELL OKAY THEN!

 **My brain thinks of the weirdest crossovers and plot stories.**

 **The following will be comprised of many crossovers, from my Genin Teacher Harry to Undertale and Madoka Magica-ish elements (I _know_ ) **

**P.S.**

Thank you for whomever corrected me of the **_Mananangal_** thing. Internet is down and I can't remember who corrected me on that.

 **P.P.S**

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

* * *

 **Omake I**

 **Cat Troubles**

 **aka**

 **WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK**

 **Crossover; Genin Teacher Crossover; Naruto Crossover; Genin Teacher Au-ish; Slight Crack? Maybe; Cats; OOC bits or scenes; Different kind of Tobi (You'll see);**

* * *

" _CATS!_ "  
"I don't think sensei will let us-!"  
"He will and I will make him!"  
"There are about dozens of them"  
"We have a big house"  
"But"  
"Cats! Nothing more!"  
" _Yoko-_ aaand she's gone…"

Yoko squealed as she effortlessly lifted the very heavy and very big box and strolled back home with a slight skip in her step with a bemused Julia in her wake. Within the giant box were cats all cramped within the container that held them and holding on to dear life as Yoko began to ran home.

 _{THIS BITCH IS FUCKING CRAZY!}  
{Hidan! Language!}  
{Leader-sama what should we do, un?}  
{For now? We observe, we cannot do anything right now.}  
{Hai Pein-sama}_

Yup, it's gonna be one of those.

* * *

Pein could not remember the reason why they were like this and who did this to them but he dearly wished he did so he could destroy their being.

Currently everyone within the Akatsuki were felines, more specifically _kittens_.

Pein was now a blood orange kitten with violet eyes and silver spots covering his fur in places where he suspected where his piercings would be and he could not feel his chakra nor use it.  
Konan was now a deep blue kitten, just like the color of her hair though her lotus flower had stayed with her. (I forgot her eyes)  
Itachi was now a ravenette kitten with dark red eyes.  
Kisame was now a blue kitten with lines of black around his neck that used to be his gills.  
Hidan, a silver kitten with violet orbs (is that right? I forgot his eye color too).  
Kakuzu was now a deep green kitten, though there were hairs of black that might symbolize his stitches (again, eye color!).  
Deidara was now a yellow kitten that lacked his mouths at the hands… paws, and a long puff of blonde fur covered his one eye.  
Sasori was a red kitten.  
Zetsu was colored like his old self, white and black though there were puffs of green fur around his neck, his fly venus flytrap-like plant extensions.  
And finally, Madara/Obito/Tobi had an orange head with tufts of black but had a black body, though there was a piece of cloth the covered his one eye and the other that was seen was the color of dark red, just like Itachi's.

 _{Lookie Lookie! A pretty Onee-chan's looking at us!}_ meowed Tobi pawing at the side of the box that held them.

He was right, a young pretty girl with black hair and violet eyes peered at them and smiled brightly at the sight of their furry faces and another young girl peered behind her.

" _CATS!_ "

Was the first thing that left from the violet eyed teenage girl.

* * *

"Sensei! We're home!" Yoko said cheerily as they entered their home for the past year "Sensei, Yoko brought strays with her" Julia deadpanned as she took of her shoes and slipped on the inner house slippers that were always at the entrance of their home. Their house was Japan influenced, the whole team was fond of the country and agreed to take some customs from the country.

 _{It seems we've arrived at their house}_ Itachi noted dully as they felt the box being placed down and heard the two girls words _{It would seem so}_ Sasori agreed and soon delicate hands carried them out of the box and into the living room.

"Their furs are colored" Julia noted curiously as Yoko started to get the cats out of the box and unto the floor "Strange colors and patterns" she continued as Yoko smiled happily "I'm going to get some food for these cuties, I think Sensei's still out on his errands" Yoko told Julia as she skipped towards the kitchen.

 _{It would seem they live with their teacher, teacher of what I suppose? Maybe a Genin Instructor?}_ inquired Kisame as they looked around, they blinked at the strange devices that were around _{Something tells me that we're not in the Elemental Countries anymore}_ drawled Kakuzu as he looked at the map that was hanging on the wall to the left, the map showed lands that were _definitely_ not part of the Elemental Countries though there were pins at certain locations.

 _{Tobi like girlie! Look! Girlie picking up Tobi now! Tobi is a good boy!}_ Tobi yelled happily as Julia picked him up "How peculiar" mumbled Julia "I suppose Sensei will agree with Yoko in keeping you knowing him" deadpanned Julia as she set Tobi on her lap and scratched behind his ear, Tobi purred _{Tobi REALLY likes girlie! Tobi is a good boy~}_ purred Tobi rubbing his head against the hand that petted him.

"Yo!'  
"Julia!'  
"What's with'  
"The cats?"

Two voices chorused making the cats look towards the source, there at the doorway were two people, a pair of identical twins.

"Derrick, Damien" Julia greeted as the twins sat at the couch looking at the cats curiously "Yoko found these kittens and she brought them home despite my saying, she wants to keep them" she told them as Derrick, or Damien, picked up the silver kitten who hissed in protest.

 _{Put me the FUCK DOWN! I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama for this!}_ Hidan hissed as he struggled against the grip of one of the twins but unfortunately he was far away from the brat's face so he could scratch the hell out of the one picking him up.

Damien, or Derrick, chuckled at the hissing kitten "This one's got spunk! I like him!" he said as he put the silver cat down and dodged the attempted harming of his legs from said cat.

"What's with the colors though? Are they charmed kneazles?" one twin asked as he examined a deep blue kitten with a paper lotus on her head "Aw~ How cute, this one has a paper lotus on her head" cooed the twin as he gently petted said kitten's back, not wanting to touch the lotus in case something went wrong.

"I'm back with food for the kitties!" sang Yoko as she came back balancing ten small bowls on her head while she had another ten bowls in her hand balanced carefully and in her other hand was a container filled with left over fish, strangely enough it looked slightly steamed and warmed, and atop that was a carton of milk.

 _{Huh, she has an impressive sense of balance, un}_ Deidara said as he looked at Yoko who did not look like she was struggling with everything "I found some leftover fish from our little barbeque bash and heated it up a bit. We have tons of milk and I transfigured the bowls to fit the kittens" cheered Yoko as she expertly puts everything down on the glass table that fitted everything.

 _BOOM_

The cats jumped at the unsuspected sound of an explosion along with the two girls though the twins looked very mischievous.

" **[ _YOU MOTHERFUCKERS_ ]**"

Yoko blinked and turned to the twins "Okay, what did you do to Nikolai this time? It must be something bad to get him cursing in Russian" she said with a disapproving tone in her voice. The kittens blinked _{Russian? What's that?}_ Tobi asked curiously from his perch on Julia's shoulder, the Uchiha in disguise had jumped unto the girl's shoulder at the sound of the explosion.

 _{I think it's a language of this world}_ Sasori said as he looked at the four humans "Weeel…" Damien drawled with a grin "We _might_ have messed with his lab and fiddled with one of his old projects?" he asked with a shit eating grin.

Julia's eye twitched "Which project?" she asked with a slight sense of dread.

Derrick snickered "One of his old failed prototypes of the **_Ice Golem Core_** " he said, though at the end he said it in Russian as it was usually called in Russian.

 _{I wished we could understand that language}_ Konan said as she and the others listened in _{They have a lab? I would like to see that}_ Sasori inquired as he heard that tidbit.

Another person stomped in, some smoke clinging to the figure who turned out to be an albino male that had big gloves covering his hands and a black leathery apron, on his head was a pair of red goggled and in his gloved hand was a wrench "DAMIEN AND DERRICK YOU TWITS!" snapped the white haired teen.

Nikolai glared at the twins with so much anger "That may have been a failed prototype but I was going to re-configure it in the future! You _absolute **morons**_!" roared the red-eyed teen and twins booked it while cackling madly with Nikolai on their heels waving his wrench around like a baseball bat.

"Oh dear" was all Yoko said before she returned to preparing the kitten's meal. Julia breathed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose "I'll go see the damage and see how much money we'll have to spend for fixing the damage and any replacements… Honestly those twins can be so destructive" grumbled the young tween and Kakuzu glanced at her with approval _{Hm, she has a good head on her shoulders}_ was what he said with an impressed nod.

Tobi mewled in disappointment when Julia had to put him down and left the room to check on the damage _{Aw! Tobi doesn't want girlie to goo~}_ whined the orange-faced kitten.

"Did the twins make Nikolai mad again?" asked a blonde haired teen that really reminded them of the Kyuubi container _{For Jashin's sake, how many fuckers are living here?!}_ complained the Jashinist as Yoko nodded "Hey Ben, mhmm, they blew up one of Nikolai's old failed prototypes. Oh! And we will now house these kittens!" she declared with a no nonsense tone in her voice as Ben entered the room and sat down looking at the cats with a look "Will aniki approve?" he asked as he petted the orange and silver spotted cat with violet eyes.

 _{His brother? Does this mean his brother is the teacher of these children?}_ Pein asked, more to himself than the others, as he ignored the petting the blond teen was doing to him but mentally he did note on how good it felt.

 _{It would seem so}_ Itachi said as he continued to look around, ignoring the memories of his own little brother who used to smile so brightly at the sight of him _"Aniki!"_

Briefly the murderer shook his head and firmly shoved the memories aside in favor of continuing his observations.

"I know he'll agree with me! If he doesn't, then I'll make him!" Yoko responded cheerily, though the dark aura that came off her made everyone scoot away from her for a bit _{Scary, un…}_ Deidara said dryly and hissed at Hidan for the cough that came from him that sounded suspiciously like ' _Pussy_ ' as the silver kitten shook with silent and slightly hidden laughter.

Julia came back into the room looking disgruntled but quickly caught the excited Tobi that jumped into her arms _{Girlie is back!}_ Tobi cheered as he nuzzled into the tween's arms _{Baka, un}_ Deidara deadpanned at the usually orange masked man.

Ignoring the man-turned-kitten's whines on how his senpai was mean though it would not be understood by the humans in the room, Julia sighed tiredly "The twins made quite the explosion" she grumbled as Deidara grinned at the comment _{Cool, un! These twins might not be so bad, yeah!}_ he cheered making the puppet using kitten roll his eyes _{You and your so called 'art'. Art should be everlasting}_ Sasori scoffed making an irritated red vain appear on Deidara's forehead.

Thus the fighting debate on art started once again between the art duo.

"The expenses on the repairs won't make a noticeable dent in the Team Vault but I wished they didn't have to make such a big explosion and cause so much damage! This time I'm having they pay it with their own money!" Julia said with a tone of finality in her voice that made Kakuzu nod in approval once again _{Good, have them pay with their own money}_

Ben stood from his seat and started to walk away "Aniki's gonna come home soon so I'll get started on dinner. Make sure the twins and Nikolai finish their fight before dinner's ready or they won't get dinner" Ben called out to them as he disappeared into another room, presumably towards the kitchen "Hai hai!" Yoko said absentmindedly as she began to turn her attention to Tobi who enjoyed it immensely but pouted when Yoko turned her attention back to the bowls and began to fill them.

"Okay kitties! Here's some food for you!" cooed Yoko as she finished pouring milk in the last bowl.

There were 20 bowls, two bowls for each of them with one for food and the other milk.

 _{Hm, doesn't smell too bad}_ Hidan said as he neared and claimed the closest bowl of food and milk with the others following closely, Tobi smelled the food and immediately left Julia's arms to go to the nearest bowl but was tripped by Deidara on the way _{Waah~! Senpai's so mean to Tobi! Tobi is a good boy senpai!}_ Tobi whined but was quickly distracted by the scent of the delicious food.

* * *

By the time everyone was nearly finished, the fireplace within the living room was suddenly lit and turned green which caught the attention of the other's quickly.

 _{What the fuck?!}_ Hidan asked dumbfoundedly at the emerald flames, Yoko hummed out "Sensei's back" as she petted a full and content Tobi on her lap.

 _{What the hell does she mean by-HOLY SHIT, UN!}_ Deidara cursed in surprise as the emerald flames suddenly grew and flared making the ninja-turned-kitties jump and tense.

 _FWOOSH_

"My babies~ Your Papa has returned!" cried out a male voice flamboyantly as the flame died out.

Obito jerked in surprise at the sight of a facemask and a covered eye, his mind betraying him and a silver haired boy appeared in sight before it was quickly pushed away by another presence **[ _Calm yourself gaki_ ]** a dark voice said within his… their mind **[…** _Thank you, Madara-sama_ **]** he thought before slipping back into his Tobi persona.

The person that stepped out of the fireplace wore a facemask and a green cloth that covered half his face, no wonder Obito almost mistook him with a certain Cyclops.

"Ohayo, Sensei" Yoko greeted with a soft smile "Hey Sensei" Julia greeted nonchalantly.

 _{What the hell?! Where in the fucking name of Jashin did this bastard come from?!}_ Hidan asked in dumbfounded amazement and surprise, the whole Akatsuki were surprised _{… Perhaps this is a form of transportation in this world?}_ Pein theorized as he observed the situation calmly, though in his minds his thoughts zoomed along for theories and explanations.

"Hmm? What's this?" the stranger asked as he crouched low to meet Itachi's gaze as Itachi was the kitten that was directly in the way of the fireplace, the man-no teen blinked and noticed the other cats but turned back to gaze at Itachi.

It was silent for a moment before Harry squealed and scooped Itachi off the floor and into his arms and gently cuddled into Itachi's small kitten body " _He's so adorable~ Look at him~_ " cooed Harry as he scooted towards the others.

Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Zetsu were outright laughing. Tobi was giggling as Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu were watching with amusement as Itachi was gently hugged and nuzzled.

Said Uchiha deadpanned and did not find this amusing, not one bit.

"Yoko brought home strays **_Padre_** (Italian; Father)" Julia told him bluntly and Yoko nodded brightly as she continued to pet a happy Tobi "I see!" Harry said with a laugh "Can we keep them?" Yoko asked with a hopeful tone and puppy eyes.

Harry faltered immediately "Of course!" he said as he continued to hold on to Itachi making Julia sigh and had her hand meeting her face "Of course…" she muttered before going into thought "I wonder how much money this'll cost" she wondered and Kakuzu decided that he liked this tween girl and sat beside her.

"Dinners ready! Julia! Please look for the twins and Nikolai!" called a voice from a room that everyone recognized as Ben and the three humans stood and walked out of the room with the cats following.

Ah yes, a suspiciously normal day for both the Akatsuki and Harry's Family.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Akatsukitties; Genin Teacher Edition**

* * *

Yeah, I did the thing.

Anyway, I wanted to start off with the Reincarnation; Naruto End but my brain… dude… Don't you just love it when the brain thinks of that idea but later on just pops it away and has it lost forever in the mind? Yeah?

Anyway, continuing on;

* * *

 **Omake II**

 **Undertale; Magica-ish**

 **aka**

 **Magica Monsters Medley? (No, there is no Medley)**

 **Crossover; Undertale Crossover; Madoka Magica Crossover (kinda, there's lots of elements); OC Insert; OC is not Frisk; Monster's are free; Kyubey's a little motherfucker; OC's (a handful); Magical Girls; Magical _Boys_ ; Yes that is a thing that this will do; This might be the longest omake here and I think I'll turn it into a story; I changed a few things from canon verses of Madoka and maybe Undertale; Bad Puns and Jokes; I'm not a punny person but I'll try; **

**This idea wouldn't leave my head after I read a crossover of Madoka Magica and Bleach and some OC Insert fanfictions… _Definitely turning this into an actual story when I have stable internet…. Maybe… Probably… Definitely? IDK GET OFF MAH BACK_**

 **Here's a taste; Yes it's a chapter and you may hate me for this being more of a chapter than an omake but _MY BRAIN IS STUPID AND I LIKE THIS IDEA_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V First Person; Yui Hyuuga (yes as in like Hinata Hyuuga, I couldn't think of anything else)_**

I had been… _normal_ before… Until a white little demon ruined my life.

I didn't know it at first. At first I thought this was a good miracle that came into my life, a miracle that brought hope and joy… That miracle was actually a curse.

A curse I can never escape from.

Who am I? You might be asking right now.

Yui Hyuuga, _yes_ like the Hyuuga's from Naruto _no_ I do not have the Byakugan… But that would've been awesome to have been born with. I'm 17, going to be 18 in months time but almost every day I feel like I'm _way_ older from the path I took.

I have black hair and black eyes, a totally normal looking guy living a cursed life.

Why you asked?

I'm a Magical Boy.

…

Stop laughing that's an actual thing, a _real_ thing along with Magical Girl.

Let me explain.

When I was 15, I had two sisters, a little sister and a big sister so I'm the middle child. My little sister just turned 13 when it happened, my big sister was 17 when it happened.

Our parents nearly died along with us, we were all caught in a labyrinth. A _Witch's_ Labyrinth as I now know. _Yes_ a freaking _Witch_ but sit down and listen.

We were mostly hypnotized during the whole thing but my little sister wasn't effected, in fact she was crying the whole time she tried to lead us away from the actual path we were going in the labyrinth as she listened to her senses.

She was the first out of the three of us to turn into a Magical Person, a rabbit-cat thing (Cabbit or rat? I'm going with **_rat_** ) of white convinced her to make a contract with it to save us. She agreed, just as she finished her wish me and my big sister managed to snap out of it.

We were so confused and were in disbelief, but that tends to break away quickly when you're in the process of nearly dying.

The Witch was strong and my little sister wasn't enough, she _did_ just become a Magical Girl and had no idea what she was doing and it made my sister to do the same; make a contract with the rat _Kyubey_ (How cute… for a demon in disguised) and become a Magical Girl. She was the second so I was the last.

When they both managed to kill the Witch and save our parents and myself from death Kyubey told us about Witches, Familiars and Magical People, of course this was later when we convinced our parents to go home and rest and the three of us talked with the thing after.

I was the last to make the wish, I didn't do it back then when it offered me (I was skeptical of becoming a Magical _Boy_ , so used with the thought of Magical _Girl_ ) but after my 3rd Witch encounter with my sisters (I always went with my sisters when there was a Witch nearby, they were doing great during their encounters with Familiars and Witches, before the 3rd encounter with a Witch we faced 2 Witches and about 5 familiars) I made my wish because this Witch was _much much_ stronger than the other Witches from before.

No, not telling you my wish, that's private!

So, for about a year me and my sisters were doing great in protecting our city and the towns surrounding it…

It changed after a few months I turned 16… I learned the horrifying truth about Witches and Magical People, about _Kyubey_ (In-Kyu-Bey-Tor… _Incubator_ … The **_RAT_** ) and… I… split up with my family because of a certain incident. Not going to say.

I stay in touch… Sometimes. I live in another city now and I protect that city… Even if it means facing Witches and Familiars… As disgusting as it is… I was trapped in a cursed life… I was fine, I guess?… I forbade Kyubey from making contracts in my city and the towns surrounding it (I lost track on how many times I kept Kyubey from a potential contract and ended up killing the damned thing but it kept coming back) , I kept hostile Magical People away from my city and I continued living my cursed life… How many times have I tried suicide before I learned my body is a puppet? Thoughts of crushing my soul gem?... I don't know, but I don't have them as much anymore and I just… trudge on with life I guess.

How can I do this with my soul gem on the threat of turning into a grief seed while the thoughts of despair and grief while fighting Familiars and Witches?

For some reason my family (I suspect my family since my sisters had this perk too) has a perk. What perk you ask? Our soul gems don't taint at the regular speed of regular soul gems. The amount of magic a regular magical person, _even_ for some veteran only darkens our soul gems when it usually turns completely black for others.

A trait my little sister discovered and we experimented and confirmed.

We have no idea why though, not even Kyubey… Though I suspect he's lying or at least withholding the information like every other information he keeps away.

Anyway, for that reason I stock up on Grief Seeds, I keep them locked away in a magical container made from my magic for emergencies. I give some to the Magical Persons who need them the most and keep them away from the Hostiles that have mostly clean gems (Such Greediness ne?).

I stock up on Grief Seeds but I don't let Familiars run loose, every Familiar I find is immediately destroyed along with the Witch nearby (if I managed to find it before it gets away). Unfortunately whenever I have a full Grief Seeds I _have_ to give it to the rat, I couldn't figure out a way to _completely_ destroy it without the risk of a Witch spawning and the only way I know is giving it to Kyubey.

We have a very strained and rocky relationship.

* * *

I just finished a patrol around the city when I heard of them.

The Monsters.

Not Monsters like Witches and Kyubey but Monsters of Goat People, Skeletons, a Dino Scientist and a Fish Lady…

Sounds and looks bizarre. But not the weirdest thing I've seen, the minions, Familiar and Witches make up for that ( _Seriously_ though, what the heck is with that?)

It wasn't until a few months later that I meet with an actual monster. It was a cartoonish looking ghost that was being made fun at by a couple of seniors of a local highschool, they were making fun and subtly threatening him in my bakery.

Yes I own a bakery despite my age… though it actually belongs to my aunt who's in the hospital but she gave me the bakery so it's mine. I don't go to an actual school, I'm self taught and I take online lessons and tests but from time to time I drop by the local schools to teach or learn.

I didn't like those stereotypical jock bullies and scolded them and defended the poor ghost, when they threatened me and tried to find the owner of the bakery to get me fired (I was wearing a hair net and an apron and was working the register cause it was my turn to work the register) I shocked them by saying I was the owner and the boss and I quickly kicked them out.

Word soon spread that my bakery was a neutral zone, no fighting, no threatening, no bullying and any other violence. I was kind to my monster customers (they came after Napstablook [the cartoony ghost] said positive things about the bakery) and promptly threw out anyone that threatened my neutral but kind zone. I gained monster approval from both monsters and monster fanatics.

When the news stated that the Royal Family of the Monster kind was moving into my city I didn't care, but I took extra care in taking care of the Witches before they… _dusted_? any monsters to avoid everything going to hell.

Of course, everything changed when I helped a skeleton, a kid, and a dino lady from a couple of racist jerks.

… I don't know if I miss my normal life, nor do I know if I hate or like this abnormal life but meeting them? It confirmed my decisions.

* * *

"Good morning Napstablook" I greeted with a smile as one of my newest regular comes in through the door… _Literally_.

"O-Oh… Good… morning… Yui" whispered Napstablook as he shyly comes forward, I sent a warning glare at the sneers of some customers (they couldn't stay away from _my_ delicious treats so they put up with it) "The usual?" I ask with a knowing smile and the ghost nods his head with a small almost unnoticeable smile "Alright! A bag of vanilla shortcake with spooky crackers and ruby sprinkles coming right up and of course let's not forget the marshmallow top hat"

I winked at the ghost making him giggle quietly, I was one of those bakery's that did some custom made cakes and sweets and ever since he made his custom order he almost _always_ orders the same thing.

I had a small batch already ready for him, he came by that much and I fear that I almost might call him a _friend_ , you must understand how dangerous that is for me right? How _risky_ that is?

I shook my head and bagged the treats and gave them to Napstablook, the bag glowed slightly silver as Napstablook 'grabbed' it using his magic… Magic, heh how lucky were the monsters for them to be _born_ with them instead of cursed? a familiar voice whispers in my ear but I ignore it completely.

"Tha… Thank you… Yui… oh nooo… I h-have to go… I'm… sorry Yui" Napstablook apologized and I waved it away with a smile "Go ahead Napstablook, it was nice for you to drop by again! See you when I see you I suppose" I said and watched as the ghost floated out the door with his treats, the ghost whispering a goodbye before he leaves.

Silly thing.

"Yui, your shifts over" Terry says as he comes out from the back. Terry's one of the workers here, he's been working before me and was under my aunt before, the guy's blonde and has brown eyes, like chocolate.

"Mkay, thanks Terry. I'll see you tomorrow" I waved goodbye as I went to change. It was a Saturday, my shifts ended very early on Saturdays unless it was busy. I changed from my uniform and into my casual day clothes, a black hoodie with white designs, a red scarf, blue comfy jeans and nice running shoes.

As I exited through the alley I stopped in my tracks " _Kyubey_ " I mentally said dully as the white demon landed on my head, I resisted the urge to strangle the damned thing but this was not the place and was still slightly public. Better not risk it… no matter how tempting it is.

" _Greetings Yui, I will have to keep this brief. Your sister is on the move, she will be here approximately 3 weeks and 4 days from now. She says Elexis Park 12 midnight_ " Kyubey 'says' with a cute tilt of his head, again resist the temptation as you keep walking man.

" _I see, go back to Dexa City. Tell her I'll be there…_ " I say and Kyubey nods, jumping off and disappearing from sight. The beast doesn't stop for a contract, it just keeps going before disappearing, out of the city.

How do I know this?

… It was a disgusting process but I can sense him if he's in my city and I can sense if he's stopped somewhere to do a contract. He lets out this sort of energy signaling an interest of a contract and I stop him. Simple as that, I usually stop what I'm doing and follow him when the energy appears.

Anyway, with that out of the way and a mental note on that I continue my way to the park.

The park was a nice place to be on Saturdays like these, slinging my bag on one shoulder I carry on to my usual spot. It was a nice spot, underneath a big full-grown tree was a comfortable bench that had a nice view on the whole park with its ponds and trees and people and recently monsters.

The park wasn't big per say but it wasn't small either.

As I walk along towards my spot I see a familiar couple of jockish jerks that were most probably harassing the skeleton, the kid and the dinosaur lady.

The skeleton was short, he wore a blue hoodie that had a fluffy trail around the hood. He had black shorts with white llines at the side and wore comfortable _pink crocs_ … Okay, I'm getting a lazy vibe off of him.

The yellow dinosaur-looking lady was slightly hunched, probably slightly stressed with things, was wearing a shirt with freakin' _Monkey D. Luffy_ on it. Definitely an anime fan, she wore comfortable slacks and had tennis shoes on.

The kid had a purple sweater on with a pink stripe going at the middle around the waist and had brown hair, I couldn't see the kid's face cause their back was turned but was clutching the arm that was being held by one of the jerks. The skeleton did not look happy and the yellow dinosaur lady was even in slight tears.

"Oi! Dumb and Dumbo! What the heck are you doing this time?!" I called out annoyed at the two and said 'Dumb and Dumbo' turned to look at me.

Dumb was actually a typical blonde hot guy, blonde hair and blue eyes and he was on the football team from the jersey he was wearing with his name on it, his name? _Reginald_ , but if you called him that he would've punched you from here to next month… at least that's what he _says_ he'll do, anyway he calls himself Reg.

Dumbo was a fellow black haired and eyed boy, he wasn't bad of a looker too though he had glasses on and yes he was part of the school football team too. Though he was more American as I am Asian. His name is William though he goes by Bill.

"Oh, it's you again" Reg sneered at me with disgust while Bill glared at me "What do _you_ want monster lover?" Bill spat and grunted when the kid got the chance to get his hand back from his grip and hid behind the skeleton.

"What _I_ want is for you jerks to lay off them, they haven't done anything to you. 'Sides, threatening a kid? That's low even for you" Reg scoffs "Threatening? We were _savin_ the kid from these **_freaks_**!" he said with a puffed chest.

"Oh yeah? Then why's he hiding behind the skeleton _away_ from you?" I asked dryly and Bill replied with a very stupid answer "They've obviously brainwashed the kid! He's a _human_ and their _monsters_ , they should've stayed trapped under that fucking mountain!" he said with a shit eating grin.

The skeleton's eye pulsed and a boney hand clutched at his hoodie while the other two flinch.

I glared at the two idiots "You guys are _morons_ you know that? And cursing in front of a kid? Strike three boys" both twits adopted a confused look "What was strike one and two?" Reg asked dumbly.

"Strike one" I say as I suddenly have my fist in his gut making him bowl over "Was me seeing you guys and ruining my day with your idiocy" dodging Bill's enraged attempt to hurt me with me bending backwards and promptly kicking his side "Strike two was harassing another set of monsters for the 4th time this month" I told them as I dusted the imaginary dust from my hands at the two wimps (they can barely take a punch, _wimps_ ).

"Strike three was cursing in front of a kid" I said lastly as I looked down at them, they were groaning and clutching their side and stomach. I turned to the monsters and gave them a curt nod before continuing my walk to my spot of the park while saying "Leave them there, I didn't hurt them enough for them to need the hospital, just a good bruise".

I stopped briefly as I felt something tugging my scarf and looked back to see the kid clutching my scarf "Hm? What is it kid?" I asked and they made a motion with their hand. Sign language, I thought as I recognize the motion but I didn't know what is said.

"he said thanks for protecting him and us"

A voice said, I looked up to see the skeleton and dinosaur lady "Y-Yeah, th-thanks for th-that" the lady said with a nervous smile.

"Nah, it's no problem…" I smirked " ** _Tibia_** honest, I had a **_bone_** to pick with them for months now" I don't know why I did that, but it was too good to pass up! The skeleton perked and his grin grew while the kid snickered, dino lady's eyes widened and groaned into a clawed hand.

"Not another one" was what she muttered under her breath while the skeleton stepped up "nice pun, very **_punny_**. i'm sans, sans the skeleton" he introduced as he stretched for a handshake as I chortle at the obvious pun "I'm Yui, nice to meet you Sans the Skeleton… I bet you have a **_skele-ton_** of puns in your arsenal, whoops I'm sorry did I steal that from you? It was too **_humerus_** to pass on, I was feeling a bit **_bonely_** lately so I couldn't resist" San's was shaking with laughter as the brown haired kid was now giggling madly and the dino lady was now groaning louder.

"nice to meet **_yui_** too" chortled Sans and I grinned, no idea why I punned but eh, it's been a while.

I learnt their names. The kid was Frisk and the lady was Alphys, their names sounded familiar but I'll look into that later.

We talked for a bit before they had to go, we exchanged numbers since they wanted to talk again, I had no complaints.

… I really should have known better shouldn't I?

* * *

That night, I went to patrol again.

Dressed in a black cloak and a silver mask that was usually in the shadows, I travelled through the city on the lookout for any Witches or Familiars and I found a trail. Following my soul gem I found myself in a street in a town, I caught a figure moving at the corner of my eye and I quickly hide in the shadows.

My eyes widened to see a kid, _Frisk_ walking down the street alone with a dazed and confused strange look on his face "Oh no…" I whisper and quickly followed the young child, but before he could go anywhere else I used my magic to knock him unconscious and left them laying down the street and made sure to have some protections around him just in case " _Line Unwind, Binding Line; Protect and Prosper. Let no one of ill intent touch this slumbering soul, those of care may touch and hold. Binding Line, Line Unwind_ " I chanted softly as thin strips of silver strings appeared from my soul gem and wrapped around Frisk's body before disappearing, above hidden in a lamp post was a silver butterfly made from various silver strings that pointed towards Frisk.

I followed my soul gem and entered the labyrinth that was right around the corner, just in time as two skeletons, a dinosaur, fish and goat lady to come running down the street in a slight panic.

"kiddo!"  
"My child!"  
"HUMAN FRISK!"  
"PUNK!"  
"F-Frisk!"

* * *

The labyrinth was wonky and crazy, just like every other labyrinth, paths that lead from somewhere to nowhere.

Minions of stone slabs with cotton legs and gumdrop eyes appeared, some even had candy wrapper wings. They were harmless though, none of them moved to attack me so I ignored them but my guard was up and ready.

As I progressed I met with the hostile minions, it was still a stone slab but this time they had dust legs and cotton bunny years that turned into blades while the ones with wings dropped more of the hostile minions.

They were sliced to bits by my black chakrams, circular blades that acted as boomerangs .

It wasn't long before I met with the Witch of the Labyrinth.

Made of jewels and paper, embedded at the wall at the start before it detached itself from said wall and summoned more slabbed minions, this time they had jewels for eyes and either made of silver or gold.

I was in a cave of some sorts, wedges of stones, platforms of jewels, flying mining carts with jewel skulls as wheels…

Not the weirdest labyrinth I've been to.

Jumping unto a amethyst platform, kicking away a slab minion I look for any weak spots. Flaring my cloak I shot out a hail of black chakrams at the Witch, cutting away minions and looking for any potential weak spots. The Witch shrieked and let out a beam from its onyx eyes, I dodged it and jumped towards a stone edge and jumped towards another platform.

Taking on a different approach I distracted it by snapping my fingers and letting my chakrams go wild as I looked around.

I dodged another beam and deflected more minions from my way.

* * *

It took a few hours, while the Witch was weaker than other Witches it was one of the more cunning ones. The actual Witch was a minecart with a ruby heart carved on its underside, the giant jewel monster was a puppet… How familiar-like.

It dropped a Grief Seed, a small onyx decorated it mockingly… a memory to the previous Magical Person.

I observed my soul gem, it was very murky and dark, nearly black and overtaking its original color. Gray Silver.

It was time to use one, so I used the Grief Seed and watched emotionlessly as the darkness was drawn to the Seed like a magnet. One use left for this one.

I sealed it in a magic bind and tucked it away before making my move to leave.

"STOP RIGHT THERE PUNK!"

I jerked and flipped to the side, landing on my knee and my eyes widened at the sight of the blue spear that pierced at where I was standing at! Eek! I looked back to see a fish woman who was holding a big blue spear, a yellow eye glaring at me while the other was patched away.

Alphys was behind her, Sans was beside her with another skeleton that towered over them and was in strange armor-like clothing and behind them was a goat lady that cradled Frisk protectively.

The two skeletons had summoned bones, while the goat woman had balls of fire crackling around her, floating and bobbing.

"What'd ya do to Frisk?! Who that heck are you?!" The fish woman demanded summoning more spears, I took a step back but stayed silent, everything was tense.

"PLEASE WHOEVER YOU ARE, SURRENDER YOURSELF TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THE ROYAL GUARD!" screamed the taller skeleton, eye blazing orange while Sans' eye blazed blue.

…

All was still before I made the first move, I stomped and black flames came to life at my feet, shielding me from the blue spears and bones (white _and_ blue?) and quickly dashed away, using my magic to enhance my speed and quickly book it out of there!

* * *

Sans let out a disgruntled grunt as the mysterious and suspicious stranger booked it, he was too far for him to drag him back with magic "he's too far" he said as his eye blacked out before white pin pricks appeared once again.

"Who the heck was that guy?!" Undyne asked furiously while Alphys looked over to where the black flames were, after the guy left the flames were quickly put out "I-I guess that ru-rules out human… No hu-human h-has mag-magic" Alphys stuttered before sending a worried look towards Frisk.

Frisk looked to be sleeping in Toriel's arms, what they didn't know at the back of their neck was a mark that faded quickly and a silver butterfly flew high above them, the spell still in effect.

"Come, let us go home. We need to take care of Frisk" Toriel said as she began to walk away, looking at her child with worry "I AGREE MISS TORIEL, WE MUST MAKE SURE THE HUMAN IS WELL. I SHALL PREPARE MY SPAGHETTI FOR THEM TO EAT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed making Sans crack a grin.

"good for you bro, we all had a **_tire_** ing day" he said as he stood beside a car, leaning against it and his footwear making contact with its tire, Toriel chuckled as the others groaned "INDEED I… **SAAANS** " yelled an irate Papyrus and Sans chuckled and left with the others, he glanced back before moving forward.

It was indeed a tiring day.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Undertale Magica Insertia**

* * *

There we go! This omake is fairly around 4,000 words… kinda like a chapter I guess. But when the internet is more solid for me I'll make this omake into an actual story… maybe, if I had the time.

Unto the next one!

* * *

 **Omake III**

 **Christmas Poem**

 **aka**

 **What else do ya want? It's all in the title!**

 **Poem; Christmas Edition; Genin Teacher Themed; Crackish**

* * *

T'was the day before Christmas  
The time of good play  
For singing and joy  
A welcoming stay

The ringing of bells  
The smell of fresh rice  
This poem will tell  
A story somewhat nice

It depends on your view  
The world split in two  
Magic and none  
Once before as one

Within the forest of Canada  
Laid a man with one eye  
Harry was his name  
He made a mean pie

His children were there  
They were his students too  
Then there was a bear  
Who smelt the food

He smelt the pie  
And when the children went to lay down  
He took a whiff and tried  
There was no frown

Hungry he tried to eat  
Tried being the word  
Harry kicked his furry teats  
For trying to eat before told

He scolded and scoffed  
The bear nodded and snuffed  
The children in a haze  
Watched dumbfounded and amazed

A grizzly bear who Harry named Eon  
Was taught manners and human customs  
Amazingly enough  
Harry was tough

He trained the bear  
He taught him how to swear  
And made him wear swimwear  
Yes, on a bear

His children were scared  
Not of the bear  
His children were scarred  
Again, not by the bear

They looked to each other  
And swore together  
"Never again shall we bother  
Our sensei who really is a demented father!"

Harry grinned down to his grandkids "And that's how I met your Papa Eon!" there were giggles in the room and a man sighed as he leaned into his wife's shoulder "I wished he would stop with that poem. I am not a grizzly bear!" complained 'Eon' making his wife giggle.

"You're my grizzly bear dear…"  
"… _Rawr_ ~"

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Christmas Poem End**

* * *

I felt for a poem, so I made a poem and you got the poem with a little story…

* * *

 **Omake IV**

 **Attack on Ninja**

 **aka**

 **…This is quite disturbing…**

 **Crossover; Genin Teacher Crossover, Attack on Titan Crossover; Au-ish for both; I changed some stuff on certain things; De-aged; Another idea cuz brain why not?!;**

* * *

When Harry woke up to the young faces of his son and daughter he knew something was wrong, either that or Yoko and Nikolai accidentally drunk a Reverse Aging Potion.

"Aww, aren't you both adorable~" he cooed at them and sat up, only for him to meet their eye contact on the same level… "I've been shrunk haven't I?" he asked and the two nodded making him groan "Ugh! Things can never be normal huh?" he got another nod and grim faces and he sighed "Welp, let's see what we can do"

* * *

They were de-aged.

They were in a middle of a huge gigantic forest and they turned into kids again. Their usual amount of chakra and magic was cut in half and the others were missing not to mention the chakra and magic in the air was so _strange_ and different.

Their things shrunk with them, and their sealing scrolls were still there and was filled with whatever was in there before they blacked out. Their weapons, however were rusted (Harry sniffed and frowned, his precious katana!) along with their kunais and other metals. Their clothes were slightly ragged and torn but they fixed them when they found their wands (and the spares), their wands were fine and in perfect shape. Though they didn't de-rust all their metal things, preferring to just do it themselves than with magic later but they did managed to de-rust and sharpen their main weapons (Harry's katana, Nikolai's spear and Yoko's kurasigama)

Then a giant semi-naked man appeared. It walked around for a bit before it noticed them when Harry dropped his katana in shock, creating a metal clanging against the wood.

"What the fuck is that" Harry deadpanned as he looked down at the drooling and creepily smiling face of a giant semi-naked man that stared at them with unbridled hunger and had no intelligence within those eyes.

"There's no chakra coming from it, nor any magic…" Nikolai noted as he looked at it with disgust, Yoko whimpered slightly "He keeps staring at us" she whispered, she might be a full teen mentally she did not like that stare the thing gave them.

Harry patted his daughter's shoulder (ignoring the fact he was shorter than the two) and sharpened a kunai before flinging it towards the giant beast. It hit its target, the thing's eye and if the thing had a brain then it should've been dead by now. But unfortunately…

 _Shwaaassssh_

"This thing can heal itself?" Yoko asked in interest, anything that can heal itself interested her and Harry with them being medics of course. The three ninjas, two newly Jounins and an ANBU operative (it's been a few months since they jumped ranks), watched the steam come from the humanoid being and sees the muscles and tissue re-grow and heal itself from Harry's kunai.

Nikolai hummed before brandishing his spear "Well, time to find out if it can die or not. Let's see what it can and can't heal" was what he said before jumping into action. Harry snorted "And here I thought the _twins_ were the ones who jumped first and plan later" he mumbled but joined his adopted son, Yoko sighed but her eyes hardened and the three attacked the 5 (or was it 7? couldn't really tell) meter tall giant.

* * *

"Okay, so the thing can heal all wounds except the wounds from its neck. To kill the thing we need to cut its neck and cut _deep_. The blood just turns to steam afterward along with the body and the thing eats humans" Nikolai noted off as they looked at the steaming corpse of the thing they just killed.

How did they know that the thing eats humans? At one point Harry aimed for its stomach and managed to cut a giant whole and a flood of blood and decomposing human bodies gushed out. What the Fuck.

Yoko observed the corpses of the fallen human, noting the green capes and the uniform they had "These people were part of some kind of organization, I think they were trying to fight the giant humanoid" Yoko said with a tone of sadness as she looked them over "… We'll make graves for them, kay?" Harry said with a soft smile as Yoko smiles at him and gently starts to clean as best as she could.

There were confirmed 5 corpses, 2 were only the lower halves of some people and the rest were separated from their torsos and some even lost an arm or head. But they made 11 graves, there were foreign arms, legs and a head that didn't belong to anyone among the dead.

For each grave they had a cross and 6 of them were adorned with the green cloaks that were there, Yoko fixed and cleaned them the best she could with her magic. On each grave they conjured flowers for the dead and prayed for their afterlives.

Harry created a giant rock using earth jutsu and carved a ward to make sure anything that was destructive and big (like those giants) were to avoid the area within 6 meters. It was the best he could do with limited supplies and they had to save to the best they could.

After that, they took to the trees and left the scene.

* * *

They travelled for two days, hiding among the trees and avoiding any of those monsters that came upon their path. But if they mostly didn't see the three if they made no move to be noticed or not make a sound within their hearing distance.

But then they found the weird monsters, they were like the semi-naked human beings but more… crazier. They skipped, they crawled, they _jumped_ (Harry cut the bastard's neck before it could've reached his children up on the branch) were flat out weird.

They ate the spare food they had in their sealing scrolls and occasionally hunted a fish or two if they thought not to eat their spare food, they had no idea how long they were going to be there and when they would find civilization.

…

Then they came across a _big ass_ wall.

"Holy shit, that's big" Harry said in awe as they stared at the wall, at the bottom the things were clawing at the wall, trying to get in because their food source was presumably inside.

"Amazing architecture" Nikolai said and referenced with a smirk "I sense _lots_ of chakra signatures but they have no control and are not train as such" he noted as he closed his eyes, honing on his senses/ Harry and Yoko did the same, nodding at the correct fact.

"They have potential but are wasting away" Harry mumbled as his inner teacher flared before shaking his head "We'll sneak in when the sun sets and the moon is high enough" he said as they lingered in the trees.

* * *

They casted the night vision spell on their eyes and transfigured black cloaks and gray masks to hide and blend in with the shadows.

They ignored the monsters and climbed the wall, their chakra sticking to the wall and keeping them grounded. They were on all fours, chakra running from their arms to their legs to avoid being seen should one of the guards on the top look down.

They crawled along the wall as fast and stealthy as they could (pretty damn fast and stealthy for them) and reached the top.

They looked down and saw the towns and cities, it looked like in the middle ages and there was no sight of any signs of the technology they knew.

" ** _Ah kami-sama… This is different_** " Harry said in Japanese with Yoko nodding, Nikolai looked down and observed the old-looking houses.

"I'm amazed on how they survived and made this wall, it would've taken _hundreds_ of years with the state of their technology and even then!" Nikolai said as he looked around before his eyes widened " ** _We've gotten a problem sensei_** " he says in Japanese as he senses the incoming chakra signatures and sees a group coming towards them.

" ** _I think they're the residence of this place_** " Yoko whispered as the group stopped before them, the three took note at the strange devices the stationed at each person's waist along with their uniforms and they see the green capes they had and their minds flashed back to the graves within the forest somewhere.

"Who are you?!" said whom they presume was the leader, a male with red hair and dark eyes, behind him was a tall male blonde with blue eyes and beside him was a woman with brown hair and had goggles on despite the dark.

The three stayed silent but Harry raised an eyebrow when they unsheathed strange swords (The blades looked like they were giant box cutters, or cutters) from the device that held more blades but lacked hilts, they also noted on how the swords had triggers and were connected to the device around their waists.

" ** _They have such strange technology, it looks kinda modern but it's still an older design in what the tech back home would've done. Almost Steampunk-like_** " Nikolai said nonchalantly and saw the confusion the group of green cloaks held at the strange language they never heard come from Nikolai's lips " ** _Indeed_** " Harry agreed loudly.

Yoko tugged on their cloaks " ** _… Let's go please, I don't want to fight them_** " Yoko pleaded slightly as she looked away from the group, the buried corpses that wore that uniform was still in her mind. Harry nodded and turned to the edge " ** _Let's go_** " Harry commanded before jumping down with Yoko and Nikolai jumping after him.

" _WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!_ "

They ignored the shouting and disappeared into the shadowed land, the group behind them not daring to follow for it was too dark for them to follow in.

* * *

Erwin Smith looked down at the darkened abyss, the flames of the torches nearby licking at his face as he looked at the path the three strange people went down.

They were too far and it was too far to tell what the ages the three were but Erwin had thought they didn't have any Gear but that was impossible, how else did they come up here?

"Erwin, c'mon let's go!" Hange called as they went back. He nodded and left, glancing one last time at the edge of the wall before leaving with them and he wonders who the three were.

He would think later as he had to prepare, he was going to be promoted soon and he knew a potential recruit that was stuck in his mind, the short teen would be a great help towards humanity.

* * *

Harry landed with a cushioning charm in effect, the two following closely and the three bolted through the streets and stayed in the shadows. They needed to find a place to rest for the night and in the morning they would raid a library for knowledge.

Harry looked at the sky, so clear and bright and untouched by the smog of man and wondered faintly on the future before shaking his head and focusing on finding a place for him and his children and prayed for his other kids to be safe and well.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Attack on Ninja; Trio**

* * *

Really liked this like Undertale Magica, so many ideas so little time and internet~ *sighs deeply in disappointment* And again, my brain is weird and stupid but I can't change that. One minute I'm trying to focus on Genin Teacher Canon the next I'm thinking of magic and bones and potential stories here and there and my brain kicks its ideas of canon Genin Teacher over the horizon.

ANYWAY, Next one!;

* * *

 **Omake V**

 **Undertale Magica P2**

 **Aka**

 **I couldn't resist, 'M sory *whimpers* ~Nem**

 **Same as Omake II; Sorry; Probably not sorry; I couldn't help myself; My brain is a jerk; I wanted to think of something else; Oh god**

 **BEGIN**

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.v_**

Yui sighed as he looked at the ceiling of his room, his patrol over the city was done. He found a couple of Familiars but the only Witch he encountered was the one that nearly nabbed Frisk.

And after nearly made into a shish kabob by Undyne and the Skeleton brothers he pretty much ran away, he was glad he had his cloak and mask on so the risk of being seen was less likely and if he was than they wouldn't be able to identify him.

There were close instances on where he was nearly caught but his mask and cloak came pretty handy.

That goat woman back there, he knew those monsters looked familiar. Queen Toriel of the UnderGround, Undyne Captain of the Royal Guard, Alphys Royal Scientist and Frisk the Monster Ambassador. He suspected that the two skeletons were part of the royal guard, well 'Papyrus' did shout out his name and the Royal Guard.

He didn't think the punny and lazy skeleton Sans (he's only met him _once_ but he feels like the guy's pretty much a punny and lazy from his attitude and outfit) would've been part of the Royal Guard but then again when one would look at him the thought of him being a friggin _Magical Boy_ would not come to mind.

He hoped Frisk was okay and wondered faintly if he would remember… nah, probably not.

Rolling to his side Yui looked at the clock [ _2:28 AM]_ and sighed before closing his eyes and getting sleep. While sure his body could go _days_ without sleep and he slept _way_ less than the average person (courtesy of Little White Rat Monster) but he still needed sleep, his mentality needed it and his mind could still become tired.

He ignored the white rat that snoozed on his window sill, he couldn't do any lasting damage on the thing, if the current body's dead it just appears with another one and eats the dead corpse ( _GROSS_ ).

The weight of the day crashed as he slipped into a blissful sleep.

...

Red orbs opened to look at the Magical Boy sleeping in his bed, they needed to watch this one, a lot of potential along with this one's genetics… Humans were pathetic and strange to them but all the same they were interesting as well.

This one has made contact with the monsters of Ebott, the _Royal Family_ and anomaly. They need and will watch this one, it will answer unanswered questions and theories perhaps. With that red eyes closed and napped.

* * *

He awoke to the feel of his phone vibrating against his waist, he blinked and glanced at the clock [ _9:38 AM_ ] and groaned groggily before feeling for his phone.

[Unknown]  
 _9:35  
yo, kiddo. remember me? sans the skeleton with a **skele-ton** of puns in his arsenal_

Yui blinked and wracked his brain before releasing a snort and texted back

[Yui]  
 _9:40  
Yes, and good morning Sans. I do remember you. Now what do you want? It's too early to wake up on a _

Yui glanced at the digital clock, a Sunday, no work on Sunday.

 _Sunday._

He got an immediate reply.

[Unknown]  
 _it's about 9:40 in the mornin kid_

[Yui]  
 _Exactly, and don't call me kid_

[Unknown] _  
mkay. i'll call you kid cuz your are one compared to me, anyway frisk wants ya to hand with us today ya dig?_

[Yui]

Fine, what time? and where?

[Unknown]  
 _same park, around lunch. that okay with you?_

[Yui]  
 _Yeah why not? I'll be there around 11 or so, just let me wake up_

[Unknown]  
 _alrighty then, i'll see **yui** around then. **ketchup** with ya later_

It took a minute for him to process this and he groaned but there was a small smirk somewhere on his lips.

[Yui]  
 _I should have never told you my name.  
The first time was good but this time?  
Gah_

[Unknown]  
 _heh_

Yui rolled un to the floor from the bed, he didn't feel pain from that only a light smack whereas other people would be groaning in slight pain (puppet body) and looked towards the window-sill, his eye twitched to see _Kyubey_ still sleeping there.

Grabbing a gun from under the bed, he used his magic to have it silent and aimed at the damned thing before firing. The Incubator jumped out of the way, though his tail now had a couple of holes in it, the bullets flies out the window as it was open.

" _Good morning Yui, I do wish you would stop doing that_ " Kyubey scolded emotionlessly with a fake tone of playfulness, the thing doesn't comprehend emotions, not _real_ emotions. Yui shrugged before putting the gun back where it was "I haven't done that for a week, I had to break the record" he said nonchalantly before stretching lightly.

" _… You will be meeting with those monster and human child yes?_ " it questioned him and Yui ignored him " _The child has much potential you know, I know not why you forbade me making contracts in this city. More Magical People will provide more Witches and more Grief Seeds, it is a natural cir-!_ " they were abruptly cut off as it's body died from the small silver and black chakram that embedded itself to the body right down to the wall before disappearing in a silver and black flame.

Yui glared at it as right his arm was stretched to it, soul gem floating over his ring of that hand and glowing with magic. It wasn't long before another Kyubey appeared through the window and sighed at the sight of its mangled corpse before promptly getting closer and started to eat the dead body to get rid of it.

The Magical Boy grimaced at the scene and looked away "You know why I forbade you from making contracts in my city, not that you understand anyway. But make one in my city and the towns around it and I'll keep hunting your bodies down until you're left with one last one and you won't ever come back" he threatened as his eyes flashed silver before turning back to black.

" _An illogical notion but very well, I shall continue not contracting within your territory. But what a waste to the many potential contrators_ " it said before jumping out the window.

Yui huffed and glared before heading to the bathroom for a bath.

He needed to think about something else beside the rat, he needs to check on Frisk and make sure the kid's alright.

* * *

Dressed in a dark gray hoodie and comfy black jeans and blue running sneakers, Yui strolled through the park looking for the skeleton and kid that invited him.

He found them eating ice scream, wait scratch that, _nice_ scream (he quite enjoyed the nice scream, mmm~) nearby a nice scream stand while hanging out with Alphys and Undyne.

"O-Oh! H-Hi, Yu-Yui!" Alphys greeted with a nervous grin as Undyne looked at him with suspicion "sup kid?" Sans grinned lazily while Frisk waved with a bright smile.

He stopped as Undyne stepped over to him, much to the protest of the dinosaur scientist, and looked him over "SO! You're the dude that defended my girlfriend?" she asked with her arms cross and eyes narrowed. Yui blinked and glanced at Alphys (she blushed red, it kinda looked orange from her skin) before looking at Undyne "I guess?" he shrugged and Undyne smirked "Awesome! The name's Undyne, Undyne Marina and _this_ " she wraps an arm around a very red (or orange?) "is my girlfriend Alphys Texarus!" she says proudly.

(Yes I made up their last names cuz I dunno)

"Nice to meet you I guess, I'm Yui Hyuuga" he introduced and wondered if-! "H-Hyuuga as in like the Hyuuga's from Naruto?!" Alphys said excitedly, Undyne blinked and grinned "Isn't that the guys that kinda look blind but actually have super awesome eyes?!" she said and he chuckled.

Yui nodded "Yes, though unfortunately I was not born with the super awesome eyes that is the Byakugan" he said with a grin making Undyne pout but grinned quickly.

Soon the three dissolved into talks of anime with Frisk piping in from time to time with Sans translating for them. What Yui didn't notice was the frown that Sans hid as he observed him, he didn't the concerned glances he would get from Frisk as he and Sans talked quietly.

A common thought between the two ' _w/Where was your SOUL?_ '

* * *

Frisk liked Yui, he was kind, easy going and a good guy.

But the teen concerned them, from time to time they would see the old eyes that would be hidden by another set of eyes that seemed _fake_. His posture seems kind of tired… like _Sans_ before when…

Then there was his SOUL. They couldn't find it.

It _felt_ like it was there, pulsing and living but _where was it_? Hidden, or misplaced which was unheard of.

There was something hiding and blocking his soul and they knew Sans knew. They just hoped that Yui was okay, he seems like a very good friend that they would like get along with and would hate to lose.

* * *

 ** _First Person P.O.V; Yui Hyuuga_**

I had fun hanging out with them. They were a really nice group that I feel like I'm getting close to.

 ** _That's dangerous, you'll put them in danger, break away, it'll hurt in the end_**

A whisper says to me and I ignore it, just for today. I wanted to forget.

 ** _Idiot, you'll never forget, you're cursed with this, break away and it won't hurt, you don't deserve to be with them, you'll hurt them in the end, they'll DIE_**

 _Shut **up**_ , mentally screaming to myself. I'm going crazy huh?

The voice stayed silent but it wasn't gone, it would come back like every day since that day.

But anyway, later on my bakery somehow came into the conversation. It made them curious so I lead them to my bakery, showing them the goods we made and everything.

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

Undyne got addicted to the bakery's orange flavored pocky while Alphys really enjoyed the anime themed goods that were there. Sans had a good time with the bone pocky Yui had stored away for Halloween though he gave the skeleton an odd look when he drowned his sticks in ketchup but shrugged it away. Frisk like the cloud vanilla cupcakes and kind of went wild with the chocolate waterfall cookies and Yui swore their eyes flashed red or something.

Throughout the whole thing Yui noticed the silver butterfly that flew within the shadows and stayed away enough for the monsters and human child to not notice it, Yui thought about cutting the spell off but left it just in case something similar happens in the future.

By the time it was 4 they said their goodbyes as Toriel called and had them hurry home, Yui grinned and waved them goodbye and nodded at their promise to hang out again.

When they were out of view he frowned and went back home, his house was a few blocks away from the bakery so he could just walk there whenever he felt like it in his free time or to work. When he entered his bedroom he was faintly pleased at the fact Kyubey was not in his house, nor his city.

He buried himself underneath the covers and laid there, staring at his silver soul gem that materialized from his ring. Yui blinked owlishly as he suddenly stare at the slightly cartoonish heart that sat on his hands where his soul gem was, the heart was made of silver crystal that glowed slightly like a rainbow, his face reflected on its surface in fractals and sure enough when he blinked again the heart was gone and his soul gem returned.

Shaking his head he vanished his soul gem and just muttered on how his head was finally breaking and he was going insane. He was already mostly asleep before he noticed the black blob that moved at the corner of his eye and he had soon forgotten the goopy thing as he slipped into sleep.

At the corner the black blob jerked and melted, hardening at random times before melting again. This continued before a small white object appeared in the mass of solidifying liquid before it disappeared back in the liquefying solid. What seemed to be hours later the blob jerked into the shadows and disappeared just in time for Kyubey to appear at the closed window staring into the room before taking it's leave.

* * *

I still had nightmares. That was both a relief and a burden.

Dreaming and Nightmares told me I was still _me_ , that I still had my humanity, my emotions. In my dreams I was blissful, I was human and my body was not a puppet and my family and I were happy… In my Nightmares I was tortured, I was barely human and my body was only a husk and my family and I were miserable… Sometimes I mistake reality as a Nightmare and hoped to wake up or for it to change into a blissful Dream.

 _I was back there, that first labyrinth of the first Witch that I ever encountered. The first Witch that both my sisters faced. We were fine._

 _I was back there, that labyrinth back then that…_

 _"Don't worry lil' bro! Your big sis is right here!" Mei grinned  
"We'll be fine big brother! There's two of us and one of them!" Natsuki said proudly. _

_I was scared then I wasn't because_ they _were there and we would be fine…_

 _…_

 _W-We…  
Should…  
Ha-Have…  
Been **Fine** …_

 _" **AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**_ "

* * *

I woke to my own blood and my severed arm.

I groaned and ignored the small twinges of pain ( _You can ignore the pain so easily when your body is just puppet_ ) my arm was twitching.

I focused and a silver thread appeared from my apparent stump and my severed arm, after seeing Kakuzu and the fact I severed my arm so much I copied him to an extent. The arm floated and placed itself against my stump and silver threads began to sew it back together, when it was back on the silver threads glowed before dulling and began to heal the two pieces of my body together again.

The thread would disappear when the arm was fully healed and once again I'm thankful for my genetic because by this point I would've been a Witch by now with the amount of magic I did and how Grief Seeds were somewhat rare.

I flexed my arm and didn't even wince at the dull flare of pain that shot across it before it disappeared completely, the silver threads visibly turned into giant strings of thread that were crisscrossed and yeah… _I'm so fucked up_ I thought in a rare moment of cursing before going to clean the blood the old fashion way.

You might be wondering on why I'm so nonchalant on how my arm was _severed_ from my torso and why it happened?

The nightmares that came made me hurt myself just to wake up, I did it unconsciously. It really freaked me out at the start when my arm laid on the bed while I flailed around the room and spreading blood everywhere. When I videoed my sleep, the video of when I had a nightmare made my magic materialize, usually around my arm and have it cut off to get me to wake up.

Before after that incident that had me split up from my family, I had two-four nightmares a week. It mellowed down to me having a nightmare every week or two, I became so proficient in cleaning blood in the old fashion way. Before I used magic since I wasn't all that good but using magic while I was healing took more than usual.

Anyway, I called my bakery to tell them I would be late for a while. Luckily it wasn't a rush day despite it being Monday, I cleaned the blood which took _hours_ from the sheets to the floor and the pillow not to mention the smell of metal in the room.

Eating wasn't much of a necessity anymore so I didn't bother with breakfast before leaving to the bakery. Though I didn't expect to see Frisk and his family and friends to be at the bakery, the queen and king of the UnderGround was in my bakery!

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Undertale Magica**

* * *

Yes I made another one cuz I couldn't resist, sorry!

Anyway up next;

* * *

 **Omake VI**

 **Attack on Ninja**

 **aka**

 **Yup, continuing this one too!**

 **Same as part one!;**

* * *

They found a spot, within the forest that was nearby the town.

They made camp there, building a small shelter that would be strengthen if they stayed permanently and turned into a home but can be taken down if they found something better.

There was a home not far from theirs, a nice family of three; a mother, father and daughter. Jack, Risa, and Mikasa Ravesa (I forgot the names of Mikasa's parents and I made up their last name) they were nice.

Mikasa was a year under Nikolai's age. (Again, I forgot stuff but this time I forgot their ages so what's Mikasa's age about a year before Mikasa's parents are killed? That's her current age, Nikolai's physically a year older, Yoko two years and Harry half a year older than Yoko's.)

* * *

As the past year went by the three learned of the world they appeared into. Apparently the giant humanoid semi-naked monsters were dubbed as _Titans_ and that his world was _kind of_ crazy.

Some people worshipped the walls like they gods, the government was filled with corruption and the technology was slightly confusing. The strange contraptions that were around certain people's waist were called 3D Maneuver Gear, mainly used to fight against the titans that were outside the walls.

But then they are wasted on in the Military Police who sit around and are usually drunk of their asses or fucking a street whore. Yeah…

Anyway, the technology for the 3DMG was _kind_ of advanced for this world because if they had that then they could _probably_ think up of cars or at least the very old version of a prototype car. But meh, the three didn't think on it longer than it had to.

To live they stole from those who were arrogant and bad, they farmed and transfigured things, fixed things. They made multiple different names for themselves.

As the _Fullmeta_ family they were experts in fixing metals and objects. As the _Sen_ family they grew one of the most delicious crops that were amazingly in a low price for other people but they were rarely in the market, a few times a month they would be at the market. As the _Silvas_ gang, they stole from the rich and gave to the poor.

Yes they did do Robinhooding stuff.

But anyway, at some point they managed to steal three 3D Maneuver Gears for themselves and spent some time practicing on it.

It wasn't hard for those who jumped through trees and did impossible things every day. They managed to start on making their own styles in using it. During a run through the town they met the ones that actually went out the walls with their 3DMG's and tried to reduce the titan population; The Survey Corps.

* * *

 _Harry and his children soared through the air, the feeling of the wind rustling his cloak was_ amazing _. It was almost like flying on a broomstick or running through the trees or free falling in the air._

 _The 3DMG's they had were so cool! They mastered it enough to not smack into some buildings and effortlessly weaved through the buildings._

 _They stopped on a roof, panting " **That was amazing!**_ " _Harry breathed in Japanese, they were in their Silva outfits. Black cloaks and silver masks. Yoko stretched and looked through her 3DMG while humming._

 _Nikolai nodded before perking " **Incoming signatures coming on fast at 3 o'clock. 3DMG speed, suspected Midori Squad** " he said as he looked at his left, they called the Survey Corps as the 'Midori Squad' with midori meaning 'green'. _

_They had a henge on to make it look like they were taller than they were since they were shrunken from their original ages._

 _Across them were the Survey Corps, a familiar blonde man and a shorter black haired teen with sharp features stood in front of them._

 _"You…" the blonde said as recognition sprang across his face "Who the fuck are they Erwin?" said the short teen bluntly and grunted when a brown haired woman elbowed his gut making him roll his eyes "_ Captain _Erwin_ " _the short man said sarcastically._

 _" **Blondie got a promotion, good for him… Wanna skedaddle?**_ " _Harry asked with a grin making the apparently rude teen frown and look at them "What the hell's that language?" his question was ignored as once again the three fled from the Survey Corps._

 _But since it was daytime and they weren't on the wall the Survey Corps followed them. They weaved and ducked around but with the other group more experienced with the machine with them they were almost caught._

 _Harry had lost the short teen that chased him by using an Illusion after he hid on a cart, henge'd as a part of cargo and watched the short man chase his Illusion self before turning back and slipping away._

 _Meanwhile Levi huffed as he suddenly lost sight of the black cloaked stranger and growled "Damn it" he cursed before taking off and regrouping with the others who also didn't manage to cast the other two._

* * *

Turned out the short teen was the upcoming beacon of hope 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' Levi Ravielle…

Harry grinned at the fact someone _short_ was seen as the beacon of hope! He pouted at his son and daughter giggled and made fun of his current height. He was older than them dammit! But he's freakin' shorter than them! Unfair!

Everything continued on; until a certain incident happened.

Mikasa's parents were murdered and Mikasa was missing… They didn't even heard of this until it was too late but fortunately she ended up fine and was now living with their family's doctor. Dr. Jeager if he was correct.

Being the medics of the group Yoko and Harry approached the guy and researched about him, many respected him and he was a very good doctor who knew a lot of things. They visited Mikasa often who now clung to a red scarf that was given to her by the doctor's son Eren (how cuute~).

That's how they met Eren and Armin, the three became good friends to the three and they often hung out with each other.

* * *

"Mrs. Jeager! Hi!" Harry greeted as he entered the Jeager household with his kids "Harry! Good morning, oh hello Nikolai,Yoko" Eren's mom greeted back as she paused from cleaning the dishes but continued afterwards "If you want Eren he's out getting wood with Mikasa" she told them making them nod and exit the household, greeting Dr. Jeager on the way out.

They didn't know it that day… But that day, everything fucked up and went to hell.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Attack on Ninja**

* * *

Yup! My brain is crazy and I'm its slave!

Anyway; last one!

Note: so far every word in this place is about 22,000+ words, a new record for me!

* * *

 **Omake VII**

 **Ninja League**

 **aka**

 **Another Dimensional Displacement**

 **Crossover; Genin Teacher Crossover; Justice League Crossover; AU; Different from Genin Teacher Omake's [Harry's Mischief]; Very short; I'm very tired; might continue this another time and make it longer next time**

* * *

Harry and his team were lost in another dimension.

Said dimension was actually a world from a comic series that the twins loved and the whole team enjoyed.

In this dimension Superman existed, Batman existed, _Marvel_ heroes existed… Even the villains.

Harry was cautious of this but tried his best in making a somewhat stable life with them. He made fake documents, faked memories and other things to make it seem they were from this dimension all the while trying to find a way home if there even was a way.

Of course, they couldn't get rusty on their training now could they? They lived in New York, well _near_ New York.

Months after the Justice League was established they made themselves a persona… Don't ask why…

All right they had a rock-paper-scissors bet, the twins won and had everyone think of a persona of… _superness_ … Not Harry's words but the twins.

Anyway, it was going to be a bumpy ride

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Ninja League**

* * *

Okay! Like I said, this is the last omake!

Sorry for it being so short but I'm really tired right now and my finger hurts… well its numb right now. I had a wound and it got infected so my dad fixed it, if you even can call it that.

He injected something like anesthesia into my finger and called it a 'Digital Block', he did this by inserting the needle where the light skin meets the darker skin from your fingers (I hate needles now and their painful for me). After my finger numbed he poked my infected and bloated wound and made me _squeeze_ the disgusting pus out… GROSS I know !

Anyway, sorry for the late update and the omakes but internet is down and it's almost Christmas (HAPPY CHRISTMAS BTW) and I have writer's block on the my canon story line but my _brain KEEPS THINKING OF OMAKES AND POTENTIAL STORY PLOTS_

…

Yeah, sorry. Bye I guess? I dunno what else to say ;^; sorry

* * *

 **Nem leaves the room sulking, not even touching the kitchen for a sandwich or a cup of juice. She is tired, physically, mentally and yeah… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR**


	9. Chapter 9ANDMORE

**Genin Teacher 9**

 **Disclaimer:** We of the **_Ate Your Sandwich_** Siblings do not own any of the anime, books, information, songs and etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our OC's, made up information and our stories and plotlines that we made for everyone's entertainment. This is _Fan_ fiction.

 **A/Nem:** Chapter 9! Nearing double digits here~

Ermagawd; my brain hates me! Look down here;

 ** _Undertale Magica  
Attack on Ninja  
Reincarnation; Naruto End  
Akatsukitties; Genin Teacher Edition  
Even More Shit Later On_**

SO MANY IDEAS AND SO LITTLE TIME AND UNSTABLE INTERNET

My brain refuses to stick to one idea for just _one giant chapter_ FUCK

AND LATELY I'VE BEEN THINKING OF XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN JACK SPICER AND THE IDEA IS FROTHING ME; Imma set omakes after the chapter. Enjoy another Omake Palooza as a Christmas Present, Chapter 8 was an apology this will be the Christmas Presents…

And _no_ I am not just dumping my ideas because my head hurts and I want you all to read it and suffer with me, _nope_ not at **all**.

Let's get this over with?

* * *

 **IX**

 **First Few Weeks at Hogwarts**

 **aka**

 **I am both in disbelief and disgusted… though something impressed me here~ Harry**

* * *

Harry smiled pleasantly as he sat, drinking some herbal tea that was floating beside his side as he read a book in one hand and a timer in another. The book was interesting, it was a very old book that was sent to him by the man-lady who said he would enjoy it and he was right! It was very interesting!

It was written in the Honored Language of Scales, a language that _Parseltongue_ was actually a branch of; think of it as like an accent or dialogue of sorts from like an American and a British person, they spoke in english but they have different words and sayings from ass to arse for one example.

The Honored Language of Scales were used to communicate with the ancient reptilian races that once roamed the earth; Draquuis , Draconisca , Basilisk, Lihzrads and more though most of these races were either extinct like the Lihzrads and Draconisca or very rare like the Draquuis and Basilisks.

Dragons were descendants of the Draconisca though, too much inbreeding and rarely _any_ dragon showed signs of their ancestral heritage. _Parseltongue_ was a branch of the Honored Language of Scales that were used mostly by the Basilisk, and other snake related species and a language called _Drakontongue_ were obviously used for the Draquuis and other dragon-like species.

Harry was fairly well in Drakontongue, not as well as Parseltongue but enough to pass along greatly and you never know he might need it someday. The old geezers were cynical and too old to be in their chairs but he had to admit that their information gathering was compared to non-other and they did it without making any traces in most cases (sometimes they left a trace just to see who was brave enough to trace it back and would often recruit the sap into their organization if they traced it far enough). Almost _all_ Wizarding communities all over the world has forgotten a lot of things and Drakontongue and the Honored Language of Scales were one of these things and _Parseltongue_ was still remembered because people still talked in it.

Britain's Wizarding World thought that the _Gaunts_ were the only Parselspeakers in the world?! Hah! There's a _whole community_ in Africa and a good handful in Australia and in the Amazon!

Parselspeakers can _learn_ Drakontongue if they find the right books or person, _only_ Parselspeakers as those who can't speak it can't learn it but Parselscript and Drakonscript can be learned by anyone if they focused enough. (*)

Anyway, the book was about Draquuis and other ancient reptilian races and it was _very_ interesting.

Harry was broken out of thought as his magic barrier protected him from a wave of water.

He laid his book on his lap and looked at the timer and frowned disapprovingly, his students were slightly slipping this training session. Taking a sip from his tea cup and setting down on the floating saucer he looked to his students who were swimming frantically away from his usual training summon snakes.

He ignored the curses to his name, they didn't mean it they _loved_ him and they should have gotten used to it by now.

They were currently in Black Lake, in about _3:50 AM_ in the morning though technically Harry was _on_ Black Lake as he sat on the Lake's Waters with a barrier surrounding him. His clothes were water proof and he used chakra to ground him on the water.

It's been a while since they trained on a lake and this was a _perfect_ _opportunity_!

A tentacle tapped on his barrier and Harry smiled at it and shrugged "They'll be _fine_ , they used to do this _all the time_. They're actually slipping right now from their usual aquatic training and they need to sharpen those" Harry said cheerily and the squid tentacle tapped the barrier twice before pointing at his students (The twins were _really_ slipping if they were the first ones who got caught by Ukitake and Zaki) and once again Harry shrugged "They don't mean those insults, it's the adrenaline" he waved off and the tentacle sweatdropped.

If you're wondering why Harry was nonchalantly talking to a _giant squid tentacle_ and the fact that you know there are grindalows in the water and why were they doing nothing it's like this;

Harry visited the Lake last night when his students went to bed, he never went to bed preferring instead to warn the aquatic residents of the Lake for his training ( _Mermish was a really neat language btw_ ) and the snakes that would be there and had a peace treaty between them… He _may_ have threatened the Chief of the tribe but they were on good terms now! He swears!

* * *

By 6 training was done and he had them changed from their swimwear and made breakfast.

"Thanks again for the help guys, here you guy! 5 chocolate coated pig legs, your favorite!" chirped Harry as he gave his snake friends their reward. They hissed in pleasure before digging in and after they did they parted with a content goodbye, disappearing in a small puff of smoke and sparks.

He turned to his students who looked like they ran 5 marathons in a row then ran all over the world. Harry rolled his eyes "Drama queens" he sniffed and his kids sighed tiredly.

" _Papa's the devil_ " Yoko mumbled into the wooden table with her siblings groaning in agreement " _Even better, he's the devil's trainer who shaped Satan_ " the twins mumbled back making their siblings chuckle and agree. Luckily they weren't heard by their father who was too busy making breakfast for them, humming as he did.

* * *

If there was one thing Hermione was not it was being a morning person. Sure she was a brilliant witch an excellent Gryffindor and had a mean right hook (Draco could testify of course) but a _morning person_? Nope, that was not she.

That however was not the case with William Potter, he _was_ in fact a morning person that now has the drive of a very protective brother. Ron was in the same bucket she was so with effective teamwork they silenced the hideous morning person by burying him underneath transfirgured pillows before he dragged them out of the common room.

But, alas that was not enough.

" _UGGGH_ , mate seriously! It's like… 6?! It's 6 in the morning! Why are we up so early when it's not even breakfast yet!" Ron complained as he limped against his best friend's grip, beside her equally limp Hermione groaned groggily in agreement. Will was not usually a strong person, in certain situations however he had the strength of an elephant; and apparently being a newly overprotective older brother was one of these situations.

Will trudged through the pillows that dared blocked his path towards his brother "We have to make sure Harry's doing well! Make sure he's settled and fine with my nephews and nieces!" Will cheered as he walked through the portrait, the Gryffindors who were early risers could only watch confused and sweatdropping as the Boy-Who-Lived dragged two of the Golden Trio babbling about the new comers of Hogwarts and family.

Lizzy poked her head through the sea of pillows "Was that Will?" she questioned as she dragged an irate Ginny behind her and the early Gryffindors watched as the youngest Potter followed her older brother's footsteps.

"I'm sure they're doing fine! We can see them at breakfast or at class!" Hermione grumbled with Ron nodding frantically beside her, their disheveled uniforms dragging along the castle's floors. Will had spelled them on as quickly as he could as soon as he woke up.

"Nope! We are going to my baby brother and making sure he's okay!" Will urged and pulled when they latched onto a statue "Morning Lizzy" he greeted when his little sister came up with Ginny (who followed her brother's steps and latched on the statue) "Going to see Harry?" he questioned nonchalantly as he continued to pull on his two best friends with Lizzy doing the same with her best friend "Mhmm! I still wanna ask tips from Yoko on some spells! She's a great tutor!" Julia said happily as she and her brother finally yanked their friends from the statue.

Ignoring the complaints and blatant insults from their friends and continued to drag them to their brother's campsite.

The portraits could only look on and shake their heads at the strange scene in front of them before shrugging, believe it or not they've seen weirder. Although, none noticed the shade of pale blonde that drifted into a hall that briefly disappeared, both the blonde and the hall.

* * *

Ron chewed and swallowed happily "I'm still mad at you for dragging me out of bed but! At least I get to enjoy your brother's cooking!" he said after the swallow making Will smile and nod absentmindedly "Mhmm" he said as he continued eating his beloved little brother's cooked meal.

They had just arrived in time for Harry to finish cooking breakfast, luckily Harry had expected his siblings to come for him in the morning and made extras.

Hermione moaned into a piece of pudding that was served as dessert "You have to tell me your secrets of this pudding, this _should not_ be possible" she said with a pleased look on her face. This was the first time she had Harry's homemade pudding (he made it last night and gave some to the squid who was now happily addicted to pudding and had leftovers so he gave it to Hermione) and she was already considering it her favorite dessert dish, and remember she's a _dentist_ 's daughter.

Lizzy hummed and nodded as she listened to Yoko who gave her some tips on potions and charms, Ginny was snoozing slightly beside Ben who let her use his shoulder as a pillow as he ate his serving of pudding.

Harry smiled brightly "Why thank you Hermione, but I'm afraid I will not give up my pudding secrets to you. Shame Mortus and Draco could not join us" he said as he began to put away the dishes.

The place where they set up camp was on the other side of Black Lake, just on the border towards the Forbidden Forest (Harry snorted and thought it was nothing compared to the Forest of Death in Naruto but appreciated the herbs and ingredients that were growing throughout the forest.) which had set Will on edge at the fact but brushed it off when his brother told him it was fine and that he could take care of himself.

He trusted his little brother.

"I'm going inside Hogwarts, I still need to find my classroom in where I'll be teaching" Harry said as they talked, even though he found his classroom last night he wanted to scope out the other classrooms and see if there are any better classrooms that his that he could use, preferably big enough to fit a fighting ring in to show off martial arts and weapons.

He would have to talk with Albus about that, he would be having fun in knocking snot-nosed brats off their high pedestal. This was going to a _fun_ year, he would make sure of that! Even if there was an InterWizards Tournament and more stuff.

He wondered what he was going to try first? On how ' _Disgusting Filthy Muggles_ ' made it to the moon? The destructiveness of History like the atomic attack on Japan? Science? Math? Ooh~ There were so many choices~

It seemed only Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Lizzy noticed the cackle Harry produced out of nowhere. Will was obliviously talking to Ben who like his siblings (or is it nephews and nieces?) ignored their slightly insane father/brother.

* * *

He had 5th year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs for first period, it was morning and before lunch.

There were whispers on how young he was and the fact he was teaching _Muggle Studies_.

"Good morning everyone! You may call me whatever you want but I prefer Professor Harry or Sensei thank you!" Harry said cheerily and the students (not his students, they were hidden throughout the room) glanced at each other before a purebloof Raven sneered at him.

"Why the heck should we do that? You're practically the same age as us! And why the heck should we even learn about Muggles anyway?" the ignoramus said obnoxiously making Harry smile kindly "Albus Dumbledore has chosen me as your teacher, are you saying you-a 15 year old _student Ravenclaw_ \- has more authority than the Head of Wizengamot and the Headmaster of this school?" he cooed and the guy gulped at the notion.

Harry's smile sharpened and suddenly everyone's spine straightened "Why you ask? First, I am a full legal adult in the law's eyes and I have finished my schooling. Secondly, do you all wish to die so young?" he asks nonchalantly and there were confused faces among the crowd.

"W-What do you mean by 'die young'?" a shy Hufflepuff asked as Harry chuckled before taking out a little something he had on his person.

It was a pistol. A muggle pistol, many muggleborns and halfbloods who knew of it paled at the sight (though there were some who grinned and were awed, gun fanatics).

"This is a 'muggle' pistol, many muggles carry these for many reason but the most liked reason by society is 'defense and protection'" Harry chirped as he cocked the pistol, in the background Julia sighed into her hand and Yoko frowned disapprovingly.

"These little bastards are strong and can hurt _very_ much despite their small appearance" he told them and saw the looks of disbelief on the ignorant while the experienced grimaced and nodded "Of course, these _can_ be blocked by magical spells and shields…" he trailed off seeing the looks of surprise, smug looks and curiousity.

 _BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_

The students jumped in horror at the sudden loud sound and screamed as suddenly the chalk board exploded with small holes and small pieces of rubble flew (some actually landing on some pupil's desk) and Harry smirked at them with a slightly smoky pistol in hand pointing at the chalkboard "That is… If your fast enough to react to it" he continued at the shaken and pale sights of his students.

"Want to know why we hide from muggles? This is one of the many reasons why. Despite what you think muggles have a great mind when it comes to think, just like us but some of it is aimed to things like these. See the damage this little thing can do? Imagine a wizard in its line of sight who didn't see the gun and wasn't fast enough t react"

The sight of the gray, ashen and green looks of the teens made him pity them for a bit.

"Worse part is? This isn't their greatest weapon, in fact this is one of many and this is one of the more weaker versions of the arsenal the non-magical have. They have guns that have more ammo, shoots faster and can dish out more damage than this"

Their horrified looks grew and Harry tucks away the gun.

"You wizards are ignorant and cocky, you think just because you have magic you're the top dog on the street?" Harry chuckled darkly making everyone in the room shiver "I'm here to teach you that you're not and make you see what the non-magical are truly capable of" he says with a sinister grin.

This was going to be a fun teaching career.

* * *

He taught them the history of the muggles first, from their theories of coming from _monkeys_ and _apes_ (which had the purebloods and magic raised halfbloods snorting in disbelief) and ended the class with the staring on the Mesopotamian period.

The next class he did the same (it was a bunch of 4th year Gryffindors and Slytherins)

* * *

Whispers of his class overtook the school the first day after his class during lunch.

The Snakes were in denial, the Lions in shock, the Ravens curious and the Badgers afraid.

The teachers were ignorant of this, waving it off as rumors, gossip and childish imagination and Harry lets it be like that because it would be easier for him.

Yoko disapproved his teaching method during the first class, she actually smacked his head (he pouted but it was gone as soon as it was there because he couldn't stay mad at his precious little girl~)

* * *

During lunch Harry and his students stayed at the Ravenclaw table and again surprising the students of Hogwarts and since this time it wasn't the feast Will was free to join them. The Ravenclaws asked Harry things and were frustrated and impressed at the things he would and would not answer, those that were part of his class asked his subjects but were told they would have to wait till the next class.

It was also the time he teased them by almost showing them his face and once again duped them by using _Illusion_ to have the spoon and fork go _through_ the bloody mask after he teasingly toyed with the brim of his facemask.

A brute of a Ravenclaw tried to get it down by force but was quickly stunned and to add insult to injury Harry sat on the guy while eating a bowl of ice cream, the three classical ice creams in a bowl.

Harry tsked and added vanilla in his mouth mockingly "Honestly, using _brute force_ on the first try and from a _Ravenclaw_ no less? How boring, though I commend you for trying" Harry said down to the Ravenclaw whose face was going red with either anger of embarrassment.

Yoko giggled "Sensei makes it into a game, rarely anyone has successfully taken his mask down and saw his face for real." Yoko informed them when they come asking to her. "He gets a' "crack at it and' "enjoys people's attempts" the twins told them.

"He's weird like that" was all Julia said. "Many have tried and ultimately failed" Nikolai said bluntly. "Though those that do get something in return from him" Ben egged on with a slightly mischievous look that had Harry run a tear proud.

"What happened to his eye?"

This question was met with silence every single time and egged on everyone's curiosity from the grim or emotionless faces his students showed. And when a tactless Gryffindor asked Harry himself, all he had was a strained silence and a jaded stare that had him running with his tail between his legs.

Will frowned as he looked at the covered eye his brother had, he had a bad feeling about that and hoped that one day (and a day that would be for him) his brother would trust him completely and tell him that story.

On the table of Snakes, Mortus looked at the covered face and eye of Harry Potter and wondered on the story and was very tempted to shift through the teen's mind but decided against it. Not yet, he thought.

On the Staff table those that were under Harry's imprisonment were wondering as well, Snape and Dumbledore were tempted to do what Mortus was thinking as well but Severus decided not to… and Dumbledore went right in when Harry met his gaze.

* * *

 _Dumbledore stumbled as he arrived within Harry's mind…_

 _It was…_

 _A cage._

 _A giant cage was there and inside was inky blackness._

 _The old man frowned and looked around, confused and weary before a terrifying growl was in the air and made him turn back towards the cage and his eyes widened in fear._

 _A giant red eyeball looked down at him hungrily along with a shining line of snarling teeth, dozens and dozens of teeth. But the teeth were not the thing he was afraid of even if death by those would surely be very painful, it was that eye._

 _Strange lines around the moving pupil, not to mention strange markings on each line that moved along. It was terrifyingly hypnotic and he could not look away. But then he felt a pull and-!_

" _Albus!_ "

* * *

" _Albus!_ " Minerva said in concern as the headmaster jerked violently out of 'his thoughts' "Are you alright?" she asked with her fellow teachers looking at the aged wizard in concern and curiosity. Albus breathed shakily "Yes Miverva… I am just… stressed is all" he reassured with a smile "I will be withdrawing early from this feast… I fear that planning for the Inter-Wizards Tournament may have wore me out more than I would like to think, I will you all in the morning. Good night" he said before strolling out the hall.

On his way his gaze went to the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived and distinctly shuddered at the fresh memory and almost stopped dead in his tracks at the dead and emotionless look he got from that one visibly green eye that stared into his soul.

As Harry watched Albus Dumbledore walk out the Great Hall's doors he shrugged off any of the inquiries or theories that Ravens had on why the Headmaster left dinner early ' _Strike one Albus… Strike_ _ **one**_ ' Harry thought as he turned his attention back into trolling the populace of Hogwarts.

He smirked as he stopped by one dessert in particular and teasingly reached out for it and getting attention from two redheaded twins who perked and watched in anticipating interest. He chuckled inwardly at the sign of the prank within the dessert but then put it down as he was 'seemingly' pulled into a debate by a Ravenclaw.

Soon enough, throughout the Great Hall there were various multi-colored canaries squawking in surprise and embarrassment, however his eyes narrowed at the sight of three canaries in particular as they were in the seats of where the twins and Ben should have been ' _They still need to learn_ ' he sighed within his mind but commended the Weasley twins.

The twins and Ben shivered at the sight of the narrowed eye their father/brother sent them and squawked in fear, though they would have been squawking in annoyance at Nikolai who was cackling at them and at Yoko who didn't bother hiding her giggles.

"{ ** _We're so screwed_** }"

Squawked the three.

Julia could only ignore them in favor of talking to an interesting blonde named Luna Lovegood "I had not known that someone still remembered Skrewt Hackles and Nargles existed" she said to the blonde who smiled dreamily "My family has a long history, and father has believed that some species are not extinct and that they are hiding somewhere. This year he's found a lead but he'll wait for me to come back and help him" she said with a distant tone in her voice.

Julia nodded with an impressed look on her face "Impressive" she said as she thought of that possible lead, looks like the old geezers are recruiting once more if they let this girl's father find a lead.

* * *

Luna hummed and chattered with Julia, she was very nice as she expected. She was just as nice from her dreams and the words from Master.

Julia would help her in the future, just as she herself would help Julia in return.

'[ _Oh she seems so wonderful!_ ]'  
'[ **She does doesn't she… I don't trust her** ]'  
'[ _Oh hush! You rarely trust any humans! The only ones you trust is our dear little Moon, Moon's sire and Master! And besides, Master says she's nice so she has to be nice!_ ]'  
'[ **Master hardly counts as human and of course I trust Moon, Moon is not** ** _fully_** **human and her sire is an exception. But very well, I will trust Master's words… for now** ]'  
'[ _Cheer up Gloomy McGloom Pants! Master knows what he's doing and so does our Moon!_ ]'

She ignored the two bickering voices in her head, it was normal, perfectly normal. Anyway, she has to plan if she wants to help Lady Hogwarts like her dreams. Her dreams were not perfect and cannot show her the plans, she needs to do them by herself but that was fine.

She resists squirming as she felt them bicker more and shift on her skin and decided to just block them entirely making them stop bickering and apologize furiously while begging for her not to block them but fail miserably causing them to bicker more. She would have to talk to them later.

On Luna's back a thestral and a unicorn were alive and bickering.

* * *

Tadashi's eye twitched at the sight before him.

Their room was a total mess. Kurama was asleep on the _chandelier_ , (he just… he honestly why he even cares anymore on his… _friends_ ability to break the laws of nature [even magic laws]) his little brother Takeshi was akin to something as a burrito in his blankets and was half on the couch and on the floor, Rakan waved at him from somewhere among the sleeping pile of cats and other animals from all over the campus (animals _loved_ him for some reason and often flocked him, the current pile consisted of cats, dogs, some birds, hamsters [with and without their plastic balls] a guinea pig _nest_ and… the otaku's pygmy _Komodo Dragon_ [he still does not get on how she managed to get to keep the damned thing but he was thankful that the girl got rid of the lizard's venom sac and trained the beast] and finally all bunnies and rabbits within the vicinity [rabbits were the most attracted to him]) on him and Tadashi could only see the teen's _hand_ from the pile and an occasional leg.

He ignored the other bodies within the room, about 3 more in total. The room smelt of freakin _rice juice_ (only his friends can get drunk off of _juice_ ).

"Morning… Tada" Rakan's muffled greeting had Tadashi emotionlessly reply with his greeting.

"Mphnki? Mphorning!" Takeshi groaned out his muffled greeting from his place on the floor and couch, face buried in the thankfully soft and fluffy carpet. The human burrito wriggled before fall fully on the floor, no longer half on the floor and as amusing as it was watching his younger brother do the caterpillar and the worm he just groaned into his palm.

" _Why_ … just… _why_?" breathed the irate older Morino as he looked around the room and sees _rice balls_ stuck to the ceiling along with other foods and… he was not going to ask on why there was a lacy bra on the ceiling… probably belongs to the damned athlete sleeping on top of her girlfriend (he was correct because said athlete had her naked back exposed though thankfully her lower parts were still clothed)

Takeshi and Rakan didn't answer as Takeshi was trying to get out of his burrito while Rakan had fallen back to sleep, cuddling with the giant lizard and cats and animals.

Tadashi sighed before he went to stand below the chandelier that held the stupid fox (oh how right he was on that subject) and breathed deeply. He counted before pointing upwards, his amethyst earring glowed brightly as the previously unlit chandelier lit itself on fire and sent the fox howling off at the _icy cold flames_ that engulfed the chandelier before putting itself out.

"H-How mea-mean!" shuddered a cold Kurama as he rubbed his arms to generate warmth just as two of the three other bodies that were not his roommates awoken "Shit it feels cold all of a sudden!" moaned the athlete as she sat up from her position, her girlfriend following with a groggy groan.

"Dynah, your bra's stuck to the ceiling" Tadashi deadpanned as he looked away from the topless woman who in turned huffed and yawned before summoning her blue bra from the ceiling before putting it on. Her girlfriend flushed "O-Oh.." she stuttered as she stared at her girlfriend's chest and blushed in realization making her lover chuckle "Aw~ My babe's so adorable!" Dynah said as she hugged her making her squeak "See! Phys, babe you also sound adorable!" laughed Dynah as Phys blushed "D-Dynah!" she squeaked roaring in more laughter from her girlfriend.

"There's too much fluff and noise this morning, keep it down!" the last body whined out as she shifted around "Nope! Sorry Kags but no can do! I'm too busy cuddling with my beautiful babe" Dynah said proudly as Kagome groaned and buried her head into a couch pillow that supported her head and Phys blushed even more.

Dynah Marina was a woman with red hair and mismatched eyes, her right eye was yellow and her left red though she mostly covers her left eye with a black eyepatch. She was almost Rakan's height and she was captain of lots of clubs but she loved swimming.

Physca Texarus was a small blonde woman with black eyes, her blonde hair was short and she wore circular glasses. She was at the same height and age as Takeshi and she was a science nerd and otaku fan and she owned a Komodo Dragon for a reason only her closes friend knows. Her Komodo dragon was named Blooky (she let her flamboyant friend name him) and he was surprisingly very shy.

Both her and Dynah were girlfriends after _years_ of friendship and when finally they hooked up everyone was cheering because they couldn't stand the very obvious yet oblivious love the two shared most of the year.

Kagome Higurashi was actually a teacher at the school, she taught History and was a Priestess at a nearby shrine that was owned by her family and unknown to others but Kurama and certain people she had a very canine boyfriend (whom Kurama loathed with a fierce passion). (**)

"Higurashi-sensei, I had thought you were supposed to be the responsible adult here" Tadashi said with a suffering sigh as the woman grinned at him "Hey! At least none of us were suspended like the time you had _Izaya_ of all people in charge" she pointed out and Tadashi could not retort at that.

The guy was a lunatic and a lot of people were glad when he suddenly went on a long vacation in Tehran or was is Iceland? The guy left last year and has yet to come back. And those that knew him were thankful of that fact.

"Anyway, _why_ did you have a mini-party in our dorm while I was away last night fixing the damage some idiot did on the school's property?" Tadashi asked as he forced them to clean the room. Kurama hummed and chirped "Kagome-chan's getting _married_ " he said with a grin, hiding his distaste that only Kagome saw and just rolled her eyes while the others perked, Tadashi coughed "I had not known that Higurashi-sensei was in a relationship, congratulations Sensei. I hope you're happy" he said with a small smile on his lips.

Kurama's eye twitched but continued grinning but inside he huffed at the fact Kagome was getting married to the _mutt_ of all demons! Now don't get him wrong, he isn't interested in Kagome that way but the thought of the fucking DOG getting one of _his_ people?! HAH!

Kagome was his priestess! Her family's taking care of _his_ shrine! How did the no good, arrogant little, MUTT get his priestess's attention?! Oh he kidnapped her just to get me back he fell in love instead? WELL ISN'T THAT SUNSHINE AND DAIESES! Not to mention it happened back when she was _15-17_ years old! Just a couple years after he met Hebi-chan too!

But even so, he blessed their marriage… _even if it was with that fucking mutt_. It was for Kagome, one of the best priestess's in the century and packmate… sides she's scary when she gets mad at you and she was trained to deal with demons and you were demon? Hah, bye-bye.

Though while she wouldn't hurt Kurama _that_ much (because of many reasons and the fact he had more than 5 tails) she was scary period. So yeah… she has his permission to marry the dog of the west albeit it was a very reluctant permission.

"B-Blooky! G-Good morning!" greeted Phys as she looked at her non-magical dragon pet who nodded from his place at Rakan's side "Hey Rakan! Dude! Get up!" Dynah commanded as she loomed over the sleeping giant.

Rakan shifted and yawned before slowly sitting up causing displeasure from the snoozing animals on him "Morning… Dyne" greeted the gentle giant as he petted Blooky who nuzzled his hand and rubbed the animals on him a greeting. Dynah laughed at his state "Dude, animals _love_ you and you love animals so much it's ridiculous! Back when we visited the non-magical zoo you broke into the lion's den and was snoozin' with _lions_! I think animal enthusiasts are still trying to find you! Not to mention the zoo has your picture on their wall as like a memorial thing I think!" she laughed as the very tall teen nodded in agreement, a small smile on his lips at the reminder of the nice zoo they visited about a month ago.

Phys giggled "Y-Yeah, h-he has this _way_ wi-with animals… m-maybe because he's _part_ animal?" she theorized jokingly as Kurama glanced at her with a smirk ' _You have no idea Physca dear…_ ' he thought with a smirk as he looked at Rakan.

Kurama breathed at his hands as he felt the chilling cold slowly leave his body, he resisted saying a lewd comment out loud because he knew if he did Tadashi would trap him in an ice cube… _again_. He hates the cold.

* * *

The week that came after was entertaining to say the least, but Harry was disappointed with the castle and was taking points of the board from the details that came with his disappointment. Though most would be added back again from the interesting objects and things that he would fine later on.

His classes were somewhat a hit though. They learned about the non-magical side properly, honestly the last teacher was so ignorant! He introduced them to things of the non-magical side, from papers and pencils to their fashion.

* * *

 _"The 'muggles' have made paper out of the leaves and pulp of trees. Though their methods of the tree itself is quite appalling I find myself preferring the plant paper rather than the parchment… Do remember that your writing on an animal corpses' hides" he said as the students observed the white paper that Harry distributed._

 _Some animal lovers gulped and subtly pushed the parchment away for a bit, disturbed at the thought of 'desecrating' an animal's skin. The snobbish purebloods scoffed._

* * *

He told them that hardly anyone writes with a quill nor as fancy as they did anymore, but it was considered an art because of the smooth looking lines. The purebloods preened and puffed.

Though they were (reluctantly) impressed with the fashion as Harry showed them with Yoko volunteering. She looked stunning as she nervously stood before the students and Harry's protective mama dragon mode was nearly let out when he saw the contemplative looks some _boys_ gave his daughter!

He dabbled with History but soon began discussing it when their curiosity got the best of them.

* * *

 _"Some considered Ancient Rome being the Golden Age, the Holy Roman Empire that is. Both muggles and magic had considered it the perfect era, an age that both muggles and magic lived in harmony and though magic was not mentioned much within the muggle histor; magical history told even more stories and was at the brink of magic as new spells and magical things were created or founded" Harry taught as he drew everyone in, using spells to create drawings on the board that changed as he talked._

* * *

Binns got nothing on him.

Heck, he told them the truce within the war just because a muggle kid was scared Santa would get hurt by their bombs.

* * *

 _"No way!"_

 _"A little muggle kid had them temporarily in truce just because they thought_ _Santa_ _would get hurt?!"_

 _Harry chuckled and nodded "Mhmm, as disbelieving as it sounds to be they did have that truce that remarkably enough last the whole holiday. But when it was over they were back at each other's throats" he said with a grin as he sat in front of them, using the chair backwards as he laid his arms on the chair's back and leaned forward._

* * *

Will was on cloud nine a whole week, his brother was settling in so well!

The classes he taught were so fun! And he could see some slow but surely changes that were happening within the student populace. His brother was a brilliant teacher! Hermione actually agreed with him on it too! Along with Ron!

His brother was amazing.

During meals they would go to different tables, even the Slytherins! He had been wary but he trusted Malfoy enough (huh, never thought he would do that) and Mortus to have his brother's back. Actually the House of Snakes were slightly awkward around his brother and his group but at least they weren't trying to hurt them!

Harry and his students were neutral ground, they either disagree or agree or didn't at all. When one daft pureblood tried to get them on their side of accused them on the other side they were quickly proven wrong. His brother was gray and neutral and the teen would fight to _stay_ neutral. He didn't care as long as his brother was happy and safe, pro-lights and darks were wary of them but if they didn't try anything Harry and his kids wouldn't try anything back.

They bonded bit by bit, it was much slower than Will hoped but it was progress! And on a snail-paced crawl his brother and parents were bonding awkwardly along with Sirius and Remus though Remus was slightly faster.

Both sets of twins were a nightmare made real. The small explosion during breakfast had everyone growing mustaches that reached the floor and horns, courtesy the red twins while the brown stuck food all over walls and floors and ceilings and the whole hall smelled of mint. Their overgrown mustaches were quickly dirty from the food along with their whole bodies from the fact both twins sent tripping jinxes for everyone.

Of course the only ones who were not affected were Harry and Moody, even Dumbledore fell to the prank as Harry and Moody expertly dodged the pranks harmlessly which surprised the students of Hogwarts.

Mortus was luckily in the library researching something and was not caught in the prank. If the twins ever found out of the teen's actual identity and remember the times Mortus was under their pranks they would've keeled over. Mortus was annoyed with the twins but saw their brilliance, though he hated the pranks he would be included in.

* * *

Harry grinned as he dodged his students, his body blurring among them as he dodged them. His flexibility came very handy was he folded himself in half in mid jump to dodge the two incoming twins that went for his head and legs and landed with grace on the water.

It was late at night, and they were training on the Lake. Ben had a spell on him to let him tread on water but he had to keep moving unless he would be completely submerged with the water underneath him as he and his siblings tried to hit their teacher.

They were fighting hand-to-hand, no weapons of any kind. They were getting good, they could hit him but not as much as they would like and Harry was hardly damaged much.

"Time's up kiddos! My turn for damage dealing!" Harry cackled as he dashed forward and boxed with Ben, he leaned back and grabbed Yoko's leg that came at him and threw him over his shoulder while kicking Nikolai's chest away.

The twins double-teamed him and got a couple of good hits at him but were quickly dumped into the water courtesy of Harry. Julia was the next to join them out of the fight as Harry sent her high into the air, his kick to her chest stole her breath and made her chakra flux and crashed into the lake.

The last three students lasted longer, Ben was slammed into the waters with Nikolai and finally Yoko was sent crashing into the water with from Harry's knee in her stomach.

"New record, you all lasted way longer than the last time" Harry congratulated his students with a smile, though tired his children smiled with pride "Okay, time to heal up. I want everyone to practice their healing tonight" he commanded as he walked back to shore with his students swam after him.

Harry taught all of them healing just in case he and Yoko weren't there, or there wasn't an available healer. They knew the basics but weren't actual healers like Harry and Yoko were but they knew enough like healing cuts and bruises, and even knew how to snap a bone back in place.

They can heal small and some medium damage but could not heal any heavy damage, they left that to both Harry and Yoko or any professional medic or those good enough.

Julia sighed as she healed the bruise on her chest, her lungs were not burning anymore from the pain and he breath went back to normal, she rotated her shoulders and slightly winced at the dull pain from them. She was the least flexible one within her siblings being the 'baby' of the group and while she was learning quicker she still had to _experience_ the whole ordeal to actually be good enough.

"Good work Julia, your catching up nicely with everyone" Harry praised softly making Julia smile "Thank you Padre" she said and Harry resisted from hugging her but instead just settled on ruffling her hair.

"Lately Dad's training has dimmed down for a while… I don't think this'll stay that way" Damien said dryly as he and his twin healed each other, his twin nodded in agreement "Mhmm. Hogwarts _has_ kept him kinda busy. But in no time our Spartan Training will come back in full force, Pop's still getting used with the schedule and thinking of the subject" Derrick concluded as he stopped healing for a bit and rubbed at his no longer bruised arms.

Yoko smiled "I knew Papa was a _wonderful_ teacher, you know the non-training teacher teacher type" she said as she stretched, her wounds were already healed, Nikolai nodded "Agreed, it's kinda baffling seeing him teach like that to _other_ kid than us and not at the Spartan Mode too. But give it time" he told them as he healed his back.

Ben chuckled "It's fun seeing the other's reaction to the whole ordeal though, and knocking those snobbish 'purebloods' down a few pegs is quite satisfying" thinking back to the reluctance in the faces of the wizards.

"I do wonder why Britain is like this though, China was basically the same but _their_ improving" Derrick said thoughtfully as the others went into thought "Maybe there's a spell on taking away common sense? I mean… A lot of them don't have them and those that do are either losing them or they leave" Yoko replied as she thought about it too.

Harry chuckled as he sat down among them "Pretty much, one whole _society_ losing common sense? That kinda seems like a spell or curse to me" he said as he healed the small bruises his kids gave him from their long spar "I wonder if the old geezers know of it or if there's a counter-curse for it because that is _just not_ _natural_." he said as they chuckled about it.

Harry laid down and one by one they followed him. They looked at the sky, clearing itself slowly as the clouds floated away from the path of the moon and it's stars "This is relaxing" whispered Yoko with a small smile as she looked at the sky, Harry and the others hummed in agreement.

They basked at the comfortable silence, their minds slowly going over their lives. They never regretted accepting the family, they all haven't had the best childhoods but it was okay because it was in the part.

Julia often wondered if Harry and the others weren't there would she have died with her mother?  
The twins wondered if they hadn't stalked the group would have they been adopted by another family?  
Ben wondered if he had never accepted Harry's offer would his parents be still in a coma and his uncle still abusive?  
Nikolai wondered if Harry never killed those Slave Owners would he be living so lively as now? Yoko wondered if she hadn't thanked Harry and wormed her way in his cold heart would she still be in the streets today, away from her cold family?  
Harry wondered if he had never met that very strange woman… would he never had met with his amazing family?

Those thoughts made aches in their chests and had them lightly uncomfortable at the thought but they reminded themselves that they were there. Together now, a happy albeit very dysfunctional family.

* * *

Run. Just run.

Thought one person they weaved through the forest.

Keep running, _it_ 's coming.

They ran for their lives, body littered with wounds and more as they run as fast as they could.

Keep running, you'll survive. You can survive, just keep running and hurry.

…

…

They _tripped_.

 _NO- …_ _ **Too**_ _ **late**_

A soundless scream escaped their throats as they felt _it_ latch onto them. Their body filled with agony as they nerves felt like they were on fire before they blacked out, mindless whispers following.

* * *

Within a forest of somewhere a humanoid creature moaned and groaned. Disfigured and always shifting, they added another to their collection purring in content. The need to collect subsided for now, content with the catch.

Whispers in its head but a loud whisper was on its attention as it settled on the forest floor.

' ** _JuliajuliajuliajuliarenatorenatoDELILAH_** '

The whisper was very loud and it caught their attention from one of their last catch, the catch was always chanting it rather than the usual mindless whisper from the other catches. It would see catch's faces if he focused on the whisper, the catches seemed interesting and it would add them to their collection, they promised.

* * *

"THERE'S STILL ONE LEFT?!"  
"It… appears so, there have been numerous claims on sightings on it. These came from reliable sources that we know and in fact things have been adding up."  
"FUCK"  
"Ignoring your vulgarity I suppose it does fit that description. I… also had not anticipated on one being left, how did we miss it? I was sure we eradicated every single one of them"  
"I have no fucking idea! Wait… oh _shit_ , remember that cave full of Alpha cells? The one with the _Queen_ Cell? You don't think…"  
"… It could be possibly, the shell was harder than most others and back then we were not that much adept on that spell we casted to destroy every cell there…"  
"WELL AREN'T WE DUMB"  
"Calm yourself Melinda, you were usually the calm one remember?"  
"THAT WAS FUCKING BEFORE I ENDED UP REINCARNATED AS A WOMAN WHO HAS ISSUES AND YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I HEX YOUR ASS A _HUNDRED_ WAYS TO SUNDAY"

"THAT'S RIGHT BITCH"  
' _I miss the original…_ '  
"I can hear you ya know… you douche-nozzle"  
"Oh, did I say it outloud? My apologies"  
"Bullshit Morgon… fucking _bullshit_ "

* * *

Luna hummed as the sun rose within the painting, it had been long enough and it was time.

[ _Oh goodie! We'll be able to meet her! This is going to be_ fun _!_ ]  
[ **Shut your trap, it's too GODDAMN EARLY for this! Moon, listen, sweetheart; turn back and get back in bed, we can do this** ** _tomorrow_** **when it's** ** _not so fuc-FREAKin early_** **in the morning** ]  
[ _GASP! You almost cursed! Shame on you! Don't listen to mister grumpyrump Moon! Let's go find her! She's in need for our magnificence! We MUST help her!_ ]  
[ **Shaddup, Moon, listen to the voice of reason;** ** _me_** **. And I say LET'S GO BACK TO BED** ]  
[ _Hey! How come you're the voice of reason? Hmph! Fine!_ I'll _be the voice of_ unreason _! Ignore your voice of reason Moon! Carry on!_ ]

Once again ignoring the bickering voices within the confines of her mind, she continued on [ _YES!_ ][ **Dammit…** ] by whispering within a language few even _remembered_ anymore

" _Lightened Dark, Darkened Light  
Tip one side the other rises.  
Tip one side the other lowers  
Tip one side the Dark gains hand  
Tip one side the Light gains hand  
Tip either too much chaos is sure  
Balance is key  
Chaos is key  
Both cannot exist without the other_"

She watched with a sense of triumph as the painting shivered at her words, the moon and sun equally appearing on the horizon before the painting slowly chipped away, age being the reason why as it was not used for _years_. The other paintings closed their eyes and forgot, their connection wavering for the moment but that moment was enough for her to pass through.

When their eyes opened and they awoke, they never remembered the little blonde girl that stood in front of the painting of a constant sunset and sunrise, a constant day and night as the painting resumed its constant cycle.

As she moved through the darkened tunnel her hands glowed as a light source, her right hand glowed blue while her left glowed red, on her right a mini unicorn whose horn was lit and on her left was a thestral whose wings lit up.

[ _Oooh~ Kinda spoopy isn't it~?_ ]  
[ **If you mean creepy than yeah… and really 'spoopy'? That's one of the dumbest things I've ever heard from you, and I've heard a lot** ]  
[ _Well-! HEY!_ ]

She looked around the tunnel, looking for-! Jackpot!

On a brick, barely seen by normal people was a carving of a scale that had a snake and a badger on one side while the other had a raven and a lion with the sun and moon hovering over the scale. Just to be sure she observes it carefully, searching for any sign of it being a fake symbol and alas there was. Within the carving were small rubies that acted as eyes for the animals.

She sighed before searching once again.

[ **This is going to go on for** ** _FOREVER_** ]  
[ _Nah-uh! Our Moon's going to find it in_ record time _!_ ]  
[ **… Moron, you don't know the** ** _record time_** ]  
[ _… Shush and stop being a meanie_ ]

Yes, this was going to take a while.

* * *

The day had been normal enough. Wake up, shut the Lackey up, _tutor_ the damned blonde lion's little sister (who was growing into a lovely little lady albeit very timid and clumsy), desecrate any of the idiots that _dared_ think they could get on his level.

Renato Claire was, unbelievably enough, in… _denial_. Why? _Mortification and naked sisters_.

He had _no_ idea that the idiotic blonde's _sister_ was in the moron's dorm, nor he had known that she was showering courtesy of a little accident that involved a duck, a balloon filled with air and grape juice (he never asked so don't ask him) when he walked in the bathroom to see if he could find the idiot.

 _"_ _ **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GET OUT!**_ _" Screamed little Tsunami as she, unbelievably and surprisingly, kicked his face making him nearly fly out the bathroom, her lithe and petite form covered from the ripped shower curtain that she clutched to her naked figure._

Now, if she showed that much strength and fierceness during _tutoring_ then he would have been fine… if not the utter shock and mortification he felt for seeing a naked sister, correction, _the most idiotic moron's_ sister.

He left the dorm and just focused on finding the idiot and possibly let off some steam… not _that_ kind of steam, more of a beat-the-shit-out-of-you-because-I'm-so-fucking-embarrassed-but-to-badass-to-admit-it-so-I'm-just-going-to-kick-your-ass kind of steam.

Next day was admittedly awkward between the two (though he hid it _much_ more than her who was all flustered and embarrassed) but they did not mention it _once_. And as much as he was _tempted_ to apologize… he could not and was actually in denial in seeing the girl nude in the shower… and he denied the strange stirrings in his stomach that were _incredibly_ enough not an erection.

So yes, Renato Claire, heir to the most Ancient and Powerful House of Claire, one of the best Shadow Hitmen-in-training under the alliance of Vongola, 'Spartan Tutor' of the century,

* * *

 _Harry shivered and growled darkly abruptly in the middle of class scaring quite a good amount of his students "I feel like someone's claiming_ _my_ _title or something" he snarled and snapped his teaching stick making_ everyone _in the room jump in fear before Harry totally went 180 and went back to cheerfully explaining Mathematics and Science with a broken teaching stick (he later replaced it with a much sleeker and pointy teaching stick)._

 _…_

' _Is he_ _ **bi-polar?!**_ ' _thought almost everyone in the room while his students sweatdropped with dry looks on their faces '_ Typical Papa/Aniki/Dad/Pops/Father/Padre' _was in their minds at the time_.

* * *

… He felt something threatening his claim, _who_ _ **dared**_ _?!-!_... Never mind, not now at least.

Continuing on; _He_ Renato Claire, was in _denial_.

…

Where is the blonde idiot where you need him? He needed to let off some steam dammit!

"Ah! Renato!"

 _Hello misplaced aggression~_

No one within the school questioned the high-pitched and pained screeches that came from one of the training rooms of the school. They didn't have to, or at least _didn't_ want to.

* * *

Luna finally found it. The _real_ brick that held the _real_ carving that had the _right_ order of gemstones _and_ carvings.

It only took her a couple of trips back and forth during the weekend. She still needed to set up her mask around the school, she honestly didn't care if they dumped her things outside the dorm room because soon enough her things would be somewhere safer and more comfortable.

[ **And somewhere where there are no jerks and idiots** ]  
[ _Agreed! I can't wait! Oooh~ Can we redecorate our future room?! How about_ Silver _or or maybe a nice shade of_ black _and_ grey _~~~!_ ]  
[ **Scratch that, no jerks and** ** _one_** **idiot** ]

However luckily for Luna the other was too busy rambling every color that she knew and no bickering or fighting was started. She sighed dreamily as another vision overtook her, silencing the two as they saw it within the confines of her mind.

 _A man is screaming among the many whispers , within the darkness a creature.  
Dumbledore's face in disbelief as he looks down at a pieces of papers.  
Yoko's stunned face as she looks on, her grip on her kurasigama loosened completely.  
Ben's tear-filled face as he hides within the dark forest.  
Julia's confused face as she stared at a teen with a fedora.  
Harry's face filled with disbelief and fear as he steps back, a glinting katana stained with blood and there are tears in his visible eye as he clutches his hidden eye.  
Harry screaming out, his face unhidden and in full view contorted in rage as he attacks emitting massive amounts of bloodlust._

Luna shivered and panted, gasping for breath from fear. Not just from the _look_ from Harry that was filled with rage and a giant intent of murder but… for the feeling behind the vision, a darker force was shifting.

It was _shifting_ and yet it's side effects were in that vision, the vision that felt _chained_ and heavy…

She needed to hurry.

And for once the two voices were in agreement and soon Luna was sending waves of blue and red magic at the right carving and watched the tunnel _morph_ and _melt_ before she appeared to be in a hall filled with doors. She skipped most before stopping before a gray door that held a weary and old carving of the Hogwarts emblem, the houses carved so beautifully to the aged wood.

She reached out and hissed as a giant pentagramic magic circle sparked and burnt her fingers, she _forgot_ about that. She had seen a vision of her burning her fingers but it was really blurry.

She needed help, but help will not be coming until the tournament, for now she would do what she can as best as she can.

She started chanting, her eyes disappeared leaving a completely white canvas as both mythical and mystical horses neighed and thundered at the magical seal that guarded that room and was in their way.

* * *

Voldemort hummed as he sat on his throne listening to Night Ivy's report. There were little tidbits all over the place that belonged to Harry's group, seen in China, Japan, Canada, Russia and more.

Harry and his 'children' traveled the world, they stayed between the countries from months to weeks. He suspected that they had an International Portkey that would take them to any country, courtesy of this mysterious organization Harry had mentioned.

No, unlike some others he had forgotten the mention of a mysterious organization that had Harry Potter and his talented prodigies working under them and that they were high in ranks and _goddamn good at hiding_.

Night Ivy had yet found anything on them, of course he needed more details not just 'mysterious organization that no one, _not even_ _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ knew of'. He needed a named or a foundation, he needed to plan this carefully lest his plans would crumble.

He knows the old man's plans are crumbling from the utter fact that Harry Potter and his children were _Wild Cards_. Dangerous and unpredictable, they were secretive but they did not hide their intelligence no they were hiding _more_ and Voldemort itched to unravel their secrets.

He had yet surfed any of their minds, he saw Albus's attempt, he recognized the hard stare he shared with Harry and saw the effects that _even now_ Albus was feeling the side effects. The coot jumped at the sudden noises of anything, he avoided the color red as subtly as he could and was _afraid_.

Voldemort was then wary on entering on Harry's head and commanded Snape to do the same, not yet at least. He had to admit though, Harry was an interesting teacher.

Just the first week and he's made quite the impression with his classes. Ever since the Chamber of Secrets scenario and the fact his was _sane_ now he felt interest on the muggles and his plans were changed to accommodate as there were things that the muggle filth were still useful in.

They were very easy pawns, _most_ of them as there were those rare handful of muggles that were _competent_ and actually entertaining.

And it seemed that Harry learned and taught muggle martial arts, during the weekend they along as I happened to have watched a one and one battle between Harry and Yoko and they were most likely almost near masters of their art.

The group is very interesting, not to mention powerful and talents. He needed to get them on his side, though thankfully they were not on the old goat's side as they were strictly neutral and grey. It was at least better than them being on the coot's side, but in time he'll find a way for them to join him whether they want to or not…

Now onto more pressing matters currently; Inter-Wizards Tournament. He needed to continue planning, he had been in hiding soon enough and he was going to show the Wizarding World that he had come back and he would _love_ to see the useless Ministry and Order members flail around like a headless chicken who just lost its head.

* * *

 **A/Nem:** ENOUGH CHAPTER, MY HEAD IS KILLING ME TO _WRITE_ MY GODDAMN IDEAS OR IT'LL THROTTLE ITSELF

I'M SORRY TO THE ONES WHO WANTED A LONGER CHAPTER BUT **AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!**

On another hand; (*) - I had this cool idea on how Parseltongue was actually a dialect language that was part of something more. Draquuis, Draconisca, Lihzrads, are made up species that I thought of and if there is _actual_ information on them (i.e like a myth or something or if someone had a similar idea to mine) that I had no idea of please tell but know this; I made this information up on my own for everyone's entertainment and do not know if there is _actual_ information of the things I think of or someone else had the same idea so _I am_ _ **not**_ _a goddamn_ _ **stealer**_ _of information_.

(**)Yes I am using anime characters from other anime (or in this case other characters from other franchise) because I thought it would be neat, and I had Kagome have a _similar_ -like life than canon yes she's in love with a dog demon and I will let you fantasize on who the boyfriend until I actually reveal on who he is :3. And an ice cream sandwich covered in syrupy chocolate syrup for those who get Dynah and Physca ( _which is_ _so totally_ _obvious_ )

Yes I ship RebornxTsuna in all ways but I chose to do a Renato(Reborn)xFem!Tsuna cuz I felt like it and so people can get over themselves and realize that while _yes_ I like yaoi and yuri that does not mean I don't like having two of the opposite genders pair up. And for everyone's information I don't think I'll be pairing Harry up with anyone of the moment (sure flirt here and there, maybe a one night stand mention bit here a little get together there; you get my point right?) cause I have no actual idea on who to pair him with.

I think I've got a good grip on future pairings that I will not reveal right now and let it show itself later on. But be warned there will be m/m, f/f and m/f pairings but it will not involve Harry and another person and there will be no sex scenes (still has no experience on dat so no touchy!) and it _may_ or _may not_ involve his students who will have their first dating experience and a pissy dragon mama Harry? (minus the omakes that depict him doing a _yaoi_ , it is an _omake_ not _canon_ for _my story_ )

Oh and for those who think just because I call him a protective dragon _mama_ it does not mean that he is _gay_ or his pairing will be _yaoi_. Personally I find it fitting because of how overprotective I make him and _HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE OVERPROTECTIVE DRAGONS MAMAS FROM CANON?!_ Fucking badassary right there! So  yes I find it fitting but _no_ I will not pair him up with his own gender (nor the other; like I said so yeah, there) there's a saying here ; Don't poke the sleeping dragon. THINK OF IT AND OF THE TERRIFYING DRAGON MAMAS WHO WILL FLAY AND BURN YOU ALIVE FOR EVEN _THINKING_ OF SOMETHING BAD AGAINST THEIR BABIES.

Btw; I HAVE NOW STABLE INTERNET BUT I DON'T HAVE **ENOUGH** ** _FUCKING_** ** _TIME_** ; M'SORREEH and the chapter above is about 10,000+ words so yeah…

ALSO; I'm high on sugar and caffeine and I have not slept for almost 24 hours because of it and sorry but I just… I can see _fairies_ and they're siding with my brain to make me continue on because my head hurts and it'll stop hurting after I write. _So yeah…_ (my new favorite phrase =3)

Okay then; **_Omake Palooza_**

I'm sorry but I gotta dump it here, lately I've gotten ideas for Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown (CUE CHILDHOOD SQUUEEES [ _What have they_ _ **done**_ _to you Cutie-Jack and Sexy-Chase?!_ _ **FUCK**_ _the new Xiaolin Showdown! The original and old one's better better!_ ]) and he is my favorite character besides Chase ( _Sexy ass there btw but I like it if Jack tapping it [CHACK_ _ **FTW**_ _!]_ ) and have noticed the _lack_ of BAMF!(for those who don't know it's Bad Ass MotherFucker)Jack fics out there ( _I_ _ **love**_ _CrystallicSky and Silverbelle who have inspired my brain_ ) and I wanna remedy that in the future.

To those annoyed for me dumping this shit here; Don't worry I'm working on it albeit slower than I would like (but to anyone else out there; you can _totally_ adopt or do something similar with my omakes just make sure to ask me nicely and give me credit then we're good ^3^) But I cannot resist.

Think of it as my late Christmas Present to you all and _no_ last omake palooza was an _apology_ present on how I was late in updating and the short chapter.

Anyway, first up; Xiaolin Showdown (May have Chack [for those who don't know Chase x Jack, _yes_ a mxm pairing] but not a very big kind right now and I dunno if I did it right and I give props to CrystallicSky and Silverbelle who inspired me to make the Xiaolin omakes as I was hooked onto their fics and made Jack in a _total_ badass and to every other writer who made Jack BAMF.

ALSO I will try to make each omake as long as I can (including the Justice League crossover I promised to continue but I might change stuff because I was too tired to think that straight) but I might make another omake of the same omake before but continued like what I did with **_Undertale Magica_** (when I make it a story should I have it just under Undertale in Fanfiction cuz I don't think there's a section on it crossing with Madoka Magica and like the canon's not there just elements and things I made from taking the canon and fucking it up for our amusement and I think it'll garner more attention within just Undertale, maybe?) and **_Attack on Ninja_** (when it's up just gonna put it under just Attack on Titan or Shingeki no Kyojin [There's _two_ sections of the same anime, just different names? Why?]) and I might make a continuing omake for those two too cuz really… LOVE THOSE IDEAS

* * *

 **Omake I**

 **Metallic Future**

 **aka**

 **Holy shit what happened?! ~ Travelers  
A lot… ~ Jack Spicer**

 **AU from canon (** ** _duh_** **); BAMF! Jack Spicer; 14 year time skip; time travel and somewhat Alternate universe travel (somewhat I think? will be explained better in story); The world's in chaos; Papa Jack (I like this idea, but** ** _yeah_** **I'll explain later); Confusion among the travelers; OC's created for the sake of the story; Made up Shen-Gong-Wu; Also, I dunno how to do a proper Omi (and maybe Katnappe? Not a punny person remember but I'll try) so I might not use him much unless I'm** ** _sure_** **I can? IDK; Crude Language (I forgot to add it to the other omakes that had it, my apologies); Using RWBY elements as well as other anime or fantasy elements; OOC characters and moments;**

 **LET'S GO THIS ONE OMAKE MAKES ME WANT TO BANG MY HEAD AGAINST THE WALL AND I LIKE IT VERY MUCH THE CONCEPT IS VERRY INTERESTING**

* * *

The Xiaolin Monks and Helin Warriors (Chase, Wuya and Katnappe. Jack was strangely enough absent from this) were in a desert, that wouldn't have been anything weird since sometimes a Shen-Gong-Wu would activate in one but the _problem_ was the fact they weren't suppose to be there; nope! They _were_ in a dense jungle when they did the Showdown but _during_ the showdown something happened. The Wu they were about to get _The Traveler's Fate_ (It was a thin book that looked to be made out of gold and silver from the intricate designs) Shen-Gong-Wu glowed in mid-showdown and suddenly they were in a desert.

That something was unknown to anyone, not even to _Chase_ and _Wuya_ who were both pretty fucking old despite their young looks! Actually the Shen-Gong-Wu went unknown to everyone from Dojo to Chase and Wuya! As unbelievable that is!

"Where on the planet are we?" Omi asked in confusion as they looked around the desert "It's Earth" Raimundo corrected automatically but was as confused as he was. Dojo shook his head "I have no idea, my internal map is buzzin and I've got nothing!" Dojo admitted as he peeked out from underneath Clay's head.

Wuya scowled "As much as I hate to admit it, the damned dragon's right. I cannot tell which desert this is when usually I could" she said with a dark frown.

As both opposite sides contemplated on where they were it was when Chase noticed an incoming object that was coming towards them _very fast_ "It seems we have company" he drawled taking the attention from the others who tensed at the object.

Said object turned out to be a humanoid robot-like person (they kind of suspected that it was only an armored suit though and someone was inside wearing it), it was light red in color and the visor of the helmet was yellow tinted glass. The suit was slightly bulky but it held armor but surprisingly enough it was floating from the rocket-like flame that was coming from its boots and a thought to them ' _Spicer?_ ' but then they dashed it out of their minds seeing as the suit was _way_ too big and tall for it to be Spicer not to mention there were no Jack-bots in sight.

Also the fact on how they approached, usually it was just Jack in his usual trench coat and heli-pack with that arrogant grin of his but this was different, _too_ different from him.

" _Who the heck are you?_ " the person in robotic armor demanded, the voice was older for it to be Spicer's whose voice was squeaky and whiny but this was mature and more masculine but it felt strangely familiar though the slight distortion from the helmet prevented any of them from remembering who it was they were reminded were.

" _Nevermind! Step aside! You're standing over something I want_ " the stranger snapped making everyone tense as they glanced at the Traveler's Fate Shen-Gong-Wu laying among the hot sand, Omi glared and went into stance "You will not be getting the Shen-Gong-Wu! You will have to get straight over us!" he declared and surprisingly it was the man who automatically corrected this time.

" _It's 'straight_ through _us' I don't want a stinkin' useless Shen-Gong… Wu? CHEESEBALL HEAD?!_ " he said in shock as the nickname snapped their memories together " _Jack Spicer?!_ " they crowed in surprise.

Katnappe, Wuya and the Xiaolin Monks were gaping while Chase blinked in confusion and disbelief. The man now identified as 'Jack Spicer' turned off his boots and settled on the sand and tilted his head akin to shock and disbelief.

"Jack Spicer is that truly you?! What has happened?" Omi cried out as he invaded Jack's personal space like always " _Me_?! You _guys need to explain to me on_ why _you were all gone for_ 17 years _! I thought you died of something_!" Jack exclaimed as he gripped the young bald monk.

"Wait _what_?! What are you talking about? We were in a middle of a showdown when we appeared! How did _17_ years go by like that!" Raimundo shouted with a look of disbelief on his face. Jack was silent for a moment before shaking his head " _Not now, this place is too dangerous to actually talk._ " he told them as he looked around the desert warily that spiked everyone's curiosity "Why? Isn't it just some old desert?" Kimiko asked and Jack shook his head.

" _No, this is the Crimson Dune Graveyard. I'll explain more later, you can all come with me as I leave but for now step aside I need to get something_ " the now fully grown man said as he stepped forward making them really take on how he'd grown.

He was tall, taller than everyone there and that was _saying_ something! Chase's eye twitched at the fact that Spicer was taller than him, _Heylin Prince of Darkness_ , but he was curious as it seemed that the boy-now man had seemed to matured greatly.

Raimundo glared at him "You are _not_ going to take the Wu Spicer!" he snapped but recoiled as Jack snapped back with a growl " _I don't want that piece of_ junk _! It's useless! What I want is buried underneath the_ sand _you Brazilian twit!_ " he said as he pushed the monk away, nudging (nearly kicking) the book-shaped Wu aside.

The Brazilian boy was too in shock to get mad at the man while the others were in shock as well. _Spicer_ not wanting Shen-Gong-Wu when it was right there? Kicking it aside? What the heck happened from their supposed absence!?

Jack looked to his wrist, pushing something as a holographic screen appeared before him " _Coordinates are right here, it_ should _be right here. I'll need to treat my poisonberry for this_ " he mumbled as he fiddled with the screen but strangely enough the writing on the holo-screen were not in any language they knew, not even the two Heylin warriors that lived through history!

"Spicer, what the hell are you doing?!" asked an irritated Wuya " _Can it hag, this is important and I need to focus dammit!_ " snarled Jack with such ferocity that had Wuya recoil slightly and once again the others were shocked into silence.

Spicer's left wrist sparked as components revealed themselves from underneath the armor and formed into something akin to a hand-canon that was attached to the red suit. _That_ was new noted both sides, silent to see what Jack Spicer was going to do.

Jack aimed it towards a spot of sand in front of him before it sparked and a blackish beam came out, it tunneled through the sand. Sand circled around the beam and Jack and floated about as Jack gripped his arm with his free arm.

A black circular object came barreling through the sand, trapped under the black beam. An obsidian colored sphere was floating in the black beam now as Jack had it float above his beam-canon "What _is_ that?" asked Katnappe as she observed the object.

Jack chuckled " _A_ very _useful object, but right now we need to get out of here. We're in luck as it's only a day before the cycle ends._ " Jack says as his arm transforms back as he clutches the black orb in one hand " _We need to get out of here._ " he told them as he stored the item in a metal compartment that was stuck to his thigh.

"And _how_? I don't think Dojo wants to do anything with the Heylin and you right" Raimundo said dryly but Jack laughed making eyebrows cock " _I have my own ride, there should be enough room for everyone. As much as I would_ love _to leave you Xiaolin behind I know you need to hear this as much as they do_ " he says as the holo-screen appears again, pressing a few buttons before it went away.

Before anyone could speak they caught sight of a cloud of dust sand at the side, Jack held his hand up and it glowed bright red and seemed to be a signal as the cloud of sand turned towards them and soon enough a futuristic space-ship appeared.

They closed their eyes from the fact it spread dust and sand everywhere as it came to a screeching stop "Woah" Clay and Raimundo breathed at the sci-fi ship that was usually only in comics, movies and books.

" _This is Metallicana V. 3, one of my fastest ships I've ever created_ " Jack said and they could practically _hear_ the smug grin the man had. Some things never change.

Metallicana was a sleek black ship that was big enough to fit everyone (I suck at describing right now so use imagination) and Jack hurried them inside before going to the cockpit and flew it. They watched as the sand biome moved past them.

" _I can't get it on Auto-Pilot right now as it's been tempered with so I need to focus on driving, we'll be at my base in no time. I'll explain there… A lot has changed the past 17 years since you guys left_ " he told them as he managed the controls. It was impressive, he was switching buttons and even had a screen on with a map with a blinking dot that they presumed as them moving in great speeds as they were now crossing the border of another biome.

There was something that they noted though, the map looked different from the ones they knew (those that knew maps and all that) and asked about it but Jack waved them off promising them their explanations when they arrived at his base.

Base, not home.

They entered through a waterfall, the water was _purple_. And soon enough they were exiting the ship as Jack parked and their eyes widened to see his base.

Behind the waterfall was a giant cave opening but inside the huge cave was a dome, a protective force field. And after Jack fiddled with his holographic screen again he said they could get in without being electrocuted " _Well since_ you _assholes were gone_ other _people now try to break down my walls… for different reasons now though there were some similar instances_ " he had told them as he strolled through the crystal-like dome that showed nothing inside.

Inside was a giant garden that surrounded a mansion-building. _Plant Paradise_.

There were some questioning plants and animals but Jack had quickly herded them into his building.

* * *

Jack sighed as he closed the door behind him " _Poisonberry! We have guests! Please entertain them as I change mkay?_ " he called out after he told them to wait in the very futuristic living room. Some of his furniture _floated_ while others were hooked to the ceiling or were normal modern chairs.

The room wasn't overly dark nor overly light, just a soothing type of balance they guessed.

"Who's 'poisonberry?'" Kimiko asks but Jack was already out of the room when she asked saying he would change.

It was awkward and tense between the two sides… until a giant pink ball dropped from the ceiling with a little girl in tow. A white haired girl with wide blue eyes wearing a black sweater whose sleeves were too long for her and was a bit too big on her little body, she looked to be about around 11 years old and was looking at them blinking while munching on a candied caramel apple .

She balanced on the pink ball perfectly, sitting lotus style as she tilted her fluffy little head. Her white hair looked to be made of white fluffy feathers and her eyes were like blue eagle eyes.

Omi felt his breath hitch at the sight of the girl, his chest felt funny for some reason and his stomach felt ticklish.

"…Who are you?" Katnappe deadpanned at the little girl who turned to look at her before she let go of her candied apple from her mouth and answered with a soft "Poisonberry", eyes wide and innocent. Maternal instincts were revived and activated at it and 'Poisonberry' quickly found herself being hugged and petted by both Kimiko and Katnappe while Wuya strayed closer but it was clear she was holding back her own maternal instincts.

Chase's face blanked at the sight of the females going over the strange little girl who had _white feathers_ as hair before looking around and caught a certain yellow monk staring at the little girl with an interesting blush on his face~

' _Interesting~_ ' he crooned within his mind as he smirked at the bald little monk, actually his teammates had caught on quickly when they saw Chase smirking down to a blushing Omi who was staring at 'Poisonberry'.

"What a phenomenon! She has feathers for hair! Such soft feathers too!" Katnappe awed as she stroked through the fluff of feathers with Poisonberry not seeming to mind "She's so cute!" Kimiko squealed as she observed the little girl with a grin.

Poisonberry seemed to perk as suddenly her pink ball began to float which startled the females and the others in the room. Her ball began to float towards the doorway where Jack disappeared into, her eyes seemed to brighten as she said "Papa" through her candy apple.

And in walked in Jack Spicer _who hardly looked like Jack Spicer_.

His hair grew a bit, right around his shoulders but it still flared out and was slightly red but had strands and tips of hair becoming white. His skin was still pale but there was more revealed skin as Spicer was dressed in comfortable black slacks and had a red tank top on and there were bandages wrapped around the apparent albino's neck, around his forearms were bandages that wrapped completely around while slightly bulky dark red gloves whose wrists reached his elbows. He had black boots on as well as worn a torn but sleeveless white lab coat that had a high collar, around his waist were two belts which had a pair of goggles hanging to his side and other small gadgets.

If it weren't for the familiar eye-liner that used to look tacky now looked _pretty_ around his grown eyes along with the familiar hook that hung under his right eye. There was no trace of baby fats on his body and he was built lean and had a swimmer's body, eyes that were filled with innocent ignorance and arrogance were now hardened and experiences and were like _rubies_.

Honestly everyone was gaping, though Chase was hiding it better than others. The Xiaolin Monk's had their mouths down to the _core_ of the earth with Wuya and Katnappe right behind them.

Jack had focused on the little girl first and foremost "Hello my Poisonberry" he greeted as he ruffled the feathered little girl's head "Welcome back Papa" she greeted back and their mouths went wider.

Jack coughed when he caught himself and smiled in slight embarrassment and said "So, this is my daughter. Her name's Silva Jacqueline Spicer but I call her my Poisonberry" he told them and found amusement at their shocked and disbelieved faces.

Silva waved a sleeve covered hand as she continued to munch on her candy apple.

"She's your _daughter_?!" Kimiko gasped out as she looked between them, there was no family resemblance! Jack cackled internally but outside he waved off with a laugh "She takes more on her mother…" he said with hidden mischievousness that Chase caught.

After a few confusing minutes Jack finally told them she was his adopted daughter, which helped them a bit but still _Jack Spicer_ having a kid? _Taking care_ of a kid? If it weren't right before their eyes they would have said impossible!

Chase shook his head before glaring at him, it was time to be serious "Enough Spicer! Now, explain to us everything" he commanded and Jack shivered and nodded though he didn't know why he shivered… Don't tell him he still had a crush on the Heylin Prince…

* * *

Minutes later the Heylin and Xiaolin were sitting down with at least a beverage as Jack stood.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair before talking

"17 years ago… Just a few months after you guys disappeared the world was slowly in chaos. No one knew what was happening nor when it actually happened but months after your disappearance strange creatures appeared.

We call them the Grim now.

No one on the Heylin side were responsible on their creation though, not even Hannibal Roy Bean surprisingly. He was just as surprised as we were. The Grim were creatures of hunger and destruction, they could not be controlled no matter what be it magic or science. They attacked everyone and thing and at first there were few but they were powerful.

In a couple of years the Earth was overrun with the Grim…" he paused before turning to look at Wuya, Chase and Dojo "Do any of you know anyone of the name of Takahashi?" Chase and Wuya blinked though Wuya shook her head Chase nodded along with Dojo.

"Takahashi's a mage that prefers not to interfere. He is not Xiaolin but he's not Heylin either, many tried to make him take a side but his magic was powerful even more than Bean's or Wuya's." Dojo explained first, Wuya fumed and glared at the little dragon but stopped when Chase continued "He's been missing years after Dashi's death by my hand. Even the Eye Spy Orb could not find him" he admitted reluctantly.

Jack nodded before continuing "The world was overrun by Grim… And Shen-Gong-Wu's were no longer working anymore" he said quietly as the Xiaolin along with Wuya and Katnappe shouted " **WHAT**?!"

Jack nodded "Shen-Gong-Wu's no longer appeared anymore not to mention that anyone that had a Shen-Gong-Wu at the time no longer worked. Back then I tried my Monkey Staff and it didn't activate, other's were in a similar situation as me along with Hannibal Bean.

We suspect it was the Grim's doing but we don't know how till this day, when I turned 16 the world was in a apocalypse like state. People were dying left and right, the military was holding but a lot of humans died… 4 years after you were gone the population which was once 5.5 billion quickly dwindled down to 2.9 billion, a year later it was down to 1.1 billion."

He looked at the pale and ashen faces of Katnappe and the monks, Wuya looked disturbed and Chase's blank face didn't change.

"However… another year later when the population was now 89 million and dwindling Takahashi appeared. He gathered every human on the planet and sent them… m-us to this place. An alternate universe" he said and everyone's speculation sky-rocketed.

It took a while for everyone to be calm again and Jack gave proof by showing this universe's solar system… everything was so different not to mention the planet they were currently on Terraria was very much bigger than Earth.

He continued, he explained on how Takahashi sent them to another universe to help them. The intellectual beings in this universe took to them and helped them so far, there were humans of course and then there were more species as well. Like the Fauni, a faunus was a person with animal attributes from a bird's (kind of rare, those with total wings) to more (wasn't Katnappe _ecstatic_ from the mention of the cat fauni).

Silva was part bird faunus, thus the feathery hair she has and when she rolled her long sleeves she revealed sharp human hands that had talon-like nails. Jack had made the fabric to deal with her sharp talons and not rip easily, they had met after his years later on Terraria when he was 23 years old while she was 5.

Jack hid a grimace at a memory.

* * *

 _Red eyes like his were staring at him blankly. The small petite body was covered with multi-colored blood from her attackers._

 _He wasn't afraid, they deserved it. He removed his sweater he was using for undercover and gently lets her wear it. Red is blue now. That's fine._

 _"…Papa?"_

 _That question freezes him but he smiles softly and nods slowly "Fine, I'll be your papa… Silva" Blue is red it's blue "Silva?" she tilts "Your new name" Jack grinned as the 5 year old tested out again before saying it over and over again._

 _He leaves nothing behind, the crater is still on fire as he walks away with his new daughter chanting her name, his new title and her favorite berry "_ Poisonberry!"

* * *

Silva just finishes her apple when she butts her head against his back making Jack snicker "Your appetite never ceases to amaze me my little Poisonberry" he says to her as he ruffles her feathers.

"Why d'ya call 'er Poisonberry?" Clay asked as they watched the two, it was surreal to see a so very different Jack Spicer in front of them when just earlier that week for them the same Spicer was whimpering and running away like a coward.

Jack smirks at him looking slightly like his past self "Poisonberries are her favorite berries, and _yes_ they are poisonous but little poisonberry here loves them and are immune to them" he says as Silva tenderly got of her floating pink ball letting her feet touch the ground before she just drapes herself over the ball and lets it float out the room "Berries…" she murmurs as she floats away.

"You've certainly matured Spicer… well done" Chase praised with a smirk that has Jack smile bitterly even when there was a small tingle along his spine "Yeah well… Surviving does that to you" he says with a bittersweet look.

Jack shook his head, and breathed deeply "Let's continue, shall we? I know there's a lot of questions you have" Jack said as Silva returns with a bowl filled of gray berries back to sitting the lotus position along with a trail of floating trays that held cups, saucers, snacks and beverages.

"Poisonberry" she mumbled as she pops a berry in her mouth, the other's sent some skeptic looks at that but Omi just tries not to stare that much at her and calm himself.

Jack thanked his daughter who nodded and floating towards the ceiling and a small part of the ceiling opens to let her float up "She loves her ball, she likes flying" he says with a wicked grin "I am best papa!" he declared giddily and ignored the strange looks he got from them.

* * *

 _He was bored when he made it, there was no color on it._

 _"Papa…" Looking down he sees a tuft of white feathers staring at the ball with a look of wonder and he smiles. He sets her on it and watches the cute attempts to just stay on the ball from the usually stoic 5-nearly 6 year old._

 _"… make it pink please" mumbled a sleepy Silva as she finally stays on ball on her stomach with her limbs flailed out and he chuckles "Of course my berry" he promised as he gently has the ball with his daughter float towards her their room. Ignoring the cooing noises and the laughs he got from his team and the wide smile his Chieftain gave him._

 _He'll get them later_

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as; Metallic Future**

* * *

Yes I used faunus, also I changed on they should be when multiplied like 'faunus's' to 'fauni' cuz I think it fits. It's kinda rough since this is the first time I'm touching this fandom and it's been a while since I _watched_ the show _not_ read fanfiction (love the fanfictions though 3)

Continue on; another Xiaolin Showdown omake

* * *

 **Omake II**

 **Heylin Magica**

 **aka**

 **Well… You know where this is going right? ~ Nem .**

 **Crossover-ish; Xiaolin Showdown Crossover-ish and AU; OC's; Magica Crossover-ish; Uses Magica Elements; BAMF Jack; Chack scenes you may consider; Foul Language (Tho Srsly, who doesn't know dem now? a** ** _12_** **yr old can curse nowadays); I'mma borrow from Kyoko Sakura for Jackie cuz I'm so unimaginative in places like that though some changes here and there; Au-ish Magica from omake (you'll find out :P)**

 **I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I LIKE TO SEE MAGICA IN STUFF LIKE THIS BUT I DON'T CARE BUT OF SUGAR HIGH =D**

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

A Shen-Gong-Wu activated today, that was normal.

The Wu was called the _Spear of Metal_ , a Wu that could bring chunks of metal from deep within the earth and have them shaped into metal warriors that will obey the user's will. A powerful Wu if in the right hands.

And it's location? _Jack Spic_ er's mansion, ironically enough. Though the 14 year old boy has not been in the mansion for almost 3 years now, a note was left saying he was one vacation because his parents dragged him with them and hasn't been back for nearly 3 years.

Everyone didn't really care, sure there were questions here and there but nothing more. Even Chase didn't eyes his Eye Spy Orb to find the now 17 year old, he was either too busy with something or the thought hadn't crossed his mind. The Xiaolin monks didn't care, nor did the Heylin both saying it was better he wasn't in the conflict anymore.

Now here they were, outside Spicer's mansion about to fight each other. But they didn't expect another fight going on within the mansion now did they expect the weakling Jack Spicer to have grown into a warrior despite his current situation.

* * *

"The Spear of Metal shall not be yours!" Omi declared as he and his fellow monks tensed for a fight. Wuya cackled "Like you could stop us monks!" she spat as she stood beside Chase Young.

 ** _BOOM CRASH_**

" ** _IRU AL LA INFERNO HUNDINO! VI NE AKIRANTA MIAN GRIEF SEMOJ KAJ SIMIO KUNLABORANTARO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_** "

" ** _ASSHOLE! GIVE THEM TO ME, MI MORTOS VI FIKITA PIKAS!_** "

The two sides jumped in surprise at the sudden noise and the shouting that was half in another language that no one there knew.

 ** _GLASS SHATTERING_**

" ** _GET OUT YOU STUPID BITCH!_** "

Suddenly from a window a body was thrown outside, landing in the middle of them. Both sides were in shock to see a teenage girl covered in glass that had some shards embedded into her skin, they looked to see _Spicer_ of all people crouched on the window sill with a _spear_.

How did they know it was _Jack Spicer_ of all people on the window sill despite the teen's hair was white and not gelled while his outfit was not the usual black baggy trench coat? The eyeliner that had the same hook underneath same red eyes that seemed to glow in anger and looked more of rubies.

"Jack Spicer?!" the monks and Wuya shouted in surprise making Jack look at them in surprise as he saw them "Wuya? Losers? What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked them still crouched.

Omi shook his head as his eyes honed on the spear "Never mind! Jack Spicer, give up the Spear of Metal! You will not have the Wu!" he shouted and Jack looked at him in confusion "What Wu Cheesball head?! I have no idea what you-! **_Tā mā de!_** " Jack cursed in surprise as he dodged an incoming hail of glass.

He rolled onto the ground and glared at the one who sent it towards him "Rochelle you _bitch_!" he shouted as the teen girl was standing, glass still in skin but now clutching a dark green egg-shaped object in one hand.

"Give them up Spicer! Your gem's clean! Mine is turning black as night, I'll _mutate_! Stop being selfish and _give the_ _ **Grief Seeds**_ _to_ _ **me.**_ " she demanded as she thrusts the object towards him in showing. The dark green object looked… tainted in one way, black overcoming the slight glow it seemed to have but lost in the moving black taint. Jack sneered at her "Like hell I would! Go ahead! Mutate! I don't care if you do! It'll give me another Grief Seed anyway!" he taunted back.

Both Heylin and Xiaolin didn't know what they were talking about, at first they thought that she was demanding the Wu but then it didn't turn out to be it. They didn't know about this _mutating_ nor about the _Grief Seeds_ they both seem to be talking about.

"Spicer! What are you talking about?!" Wuya demanded, Jack glanced at her as he clutched the golden spear "Not now Wuya!" he snapped as he seem to tense.

" ** _YOU_** ** _BASTARD!_** " shrieked 'Rochelle' as the 'gem' in her hand glowed even with the taint and suddenly she was engulfed in a green flame, but just as fast as it appeared the flame disappeared and there stood her in a completely different outfit.

Her outfit seemed to be Lolita themed but there was a giant green gem on her belt that seemed just as tainted as the dark green object that was once in her hands. To their ever-coming shock, green flames appeared in both her hands and in the air around her, the flame died to reveal white swords both in her hands and in the air that had green gems embedded into each and every one of them.

"If you won't give them to me _fine_! I'll shatter you and take them myself!" she spat as she aimed the swords at Jack who clicked his tongue in annoyance "This is getting _very_ annoying" he muttered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

It was surprising to see _Spicer_ , the coward who ran whenever danger was in sight, just standing there looking annoyed just as swords were aiming at him.

Rochelle shrieked in rage before letting a storm of swords (Heh, isn't that Raimundo's favorite Shen-Gong-Wu?) on Jack, expertly Jack twirled the red tinted spear and deflected and dodged the swords surprising everyone who were not in a fit of rage.

"What the heck?! When did Spicer get so good?!" Raimundo said in baffled shock as he watched Jack bat away each white sword that were soon sticking to the ground, the apparent albino was taking a step towards Rochelle every now and then and getting closer "I have no idea! Golly…" came Clay's amazed reply.

Chase corked an eyebrow at the sight of Spicer, it seemed whatever happened on his 3 year absence has changed and matured Spicer _very well_ , he purred with a smirk though he did wonder where the genius learned on how to handle a spear or _who_ trained him in fact. Shame he had been too busy or just didn't think on watching the boy-turned teen.

If he had he would have been shocked.

It seemed that Rochelle was too into her rage as she charged at Jack carelessly, showing many openings that Jack either ignored or used to his advantage. He had hit on where it would hurt the most, Chase noted as he watched Jack slam the butt of the spear into Rochelle's side sending her flying to the side.

Rochelle coughed up a glob of blood from that but she struggled to stand properly, clutching her two white swords with a hate-filled glare but her breath was stolen when she felt her heart exit her body and a sharp object entered.

Both Heylin and Xiaolin eyes widened at the sight of Jack Spicer ramming his spear through Rochelle's chest, her heart pierced at the tip. The Xiaolin were green and some puked (Dojo, Omi and Kimiko. Raimundo held his back but almost didn't) while the Heylin were shocked and impressed "Seems like Spicer's grown up" smirked Wuya with Chase sporting a similar smirk beside her, a pleased look on his face.

Jack reached for the gem on her belt and ripped it off before tossing Rochelle's body to the side along with her heart, he dropped the giant tainted gem in front of his boot as he now had a lazy smirk on his face.

"JACK SPICER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Omi yelled with a mixed face filled with hurt, confusion, betrayal, disgust, horror and more and his fellow monks shared his face with some emotions stronger than the other. Jack turned to them and blinked "Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were here" he says nonchalantly as he stabs his spear into the ground.

Before anyone could say (Heylin) or shout (Xiaolin) anything a weak groan took their attention to the source; Rochelle who's body twitched and moved and her pierced heart that laid in front of her was beating once again.

Kimiko shrieked "ZOMBIE!" along with Omi with Raimundo and Clay looked at the supposed corpse with shock and terror, Wuya and Chase had the look of pure surprise on their faces at that.

Rochelle glared weakly at Jack as her arm twitching towards her beating hard as she sat up. A _very_ noticeable whole in her chest that was bleeding profusely, Jack smirked at her "Missing something?" he asked with a taunt in his tone and instinctively she looked towards her belt and a look of pure panic and terror appeared in her eyes and face to find the gem gone and quickly honed to see it before Jack's boot.

She quickly reached for it but recoiled in some kind of pain, clutching her hands to her chest near the newly made whole where her heart should be (it was still beating on the ground by the way, it's beating faster right now) she shouted in agony.

This confused them but then they see Jack Spicer, who had his foot over the nearly black gem "Aw, did little miss bitchy get a boo-boo" Jack mocked and seemed to press harder into the gem that sent Rochelle into another fit of agony making her roll on the ground slightly .

They quickly snapped the pieces together, she was tied to the gem somehow and Jack was causing her pain and they could see the slowly forming cracks on the gem.

Jack grinned at her tauntingly "I'm going to shatter you, it's been a while since I _last_ shattered someone" he said and that had everyone process their brain. He had done it _before_? And there were others like Rochelle?!

Rochelle whimpered "Nononono, p-pl-Ease mer-merceh" she sobbed in pain "Pleh- _please_ " she begged, Omi looked at her before turning to Jack "Please Jack Spicer! Spare her! She's in _pain_ and-!" "Shut it goody-two shoes" snapped Jack interrupting him.

"I'm actually doing her a favor right now… See how black the gem is? If I don't crush it now, she'll turn into a monster~" he purred as he pressed harder making more cracks and had Rochelle howling in pain, Chase's eyes brightened at the sight… Who knew Jack Spicer could be so _evil_? And look so _delightful_ in the process~?

"nO, Ah d-dan't wan-wanna diieee" Rochelle babbled "p-please, g-grief… s-see ** _AAAAAAAHHHH_** " she tried to say but shrieked in agony again as Jack puts more pressure "Grief Seeds? You want _my_ Grief Seeds? Weell~ They _could_ prevent you from turning into a monster and I _do_ happen too have some on my person…" he trailed off, smirking at the hopeful looks on Omi and Rochelle's face.

"Why waste my Seeds?" was all he said before stomping on the gem thus completely _shattering_ it. There was no agonized scream but the life was instantly out of Rochelle's green eyes and her corpse slumped on the ground, the transition would haunt the Xiaolin's dreams along with the sight of the no longer beating heart of the now _very_ dead girl.

Jack steps away and everyone sees the shattered gem that released slight puffs of black and bright green smokes before they along with the shattered pieces disappeared. It seems that the girl's corpse shattered in green flames before it showed the corpse wearing the outfit she had before she changed using her gem.

"And a waste to a potential Grief Seed" Jack says with mock sadness but there was a smirk on his lips.

The Xiaolin were speechless, stricken by horror, disgust and more "Y-You… killed her…" Kimiko whispered horrified as the Japanese girl looked at the cooling corpse having Jack turn to face them "Not the first time I spilt blood and I _know_ it won't be the last. What did you expect? I'm part of the fucking _Heylin_ side" he told them with an 'Are You Serious Or Are You Stupid' look.

Raimundo growled and his body was shaking "We _know_ that but we didn't actually think _you_ of all people would commit downright murder!" he shouted at the albino, Jack's face blanked and he said with the most terrifyingly emotionless voice they've heard " _Me_ of all people? _3_ years can change a person if they've been through hell and back… _Especially_ if said person sold their _soul_ " he pointed out and everyone freezes at the sentence.

Even _Chase_ couldn't get his disbelief and his surprise out of his face at the sentence "You've sold your soul Spicer? Are you immortal now?" he asked making Jack smirk at him (how intriguing, the teen's not fawning over him anymore… though Chase didn't know that Jack was doing it internally) "It can be considered when you look at it at _my_ angle~" he cryptically answered with his hands on his hips.

Jack was happy, he had a new life and was kicking ass. He wasn't lying… just some half-truths, he _did_ go through hell and back, his _technically **did**_ sell his soul but he didn't lose it either and yeah he was pretty much immortal mostly.

His head could be decapitated and he'd just still be alive seconds later as long as his Soul Gem was good and somewhat clean (Thank _god_ for DNA genes, his cousins taught him much he wonders on how their doing). He could stop himself from aging since his body was pretty much a puppet, _heck_ he was sure he could **reverse** his aging process! The only way he could die is if his Soul Gem shattered or he went too far! And he's pretty much got that covered!

And no he wasn't disturbed in hunting his own people who went bonkers, sure it was uncomfortable at first but he got over it eventually. _Chase_ did so he could too! (Even though the guy doesn't hunt his own kind but Jack knows he's done horrible shit so it's fine).

He spent the 3 years training and experimenting with his Soul Gem, he's made some allies and enemies (Rochelle being one) also met some neutrals.

Jack grinned at the horrified looks of the Xiaolin and the slightly disgusted contemplating looks of the Heylin "Though, I didn't sell it to the fucking _Bean_ if that's what you're thinking one) he's gross two) he's _gross_ three) _he's_ gross and finally four) I found something that is possibly more powerful than the Bean and _definitely_ more terrifying" he told them with a smirk as he used his spear as support as he leaned to his side.

Chase perked and smiled slyly at the whitette "Is that so?" he murmured with slyly Jack flushes slightly at it but shakes his head and hummed before turning back to the Xiaolin monks "Now… what to do with _you_?" he asks as he pulls the spear out of the ground "You losers said there was a Shen-Gong-Wu in my house no? What Wu would that be?"

Dojo scoffed "Like _we'd_ tell you?" but faltered in surprise as Chase was the one who revealed the Wu's info "The Spear of Metal, pulls metal chunks out of the ground and creates golems with the metal" he said with a smirk as Jack grin widens "Sounds like _my_ type of Wu" he says as his red eyes flashes.

Omi glared at him "You will not get the Wu Spicer! You shall pay for killing an innocent!" he shouts as he gets into stance, the others following him. Jack scoffs " _Innocent_? Hardly, buuut~ Whatever floats your boat" he says as both his grin and eyes sharpened "I've been _waiting 3 **years**_ for this moment ya know?" he said as he sticks his hand out making a red-egg shaped gem covered with silver and gold designs, there's hardly any sign of black taint on it but it looked slightly menacing as red sparks come out of it.

"You…" Clay breathed as he and the others stared at it " _This_ is the sign of one being contracted, Rochelle _also_ sold her soul but she was weak and couldn't hang on and control her powers and lost her immortality as you see" he says with a wicked grin as he motions to the motionless corpse.

Jack was suddenly struck by red lightning that came from nowhere and was engulfed red metallic sphere before it broke and went away, revealing his new outfit.

(Fashion instincts suck, beware, gonna try my hardest)

He had a black sleeveless cloak on that gold and red flames designing it, he had red fingerless gloves that went to his elbows and had tight but comfortable dark green pants on that looked very durable and finally had fashionable black boots on with silver designs.

But what was very interesting was the ruby gems on his outfit, around his neck was seemingly a ruby studded collar and around his hips and small parts of his gloves also had rubies. They were decoys and fakes but they couldn't tell which was which.

Jack smirked at them "The perks of being powerful, _but_ enough talk" his grin turned sharp and slightly feral as he poised to attack them and many more spears appeared behind him, floating along with red sharp glowing chains "Let's dance yes?" he asked with a purr before he pounced.

* * *

Button-like and emotionless reddish pink eyes watched them, an interested tone purred out of it as it watched.

"This is quite interesting… Well done Spicer" was all it said before continuing to watch the scene before it in silence. No one knew it was there except a white haired genius who ignored the creature.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as; Metallic Magica**

* * *

Hehehehe, yup! Though I'm starting to think that any of the Xiaolin Showdown Omakes I have will have 'Metallic' in their name just because of Jack Spicer (no hate, just thoughts right there)

I'm going to break that thought and call this next one something else, yes it's another one and I'm actually kind of surprised no one's thought of this.

* * *

 **Omake III**

 **Worlds Collide**

 **aka**

 **This is… AMAZING! ~ Jack Spicer  
Pretty much yeah! ~ Chase Young  
This is utterly… I have no words ~ Jack Spicer  
I agree with you ~ Chase Young**

 **Crossover; Universal Crossover; Worlds Crossover; Reverse!Worlds Crossover; Crack!; CHACK! But small doses =P; IDK what else to put here; Crude Language; Alternate Universe-ish; BAMF!Jack Spicer (Both); Hahahahahah**

 **Kill me before my brain does? Plz?**

* * *

It had started out as a normal day for the 18 year old Jack Spicer, Evil Teen Genius.

He had entered this world when he turned 13, leaving it briefly when he turned 15 and returned just a few months ago. Kicking ass as he did! Because before, he had been a weak cowardly boy albeit he was a genius.

Now 18 the albino grinned as he laughed in triumph, Wu in hand and he looked at the defeated and _really_ injured Xiaolin Monks with a smug grin (Raimundo had a broken nose and was trapped in a boulder, Clay broke his wrists and had cuts all over him, Omi was knocked out and Kimiko's ankle was knocked out of place) but he didn't taunt like before. The redheaded albino (unsurprisingly he was even a freak among freaks since for some odd reason he had been born with red hair, he didn't care though) turned to Chase with a grin "So! What does this Wu do?" he asked his idol.

Chase Young was a 1400 year old dragon-like lizard-shifter, once a Xiaolin Monk before he defected towards the Heylin side and became the Heylin Prince of Darkness after making a deal with a demonic bean named Hannibal Roy Bean. He rules the Land of Nowhere with an army of ferocious felines that were once warriors and were collected into Chase's army.

His immortality came from the _Lao Mang Long_ Soup kept him immortal and gave him his powers and human looks, made from the limited dragons that still existed on the plane.

Before Chase wouldn't even answer or if he did he did it out of annoyance or boredom, but this time he was interested. Not in just the Wu but in the changed Spicer teen that was once a pathetic worm of a boy to a now more mature and much more redefined teen of the Heylin.

"Unfortunately I do not know it's function, only the name. It's name is the _Cutter of Walls_ and I doubt that the dragon knows of its functions as well if even _I_ didn't know" he said dryly making Dojo fume but stayed silent with a grumble because the lizard lord was right. Jack hummed before raising it with a grin "Well no time like the present huh? Let's see what this can do! _Cutter of Walls_!" he declared and jerked as the golden cutter flew out of his hands and began to zip around and began to _cut the **air**_.

The slices within the air expanded and were holes of realities, it showed other worlds or different locations that changed and through every rip it was blurry.

A black haired boy underneath an older black haired man, the boy has a blade right through the man's chest.  
A red headed woman with orange goggles standing next to a black man that wore a silver trenchcoat.  
A little white feathered head sleeping on a giant floating on a pink ball that was being pushed by a red and white man.  
An albino teen with a spear in hand, stepping on something blackish green with a body in front of him that seemed to be in pain.  
A kid with a golden flower talking with a black haired boy with tired eyes.  
A giant humanoid figure being attacked by three smaller humans, two black haired kids and one white haired one.

But what caught everyone's attention was the rapidly expanding rip that showed Jack and Chase but… they looked _very_ different through the rip.

Curiously Jack went to touch the rip with the Chase on the other side following his movements.

"Jack Spicer don't you dare-!"

* * *

"Cheng Lei don't you dare-!"

Of course the idiot doesn't hear him.

Jianyu Xiang bit back a growl as the black haired teen touched the rip.

Cheng Lei, Evil Teen Genius who joined the world of Showdown and Shen-Gong-Wu from age 13, left briefly at 15 before re-entering at age 18 just a few months ago. The boy-now-teen from before was mediocre at best but now after years of training apparently he was finally worthy of being part of the Heylin.

He, Jianyu Xiang Heylin Prince of Darkness had been within the world of Shen-Gong-Wu for nearly more than 1400 years. Defecting from his fool of a sister Wuya ( _Grand **Mistress**_ Wuya, he thought with a bitter taste in his mouth) after accepting a deal with the mongrel known as Guan, an ugly mini-iguana lizard that was a pain to his side.

 _Lao Feng Huang_ Soup was what kept him alive and lets him keep his human illusions and powers, made from the flesh of the Phoenix but unfortunately only few remain and from time to time he often thought of switching from Phoenix to Dragon but kept to the fire bird instead. When would those damned things _breed_ already?! Not to mention even after all these damned years the soup _never_ grew on him in tastes… Yuck.

The Xiaolin monks were defeated and injured at the side, watching everything with the damned dragon Dojo. Liam Mime had a broken nose and was stuck to a boulder, Shadow had broken her wrists and had cuts all over her, Ashley's ankle was broken and Ping Ping was knocked out (Yes I used him cuz I couldn't think of anything else).

Back on the original thing; Chenglei touched the rip and the Jianyu on the other side seemed to follow his actions.

That's when everything went white.

* * *

When the white cleared and everyone could open their eyes they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Chase/Jianyu?!"

"Lei/Spicer?!"

Both sides could only stay silent in shock as there were now double the amount of people there but what really got their attention was the two pairs of Jack Spicer/Jianyu Xiang and Chase Young/Cheng Lei in different clothes.

Chase and Jack could only look at their counterparts in shock as they were dressed as each other, Jianyu and Cheng could only look at their counterparts in shock as they were dressed as each other.

(Now just going to switch to normal side, i.e. Jack Spicer and Chase Young, imagine the other half on your own)

Chase Young looked at the other Jack Spicer that looked much like himself, though the looks were quite the same with his own Spicer the other had many pieces of himself there. The Spicer(Or is it Jianyu?) in front of him, slitted ruby eyes with the same hook underneath the right but above the brow there was also a faint scar and he had long blood red hair that was tied in a low pony tail. His white skinned ears were pointed as well and there were sharp nails on the others hands that were dressed in fingerless gloves, the other was wearing a stylish black, red and gold trimmed trench coat and underneath was a sharp black and blood red dress shirt and a belt that held black slacks together to the waist and he wore black combat boots.

Jack stared at the Chase in front of him that was _so_ different than the Chase beside him, for one thing the Chase-look a like's hair was _much_ shorter and his looks were more human. His ears were not pointed and the golden eyes that he was used to were dimmed slightly and his pupil was rounded and not slitted. He was dressed in modernized armor that was made of either iron or silver ( _platinum_ maybe?). (I'm not describing more since my brain short circuited and left out the details that I needed to make more information).

"This is… AMAZING! Oh wow!" Jack gasped in amazement as Cheng grinned "Pretty much yeah! Wow, this is cool" he agreed, both geniuses circled around each other for more observations while their idols watched from the side.

"I'm Jack Spicer! Nice to meet you!"  
" I'm Cheng Lei! This is so bizarre!"

"This is… I have no words for this…" Jianyu said and paused, pinching the bridge of his nose with an irritated huff while Chase nodded with a narrowed glare "I agree with you" he muttered as both princes of darkness glanced at each other.

"Jianyu Xiang, Heylin Prince of Darkness…"  
"Chase Young, Heylin Prince of Darkness…"

In the background the Xiaolin monks from both universes could only stare in silence as their enemies were doubled but in a more Reverse! way in both sights.

Both Dojo's (one yellow the other green) whimpered and groaned.

It was an odd experience for everyone.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Collision of Reverse Worlds; Xiaolin Edition**

* * *

OKAY! I think that'll be the last Omake that's about Jack Spicer, Chase Young and the Xiaolin Showdown!

I had a bit of fun making them, fun fact; Feng Huang is Phoenix in chinese so I just added Lao at the start and made it into a soup! CrystallicSky gave me that idea along with some other things (I am _not_ a theif, just was borrowing some harmless things and was inspired)

Next up is Attack on Ninja; Ready? START

* * *

 **Omake IV**

 **Attack on Ninja**

 **aka**

 **Part 3: Everything went to Hell**

 **Crossover; Genin Teacher Crossover; Attack on Titan Crossover; AU-ish on both sides; Some things changed; Levi's Crude Language; Crude Language in general; Dimensional Crossing; I don't know what else to add**

 **Continuation of Part 1 & 2 from previous chapter**

* * *

That day… everything went to hell.

Harry and his two children (despite him himself being a child but the thought counts) were with Eren, Mikasa and Armin when it happened.

A huge **_ass FUCKING HAND_** appeared within the smoke that suddenly appeared behind the wall. It lacked the normal skin that most titans had, in fact looking back it was only made of hard tissue and muscles (Odd, the inner medics of Harry and Yoko itched to dissect it. In fact, they needed to dissect a titan period!)

…

The face that followed would be forever branded into the innocent and non innocent within the wall. Though Harry, Nikolai and Yoko were not that much effected albeit a very little amount intimidated (it was only the size of the damned thing that intimidated them, titans were _nothing_ from the experiences they had from home)

After the wall was _kicked_ down by the giant skinless titan that _somehow_ managed to peek over the **_big ass wall_** the titans came.

Harry and his kids had to split up from the three actual children, they had to check the other poor kids would be fine along with the kind people that they liked were fine and all the while killing most of the titans they came across from and saved people.

Of course they were dressed as the Silva family.

But… when it came back to Eren and Mikasa…?

They were too late.

* * *

" ** _MOOOOOOOM_** "

They had just in time to see Carla's (I think that's her name right? If not then it is in this fic) upper body and torso crushed and eaten by the titan who smiled so cruelly despite having no emotion within.

The flicks of blood landed everywhere, including their masks as they were near and below the damned creature.

Yoko's grip on her blade faltered but she was the one who killed it, after butchering the thing's limbs and ended its horrible existence.

Harry cradled the corpse of Eren's beloved mother, gently lowering it to the ground with tense arms. Nikolai softens the ground, having the dead body sink into the stone ground and they make a grave for her.

 ** _Here lies Carla Jeager  
Beloved Mother and Wife  
Brave Mother Who Died Too Soon  
XXXX 12 10XX - XXXX 5 10XX  
Died Sending Her Children For Safety and Help was Too Late  
Fall of Shiganshina  
May Her Soul Be In Peace With The Other Fallen Souls_**

* * *

It wasn't the proper time to grieve yet, there were many things they had to do so they left silently from the newly made grave making sure it would stand.

* * *

An armored titan appeared, the thing has _armor_ all over it and doesn't act like the average titan.

Harry snapped and looked to see the people still trying to get in the boat and leave but the thing's eyes are set on the gate " ** _SET UP A CHAKRA BARRIER, GIVE ENOUGH TIME TO HAVE PEOPLE ESCAPE!_** " Harry screamed to his kids who nodded.

The civilians of Shiganshina were shocked to see two of the infamous Silva family standing before them, doing _something_ as a giant dark blue _barrier_ of all things appeared to shield people from incoming titans. People were still getting in though, the barrier seemed to reject titans but normal humans were able to get in.

It was silent for a minute before the third and final member of Silva shouted at them " _What the fuck are you waiting for?! GET OUT OF HERE IT'S NOT GOING TO LAST FOREVER DAMMIT!_ " he snapped and movement started once again, more frantically than ever.

Harry weaved through the barrier, saving more people from death and shoved them through the barrier. Nikola and Yoko on two buildings separately, struggling to keep the barrier going and strong.

That was when the armored bastard appeared and rammed into their barrier.

 ** _CRACK FWUMP_**

It was knocked back by the barrier but said barrier was terribly cracked, Nikolai and Yoko jerked from the force of the giant bastard and were on their knees but still tried to keep the barrier up and strong as long as they can.

Harry cursed and shoved more people on the boat despite the protest and sent them going with a roar of " _GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE_ ".

Armored McFuckass decided another round and this time nearly completed in destroying it completely, the small titans slipped in and Yoko and Nikolai were rapidly losing their lives. Harry apparated to them and got them out of there just as the armored titan struck again this time completely shattering the barrier and the gate.

Hidden on top of the boat under the Disillusion charm Harry glared at the victorious titan with a venom filled glare as he cradled his two very tired son and daughter and focused on healing their sore muscles and coaxing them into accepting his chakra and energy have them morph it as their own to keep them from going into severe chakra and magic exhaustion.

* * *

Harry looked at the wall with no emotion, the day had ended and the district was officially claimed as Titan territory and they moved to a safer place. Yoko was silent on his lap, his fingers treading gently through her black hair as she silently grieves and Nikolai was creating mini ice sculptures and kept destroying them before creating another by his side, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were asleep in another room with Armin's grandfather.

Nikolai stopped making ice sculptures when he accidentally made one of Eren's mother, her face made of ice smiling warmly at him and he just sets it aside unconsciously making sure it wouldn't melt and break easily and just stares at the ceiling.

Many people died but the ones that struck them hard were the ones they were attached to most, point case being Eren's mother.

Attachment was a dangerous thing for them, especially if it were for someone who was not like them or was weaker than them. They've done it before and when they thought they wouldn't do it again… it happens all over again like a cycle.

They'll move on of course, but not without grieving and moments of respect for the dead but it didn't make it any less harder. You'd think after multiple times they could get used to it right? No, you don't. You might never do.

* * *

The years went by and everything was somewhat normal but here they were, about to join the military and train to kill titans. Eren wanted to join the Survey Corps and Mikasa would join him along with Armin. Harry, Yoko and Nikolai followed closely to keep an eye on them.

After the fall of Shiganshina and the appearance of the _mystical and **godly Silva Gods**_ … Yup, there were many people now worshipping Harry and his children when they were in their Silva get up.

Wow.

Harry had laughed and got the hiccups from laughing so hard from that. Nikolai deadpanned and sighed while Yoko just giggled but nothing else though from time to time she would laugh when Harry would randomly pretend to be a god and order Nikolai to do his bidding

" _Give me that knife mortal! Heed my demands for I am your GOD!_ "  
" _…*Harry dodges the incoming knife gracefully by dropping to the floor in a fit of giggles*_ "

Harry smirked at the memory and childishly giggled as silently as he could as he stood in line, the others shouted their reasons for being here and most of them were scared out of their minds from the guy that was asking the question.

Commander Sadist. Cue unnoticeable snort here. Technically the man's name is _Shadis_ but he is a Sadist.

"And you!? Why are _you_ here!?"

Harry blinked as it was his turn before shouting "I WISH TO DISSECT A TITAN SIR!"he shouted with a big grin and Commander Sadist blinks and looks at him up and down vaguely muttering "Not another Hange…"

Harry perks at the name, swearing he's heard it before but he doesn't care because he can tell whoever this Hange person they'll get along pretty well~!

* * *

Levi growled and snapped at the cadets to continue cleaning making them squeak in fear and confirmation before continuing to clean twice as fast as before.

His mood was dark, for some reason he felt like the future was going to bring a whole storm of headaches and pain for him, probably that fucking Silva group.

The duster in his hand nearly snapped in half at the thought of the group, whatever they were they didn't know but many now revere them as gods. Many say that the Silva group created a blue transparent barrier out of nowhere and protected the people and tried to hold back as many titans as they could, the blue barrier had let only humans in while titans were rejected from it and many people were saved (in fact most survivors of Shiganshina could testify).

This intrigue both the Military Police and the Survey Corps but the Survery Corps were much more intrigue.

They tried to capture them, bring them in and figure out what happened. But they couldn't. Levi grinded his teeth at times he tried to capture them only for one member to stop him (It was always the one with the green diamond on the forehead of his silver mask) who they suspected as the leader of the group despite being the shortest of the three.

Levi pummeled anyone who tried to say something about it (But not Erwin and Hange, _fuckers_ ). Levi dubbed the guy as Asshole McGreen while Erwin and Hange just dubbed him as Green Diamond (how original…).

Asshole McGreen was a pest, always stopping him and was very flamboyant. One time during a chase Levi had gotten stuck and the damned fucker _hugged_ him when he did, all the while _nuzzling_ him like some kind of dog! Then he left him there stuck!

Levi gripped the side of his neck as his eyes twitched in annoyance "When I get him…" he mumbled ominously scaring his cadets as he successfully snapped his duster in half with one hand.

* * *

Harry sneezed violently as he entered his cabin with Nikolai, Eren and Armin making them jump "You okay Harry?" Armin asked in concern making the black haired teen wave him off "Nah I'm fine, probably just dust or something" he said with a lazy grin that made Nikolai sigh.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Attack on Ninja**

* * *

IT IS 6:35 PM AND PEOPLE ARE ALREADY BREAKING OUT THE CRACKERS AND SETTING UP THE FIREWORKS.

Oh it's going to be so _noisy_ tonight! Besides that HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Next up we'll go back to Undertale Magica ja? This one is pretty long cuz my brain seems to like more than the others.

* * *

 **Omake V**

 **Undertale Magica**

 **Crossover; Undertale Crossover; Magica Madoka Elements; Alternate Universe; OC Insert; OC is not Frisk; Changing some things in Magica Madoka; Monsters are Free; More Elements; I like this idea very much along with Jack!Magica =D ; Crude Language; IDK what else to put**

 **Injure me, I probably deserve it.**

* * *

 ** _First Person P.O.V; Yui Hyuuga_**

When I got the shop from my Auntie, I never expected Royalty of _any_ kind to appear in my bakery and it was the _Monster_ King and Queen mind you.

I opened the door to my bakery to start work and I just stop and stare at the two white furry goat monsters that are standing in my little bake shop… _My_ little bakery… My brain short circuited for a minute there and needed a few seconds to reboot.

It was Sans who noticed me first and brought the attention of their Majesties along with the others ( _Kami-sama **whywouldyoudothisSans**_ ) "ah, yo kiddo! hope ya didn't mind but i brought a few extras, after we bought our snacks from you and testa ** _pie_** d on your behalf they couldn't resist coming back" he said with that shit-faced grin as he looked at me in amusement.

Queen Toriel snorted and giggled while Papyrus bemoaned on the pun.

But I snapped from my daze and flushed before actually entering and bowed to the two rulers of the Underground "I am honored to meet you your Majesties" I said to them with a low bow, my Japanese side showing before I turned to Sans with a twitchy grin "It's fine Sans… I could have used a forewarning **_dough_** " I punned making the Queen chortle and the tall skeleton looked at me with such disbelief and betrayal I hid my snort in a cough.

Though I was slightly busy that the fact _I_ of all people made a Queen _laugh_.

I was one of those people who really respected royalty like this and would get jittery around them cause look at it my perspective; There's a _Queen_ and _King_ in _your_ shop, who _wouldn't_ be as jittery as me?!

Queen Toriel laughed good-naturedly "It's fine my child, please drop the formalities. We are hardly rulers anymore so please, call me Toriel" she said with a warm smile that…

 _"Yui" soft black eyes smiled  
"Yui!" excited black eyes smiled_

I quickly pushed them away and smiled back, my hand accepting her handshake hoping she wouldn't notice the small trembles that came from it. Both from pain and slight emotional trauma.

Fuck, I fear for today.

"Of course You-Toriel. And I suspect you wish for me to do the same for you Sir Asgore?" I asked the king (holy, he has the hair of blonde Mufasa and the beard of a younger healthier blonde Gandalf) who nodded cheerily "Howdy, and if you don't mind I would like it if you'd drop the formalities with me as well" he said with a bright smile.

 _"Yui~" teased brown eyes with a bright smile  
"Yui" stern but loving brown eyes with bright smile_

Oh god why, fear confirmed. I should have never have left my bed, my arm was a warning enough.

If they saw I faltered at that then they either didn't or didn't mention it but I quickly shoved them away in my head and accept the handshake from Asgore.

"Please excuse me for a moment, I have to change to my uniform so I'll be back alright?" I asked with a grin and they nod, why is Frisk carrying a pot with a golden flower on it? Eh, think later, work now.

I slipped into the back of the counter and then out to the changing room to change into my uniform before slipping back and taking over the register from Rika (Rika's the same age as me and she's very nice albeit a bit punkish, she's a redhead and has blue eyes) "Well, what can I get you?"

I grinned at Undyne as she ordered the orange-flavored Pocky while Alphys ordered the anime-themed cupcake of the day. Sans wanted more of those bone Pocky's and his brother asked if there was anything Spaghetti flavored… He sniffled when I said it but I said I could decorate a cake to look like one.

He perked at that, it's like looking at a puppy who just got his bone… Heh.

I noticed I was ignoring Frisk, well can't have that now can we? "Sorry there Frisk, I didn't see you there. My, what a short kid you are" I teased and peeked over the counter, making the kid pout and huff.

"Ugh, why are we even here?"

I blinked at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere.

"You could've just left me at home to play Five Nights at Freddy's but _nooo_ you drag me here with you!"

Correction, the sudden voice coming from a _potted plant_. I stared at the golden flower that had a scowl on its face, he (telling from the voice) rolled his eyes and snapped at me "What? Never seen a talking flower before?" he snarked and I blinked and shook my head slowly.

The flower scoffed and grunted when Frisk lightly smacked it's petals, huffing and silently scolding the flower who growled before putting on an _entirely_ _fake_ smile that was bittersweet "Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower!" he said in a fake cheerful tone before glaring at Frisk "There! You happy now?!" he demanded and grumbled as Frisk petted his petals approvingly.

"Ooookaay, want to order something?" I questioned as I just shoved the thought away, there were many types of monster I reminded myself as I took down more of the orders. Frisk wanted the same thing he ordered yesterday while Flowey eyed the vanilla cupcake with little white flowers with a weird look on his face… like old regret but it was quickly hidden away.

I apologized to Asgore and Toriel for taking their orders last but they laughed it off saying they insisted the others to have their orders taken first.

Asgore ordered a batch of Lemon Meringue Muffins that were on stock today.

"Do you have Butterscotch cinnamon pie?" Toriel asked and I blinked before shaking my head "No, I don't believe I've heard of that recipe… tell me more!" I said happily with stars in my eyes at the chance of learning a new recipe. Toriel laughed and we dissolved into a pastry themed conversation for a few minutes before she changed her order to the velvet pie we had on the menu.

"If you want to wait you can take a free table and sit down, there are book shelves all around so feel free to read or do what you like" I say to them and watched as they took residence in a nearby empty table.

Hopefully nothing bad would happen next because it was already a bad-ish morning for me.

* * *

I stand corrected, most humans are idiots.

I kicked out a group that were not… monster-friendly, it would have been a more peaceful endeavor if they hadn't _manhandle_ Frisk and tried to force him to leave with them (I suspect they were also… unfavorable men for the looks they gave the poor kid, disgusting pigs).

"AND STAY OUT!" I shouted as I kicked the next man where I doubt he'll bear any kids anymore (I took note that most males humans and monsters alike within the room winced and went to instinctively protect their family jewels but oh so naïve Papyrus and the children were confused when they did) "You asshole! We'll sue you for this!" one dumb man shouted but recoiled when I stomped on his groin and looked at him in the eye.

"GO AHEAD!" I snarled "It won't work! This shop is government approved and I have videos and proof of the violence you and your group attempted _my_ customers! The _Glazed Gem_ Bakery is a strictly no violence zone and I have permits to throw out any violent and uncouth people like you! NOW GET THE HECK OUT OF MY SHOP! Oh and by the way THAT'S FOR CURSING IN FRONT OF CHILDREN!" I shouted as I threw him over my shoulder and on to his fellow men who yelped and tumbled.

I wiped my hands of the imaginary dust with an angry huff, I hear distinct noise from my shop and saw the shocked looks of monsters, the cheerful faces of monster fanatics and the appalled and disgusted looks of the monster haters.

I glared at the monster haters warningly "Try something like that and I kick you out of here faster than you can say ' _Glazed Gem Surprise_ '. Remember this place has a no violence rule and I'm not afraid to use violence to deal with violence… Many of you remember my past achievements yes? Then sit down and be quiet" I barked as some paled and whispered to those who didn't know and paled as well.

I walked to Frisks' table with a apologetic grin "Yeah, sorry about that. I hate it when morons try to do that" I said to them and was bemused at their shocked looks before turning to Frisk "Broke anything Frisk? You okay?" I asked in concern and smiled when Sans translated his hands "kid says 'Thanks for protecting me Yui, I'm fine just a little bruised from the man's grip'" I nodded before hurrying behind the counter and fetched a grape lollipop and gave it to Frisk.

I winked at him "Shh… I stole it from my friend's sugar stash, if she ever finds out tell her it was Rodney who did it" I stage whispered making the table laugh with the exception of Flower of course, the little thing was just grumpily mumbling to himself with his little leaves curling around each other acting like crossed arms.

Undyne grinned widely at him "That was pretty impressive punk! And what's this about past achievements?" she asked with interest and I laugh at her "Thanks Undyne, the 'past achievements' things nothing don't work yourself over it" with a nervous laugh, last thing I wanted was for her to want to spar with me.

When I first started here I kind of made my own gang, they were mostly non Magical Persons but there were a couple who were now in their own city that they claimed. We were known as the Gem Survivors, pretty much fitting for those who knew what a Soul Gem was.

I was the leader of the group before I stepped down and let someone else take my title and the name was changed as most of the original members disbanded but most of the city remembers me. Remember the government approval thing? My Gang was more of a vigilante type deal but we also dealt with the criminals and there was this _one_ time I made big friends within the government.

Looks can be deceiving so look thoroughly before you make your move.

Actually… I wonder how Danny and Randy are doing, not to mention Sakura-chan and Jaq.

* * *

On Yui's dresser slept Kyubey who was beside a picture frame with an interesting picture held within it.

It had a younger Yui dressed in a silver trench coat and was smirking at the camera, a metal pipe stabbed into the ground at his hands that had black fingerless gloves with iron metal spikes at the knuckles. On his left cheek was a gothic 1 and his hair was messed up giving him a punkish look.

Around him were 4 people, two boys and two girls.

On his left were two boys. One had black hair and blue eyes while the other had dark violet hair and dark blue eyes. The black haired teen was wearing a dark green hoodie with black spots that seemed to melting and in his hands was a green metallic bat. The violet haired teen was wearing a vest and had a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and was signing vulgarly at the camera a big chain was hanging around his waist. The raventte had a gothic 3 on his right cheek and the other had a gothic 5.

On his right were two girls. One with light brown pink hair and green eyes and the other red hair and red eyes. The pink haired teen was wearing a black leather jacket and had brass knuckles on, she was grinning at the camera. The redhead had yellow goggles with red swirls on her head and a tattered black coat around her shoulders though her hands weren't in the sleeves, she had a giant wrench in one hand and had childishly stuck her tongue out at the camera with her finger pulling her eye down covering a black hook. On their left cheeks were gothic numbers, the redhead having a number 2 while the pinkhead had a number 4.

* * *

Ah, the good ol' days.

But enough, time to get back to baking!

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Undertale Magica**

* * *

Shut up, I liked the idea and I'm sticking with it and you all know who they are. A cookie cat to anyone who recognizes them =3

UNTO THE NEXT OMAKE IT IS

P.S. 2 MORE HOURS TILL NEW YEAR FOR ME HERE 10:45 PM

P.P.S NEVER MIND I ZONED OUT AND NOW IT'S MIDNIGHT FUCK IT HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

* * *

 **Omake VI**

 **Ninja League**

 **Aka**

 **I'm doing it better than last time ~ Nem**

 **Crossover; Justice League Crossover; Genin Teacher Crossover; AU! Genin Teacher [i.e. Harry's Mischief]; Crude Language; More stuff; IDK what else to put =P**

 **I'm going to try to do this better since last time I was shit faced tired**

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat in the park, his students were out roaming the city before they would meet him here. He looked around in boredom, his Henge intact and in place (just an average good-looking Joe here) and he waited.

He moaned before leaning back, he slipped from the park bench and unto the grass ground and began to roll around in boredom groaning. He ignored the stares he got from the other park dwellers as he was bored out of his mind.

"Mm… Papa, are you bored again?" asked Yoko who was now on the park bench, disguised as a 10 year old blonde girl, she had a giant strawberry cone in one hand and was fingering a smooth stone in the other as she watched her father roll on the ground.

"Entertain meeee~" whined Harry as he went to lie underneath her peeking face that was over the bench back.

It had been almost an entire year before they ended up in this new world.

They honestly didn't know nor remember how they got there, that pretty much had set Harry on a panic before Julia smacked him out of his funk (literally she slapped him… a lot).

The new world they were in lacked a lot of things that they had before. The now 18 year old Harry Potter and his kids were now lost and most definitely trapped in a new world so like their own but _very_ different.

Marvel Heroes apparently exist in this world, Batman, Superman and the Flash were three big markers. Though they weren't in the Justice League arc yet, the twins had said as there was no sign of the heroes teaming up yet and defeating the gross grey aliens nor the sign of Martian Manhunter anywhere.

Julia was quick to make a life for them (Papa's little genius~ Though the twins would say she was the younger, more ninja and magic version of Batman and that was a scary thought).

"Father's bored? God, get to the barracks" Nikolai deadpanned while Ben was chuckling beside him as they walked towards them, Nikolai was disguised as a teen that _wasn't_ an albino while Ben just changed his eye color. Harry whined in Japanese" ** _Yoko~_** _**your little brother's being mean to your papa~**_ " Yoko just smiled at the both, greeting Nikolai.

Harry huffed and promptly rolled to the side, dodging the incoming figures of the twins who were disguised as two 8 year old twins just different coloration.

"Heheheh" chuckled the twins as flopped over Harry's lying form "Pop's so lazy!" Damien said with a grin as he poked Harry's cheek making the magical ninja teacher (HAH! Japan…) grumble.

Julia was the last to come, she was disguised as her male counterpart but just a few years older.

"I take it **_Padre_** 's bored?" she asked with a smirk as she looked down at the whining Harry that was buried under the twins.

Harry mumbled about how his children were being mean to their father and teacher before he abruptly sat up knocking Derrick into Damien with a pained yelped "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING INTERESTING ALREADY!" he shouted in annoyance.

 ** _BOOM CRASH SCREAMS OF TERROR_**

They blinked as suddenly giant mecha-things and aliens fell out of the sky and people started screaming. They deadpanned and looked at their dad who stared at it before smiling widely "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" he cheered with a fist pump.

The twins guffawed and laughed "Oh god! Dad triggered the Justice League Arc! HAHAHAHAHA!" they sobbed with laughter while the others just facepalmed. With the park now empty they dropped their disguises "Time to beat alien ass! Ninja style! Look out Justice world! The Hamato Clan's comin at ya!" Harry roared as he apparated out of the park, somehow already in his ANBU uniform but before that he aimed a spell at them with his concealed wand.

"Oh god why?" muttered Julia as she and the others were now dressed as ANBU from Harry's spell " ** _And you thought that spell was useless~_** " sang the twins as they ran after their adoptive father.

Nikolai sighed before following, Ben, Yoko and Julia in his wake.

Ah, the sweet smell of abnormality. Who wants to be normal and sane when you can be a cheerful insane family?

* * *

" _We marys had ourselves a ball~  
I must admit!_

 _Hang us those limbs; hold no virtue~  
Those told to hold; Project on my cue~!_"

Julia ignored Harry's singing ' _Dance of the Manatee_ ' her mind supplied as she slashed away another set of grey aliens from a couple of civilians "Get out of here!" she urged as she kicked another one away from the scrambling couple.

"He's singing'  
"Dance of the Manatee'  
"Right?"

The twins asked as they dodged the laser fire towards the closest sibling being Ben "Mhmm, one of his favorites I think" he grunted and back-kicked an alien's face.

Yoko ran up a building dragging a group of aliens tangled in her kurasigama's chains, she pushed herself from the building and slammed the group into the ground humming the tune which Nikolai caught "Are you _humming_ it sister?" he asked with a strange look on his face as he faced back-to-back his Japanese sister "What? It's a catchy tune" she defended herself as she slapped many of the incoming martian faces with the end of her chain.

Julia perked as she felt something poking her "Cover me" she told the twins who shared a look before nodding. Julia stood still, closing her eyes and grabbed the probe that poked against her Occlumens shields "Show me where to go" she commanded and sensed it's surprise before she felt a flow of information stream itself from the probe and through her mind. Promptly kicking the probe out she opened her eyes and slipped back into the fight.

"I've got the coordinates on where the heroes are meeting! Quickly!" snapped Julia as she zoomed through the white martians that were attacking the city.

"Hai hai Sis!" chorused the twins and followed her, the others following closely.

* * *

"The last are coming to gather" Martian Manhunter said as he looked to the side, confusing the others "Wait, I thought everyone was already here? The Flash was the last one right?" asked a confused Green Lantern.

Batman grimaced "Apparently not" he said just as 7 more figures appeared as they jumped from the side of the building. They all wore matching outfits, the only difference were their heights and the animal masks that they wore.

The tallest had a snake themed mask and a gothic 7 on the masks forehead, the one with a high black ponytail had a 6 on her [Bruce suspected as her] mask, the white haired one had a 5, the blonde haired one had a 4, the two brunettes that were identical in height had 3 and 2 but it seemed to be shifting somehow every so often and finally the shortest had a 1.

"Yo! Sorry we're late for the big bash~ Did we miss anything~?" purred 7 as they and the others walked towards them.

Superman blinked and tried to look through the masks but could not, in fact their whole bodies resisted his x-ray vision. When he told this softly to Bruce the millionaire tensed slightly.

"Who're the newbies?" Green Lantern deadpanned with an unimpressed glare "I do not know" admitted the martian "I only sensed them recently but I could not fully see their minds, I believe '1' had caught me and demanded our location. I know they can help however" he said and 1 crossed their arms.

"Newbies we may be in the hero section'  
"We're not newbies when it comes to fighting'  
"We're here to help!"

chirped 3 and 2, or was it 2 and 3? The ever changing numbers confused the others.

7 suddenly cackled madly taking everyone's attention but his comrades ignored him "Don't mind 7, he's always like this. And he was bored before everything happened" 6 explained with a short bow taking in the incredulous looks of the Marvel Heroes.

The fight was just beginning.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Ninja League**

* * *

THERE, I made the last omake better! And _no_ this is not the last omake just the other chapter's last omake. I polished a lot of things and made things better than the other time because I am no longer sleep deprived!

Heh, I passed out after an hour after midnight. HAPPY NEW YEAR.

Another one for the road! Go!

* * *

 **Omake VII**

 **Huh… Okayden**

 **aka**

 **Okayden, more dimensional crap**

 **Crossover-ish; Alternate Universe Harry Potter; Genin Teacher Crossover; Crackish; More; I like crossing dimensions it seems; more stuff; Crude Language; All kinds of Crossovers;**

* * *

When Harry died at the respectable old ass age from protecting his great grandchildren against a hit wizard who wanted revenge against his stupid grandkid he expected to die and go to limbo. Not hell. Not Heaven. But Limbo.

Even though he had a ticket to each for his deeds (Hah, he planned on having tea with Lucifer and play mahjong with Chuck) he wanted to go to limbo cuz why not?

He didn't expect to go to heaven nor hell, _nor_ did he expect to wake up as an 11 year again in the Ravenclaw bathroom dorms staring at a less scarred, two eyed, glasses needing identical body of himself with a broken neck that was bent unnaturally.

He was in a parallel universe and his counterpart ( ** _11_ **_year old_ counterpart mind you) died by soap puddle…

Heh, even in death he would fuck something over.

This Harry was a klutz that after stepping out the shower, he slipped on the puddles of soap and broke his neck. Wow.

"Okay… I feel ashamed knowing there are me's out there that are not as awesome as me" Harry deadpanned as he looked down at himself before shrugging and cleaned up the mess. Transfiguring the corpse into a scroll for later, muttering a time spell.

 ** _December Saturday XX 19XX_**

Harry deadpanned before sighing, luckily most of his things were with him when he died and it looks like they came with him as well "Welp, time to Ravenclaw and do some research I guess… Hmmm…. I wonder" he wondered before propping a hand on the bathroom wall, feeling for Hogwarts.

Muttering in parseltongue he felt for Hogwarts.

 _Poke_

He blinked and grinned as he felt something poke his head "Milady" he greeted and felt Her curiosly poke and prod him.

 _Poke. Nudge. Tap._

Harry smiled at the childlike curiosity "It seems you are not feeling well milady, I shall help you with yes?" he asked and grinned at the excited trill that he heard within his minds. He stepped into the shadows and escaped the Ravenclaw dorms.

* * *

Harry grumbled as he repaired the ceiling, his chakra and magic control was shot as hell now that he was back into an 11 year old body. His chakra and magic reserves were _way_ less than before and were reduced, he was _used_ to his old body!

Luckily he didn't managed to wake the sleeping portraits and he prevented the rubble from crashing to the floor with levitation.

He stopped in front of the Moon and Sun painting before muttering the phrase softly and slipped in.

He grimaced at the pentagram that shut him out from Hogwart's core "I'm sorry milady but I cannot get to you yet, in time I will but will you wait just a little longer? I may be able to help you in a few years as I regain my former strength" he said softly and smiled as he felt a small hand rest on his shoulder faintly in a comforting manner, though he could not see Her he knew She was there.

* * *

Okay, he had been gathering information for the past day and the next day.

For one thing; Mortus is the head of whole Magic Britain.

Another; the population scale from non-mag to mag switched so it's the magicals that are all over the earth now.

Light was overbearing and tipping the balance before Lady Magick just slapped it with Marvolo like a bat to make it behave (Oh got the mental imagery! He's been laughing for a few minutes at that). Suffice to say, the balance was still recovering from the amount of Light magic that was being over-used not to mention the Gray was forced to tip to the Light and not enough Dark was used.

Surprisingly enough the Light was the reason why the non-Magical's numbers dwindled, talk about irony huh? And then again, there weren't many strong-magicals out there just average or weak and in fact there were a lot squibs that were actually treated fairly albeit a little less from a normal wizard but it was better here than before in his old world and before everything was balanced.

The balance here was thin and would break, mend, re-break, re-mend all over again with the conflict of Dark and Light.

Anyway, the Harry Potter here is actually Harrison Trost a non-magical born that was average in everything within a Ravenclaw sense. A perfect background character. In fact it seemed that time was actually different here, James, Lily, Severus and Lucius were Hogwarts students like him (merely 11-12 year olds).

Mortus or Marvolo, whatever they're the same person in his mind, though he is the head of Magical Britain he pays monthly visits to Hogwarts making sure everything was going smoothly.

No one really noticed Harrison Trost and Harry was actually glad for that "Welp, time to brush up on my acting skills. Hopefully Moon comes into the picture earlier and we can help Hogwarts faster… Depending if she's like the Moon from home, maybe and besides. This is going to be kinda fund in the end" Harry said with a grin as he slipped into his dorm.

Time to put on an act, he wonders if his kids were fine… Yeah, they're _his_ kids so they'll be fine! Brats…

* * *

6 years.

He's been putting this act on for 6 years, not bad if he did say so himself. He was quite the actor, acting to be the shy, unnoticeable, and weak Ravenclaw. While at the side he's been training his ass off and _finally_ he was in his prime just like in his young years.

"I sometimes feel like I'm too old for this shit. From my perspective I'm probably the oldest wizard ninja alive!" Harry said as he lounged in the Changeling room, a blonde 13 year old sat before him who nodded "Artemis, I feel like you're my only friend I can trust here in this school!" Harry said with a grin as he hugged the petite blonde boy.

Artemis rolled his eyes before signing ' _I_ am _the only friend you trust in this school. I'm the only knows of your situation doofus_ ' signed the mute boy making Harry gasp dramatically "How dare you! You're being mean to your papa!" he whined and sulked even more when Artemis replied with ' _You're old enough to be my great great great grandfather so no, you're not my papa and no I'm not being mean it's a fact_ ' declared the boy and Harry sobbed with a depression cloud over his head.

Artemis again rolled his eyes and huffed at him, but deep down he knew he was fond of the old teen enough to consider him his favorite flamboyant grandfather but he'd let that information be kept a secret.

The mute blonde shivered as suddenly Harry let out a creepy cackle, the green eyed teacher grinned at him with a dark aura as his eye flashed "My dear Moon~ As punishment for being a bad boy; MORE TRAINING!" cheered Harry making Artemis pale and flail as Harry tugged on his robes, signing rapidly before settling with one sign over and over again.

' _FUCK YOU_ '

"Language!"

* * *

Lord Voldemort Slytherin of Britain paused as he walked down from Grindelwald's office, he looked around the castle hall. Hogwarts was… changed, he couldn't what nor why nor where but he _knows_ it has changed…

The empty halls that felt like no one was there now had a constant someone there, not the portraits but a warm, welcoming presence. It had been growing quite a bit but slowly.

His eyes narrowed as he touched a tapestry gently, the fabric soft in his hands and he swore he heard a giggle somewhere. The giggle was… carefree and happy and Voldemort wanted to know where it came from and who it belonged to. This entity has not harmed anyone but he just had to make sure it wouldn't hurt the students.

The portraits saw him as he went down the halls quickly but strangely they did not gossip like they used to, but right now he was concentrating at the fleeting giggles that came along the hall or right around the corner.

Then it stopped at a place he thought he wouldn't be at for a long time. It was in front of the room where the Room of Requirement. Suddenly the door appeared and he stepped into the shadows, right behind the tapestry but could see the full view of the doorway and he made himself invisible and a silencing charm to hide his breath (a habit he developed that never went away and he was glad it didn't).

"Come on Artemis, time for training~" sang a young voice when the door opened and out came a young 16 year old with raven locks and an emerald eye… eye? There were bandages covering his other eye… Voldemort hissed in displeasure at the thought of someone harming a child of Hogwarts but focused on the two young boys. The black haired boy was dragging a rather irritated blonde boy who was laying on the marble ground.

The two were Ravenclaws, a 6th year and a 3rd year. The younger was a young blonde boy that was glaring at the bandaged teen and began to motion with his hands ' _Sign Language?_ ' Voldemort thought in interest, the young blonde was mute then.

"Now now Artemis~ No need for such language just because I'm teaching you and _no_ I am not the Devil… I met him though" the ravenette said with a condescending grin that had 'Artemis' flipping him "Language!" the other scolded and Voldemort felt his mouth twitch.

The black haired boy was about to say something before he inhaled sharply and tensed, then somehow he looked right where Voldemort was hiding. Red eyes sparked with interest as he unconsciously tensed ' _Interesting_ ' noted the Dark lord as the blonde boy didn't move as well but cocked a brow when a warm presence wrapped itself around him.

"…" Harry narrowed his eyes as he focused on the tapestry, Artemis falling silence at his sudden silence. The feeling of being watched made his spine tingle and his ninja senses were softly warning him, not an enemy.

But he blinked when She suddenly came up "Oh, never mind. Good afternoon little Lady, don't mind us we'll be training and we'll come visit you later ne?" Harry chirped and Voldemort the warm feeling thrum at those words "Hehehe~ **_Bye little lady!_** " Harry called out in Japanese as he heaved Artemis over his shoulder easily making Voldemort blink at the young teen's strength and the use of a different language Japanese if he remembered correctly.

Voldemort waited until the two were out of sight and set down his spells around himself but the warmth still clung to him "Who are you 'little lady'? And who are they?" murmured Voldemort as he brushed against the warmth and almost smiled at the girlish giggle he got in return.

"I'll need to keep an eye on those two… Especially that boy" he said as he walked, his mind still on what transpired. Yes… He'll need a couple of eyes on them, and he knew just whom to make sure.

* * *

"Tell me Abraxas, who is that young man? The one with his eye hidden in sight" Voldemort murmured to his old friend who was a Professor at Defensive Magick. Abraxas blinked before he looked and saw where his lord was looking at, a young black haired teen that had half his face covered and was sitting quietly at the end of the Ravenclaw table.

The Head of the Malfoy House hummed "I believe… That is Harrison Trost my lord. He is an average student from his grades and… quite anti-social and shy, he keeps to himself. Why do you wish to know my lord?" he asked the silent lord who hummed before replying "Have your son and his friends keep an eye on him… He is quite interesting once you look beyond the façade" the red eyed Dark wizard smirked as Abraxas cocked a brow and looked at the boy once again in interest.

Harry felt two stares and visibly squeaked at the sight of Abraxas Malfoy and Marvolo/Voldemort staring at him in interest though mentally he cocked a brow. He shifted and expertly left the table without disturbing anyone as he exited and left the Great Hall with no one but the two Hogwarts Alumni noticing and looked at the ceiling "What the hell" he muttered quietly and left by crawling at the ceiling again.

The portraits didn't seem to notice him.

"Yes, quite interesting behind the façade" purred Voldemort Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin towards his old friend and follower.

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Dubbed as: Alternates V. 1**

* * *

Interesting idea don't you think?

Btw; Holy HELL is this a long piece of work, everything combined is pretty much 27,000+ words right now and there are 54 pages right here and right now!

…

I don't regret doing this XD

ALSO! Later on;

I might be making other 'stories' soon enough and I'll be updating each randomly. But for the Jack Spicer ones I'm just putting every Omake and continuing it all in one place, I like Jack Spicer =D sooo yeah. I think that'll be the last omake now. 7 Omakes, new record! And _yes_ I'll be making stories for such, though one by one and be warned I will be updating them randomly.

I just _LOVE_ my brain right now *Sarcasmhurtsme* I will be posting the following later after my sleep;

 ** _Undertale Magica - sectioned in Undertale Fanfics_**

 ** _Attack on Ninja - sectioned in either Attack on Titan or Shingeki no Kyojin_** (btw, _why_ are there two sections for the same anime? O.o)

 ** _Jack Spicer Shots - sectioned in Xiaolin Showdown_** (Imma pile every Jack Spicer omake/story here since they all involve Jack Spicer and having them in different stories is pretty much troublesome [I has Nara blood in me =P])

These three will be up after I catch up _completely_ on my sleep, a full 8 hours not just 3-5 hours. If you're wondering why I won't be working on the other omakes like **_Ninja League_** is because I already have enough shit to do.

ALSO! I'm going to advertise something and no it is not a product; a fanfiction mention!

Those who like Assassination Classroom and know of our old fanfic **_School watches Assassination Classroom!_** then go to ' _Fallen-Ryu_ ' as he has adopted that story! It is now **_School watches Assassination Classroom_** by ' _Fallen-Ryu_ ' and yes same title but without the exclamation mark ( ** _!_** ). So go right ahead if you want to! I'm not forcing you to just wanted to mention this and once again thank him (bless his fallen dragon heart :D) for adopting this story [turns out making a universe watch their own universe's shenanigans is harder than you think when your wifi is barely passable and you are busy with other stuff XP]

Yup! I think that'll be all right now and I don't know what else to do. Oh and btw I may have dungoofed here and there, point them out plz but no flames mkay? Or maybe some flames, I'll roast marshmallows ! XD

A late Happy Christmas and Merry New Year to the lot of you! Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep! ROLL THE CREDITS!

* * *

 ** _This Chapter was made by Nem of Ate Your Sandwich Siblings_**

 ** _Writing: Nem Sandwich  
Ideas: Nem Sandwich's Horrible Twisted Brain  
Credits: Nemo Sandwich  
Inspiration of Ideas: Many but for the Jack Spicer omakes were thanks to CrystallicSky and Silvarbelle_**

 ** _The one who is stealing all half of your foods and grape juices: Nem Sandwich  
All in all words: 29,196_**

 ** _Nem Sandwich would like to thank everyone for reading her work as she falls asleep in our couch, the one typing these credits is her brother Nemo Sandwich who was awoken from his slumber by his irritating sister._**

 ** _Nemo would like everyone to know that he may come back into the Fanfiction gig when work and school boil over and may come back before summer. Also he wished everyone a late Happy New Year and Merry Christmas._**

 ** _Please take not he is also stealing the other half of your remaining foods as well as your orange juice._**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _~Ate Your Sandwich Siblings_**

 ** _P.S. We ate your sandwiches and drank your juice  
P.P.S Merry New Year and Happy Christmas! _**

**_!2017!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We of** ** _Ate Your Sandwich Siblings_** **do not own any of the information, books, series, anime, music etc. that we use for our stories. We only own our Oc's, made up information and our plotline and stories that we made for everyone's entertainment. This is** ** _Fan_** **fiction.**

 **A/Nem:** A STORY IS UP! Also I felt silly for leaving out **_Akatsukitties_** and other omakes out of the last chapter.

I'll be continuing **_Alternates V. 1_** , **_Akatsukitties_** , along with an old omake **_Case Thieves_** (Beware, mxm pairing you may skim it if you'd like but it's been a while since I last visited this omake. I am not forcing you to read it :/) and if I get more inspired I'll probably make them into side-stories of their own. And remember I'll be updating randomly for each, including this one.

ALSO I am sorry for mistaking Marvel for DC! Thanks **_Snipern0sniping_** for pointing this out =D I'm so dumb sometimes (and that also go out to everyone who's been calling me stupid for this mistake, no hard feelings =]). Buut, this one guy **_wechard_** also gave me an idea so what he proposed was that in _that_ omake's dimension Marvel and DC switched and I like to think it like that (i.e. Justice League - Marvel and Avengers - DC) and _no_ that is not the case in real life I know but Fanfiction is like that sometimes so in that universe DC and Marvel has flipped kay? Does that make sense? (thanks btw for proposing that I haven't even thought of that)

Anyway;

 ** _Undertale Magica_** is up for those who wants to read! Go to profile to read; Enjoy =]  
I will be posting the other stories after this chapter, just got back into school and have to adjust with the time schedule and everything. Next one up should be **_Jack Spicer Shots_** (Eventually when I get my lazy ass to do it…)

Let's get this over with!

P.S. CHAPTER 10! DOUBLE DIGITS ACHIEVED~ =D

P.P.S My brother pranked me… I woke up and found in the mirror fucking **_doodles_** on my face, he drew a goatee and little kitties with the word CAT spelled backwards on my forehead. He spelled them backwards as TAC but if ya look in the mirror you can read CAT… **_foxchick_** , dude why did you recommend that?! (though to be honest _I_ would even do that so meh, all is forgiven :P)

* * *

 **X**

 **The Calm Before the Storm**

 **aka**

 **They come…**

* * *

It's been a month since they started at Hogwarts, Harry had been quite busy in education the ignorant magicals and he planted the seeds that could cause chaos among the magical populace, seeds of doubt and more.

Also, Harry got Albus to give him a bigger classroom! He could now show them martial arts! Which he was planning to do this Thursday if things went well.

Nothing of much interest happened during the month but in a few weeks schools from all over the world would be coming to Hogwarts and with them chaos.

* * *

Luna sighed into her hands as she lounged at the Room of Requirement, reading a rather large tome that sat on her lap.

A thestral on her left hand and a unicorn on her right.

[ _Moon, you should sleep_ ] neighed the white thestral in concern in a feminine voice while the black unicorn grunted [ **She's right you know, you'll never get anywhere if you pass out in the middle of research from exhaustion and remember you** ** _are_** **still a young human child** ] agreed the male unicorn.

"I know…" admitted the young blonde with a bitten lip "That vision though… it's been a month but still… it felt so…" Luna murmured with a tired and cold shiver.

[ _I know sweetie but you need to rest, your body cannot handle the stress of your title yet._ ] mothered the white thestral, so uncanny from her usual bubbly self and Luna mumbled before leaning into the couch feeling sleepy. The albino thestral snorted in satisfaction as her wings ceased glowing.

[ **It's not just her title and you know this Xyra, she is too young to be part of this** ] grumbled the black unicorn that neighed in distaste and 'Xyra' just nodded quietly [ _But what choice does she have? Her mother is with Lady Magick and Lord Death and our Moon is the only one left Yzra, it is up to her now_ ] making 'Yzra' snort angrily.

{For pronunciation Xyra is (Zy-ra) while Yzra is (Ez-ra)}

[ **I understand that!** ] snapped Yzra [ **But at this rate… She'll end up…** ] he stopped talking completely after a contained thunderous whinny. The white thestral said nothing in return but merely observed their Moon, their precious little Moon.

[ ** _The Curse of Two Equines_** ] murmured both the unicorn and the thestral after a moment of silence.

* * *

 _"Mummy! Who're they? They're so pretty!" awed a small 7 year old Luna as she stared at her mother and her companions. Selena smiled at her "They are my friends, this" she motioned the ghostly figure of a white thestral floating in front of Luna nuzzling her blonde hair "is Xyra and this" she motioned towards the black ghostly unicorn that snorted and just stared at her boredly "is Yzra"_

 _She leaned in and swept Luna into her lap "And they are my secret friends" Selena said to her making the small naïve girl giggle "Just like Mister Gonny?" she asked innocently and Selena smirked and sent a look at an irate grey haired man (though he seemed to be hiding his own fond smile in those aged eyes) "Yes honey, just like Mister Gonny" confirmed Selena with a smile._

 _[She's so cute!] giggled Xyra while Yzra was cackling [_ _ **Master! She called Master 'Mister Gonny'! Priceless!**_ _] cackled the amused unicorn who whined in pain from the smack he got from the grey haired man that was their 'Master' "Hush Yzra" toned the man with a stern look but that didn't stop the black unicorn's muffled chuckles._

 _Selena chuckled as she cuddled into her little daughter "Now my little Moon, tell me how was your day?" she asked and immediately the little girl brightened and babbled on how she and Father nearly caught a Humdinger and researched more fantastical creatures._

 _The two adults and black unicorn ghost then watched Luna jiggled out of her mother's lap to chase Xyra who gave her a playful whinny, they murmured quietly._

 _But Yzra remembered each word._

 _"Are you sure? She is too young and doing so she will be heaving a heavy responsibility and the pressure can make someone as young and innocent as her_ crack _and_ shatter _. Do you really wish to do that?" Master murmured softly and Selena just smiles at him aloof and wise "I trust her and I_ believe _in her. She is my daughter, I am her mother and with just that fact I know I'm putting the future in safe and able hands… I only wish I could watch her grow into the beautiful woman I know she'll be" she says and a tear falls from her gentle face._

 _She turns to Yzra who was silent during the conversation "Promise me, my friend… Look after her and keep her safe?" she asks and Yzra snorted [_ _ **Like you could stop me…. I promise Rabbit, your…**_ **our** ** _little Moon will be safe and strong_** _] Yzra confirmed and Selena smiles at him brightly but there was sadness that effected both males._

 _"If you say so little Rabbit, I shall comply with your wishes" Master bowed his head and Selena nodded, a sad yet happy smile on her beautiful face "It really is a shame… But as such for the_ _ **Curse of Two Equines**_ _" muttered a disheartened Master as he and Yzra watch Selena join her daughter and dear friend in their game._

 _Yzra was silent and his eyes disappeared but the black unicorn he saw it, the looming face of Death that hovered over Selena and was slowly, so very slowly crawling towards Luna with small black tendrils that were as thin as thread almost invisible to both his and his master's eye. Lord Death's tendrils were slowly completing the invisible black collar that looked nearly complete and Lord Death glanced at them with sadness but then focused on his work._

 _On that black collar that no one else could see but the two, was a metal plating that had Yzra and Xyra's picture engraved. The two mythical horses were forming a ghostly circle around a blue sapphire and slowly as the collar was nearly complete, the sapphire was nearly split into two._

 _[_ **The Curse of Myself and Her** _] mumbled the dark horse and idly snorted when his Master petted his sleek black hide in comfort._

 _..._

* * *

Not even a year later, Selena Lovegood died.

Yzra was awake, both Xyra and Luna were asleep but he was wide awake. His eyes disappeared but he _saw_ everything in a different perspective.

There was a black line on the back of Luna's neck, it was thin and see through but he could see the threads that were, in an agonizingly slow pace that made his heart clench, seeping into the black line.

It would take years, decades if he was lucky, for it to finish but those years would be too fast for both he and Xyra.

The broken and shattered hope that he once had fluttered for a moment before he cruelly crushed it again. There was no hope. The curse is always, never never.

He wished he wouldn't get so attached to every person that he was signed to, it cause more harm than done but… He could never stay away. Nor could Xyra.

Just like always, they hoped for this one to last longer than the last. Sometime they did and sometimes they didn't. They hoped Luna would be the longest because they felt especially close to her. If you asked them what their wish was, their _real_ wish and not the lies they would tell you… they would have wished to be free from this vicious cycle, for it to end, for _them_ to end.

Yzra could sense morning coming so his eyes appear once again and he closes them, drifting to sleep just as Xyra stirs slowly but Luna stays asleep.

One day ends and another begins, such as the cycle.

* * *

Waking up to the sight of your teacher and father's looming face (sans the mask and headband that covered his scarred eye) and seeing that excited grin made Yoko groan and bury herself back into her wonderful fluffy paradise.

Though she subconsciously dodged the incoming kunai that now has embedded itself into her bed as she rolled along the ground dodging more, wrapped in her fluffiest blanket.

Julia sat up with a grumpy frown but deadpanned as she saw Yoko, wrapped in her violet sheets rolling around and dodging kunai sent from her father who was _not_ wearing his mask and headband and was grinning brightly "Morning Jules~!" chirped Harry as he kept up his barrage of kunai and the occasional throwing star. The Italian girl groaned and got up from her bed quickly and went into the bathroom, leaving her rolling sister and throwing father and effectively dodged the kunai that was lodged into her bed and the one that was now stuck in the bathroom door.

* * *

"You need to work more on your warding Nikos-chan~" whispered Harry as he somehow cuddled into Nikolai and was holding back Nikolai's ice knife that was aimed at his head "Your reflexes are getting better though" continued Harry with a bright smile.

Nikolai briefly substituted with his lamp beside his bed when Harry aimed a kunai at his stomach and promptly dropped to the floor and jumped unto Ben's bed effectively waking the blonde up after dodging another kunai.

The twins awoke immediately from their bed and batted away the kunai barrage that was sent in their direction after Ben and Nikolai crossed over their bed and brought Harry's sights on them

* * *

Outside, smiling and humming cheerfully was Harry (complete with mask and headband) cooking up a feast to a waiting group that consisted of the Golden Trio, Lizzy and Ginny, and finally the two Snakes.

"He's so… perky today" Hermione noted as she watched Harry bounce around the make-shift outside kitchen "I don't care, as long as he's happy _I'm_ happy" chirped Will as he smiled brightly at the sight of his happy brother.

Draco mimed gagging "Oh god" he mumbles "I think he's getting the whole _big brother_ thing into a whole new level" he whispers with both Ron and Hermione nodding in agreement while Mortus just smirks in amusement.

Though they jump as Ben's head promptly crashed unto the table signaling his arrival and the others blink at the slightly tired looks on Harry's students. They were slightly disheveled, Nikolai and Yoko had disgruntled looks on their faces (which was concerning for Yoko, not much for Nikolai but Yoko was usually just smiling gently with them) while Julia looked slightly annoyed, Ben's face was hidden by his shaggy blonde hair as he was face first on the table while the twins were leaning on each other with dazed looks.

Harry on the other hand suddenly cackled as memories of his Shadow Clones came back after they were popped by his students (he _let_ them pop them, he didn't want them to be late for breakfast).

"Breakfast!" he announced with a wicked and excited grin as the food was now on the table, Ron drooled and dug in with no abandon while Hermione sighed at him but went to ask Julia on what happened "We were up late was all… Padre's excited for today" she deadpanned and twitched from the cheek pinch she got from a passing Harry and on the comment on how cute she was calling him papa in Italian.

"Now that you mention it, are all of you multilingual or what?" Draco asked as he thought back to when they were at the old camp where they met them, Harry had been cursing in Chinese but there were small bits that were in other languages. Yoko nodded "Mhmm, everyone in the group has been taught in other languages, I'm Japanese so I know my native language. I know English, Chinese, Japanese, Latin, some Greek and basic Gaelic and other languages" they boggled at her before Julia spoke "I'm Italian, I know Italian, English, Japanese, Spanish, Latin and French" next up were the twins "We're half-American but we don't know the other half but we know English (obviously) Latin, Gaelic, Japanese and more" Ben hummed "I'm full American, I know Japanese, Russian, basic Chinese and French"

Nikolai snorted into his tea "Pretty much everyone in our group knows Japanese and English commonly, I'm half-Russian so Russain, Portugese, Chinese, Latin and more"

The wizards blinked before turning to Harry who calmly sips from his tea before smiling bright at the wizards "I know all the languages they mentioned, I _was_ the one to teach them though we all had some help from Linguistic spells, potions and others. Our travels require us to learn the country's language" making the others nod slowly as it made sense.

Mortus, on the other hand, was very impressed with the group. They've picked up a lot from their travels around the world obviously and the fact they know so many languages came to their advantage as not many wizards choose to learn another language and most think that _all powerful_ spells are in Latin or old English. He himself learned Chinese, Arabic, old Egyptian and more.

"Sooo" Harry trailed off, gaining everyone's attention "This afternoon will be a treat for everyone" his green eye glinted.

* * *

Kurama huffed and dodged another beam of light lazily, his animal form gracefully weaving from the panicked beams of demonic light. Their caster was a newbie, a newly turned light demon that was stupid enough to _believe_ he could outmatch Kurama just because he gained a talisman that amplifies power 10 fold but it would _never_ be enough to defeat him.

He was Kurama of the White Blood Foxes, a kitsune with 7 tails nearly getting his 8th in a decade, One of the 7 Masters of Japan, 3rd Master to be precise!

"This is starting to get boring newbie" he yawned and the cute little light demon (HAH! How cute he was, trying to be all buff~) bristled and roared at him, saying things he shouldn't say "Mmm… I'm bored now, bye bye~" he sang as he was now behind the light demon and in a movement that no one saw but Kurama himself the demon was suddenly bisected and his torso was sent flying.

Kurama looked on boredly and left, letting the other low demons feast on the light's demon corpse, of course he takes the talisman with him "This little trinket will be a nice gift for Kagome-chans kits one day" he says happily, ignoring the fact Kagome's kits would be the mutt's offspring but surely the children would take on more to their beloved mother. He was now in his human form complete with his otherwordly looks and was dangling the talisman with his clawed hands.

He was no longer in denial… okay _a little_ bit still in denial but he mostly accepted it and he _was_ perking at the thought of spoiling his godkits as Kagome promised he would be their godfather in the future should she have any kits of her own.

The thought of mini-Kagome's male and female skittering about made him chuckle (he was _not_ in any circumstances on planning to raise them to _dislike_ their father and make his life very difficult, **_no siree_** ).

"Kurama" a familiar voice greeted and the fox looks to see a humanoid cat suddenly at his side, an unnaturally pink butterfly nestled between the cat ears and comfortably atop the grayish fur "Byaku" greeted the fox back before smiling at the small pink butterfly that turned white and flapped in greeting "Nini" he greeted and chuckled as the butterfly flapped again, the sound of faint giggling tickling his inhuman ears.

"Why are you here Byaku? I had thought you were getting ready to go overseas? I know how much you dislike long distance travelling by sea water" Kurama asked as they walked through the alley, demons and the like getting out of their way and groups parted to avoid them.

"Nini insisted for me to pack early, I am done with my packing" Byaku said offhandedly "My descendants stationed there, I know you remember one his name's Kirata" he states and Kurama hums and grins widely "Mhmm, I know him. I miss him actually, the cat knew how to have _fun_ " he said with a dark chuckle. Byaku just smirked lazily "Exactly. Though it seems he finally picked a human he likes, a witch of Britain" he says and Kurama's eyes sparked in interest.

Kirata was one of the pickiest demons out there, one time Kurama tried to pair him with a girl and the girl was sent crying her heart out just under 2 hours with the guy. So hearing him claim a _human_ _ **witch**_ nonetheless was interesting to hear.

"Oho~? Interesting~ Tell me more" Kurama demanded, Byaku chuckled "Mmm, the witch must be _something_ because he had let her _rename_ him, albeit temporary. He has yet revealed his handsome self nor his handsome animal self, mostly in his gruff disguise. He actually _enjoys_ her company, he has stayed with her for _3_ years now" Kurama's eyebrows were now above his head at the information. Again, this was _Kirata_ they were talking about and those feats were unheard of for the descendent of Byaku.

The last time Kirata stayed with a human it was only for half a year! And that was a _long_ time ago!

" _Wow_ … What's his new name? And the witch?" he asked eagerly, grinning ear to ear for the information.

Byaku chuckled "His new name is _Crookshanks_ and his witch is a young woman named _Hermione Granger_ " his lazy eyes twinkled and Kurama gapes and he cackles, Nini was fluttering quickly as the sound of faint playful laughter rings in both demon's heads.

Nearby demons shivered at the cackle and scurried away, low level demons shivering (few even _sobbing_ ) while higher demons stayed in place but they were trembling softly.

When Kurama cackles _like that_ you want to run for the hills. That was one of the many lessons many demons learned quickly.

* * *

Within the towers of Hogwarts, a cat lays on the lap of his 'mistress' and was plotting silently for the future of himself and his 'mistress'.

' _Grandfather Byaku will be visiting soon… I'll have to prepare something for him. I want my mouse to live as long as I want her to, she is_ my _mouse despite her being under the gaze of the_ Snake Sage _that 'Rama teases._ ' thought the cat and purrs when his mouse pets him while reading a book and chatting to two other humans excitedly.

* * *

"This is to priceless!" howled Kurama as they ate, they were in one of their favored food shop that sold lots of things that they liked. Plus they knew the owner and the chef. Said chef had just grumpily set down their order and insulted them in their faces making her new employee pale.

Byaku hummed in agreement from his bowl rice while Nini was contently sipping her cup of honey "I didn't quite believe it myself, that is until Kirata-excuse me _Crookshanks_ sent me a picture" Byaku paused to eat his dried fish before continuing "Unfortunately the picture burnt itself after a minute I stared at it, the brat had put it on the picture. Had it be any other cat than myself I would have been burnt to ashes, he has improved" he said with a small smile and Kurama grins.

Kirata was Byaku's favorite descendent and one of the few that were not in Japan.

Kurama cackled again, the chef did not bother moving from her place but she sent him a stern glance making him muffle his laughter slightly and try to get himself to giggle only.

"Brats have no manners these days" says the old chef with a grumble as she leaves for the back kitchen, barking at the terrified and stark white new employee to get back to work "Hag!" Kurama shouted after her with a silly grin.

Byaku shook his head as Nini fluttered to Kurama's head and Kurama winced at the sharp pain that pierced his head for a second and whined "That was mean Nini!" Nini gave a warning flap and Kurama's mouth shuts and he looks away innocently, silently whistling.

Nini seemed to sigh with the droop of her wings but she returned to Byaku who was smirking lazily at the still silent fox.

Minutes later they were saying bye to the shop and back at the shop the old chef lady deadpans at their direction before scoffing "Brats, they have no respect for the old generation!" she spat but she denies the fond tone that was there and does not jump at the sudden invisible touch of her shoulder and if she had been any other low life demon she would have been reduced to nothing but an ice sculpture.

She seemed to stop as though she was listening to someone, she snorts "Yeah right, when _we_ were young and were the ones in charge we were handling things a _whole_ lot better than those young'ins! Now shut up and get back to work **_darling_** " she said sarcastically but her face was split with a sharp grin.

The employees shuddered at the cold wind that swept the shop, the new guy even fainted! The old chef smirked at them as she idly fingered a tattoo of a _4_ that was covered by her shirt that was right above her heart.

* * *

Allyson Walter was babbling endlessly as she guided her elder sister's wheelchair, Anabeth Walters.

Anabeth was a slim and pale woman with curling blonde locks and tired brown eyes but she was smiling happily as her little sister pushes her wheelchair along with the cup of warm chocolate with chocolate marshmallows dipping here and there.

"…nd Professor Jackson jumped around like a Jumping Bean! It was so funny! I think Principal Matthew nearly broke a rib from laughing so hard! Lula was angry but she was laughing too! She tried to hide it but I could see it on her face Ana!" Ally snickered at the end as they ended up at the hospital gardens where there were many plants that were both magical and nonmagical.

"That sounds interesting Ally, I wish I was there" Ana said softly with a smile as she sipped her chocolate drink. Ally nodded with a small smile but there was a touch of sadness in there that had Ana smile at her reassuringly "Don't worry Ally, I'm getting the surgery in a week and I'll get better. I may be well enough to come to the incoming tournament you keep speaking of!" and Ally's smile became brightened and widened and she whispered shyly "Really?" at her sister's nod she squealed and hugged her.

Ana hummed and combed her fingers into her sister's hair, her cup of chocolate goodness was floating in the air from the charm on it. Ally teared slightly but she held back, her sister was finally getting her surgery!

Ana had been a strong witch that attended her school but years before an attack was on their school from a terrorist that was mad as hell, the insane man had killed two students and crippled a teacher by draining their magic.

Ana had been hit with the parasitic spell that was suppose to drain her of all her magic and her life but the spell was stop mid-chant by Ally who had been knocked unconscious by the man and was supposed to be the next one to be drained dry. The results from the spell being stopped mid-chant was that it created a magical tumor of a parasite that now resided near her sister's heart and core.

The parasite was still there, draining her sister's core very slowly. The surgery to get the magical parasite that was created by the spell was very expensive but Ana and Ally didn't have that kind of money so Ally had been working her butt off to pay for the surgery.

Time flew for the Walter sisters and it was already time for Ally to leave, Ana waved her sister goodbye and had a nurse friend wheel her back to her room "… Are you sure you're not going to tell her?" the nurse asked in concern and Ana shakes her head "No, Ally's been working _so_ _ **hard**_ for me. I don't want to crush her heart on this." she says with determination that makes the nurse sigh sadly.

"The surgery is risky Anabeth, the tumor's grown so much and your core's _shrunk_. There's only a 46% chance you'll _live_ and 15% chance you'll still be a witch and _not_ a squib!" the nurse continued and Ana nods but she does not waver "I know, and it's a chance I'm willing to bet. My little sister has been through a lot and this might be the only chance I'll get and I'll help her if I survive… And besides even if I _do_ die… I still have things covered so my sister can live comfortably and protected for the rest of her life" she says as the nurse moves her to the bed.

The color-changing spot on her torso is big, nearly covering her frontal torso completely, it changes from green to black to red to blue and goes back to green or some other random color. Her eyes change from the nurse to the raven that sits on her window sill and thanks the nurse.

When the nurse went out of the room with a frown the raven steps _through_ the glass and flies to her bed, red eyes unblinkingly staring into her determined brown eyes.

"Did you hear me? Kaiyo? What I said cements my decision" she told the black bird, the bird tilts its head and answers though its beak was unmoving " _We have heard, your agreement shall be acknowledged. We shall see to it mortal container, our king will be pleased with this_ " and Ana shudders but nods nonetheless.

' _My body, mind and soul for my sister… I am sorry_ Re _, whoever you are but my sister comes first before everything else_ ' she thinks as the raven leaves and the shadows seem bigger and deeper than before.

 _Ana frowns sadly within her mind as Ally leaves with tears in her eyes, her body aches, her chest is heavy and she can barely move at all '_ Ally don't cry… I… _' she thinks sadly._

 _It's been like this for nearly 2 years now, her sister keeps coming and talks to her but she cannot reply and whenever she leaves she cries. Ana wants to do something about that, she_ needs _to do something about that. But… how can one help when they're in a coma?_

 _It hurts seeing your sister come in, hearing her talk about her problems or whatever is in her mind, she can't accept the gifts personally when her sister comes with them, she can't hold her sister and cheer her up as she cries about her pains and how she misses her, she can't help her sister when she's troubled and distressed._

 _For 2 years it's been like this and the times when her sister comes with a bruised body and bloody knuckles had her nearly going crazy for she can't help her sister. She's like a ghost, her mind out of her body and she can't do anything._

 _She hears the doctors whispering on how she wouldn't survive and she wants to scream, she can't leave now! Not when Ally was so_ young _and was_ waiting for her _!_

 _That was when_ _ **it**_ _came, a small raven that offered her something for free. She had been wary but she took it when Ally came to visit dressed in bandages, she needed to be there for her sister. Ally had nearly tackled her when Ana awoke from her magical coma._

 _For months she had not seen the raven again but while she was still weak and on the verge of going back into her coma or even slipping into the hands of death she was awake for her sister's loving visits. From time to time she thought she saw glimpses of the raven from here and there but she was never sure._

 _3 months ago the raven was back, this time it had another offer but this time it was not free like the last one was. The cost? Her body, mind and soul shall be loyal to its king._

 _The payment was the protection and comfort for her sister along with whomever her sister sees as her friend/loyal ally with the exception of certain people she may meet. And if Ana could bring a person called_ Re _then its king would reward her with anything she wished._

She had been hesitant but today had cemented her decision, her sister came back with various bandages all over her body and kept hiding her winces also she could detect some _serious_ healing magic on her. Her sister was doing something dangerous and Ana needed to help her with whatever she's doing.

She was always magic sensitive, her sister thought her senses dulled from the fact she had been mostly in a coma and that her magic core was slowly being eaten but no, she kept it as strong as she could.

And so, Anabeth Walter became an important pawn in the complicated game of the story as within the shadows glinting yellow eyes were watching and its owner was smiling behind the crystal orb they were looking through. Soon, thought the yellow eyed king.

* * *

Jackson Vipen was magicless but he taught at a magical school for those who had magic. His wife was a squib and was currently in a coma. His brother was missing but he didn't care for the man he used to look up to. His son was missing and that worried him the most.

Benjamin Vipen was his only son and he had no magic and he was _missing_ because his stupid _brother_ beat him up and a magic-using stranger kidnapped him.

His life was getting very complicated.

Jack sighed into the paperwork, he was a Professor of Salem Academy he taught History in both sides but he usually stuck with the non-magical side and his fellow coworker Terry who was a Vampire (an _actual_ blood sucking vampire that did not _sparkle_. Even then he pretty much like steak… albeit covered in Type AB blood from a blood bank… and was mostly alive…) filled in the magical side.

"TERRENCE!"

Jack sighed as his prankster of a coworker cackled as he ran into his office, locking the door behind him and setting up wards and charms on said door. The vampire panted as he slid down the door (was it possible to pant without the need for breath?)

Terry was a big prankster with the face of an innocent young man but those who knew him well enough knew he was pretty much a trickster. At first glance you wouldn't even know he was a mischievous vampire from his normal looking skin and brown pair of eyes and hair.

"What did you do this time?" sighed Jack as he continued to do his paperwork as Terry rose from the floor, ignoring the pounds and muffled screams from Jack's office door "I _may_ have stole Eureka's lingerie and hanged them on the school flag and _may_ have set a bunch of cats on her after I spelled her to smell like catnip?" he questioned innocently making Jack sigh again.

Eureka was the teacher of Arithmancy, not to mention a werewolf who _dearly_ hated cats (though she seems to tolerate predator felines like a panther or a lion). Reka hated Terry and not just because it was kind of stereotypical but apparently they had a history together that no one actually knows. Reka was a brown haired woman with amber eyes and was the Alpha of one of the local werewolf pack within the school.

Jack was not surprised when his door exploded and an 6 foot woman stepped through baring her canines at Terry who grinned impishly, with an angered howl Reka leaped while Terry ran. His office was once again trashed like any other week.

For some reason he can never keep his office in one piece for even a week ever since he came here but he's learnt to deal with it. He was the only non-magical person on the staff and the others were squibs who taught non-magical subjects.

Principal Matthew Jones stepped through happily dodging the wolf and bat that were wrecking the place and sat on Jack's desk "Heheh~ Things are always so lively in your office Jack! How nice!" chirped the blonde and Jack just groans as his face meets his desk.

Matthew laughed and batted away any flying debris that went his and Jack's way.

And here was Matthew Jones, Jack's childhood friend. A blonde with blue eyes and square glasses not to mention a weird-ish cowlick that was always so goddamned _smiley_ all the time.

Matthew glanced at the picture of Jack and his family, including one toddler Benjamin Vipen, and smiled sadly but no one in the room noticed it as Terry and Reka were too busy and Jack was silently sobbing into his desk comically.

His smile brightened as he heaved Jack from his desk and sang about lunch while promptly dodging anything that would harm them in the now ruined office and exited said office and into the cafeteria "Don't worry Jacky! I'll fix your office later!" cheered Matthew as Jack could only wonder what was wrong with his life.

* * *

Takeshi hummed as he packed, they were going to Britain soon!

Ai and the others had finished protecting their technological equipment and Takeshi couldn't wait to see the British wizards faces when they see their 'muggle' equipment working perfectly within the magic-soaked environment!

Takeshi blinked as he felt a weight settle on his head making grin "Ukita! There you are! I wondered where you were you know" he said to the black owl that crooned deeply at him before screeching in annoyance as another black owl landed on Takeshi's shoulder. It was his older brother Tadashi's owl Atiku was another black owl the only difference from Atiku and Ukita were the different patterns of their small white feathers.

"Atiku, Ukita! Get off!" grunted Takeshi as he shook them off making them hoot with a tone of offense but they settled on a nearby closed suitcase. Pouting, the younger Morino continued to pack and grinned when he got the last of his things packed "There! That should be everything" he chirped as he sets it down on the floor and slump un to his bed with a tired huff, not minding when the black owl brothers settle on his chest.

Tadashi chuckled in amusement as he enters their room and sees the sight of his brother being used as a temporary seating for his and his brother's owls "Everything packed? We're off in tomorrow afternoon and begin our trip to Britain which should take a couple of days by magic-enhanced travel" he says and Takeshi nods.

The Schools weren't going to use International Portkeys as most would like to make a grand entrance and as of lately good International Portkeys were slightly short on demand since not many have the magical capacity to make a portkey that could cross _thousands_ of miles and breach the borders of other countries, unless the country was very close like America and Canada but even then it takes more than an average wizard to make that since for some reason crossing a country's border messes up the portkey slightly.

In theory was that the magic in one country was like it's people, it had their 'personality' and will sometimes clash against the foreign magic from other countries and make things difficult but that was only regarding international magical travel because it seems spells of other countries that range from simple to overcomplicated worked fairly well.

Takeshi hummed as he wiggled making Atiku and Ukita fly off him as he rolls to his side and snuggles into his bed and faces his brother "We'll be taking the Sky Ships right? This'll be so awesome~!" cheered Takeshi and Tadashi grins with him with a happy nod.

Rakan entered their room and crawled under Tadashi's bed making the owner of said bed blink and hang his head to see Rakan curled up in the darkness "You okay there Rakan?" he asked as Takeshi rises from his bed to peek at Rakan.

Rakan shook his head and mumbled "Tora… died… today" and the Morino brothers blinked before suppressing their rampant urge to celebrate and put on a sad smile on their faces for their friend. Takeshi crawled to Rakan and patted his side in comfort while Tadashi said comforting things to the gentle giant but both were thinking the same thing ' _HOLY SHIT YES THE DEMON IS DEAD KAMI-SAMA BLESS THIS DAY!_ '

Tora was technically _not_ a demon cat, surprisingly enough for Kurama when he asked Byaku, but he was considered it by almost 98% of the people on the campus. Rakan was one of the 2% that thought otherwise as Tora actually liked the teen and was deeply upset when the cat died from illness.

" _DEAR SWEET MERCIFUL SHINIGAMI-SAMA! I THANK YOU! I THANK YOU FOR ACCEPTING THE DAMNED_ SPAWN OF **SATAN** _! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S DEAD! IT'S FINALLY OVER!_ "

Rakan shriveled from his once slowly recovering pace when Kurama's voice drifted into the room and the two brothers sighed as Rakan went from stage 4-ish to back to the very beginning.

 ** _Crash Wump_**

"OW!"  
"You dumb goof, shut the hell up! You're hurting Rakan's feelings you jerk!" came Dyne's voice  
"Y-Yeah K-Kurama… you're-'re being in-insensitive" came Phys's voice  
"… Now I feel like an asshole, thanks for throwing me on table I guess Dynah"  
"No prob punk"

In a flash the room's door burst open and a white blur was underneath the bed and hugging Rakan tightly "'M sorry" came the muffled apology of Kurama and Rakan had a small smile now. Tadashi nodded in approval then instantly pulled Kurama away from Rakan just as the fox's hand moved in to grope Rakan's ass, something that Tadashi predicted and acted in defense, making the disguised demon whine.

Kurama pouted before grinning lecherously and clung to Tadashi and groped him, the elder brother flushed and sputtered and tried to get the fox off but like a stubborn monkey he stayed strong and all around there was laughter as Takeshi rolled on the floor laughing his butt off while Rakan chuckled quietly. At the doorway Dynah and Physca were laughing (cackling and giggling respectively) at the flushing Tadashi Morino and a grinning Kurama Akai.

In the room both owls hooted before making their exit and when a female owl appeared in their way who looked a bit interested was immediately ignored and shot down by both avian brothers.

* * *

"Ally slow down!"  
"Nope!"  
"ALLY WATCH OUT FOR THAT!"  
"Nope!"  
" _OMAGAWDALLYTHELADY!_ "  
"Nope~!"

~5 minutes later~

"sweetmercifulgroundhowiloveyou MWUAH MWUAH MWUAH _Ally you are_ _ **never driving**_ _ **again**_ " Lula shrieked looking very disheveled and was very angry at a smirking Ally "Psh~! You say that but you're happy we managed to get here on time!" she chirped as she took off her helmet.

Lula groaned "You just _had_ to get a driver's license before I did, _illegally_ mind you" she said dryly and the blonde haired laughed "Hey, when you know a guy who knows a guy who knows a gal that gets the guy who gets the other guy's gal to get you stuff you tend to take advantage of it" she said with a shrug before entering the building all the while flashing an annoying smile at Lula.

The building they went in was one of the school's property actually, it was the magical side of the school that stayed in the tower that acted as a dorm for them. They were somewhere on the other side of town where the tower was disguised as a tall modern building that most people who either did not know of magic or sought to bring harm to the students and the residence of the tower dorm.

Said tower was dubbed as 'Pringles Tower' by the whole school because one day a bored student compared the tower to the Pringles container that he was eating from and everyone went with it surprisingly as even the teachers and staff referred to it.

"C'mon! We're a bit early so it hasn't started yet!" Ally urged as she gripped Lula and dragged her along into the cylindrical shaped building but to quote a famous saying that _many_ _ **many**_ people an fans know 'It's bigger in the inside'.

Ah, the wonders of magic.

A gigantic hall that were at least 3 stories high with people bustling about, students and staff moved around but the most noticeable thing in the middle of the hall was the big crystalline statue that floated in the middle. It depicted a person grinning as he held a pole that was taller than him with the America flag bellowing in the magical wind that kept it moving although the statue itself did not move.

The figure had shaggy hair with a strange cowlick (though Principal Matthew affectionately calls it Nantucket so everyone went with it) , sapphires that represented his eyes and glasses (Texas Principal Matthew said once) that were carved to be rimless.

The man was wearing a trench coat and gloves and was saluting to whoever was carving the him, this man looked incredibly like Principal Matthew however this man was the founder of their school and was Principal Matthews great ancestor.

Alfred Jones.

"Good morning Hero!" chimed the two girls and giggled, it was a custom thing to greet the statue like that, no one knows when it started not even Principal Matthews himself! But no one questioned it much, it just seemed right.

"Ally! Lula! You're just in time!"

The two glanced and saw a friend of theirs come barreling and dodging through the mass of bodies that wandered the hall, a friend that had obnoxiously orange hair and was carrying around a giant plush bear on her back.

Professor Rigorworth was a strange woman who carried 'Wallis', the plush bear, everywhere but a lot of students liked her. She was very bubbly and was diagnosed with ADHD, give her coffee -it was actually a school rule now as she schooled here and when she went into staff years ago they put of a set of new school rules just for her and yes she did have Wallis back then- and she would be digging to find the other side of the world just for her curiosity, she nearly succeeded and now the school has their very own lava well deep within its basement, useful for those who wanted to use lava.

Ally and Lula were her two most favorite girl students within their year.

"Heya Miss R!" Ally greeted with a grin as her eyes followed the bouncing figure of Lilliana Bellian Rigorworth who had crazy orange hair -it was like looking into a lion's mane that was only colored like an orange sunset-, wide and slightly derpy yellow eyes and a smile that seemed fixed to her face. Wallis was strapped to her back as always, coffee colored fur with black button eyes and a mouthless face, a gray necktie was his only piece of clothing.

"Hello Miss Rigor, what are we going to do today?" Lula questioned and yellow eyes _sparkled_ " _We_ " sang the hyper professor "Will be researching on Legend of the Two Equus and their Curse!" and the two shared a look of confusion "Legend of the Who Now?" Ally asked.

Professor Rigor only squealed and grabbed both girl's hands before dragging them into Pringle Tower's library. Everyone parted from their path with practiced grace as if they were used to it, and they were mind you, as the three women barreled through to get to the tower's library where Professor Jack and Principal Matthews were waiting for them.

* * *

Harry stood on top of the arena, grinning wildly underneath his mask.

"I have a special treat for you all today!" Harry said as the four houses crowded around the arena while his students were at the side of the arena "Today, I'll be showing you a specialty of mine along with my kids!" he said as he motioned to the others who waved in greeting.

Harry pointed "Nikolai, Yoko, Ben! Front and center!" he commanded like a military general and the three glanced at each other before moving in as Harry turned to the audience of students, faintly he can see at the background the professors coming in with curiosity along with other students from other years.

"Today! I will be showing you Non-magical fighting! In other words… Martial Arts!" ' _Technically we call it Taijutsu but they wouldn't understand anyway, hmph_ ' Harry thought as he finished.

Muggleborns whispered excitedly along with the muggle raised halfbloods while the purebloods and magical raised halfbloods cocked a brow in curiosity. Mortus pursed a lip as he looked on in interest.

The green eyed ninja turned to his kids as he addressed the crowd "These three will be helping me in showing you a demonstration on what I mean, anytime you're ready guys" he said to his kids and the three nodded.

Hermione tilted her head "Three against one? Now that isn't really fair is it?" she mumbled to Will who just shrugged it off with a grin "He's fine, I'll bet he'll win" he replied to her as he watched the three slip into their positions.

Ben was the first to attack.

The students of magic 'oohed' and 'awed' as Ben started with low kicks and high punches with Harry dodging each and every one of them effortlessly and the crowd gasped as Nikolai came in with a flurry of kicks that had Harry dodging and blocking.

Soon all three were attacking one Harry Potter who dodged and blocked with grace and showed amazing flexibility when he backflipped into a split to dodge Yoko's punch, Ben's jab and Nikolai's kick which collided above him when he had his back pressed against his back leg.

Some people winced at the split because those that tried succeeded with great difficulty or failed and just hurt their nether regions.

From his split Harry quickly swept the three students of their feet as he stood back up and finally attacked back, some people screamed in surprise as Harry's foot nearly hit Nikolai and others gasped as he knocked Ben and Yoko away with an arm swipe.

The three were quickly back on their feet in a flash and Yoko briefly blocked Harry's incoming high kick, she grunted as she was pushed back a bit from Harry's weight coming into the kick and pushed back, delivering her own high kick that was dodged along with Nikolai's incoming body.

Harry hummed and used Nikolai and Yoko as weight as he threw them at Ben who grunted as he caught his sibling's bodies, not even toppling over from their weights.

Harry smirked underneath his mask as he bowed at his students who stood straight and bowed back in respect.

The room was filled with nothing but silence before a cheer broke out from the martial arts enthusiasts.

Harry turned to the students and walked towards them cockily and crouched in front of a pureblood student group "Still think muggles techniques are good for nothing?" he asked with a smug tone at the gaping look he got from the group of Slytherin purebloods with a few mixes of Raveclaws.

Julia snorted and shared a look with her siblings before saying out loud "Best part was that was only a small warm up, not a real battle" she said slyly and smirked at the looks of disbelief she got from the shocked students and teachers.

Mortus smirked, yes he needed more people like Harry and his kids.

* * *

"Ah, the seeds of love are starting to bloom~"

Renato twitched and subtlety sent a table knife flying towards his cousin Yuni who effortlessly redirected it towards their butler Tanaka who merely chuckled as it embedded itself into the wall beside his head.

Yuni Claire was the current head of House Claire but that would be temporary before she would hand it to Renato when he would turn of age.

Yuni smirked at Renato and saw the ever slightly red cheeks he tried to hide under the shadow of his fedora "I saw the look you gave to Gio's little sister, I must admit I do like your taste~" purred the older woman and laughed as Renato sent another knife towards her jugular "It seems I'll be handing the title into capable hands~ After all, in no time there will be a new Lady Claire and heir or heiress no?" she teased and pleasantly redirected the hail of cutlery that were sent her way by the irate black haired heir. Tanaka chuckled as he collected the cutlery and fixed the broken walls and things that served as new targets and returned the cutlery to Renato who fumed silently with a twitch.

Leon chirped from his perch on Yuni's shoulder, ignoring his master's glare at him as he purred underneath Lady Claire's touch "Oh, this is a wonderful chance to renew our ties to the Vongola family yes?" she said nonchalantly and giggled as Renato simply looked away with a scowl.

Renato then turns to look back at his cousin with a dark scowl "Well then cousin, what brings you here?" he asked and glared at Leon who morphed into a fan for Yuni ' _Traitor_ ' he thought venomously as he glared daggers at his familiar and companion who simply let out a smug vibe from his current fan form. Yuni laughed and prompted Leon to turn back to his original form "What? Can't a cousin visit their favorite cousin and actual heir to the title before he leaves for England tomorrow?" she said good naturedly before her face sobers into a small smile causing Renato to stop in his apparent sulking.

"You'll be trying to find _her_ right? Little Julia?" she asked him and Renato nods stiffly "I will hope you do find her, the House is anxious of her existence and there are… _rumors_ running around Renato… about the Terrarosa famiglia… I take it you heard of them?" and once again Renato nods stiffly but a dark look was on his face at the mention of the Terrarosa.

Those _scum_ were looking for his little sister, the same family that aided his biological gene donor in trying to take over their Family. Like he'd let those bastards try to take someone part of their famiglia! _Especially_ his little sister!

Terrarosa was an almost equal famiglia to them, arch-enemies and eternal rivals ever since their attempt of bringing the Claires down. They've been… laying low ever since but recently informants told them they were on the move and it involved his little sister, they've managed to torture and force one of their own into telling them the existence of a Claire that was not in the protective hand of the Family House and wanted her.

They've paid the Terrarosa a visit for forcing and torturing one of their own but unfortunately the base they were at only held the goons of the family and none of the actual members.

The Vongola family have been keeping an eye out for the Terrarosa as well as the Claire and Vongola were allies but it seems that the Terrarosa have allied themselves with an unknown force that managed to hide them from both eyes and ears of both families.

Both families were- _are_ wary of this because very few can do that to them. Whoever they were they are associated with a black avian-like family from the amount of raven and crow feathers they found at the bases they attack.

Each base -so far they only found about 3-4 bases- were only filled with goons and mercenaries that were slightly sub-par but good enough to tangle with Vongola and Claire, not to mention either brave or stupid enough to try, and each base had one thing in common. Each place had one room that was empty except for the crow or raven feathers that were piled at the corner of each room, not to mention the bones of said avian creatures hanging from the ceiling.

They don't know what the Terrarosa have gotten into nor what the family is dragging _them_ into but they would do it with stride and strength and be victorious nonetheless in the end.

* * *

 **The Very Next Day For Everyone**

* * *

" _Please proceed into the ships in an orderly fashion. All students go accordingly in group and follow your guide. Your seats and placement should be on your cards that we handed out, if you do not have a card or lost your own please go to Higurashi-sensei or Kimura-sensei for help_ "

Tadashi stood tall as he ushered the younger years into the ships "One at a time! No pushing and please be patient!" he commanded as he guided them.

Atop the ships in secret were Kurama, Ai and Byaku who was currently disguised as a normal cat and was sitting on Ai's lap as she read her latest tome. Kurama grinned sharply as he looked to the clear and beautiful sky "Hebi-chan! We're coming!" he said to himself as he stood from his place and stretched.

* * *

Professor Rigor bounced between groups, making sure everyone had their medallions.

" _Students! Please make sure your medallions are on your person! Your luggage must be given to Professor Rika but personal belongings must be kept with you in your spheres at all times. Any problems please address with either Professor Jackson or the Student Council!_ "

Ally grinned as she craned her neck to her best friend "Oh this is so exciting~! We're gonna travel by bubble!" she said with a sparkle in her eye while Lula rolled her eyes but had a smirk on her face.

In Allyson Walter's mind however was different from her outward reaction, she was thinking of her sister and her upcoming surgery and if it went well, physical therapy ' _Please be okay, please be okay_ ' she thought faintly but waved happily at Principal Matthews who was happily drinking maple syrup straight from the bottle.

* * *

Headmaster Shii-Fuu looked on as his students boarded the rest of the ships, his adopted son Tai Wong stood beside him with his sister and brother Risa and Yuu at the sidelines helping the younger students.

"Father... are you sure that the information is correct?" Tai asked, his fangs showing with the glint from the sun's light and in his pocket he fingered the tattered dark green cloth with the embroidered black swirl on it "I am my son, the one you seek should be at the Tournament… The one who stole your heart and tried to steal the Heart of Azai as well" smirked the elderly man and Tai felt his blood boil in excitement.

 _Gray eyes met violet as their blood pumped, their gender was hidden but the young martial artist did not care for they sparked a fire in his heart. The techniques, the exchange of blows, the adrenaline that flowed in their veins. This was what was missing in his life. That night while defending the Heart of Azai, a family jewel that he successfully guarded but in exchange his own heart was stolen by those violet flames that rocked his entire world._

 _But before the amethyst-eyed shadow retreated he managed to steal their cloth mask but unfortunately he could not see the face of the thief as his vision was blocked by smoke and half the cloth in his hand ripped from the sudden pull by the other but he did not let go. And when the smoke cleared the Heart of Azai was still there but his own was stolen away and in his hands was half the mask of the thief with the black embroidery still intact '_ I will find you… and I will make you mine _' thought the young fighter with a sharp smirk as he panted in the moonlight, basking in the afterglow of one of the most hardest fights he had fought_.

Tai's eyes sparked with a fire that Shii-Fuu knew quite well as he had that fire long ago with his beloved wife that stole his heart in a similar way ' _Go and get your own my son… and make me a grandfather_ ' thought the elder man as he walked away while humming a tune.

Risa on the other hand was thinking of a pair of brown eyes that sparked with mischief as she handled the young students of Magister Palace as Yuu thought of sapphires.

* * *

"Get in the plane! No fights until we land!" commanded a teacher as Headmistress Katarina grinned. They were leaving for England, and they would show the world that joining with Mother Russia is absolute!

In the plane Ivan Brovloski relaxed in peace, brandishing his iron pipe that had flecks of blood that were being wiped away from Ivan's handkerchief as a body fell from the plane's now closing window only to be taken by one of the teachers with a grumble about how it was too early for clean ups.

"This be interesting year, ja?" questioned Ivan to himself as he packed away his iron pipe as more students piled in but they did nothing to try to ire the giant that was feared throughout the school and parted like the red sea for a teen who hummed happily as he made his way to Ivan "Greetings Ivan, let us go ja?" said the teen and Ivan nodded as the teen sat beside him "Ja, comrade Jaune" and blue eyes widened at the mention at his name and he grins wider.

* * *

"OYA! Back in line punk!"  
"No pushing or I'll cuff you to death"  
"Kufufufufu~"

Renato deadpanned as he looked out the window, the fish swam around in the water as more students boarded the submarine that belonged to Vongola. In front of him was Tsunami who was like always flustered and bothered and was shyly playing with her sleeves, no doubt her mind still playing the bathroom scene even after all this time.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop doing that" Renato said boredly making the small girl squeak and Renato venomously squished the thought on how cute the sound was… and the not too innocent thoughts that made themselves known to him.

"My _adorable_ _ **Tuna!**_ Never fear! Your brother is here!" Giotto announced as he pounced on his little sister making her squeal a cute ' _Hieee~_ ' that had Giotto squealing at how cute she was. Renato's eyes twitched ' _God kill me now…_ ' thought the new Shadow of Vongola.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as the feeling of the wind ruffled through his hair that was free from its normal braid, his students sitting along the stones beside him with their limbs dangling or was standing like him. For once, his mask was down around his neck while his headband was pushed up revealing his other green eye and his first scar.

The moon was high in the sky and the clouds drifted away from its glorious light and covered the forbidden forest. They were atop Hogwarts and soon enough the peace-like aura and routine would be shattered in a few days.

Harry glanced at Yoko who was looking at the Black Lake with a small smile and was hugging her legs to her chest, he looked at Ben as he laid down on the giant slab of stone with his arm dangling in the air, Julia was dangling her feet and was lightly tapping against the stone, Nikolai was standing like himself and in his hands was a misty spear that looked like his own spear the **_Seihyo-ki_** and finally the twins were playing with Damien standing and acting like a pole as Derrick dangled himself off the stone and used his twin as an anchor.

It was a beautiful and peaceful night, but it wouldn't last forever.

Luna, however was once again in the Room of Requirement and was reading through an old tome while Yzra and Xyra bickered idly within her mind and on her back but the three could sense the horizon coming. Luna sighed and rubbed her eyes in tiredness, the couch underneath her morphed into a bed as she went to lie down and sleep and the two equine beings stopped bickering for her to sleep with Xyra nodding off and Yzra keeping first watch.

The horizon would crash down on everyone and a clock was starting to tick within Hogwarts and Hogwarts was worried about that clock for it did not tick, nor did it tock ever before but slowly… it was ticking and tocking ever so slowly.

* * *

Somewhere within a dark forest that was _not_ the forbidden forest actually, a disfigured creature moved along and was dragging a sack that moved and jerked.

This catch would not be in their collection, not yet, this catch was somewhat special and they would savor this catch and slowly add the catch into the collection. This catch would heal them temporarily but long enough to get more catches like it.

"Letmego!HEEELPAHpleasefhi"

As always they ignored the catch's noises but they listened to one catch's whispers, every now and then the whisper would turn into shouting but then it would turn back into a whisper but lately it had been turning into a shouting more often and they wanted to add those faces into their collection, so pretty the faces were when they saw them.

Maybe it was time to find the catch's catch? But they would need a lot more catches to get to them, just like before when they got a lot of catches and travelled into a different area with more catches. Soon enough they'll have enough catches to build, to breed, for their incoming babies, yes…

* * *

Melinda growled as she stalked the long halls, Morgon at her heels and the usually stoic man had a dark look on his face.

"DO _NOTHING_!? How the hell can they expect us to do _nothing_ while that **_thing_** is roaming around and alive?!" Melinda shrieked as they barged into their room, their familiars rising from their naps as they sensed their master's ire.

"They have no idea what they're up against, they weren't **_there_**!" raged Melinda as she lifted the couch, her familiar had quickly left the comfortable furniture, effortlessly and threw it against the wall and Melinda twitched as she stood still on her half of their room " _They weren't there_ …" she whispered as she glared daggers at the marble floor.

Morgon nodded grimly, his hair crackling with black lightning but he stood his ground as his familiar wrapped itself around him "Unfortunately we cannot go against their wishes, not yet at least…" muttered the gray haired man and Melinda gritted her teeth in acknowledgement.

"They even forbade us from telling our Links… Fucking _DAMN THEM TO HELL!_ I am my Link's _Chain_! What kind of Chain am I if I can't warn my Links of the S CLASS _THREAT_!" screamed Melinda as her gray hair floated from her magic that scorched the ground and Morgon sighs but his fist was clenched against his side and his nails made them bleed, his pet nudged the fist in concern and his serpentine tongue licked the blood that threatened to fall on to the couch.

The two were then silent but Melinda's magic did not recede and her hair floated as if submerged in water, glowing blue eyes glared at the portrait on her side of the room "We should have _never_ have left that long… Gwen warned us about the consequences… Look at what happened to Arthur… We still can't find neither him nor her…" whispered Melinda as she pulled her magic in.

Morgon could only nod and pet his familiar with his non-bleeding hand.

Things weren't looking too great for them.

* * *

"They are moving my lord…"

" ** _Good, soon little one… You are_** **mine** ** _… and no one denies me of what's mine… Not even you little_** **Re-chan** "

* * *

 **A/Nem:** HOOOOLY SHIT I'M DONE. THAT TOOK WAAAY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD. 'M sorry everyone ;.;

Okay, I'm going to get real; exams are two weeks away currently [Bout 1/15/17 8:50 PM right now as I type this] and the whole jazz on how classes are reviewing and teaching like crazy not to mention the games our school is planning for this month's school activity ( _Whole_ school mind you). There are 4 groups in the school and each student is in one group from the beginning of the year till it's time for the 'School Games', I'm a greenie, my bro's a reddie, my gay friend's a blueie, and my gal pal is a whitey (technically the groups names are different but I'm just gonna do that here =P)

Anyway, I decided to do either 2-4 omakes a chapter with 2 being the minimum and 4 being the maximum unless there's like this giant Omake Palooza for celebration which won't happen in a while (At least I hope anyway).

And again, this chapter was posted _waaay_ later than I originally planned so sorry about that. FUck… I really want to watch Rick and Morty, Rick and Morty anyone? _FUCK IDEA_ …. I really need to create a place to dump my shit soon, everything from Genin Teacher related to the other things… _Fuuuuck_ (Don't worry I won't put the omake of Rick and Morty here, maybe some other time or just store it away in my files :/)

[Okay, I just fell asleep and it is now the next day and it's raining like hell… **_COFFEEE_** … and sandwiches]

 ** _On to the Omakes!_**

* * *

 **Omake I**

 **Case Thieves**

 **aka**

 **Chaos at its finest, its reason? An amused book carrier!**

 **Crossover; Detective Conan; Genin Teacher; Bits of Yaoi (i.e. past small kisses and flirts) [WARNING IF NOT LIKE SKIP TO NEXT OMAKE, NOT FORCING YOU TO READ AND NOT CANON OF STORY REMEMBER?! Sides only past mentions of such things, maybe more in other chapters]; Ai Haibara Madness (You'll see XD); More Stuff; Language;**

 **Let's get to it shall we?**

* * *

It had been a mostly normal day…

Until Kaito Kid and the Shrunken-Detective walked into the shop along with some other people.

Harry flushed slightly as he looked away, his mind going back to the kiss he stole months ago and pouted at his daughter who giggled at him. Though he blinked at the sight of a familiar face with them but it was not the person he knew.

Ai Haibara stood there looking unimpressed but she was not the Ai that he knew, she didn't have the scent of feathers lingering around her nor the hidden aura of danger and darkness and finally she did not have her usual book strapped to her side in a leather binding and she was younger(physically at least). This Ai Haibara was completely human… albeit more of an adult human trapped in a younger body. He knew of Edogawa-kun's little secret and it seemed to stretch to this young girl who looked and shared the same name as another girl that would soon arrive to the shop (he heard the actual little girl in the group call the reddish brunette Ai-chan and one of the two actual boys called her Haibara… wow).

Today it was just him and Yoko, the others went on their own ways and he was pretty sure the twins were with Nini and Byaku today and Nikolai was probably with the nice elderly Yuki-Onna that lived nearby, Ben was going to find something but Harry forgot what it was and Julia was probably hanging out in Ai's -his Ai, not the Ai in front of him right now- library and reading the next version of her old runes book.

Kaito Kid was not in his white costume, yes Harry knew Kid's actual identity. The perks of being a ninja is that when you're bored one day and follow a certain white dove or a blue eyed kid and see his actual face or hear a conversation with an elderly man who was his friend you tend to do things to find out more out of curiosity; thus Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Kudo.

Amazingly enough this 'Black Organization' that is _entirely_ made of nonmagicals -seriously not _one_ member had nor knew of magic which was a miracle- managed to make a scientific version of the Aging Potion from the magical world but it seemed almost permanent with no actual antidote, sure a temporary one but not one that could last more than three days from what he gathered in information.

"That girl looks like Ai-sama, ne sensei?" Yoko questioned quietly but Harry saw both 'kids' twitch, they were close enough to hear, they must have good hearing though.

Harry hummed his agreement as he eyed Kaito who snickered into his hand as he chatted with the small detective, he looked away innocently as Conan glanced at him suspiciously and continued with his delicious vanilla milkshake.

* * *

Kaito noticed the suspicious glance his rival gave the teen at the side, he looked to be around their age or at least a little older. He had long black hair that was tucked into a braid and shades on as he was right next to the window and had the sun shining in his eyes, he had a girl younger than him sitting in front of him.

"What is it Tantei-kun?" the thief asked and the shrunken teenage detective looked at him as Haibara raised a brow in curiosity as well "It's just… that teen seems really familiar but I can't remember where I met him, not to mention what the girl with him said earlier" Conan murmured with his brows furrowed in thought.

Kaito blinked before turning to look at the mysterious teen in shades, now that you mention it he did _seem_ to be familiar and he couldn't remember where.

Haibara nodded as she thought back to what the girl whispered "She said I looked like this 'Ai-sama', and her name's the same as mine" she said slowly, trying to think and Conan nodded with a look of confused determination.

This was really tugging their attention.

"Yo Hebi-chan!"

The three were knocked out of their minds when a _yellow_ eyed and whiteheaded teen came through the shop door (that eye color and hair _cannot_ be natural!). Behind him…

The three felt their eyes widen and mouth gape as an _older_ Ai Haibara came through, she looked around to be 11-13 years old. Complete with uninterested look and matching hair, eye and skin color! What was different was her clothes and the big book strapped to the other's hip.

"Uwaah! Look! Ai-chan that girl looks just like you!" Ayumi declared as she noticed the other girl, Mitsuhiko and Genta gaped "You're right! She looks just like Ai-kun but only older" gasped Agasa-hakase.

' _This should be_ _ **impossible**_ ' Haibara thought as she stared at her older doppelganger, no this was _not_ a doppelganger because usually doppelgangers had a few differences one could tell no this was more of an older _clone_.

[ **Okay, for the sake of identifying Ai = Genin Teacher side while Haibara = Detective Conan side mkay?** ]

Ai blinked as she looked down at a younger and completely _human_ version of herself, she frowned before her eyes quirked at what she sensed ' _Interesting_ ' she thought as she walked up, defecting from Kurama's side who blinked at the sight of -different- doubles.

"Interesting" Ai drawled as she looked at Haibara and logic could not compute for most of them because Ai acted, looked and even _sounded_ like Haibara! Ai smirked and held out her hand as her eyes sparked with interest "My name's Ai Haibara" she introduced and everyone's floored at the name.

Hesitantly Haibara reached out and shook the older girl's hand "My name's Ai Haibara as well" she said and Ai blinks and snickers ' _Oh this is too amusing…_ '.

"Ai-sama!" Yoko declared as she stood from their booth, Harry chuckled and went after her and the two closed in as Kurama blinked. Might as well have some fun as well.

Conan and Kaito tensed slightly as the mysterious black haired teen and like lightning their thoughts snapped as the stranger whispered in Esperanto " ** _Estas agrable revidi vin blanka kolombo kaj iom detektivo_** { ** _Esperanto: It's nice to see you again white dove and little detective_** }" ' _Kuro no Uzu!_ ' thought the two as Harry smirked at them.

Kaito flushed at the memory of his stolen kiss while Conan coughed to hide his snicker at the sight of a remembering red Kaito "Kaito-nii-chan are you okay? You're a bit red" Ayumi questioned innocently and Kaito waved it off and glared at a silently snickering Conan.

"Isn't amazing Ai-sama? I noticed her when she came in and she looked just like you, albeit younger, and she shares your name!" Yoko gushed as she flocked to the non-human Ai Haibara, the scent of feathers and shadows surrounding her.

Haibara tensed as she felt something, it felt _different_ than the sense she felt around the Black Organization, the sense of a predator was there but no, there was no fear that usually accompanied it no, she felt like kneeling before this Ai Haibara to _submit_ under her. _Who was she?_

Conan stopped snickering as he saw the look of confusion and confliction on her face along with the slightly trembling knees she sported on but there was no fear nor any apprehension.

Ai hummed in her mind as she saw her descendant's conflicted face but pretended not to notice, one of her bloodline had survived it seemed and seemed to focus on this child. This child that took the same name as she did, it was… _very_ interesting and she would keep an eye on this child.

Harry had a small smile on his face although there was a noticeable slight flush as he looked the other way, Kaito was doing the same but he didn't have the small smile on his face only a slightly embarrassed frown and unsure look but the flush was still there.

Yoko noticed this and inwardly squealed, subtlety patting her handkerchief underneath her nose and had the need to play matchmaker.

Kurama was still contemplating in silence, having one Ai Haibara was okay but _two?_ God he needed to plan with Byaku for back up plans…

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Case Thieves**

* * *

There! Was that so bad? Don't bitch to me about how that had Yaoi and mxm in it because it was _only_ an omake that you could _skip_ the whole time! And like I said this is not canon (not really no, maybe some other time ]=P)

Sides I have plans for the my story!

ALSO! Next chapter is where it gets real for the group /)O3O(\ !

Blargh, I'm on Shark Week kill me! I feel my insides stabbing meeeee! Also _still_ trying to get the blood off my sheets…

Lets just get to the next omake yes? (I wanted to put Akatsukitties next but I couldn't think of anything… stupid brain, as soon as I _want_ to put something it won't let me =[)

* * *

 **Omake II**

 **Alternates V. 1**

 **aka**

 **Unknown and cannot think of witty 'aka'**

 **Alternate Universe; Genin Teacher AU (I try to keep things apart from canon but sometimes meh); Language; More stuff idk what to put :P;**

 **I'll try not to spoil stuff from my canon thing, I recognize I sometimes do that when I involve Genin Teacher into something.**

* * *

Harry was having a normal day… _not_.

Well at least it _seemed_ normal. Get average grades, keep your head down, stay out of sight… the last two were oddly enough ignored by Slytherins.

Especially of two Snakes, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, two old names but with new owners who reminded him so much of the snarky Potion Master and sly Malfoy Head… but their new owners -was it new? He doesn't really know- were _not_ the Potion Master nor the Malfoy head… at least _not yet_ (That and this Snape was Snape-Prince apparently)

That morning he noticed at the corner of his eye that every time they thought he wasn't looking, they being Lucius, Severus and the other Snakes whom parents were in Lord Voldemort's inner circle -i.e. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Regulus Black, Rabastan Lestrange and his brother Rodolphus and more- and he had a brief run in with Rabastan when he had his clumsy persona on and had dropped his books, usually no one helped him but the Slytherin had put on a charismatic smile that had his fan girls and boys alike now jealous of him, _uggggh_ , and helped him pick his books up.

He has a 150+ year old man that had children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren and although he never married or settled down with anyone he did not feel comfortable at all with the thought of starting a relationship despite his young body because with his old albeit childish mind it made him feel slightly like a pedophile and the fact he _knew_ most of the people around him just… **_Ugh_**.

Don't get him wrong sure people were pretty and handsome and he had no qualms in either gender -in life he enjoyed both, he is **_BI_** sexual even though he never settled with one gender in marriage… though there were some _near_ instances with obsessed rich people after an undercover mission… good grief there were instances he was still experiencing in missions in the summer at times in this new life as well!- but he has no mental interest in any of that… ugh unfortunately his younger body was still dealing with puberty and hormones but thankfully he had a good grip on himself.

Now… about those Slytherins? Hmm… he _was_ getting a bit bored…. a _little_ fun wouldn't hurt no? Just to make sure his natural house that represented a lot of himself on their toes, lord knows the last life's Slytherins were _less_ Slytherin-ish than the current.

* * *

Bellatrix growled as she lounged in their common room, their part of the common room where no one else dares to sit "I don't know why our Lord wants us to spy on some clumsy, no good brat! He's nothing of interest!" she said as she leaned against her sister who sighed and just continued to sip her tea.

Around their part of the common room were wards set by themselves, no one would be able to hear them nor would they be able to see them clearly nor be able to get in their wards unless it was an emergency.

Lucius sighed and looked at the slightly deranged Black in boredom "I as well have no idea on why but it is not our place to question our Lord" he said as he crossed his legs. Though Rabastan was contemplating "I don't know… I think I saw a little on why our Lord was interested but I'm not entirely sure" he said thoughtfully and his company raised a brow as he continued "When I helped him pick up his books… he wasn't shocked, at least not in shock in the normal way. His eyes for a moment flashed with something… _fierce_ , and I sensed something strange of him" he turned to look at them with a serious look "There was a glamour placed on his face, I sensed it and it was _strange_ the amount of magic in that glamour is strong but for some reason the only way you can notice it is when you're really close to him"

They paused as they processed that bit of information. Now _that_ was interesting, having a constant glamour on was draining and was a beacon to those trained to sense them and they were pretty much trained to sense glamours before their second year at Hogwarts. Who knows how long Harrison had that glamour on and to keep it on all _day_ while casting spells? Harrison Trost by the information they got and gathered before they were sent to keep an eye on him was stale, an average _muggleborn_ that had average everything in a Ravenclaw sense…

But then it struck to them, a mask? Hiding ones abilities? Harrison Trost was _so average_ that he could be right in your face in a crowd holding a knife underneath his sleeve and you would be dead before you even realized you were… Oh how right they were.

"It's possible… with these marks he can slip into the shadows and work from there so _easily_ " Severus murmured and the rest nodded as they looked at it from that angle. An unfamiliar chuckle took their attention as a voice chimed "Well, you're a certainly smart group huh?" and immediately everyone stood from their seats and had their wands out towards

Harrison Trost

Who smiled and they see him sitting on the floor calmly, even hugging his right foot with his left outstretched and was dressed in his Ravenclaw uniform and smiling like he wasn't on wandpoint and would not potentially die.

Harrison smiled gently as if smiling to a bunch of kids and finding something cute "Aw, you've finally noticed me after all this time. And here I thought Snakes were aware of their surroundings" he teased as he leaned into his leg, Regulus narrowed his eyes "How'd you get in, we didn't sense any magic and our wards were up" he growled but his eyes sparked curiously.

Harry laughed cheerily but that made them more tense "I know a lot of things" he says as he slowly and gracefully gets up, running a hand through his face and hair and the glamour rippled away showing only half of Harrison's face while the other was hidden by his now long hair that was in a braid.

But unlike the face that had baby fat clinging to him now this face was lean and more handsome and Harrison was no longer wearing his glasses and he grins "I _am_ a Raven after all" he teased before playfully humming in thought "Or is it a Snake with Raven's Wings?" he questions mockingly with a sly grin.

* * *

Harry inwardly giggled at their looks, this would be fun! It's been a while anyway!

"So, Lord Voldemort has found me interesting… I honestly don't know on how I got his attention because if it were on my terms he wouldn't know unless I wanted it too" Harry said thoughtfully "Then again… I _have_ been a bit reckless in my persona… a tiny bit" he admitted with a sheepish grin and promptly dodged nonchalantly the stunner that was sent his way from Bellatrix.

Harry tsked her "Such a trigger finger you have Miss Black" he mock scolded before he turned to them all "Well then, now I know why the Snakes were acting so weird I shall take my leave~" he said with a smirk as he flicked his wrist and suddenly he had 3 black spheres between his fingers "Oh and one more thing… Tell Marvolo I said _Hello~_ " he told them with a wink before throwing the spheres against the ground and creating a giant cloud of smoke before they could say or do anything else.

They coughed as Rodolphus casted a wind charm that cleared the smoke away revealing Harry's disappearance. They searched for any disillusionments in the area but found none, heck the others in the common room did not notice the whole incident!

Narcissa was the first to speak after their silence "I think we now know why our Lord has found interest in Harrison Trost" she said slowly as she and the others exchanged glances with agreeing nods.

They needed to report this to their Lord and parents _now_.

* * *

Harry chuckled as he retold his tale with the Slytherins to his current and only student in Hogwarts and promptly dodged the incoming book that was sent his way.

" _Are you_ _ **crazy**_ _?!_ " signed Artemis with an angry face " _We could get in trouble for this! Not to mention with Voldemort's interest in us he'll pull more people into this!_ " he signed angrily before throwing another book after requesting one from the Room of Requirement.

[" _You've got to hand it to him Doc, he_ is _right ya know_ "] Xyros deadpanned as the albino thestral materialized in a small ghostly body, his size was only as big as a figurine [" **For once I'm with him. Voldemort** ** _is_** **kind of scary** "] mumbled Yzras as she materialized beside him.

[" _Pussy_ "] snorted Xyros and Yzras gasped and promptly kicked him with her front hoof [" **Language Xyros!** "] she scolded and Harry grinned at them.

He waved it off and dodged another book, oh hey it was that one book he never got to finish, and said to the irate Artemis "We'll be _fine_ , trust me" he said as he dodged the incoming hail of books mixed with kunais and shurikens.

* * *

"How interesting"

Voldemort mused as he stood before his subjects, Harrison Trost was getting more interesting by the day. Abraxas Malfoy stood at the sidelines with an indescribable look on his face.

"… My Lord?" Regulus said slowly and Voldemort hummed and quirked a brow at him and he continues at that "He also said 'Tell Marvolo I said Hello' my Lord, what does it mean?" he asked as both Voldemort and Abraxas froze at the mention of Voldemort's middle name.

No one was suppose to know of his middle name and only a selective handful knew of it _and_ his real name.

But rather than rage as Abraxas expected his Lord, the Dark Lord, just chuckled loudly.

Red eyes sparked a fire of curiosity and glee "Oh this is getting even more interesting every day" he says as he sends the others away with their orders to continue on what he had ordered them to do.

"Now Harrison Trost… Who are you?"

* * *

 **Omake End**

 **Alternates V.1**

* * *

Okay! That's the end of that and I honestly don't have any more ideas for another omake right now so there are only two omakes in this chapter!

I'm butt tired and I want to go to bed but school and all that… RAGH [Tis now 1/17/17, yesterday school was cancelled and I just finished this chapter this morning]

Well, bye everyone, I have no idea what else to say ]=P

* * *

 **Nem leaves with your sandwich in one plate along with grape juice, dressed in jeans she leaves for school!**


	11. IMPORTANT RAGE AND ANGER

**GUESS WHO'S NOT WRITING UNTIL SUMMER?!**

 **US FUCKING FISHES BITCHES**

 ***RAGES OVER ONE QUINTILLION (WHO THE FUCK CARES) FOR HALF ETERNITY***

 _I should probably explain this... Nemo here._

 **Our house has been robbed... AGAIN... Nem here.**

 _Our stuff has been stolen and lots of things are broken, especially out laptops well, my laptop is broken hers is stolen_

 ** _HAHAHAHAHA FUCK LIFE, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAVE MY NEW FILES_**

 _Our budget can't cover our laptops since we're focusing on repairing out house and all that soo... no laptop till at least summer so either the end of March or April and the beginning of May and possibly longer._

 **LIFE SUCKS BUT DEAL WITH IT LIKE WE HAVE TO**

 _Okay, now taking over in typing this (we're borrowing a friend's laptop) since Nem here is still raging and all that and might possibly break the laptop. Soo... yeah... We're going on haitus for the meanwhile because we are really stubborn and busy. We refuse to use internet cafe computers or our friends laptop to work on personal things (fanfiction, we're using hers for school and work) and with the damages we're working overtime in our jobs so... yeah... sorry_

 **Okay, calmed down somewhat... sorry my fear fellow fanfiction readers/writers but yeah... We're on haitus so Genin Teacher's on pause for hopefully only for a couple of months till we get enough money for new laptops and stuff. Seriously though, last year we were robbed and now this year too?! UNBELIEVABLE! Is this like some once a year kind of shit?!**

 _I guess that's all for now, we'll tell you guys if anything important comes up if it happens_

 **Yup, I'll delete this Note should we say anything else or after I get my new laptop and _freakin REWRITING CHAPTER 11 AGAIN_**

 ** _So that's all for now folks, wish us luck in life because for the last time this month till either March, April or May! THE NEM SIBLINGS HAVE STOLEN YOUR ENTIRE REFRIGERATOR AND WHOLE PITCHERS OF JUICE! GOOD MORNING, AFTERNOON, NIGHT WHATEVER, THE BROTHER AND SISTER DUO OF ATE YOUR SANDWICH SIBLINGS HAVE LEFT THE BUILDING! PEACE!_**


	12. IMPORTANT HAPPINESS AND SORRY

_HOLA MI AMIGOS, I CAN'T ACTUALLY SPEAK SPANISH WHAT AM I DOING. Okay!_ _ **GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES?**_

 _ **US FISHES!**_

 _FIRST THINGS FIRST, LAPTOP IS BACK BUT INTERNET IS STILL DOWN AT HOME FOR AT LEAST A WEEK (OR LESS) MORE._ _ **HUZZAH (Currently me and my bro are at a friend's house)**_

 _ANOTHER THING SECOND, this story's on haitus._

 _I know, kill me later but hear me out before you do! Unfortunately, after all these weeks, I have lost my creativity points and cannot think of a_ _ **single thing**_ _to continue this. I have not been writing for near a month and a half. A. Month. And. A. Half._

 _My brain lost interest and there's no creativity, so, until my brain kicks back up the idea box for Genin Teacher, it's frozen until further notice. You may kill me now, my brother's been dabbling into necormancy and will resurrect me so I may write other things._

 _Also shortly after I post this, I have updated_ _ **Skull's Illusion**_ _so check that out if you want. Anyway, plans for now besides Skull's Illusion?_

 _No freaking idea._

 _Recently I've been obsessed with a new anime called Youjo Senki (or "The Saga of Tanya the Evil"), I've recently watched and maybe is obsessed with Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, I've been re-watching Xiaolin Showdown and been reading fanfiction about it, I've been also reading Undertale Fanfiction, That and Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction._

 _I have no idea what to do._

 _Maybe I'll do one of my Omakes and actually make one of them into a full out story? I'm feeling for Chack, maybe._

 _Or maybe I'll do another Katekyo Hitman fic but someone badass reincarnates into Tsuna? Or something?_

 _IDK_

 _But anyway, while I'll deal with my sudden confusion on what to do, I'll see you guys later_

 _~Nem :Sister of Nemo Sandwich, One of Ate Your Sandwich Siblings:_


End file.
